Love The Way You Are
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, romance, BoboiboyxYaya. Hidup Yaya berubah menjadi sinetron picisan, dimana ia terpaksa menikah dengan generasi ketiga dari keluarga kaya raya bernama Boboiboy. Tapi, ternyata, Boboiboy punya kondisi khusus dimana membuat Yaya merasa ia menikahi 5 orang sekaligus. Summary ancur, baca bila berkenan.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic ini fanfic sampah. Aku tahu fandom Boboiboy itu humor lebih disukai, jadi mimpi apa aku bikin fanfic yang mirip telenovela/drama korea kayak gini? Hah, lupakan aja.**

**Oh ya s****ori, Broken Piece bakal update akhir minggu ini, kalau Siblings Fight minggu depan****. **

**Nah, aku lagi pengen bikin fanfic BoboiboyxYaya. Padahal aku ahlinya nulis Boboiboy Elemental ya? Hahaha, yah pokoknya dilihat aja deh. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari komik Fairy's Landing terus ditambah lagi main dating sim game My Forged Wedding, jadi gini deh. Jadi, salah satu karakter di sana yang bukan tokoh utama bikin aku mikir fanfic ini. Pengen liat, semua elemental Boboiboy, lima-limanya, suka sama Yaya. **_**Can you believe that? It is like 5 in 1.**_** Jadi, silahkan dinikmati**

**Warning: AU, BoboiboyxYaya, OOC, miss typo, agak islami?, rather smutt?**

**Diisclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta**

* * *

**Love The Way You Are**

Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sangat sakral bagi umat manusia. Dimana, pernikahan adalah sebuah ikatan janji antara dua insan untuk hidup bersama sampai akhir khayat. Meski memang pada jaman sekarang, banyak juga yang orang yang memadu kasih tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Namun, itu tak akan ada dalam hidup Yaya.

Meski, ia tak menyangka hidupnya akan jadi begini.

Ia merasa ia adalah anak yang patuh, gadis yang baik dan manusia yang berguna, jadi kenapa hidupnya jadi begini?

Ia menatap cermin dimana ia melihat pantulan dirinya di sana. Dengan makeup tebal, hiasan berat yang mengelilingi kerudungnya serta baju pengantin apik yang ia kenakan.

Ia tahu hidup itu cenderung tidak bisa ditebak, tapi seumur hidup ia tak pernah menyangka akan mengalami yang namanya 'dijodohkan'. Atau lebih tepatnya...

Nikah paksa.

"Oh Yaya, tersenyumlah... aku yakin ini tidak akan seburuk itu..."

Yaya menoleh pada sahabatnya Ying, yang sepertinya tampak ragu dengan omongannya , kalau ia tidak merasa sayang dengan make up tebal yang menghias wajahnya ibarat topeng, ia pasti sudah menangis sekarang.

"Aku sudah lihat calon suamimu. Jujur saja, dia ganteng," hibur Ying lagi mencoba mencerahkan suasana.

Yaya hanya bisa merespon dengan mendesah.

"Lagipula, kau menikah dengan keluarga berada. Kau tahu bagaimana hebatnya Aba Corporation kan? Dia bakal jadi pewarisnya lho. Kalau kulihat dari ibu dan ayahnya juga, mereka kelihatannya taat beragama," tambah Ying lagi.

Yaya mengerutkan bibirnya. Masih tidak bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang kacau.

"Ying, yang namanya cinta tidak bisa dibeli oleh harta ataupun penampilan...," gumam Yaya dengan lesu.

Sahabatnya itu kelihatan merasa bersalah. "Tapi, kau sendiri yang sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan ini Yaya."

Yaya mencoba untuk menahan air matanya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Ying..."

Lucunya, sampai detik mau menikah, Yaya belum pernah bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Mereka harus menikah saat dia menginjak umur 25 tahun, dan itu terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu sedangkan pemuda itu sedang dinas keluar negeri karena urusan bisnis.

Dan tiba-tiba mereka harus menikah sekarang. Yaya merasa ia sekarang sedang terjebak dalam sinetron picisan.

"Jaman dulu, banyak orang yang menikah karena dijodohkan, banyak yang baik-baik saja. Kudengar, cinta itu bisa dipelajari Yaya. Siapa tahu kau akan jatuh cinta dengan suamimu nanti," hibur Ying lagi.

Yaya mendesah dan mencoba menyugingkan senyum tipis.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar, semoga saja..."

Yaya masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana semua ini bermula.

**Flash Back**

_Yaya merupakan gadis pandai dan cerdas daripada gadis pada umumnya. Banyak yang menyayangkan Yaya tidak bekerja di tempat yang lebih baik, malah memilih mengurus restoran kecil milik keluarganya. _

_Tapi, justru karena pintar, Yaya sangat mengerti dengan keputusan yang ia buat. Restoran keluarganya mungkin bukanlah restoran megah dan ramai, hanya restoran kecil yang terus bertahan dengan pelanggan tetap. Tapi, restoran kecil ini punya banyak sekali kenangan akan ayahnya dan juga neneknya yang sudah tiada. _

_Lagipula, yang namanya kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang. Memang sih, uang bisa membuat orang lebih bahagia. Tapi, Yaya sudah puas dengan hidup seperti ini. _

_Andai saja ibunya tidak terus mengusiknya untuk cepat-cepat menikah. _

_Saat sedang menghitung uang di kasir, Yaya bingung dengan tamu-tamu yang baru masuk ke restorannya. Semuanya memakai jas yang tampak mahal. _

_Ibunya segera menyambut mereka, dari kejauhan Yaya tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan namun dilihat dari tampang ibunya yang memucat, Yaya merasa itu bukan hal baik. _

"_Ibu, ada apa?" Yaya segera menghampiri ibunya. _

"_Ah, begini, mari kita bicarakan ini bersama," kata ibunya, menggiring tamu-tamu itu, termasuk Yaya ke sudut restoran yang lebih sepi. _

"_Saya perwakilan dari Aba Corporation, saya ke sini untuk menyampaikan wasiat dari pendiri perusahaan tersebut, Almarhum Tuan Besar Aba."_

_Yaya mengerjapkan mata. Aba Corporation? Perusahaan besar yang punya berbagai macam usaha itu? _

"_Berdasarkan surat wasiat Almarhum Tuan Aba yang dulunya pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Almarhum Nyonya Tim, saya datang kemari untuk menyampaikan lamaran dari generasi ketiga keluarga Aba, kepada keluarga anda."_

_Mulut Yaya menganga. Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Nyonya Tim? Apa yang mereka maksud mendiang neneknya?_

"_Ya ampun...," berbeda dengan Yaya yang kelihatan kebingungan, ibunya justru kelihatan sangat sedih. _

"_Sebagai syarat agar generasi ketiga keluarga Aba, yaitu Tuan Muda Boboiboy bisa menjadi pewaris perusahaan, maka ia harus melamar generasi ketiga dari Almarhum Nyonya Tim," tamu tersebut menoleh pada Yaya. "Dan itu, anda Nona..."_

_Yaya mengerjapkan mata lagi. _

"_Eh?"_

_Yaya menoleh ke orang-orang sekitarnya. Jelas cuma dirinya yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. _

"_Uh... ibu, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Yaya, menarik ibunya berdiri. _

_Kedua ibu dan anak itu pun bangkit dan menjauh dari meja dengan tamu-tamu aneh itu. _

"_Ibu, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Yaya, berusaha untuk tidak menaikkan suaranya. _

"_Oh nak... maaf ibu selama ini tidak pernah cerita padamu. Tapi, nenekmu selalu cerita, bagaimana ia punya kenalan seseorang dan berjanji untuk menikahkan cucunya dengan cucu orang itu. Awalnya ibu tidak pernah menyangka nenekmu serius, sampai nenek benar-benar menuliskannya di surat wasiat. Nenek menulis wasiat, bila suatu hari datang lamaran dari keluarga Aba, maka anak ibu, yaitu kamu, harus menerimanya. Bila tidak, menurut surat wasita itu, restoran kita akan diambil oleh pamanmu."_

_Yaya tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. _

"_L-lalu... aku harus bagaimana?" Yaya merasa sangat kebingungan. Wajah ibunya yang sedih dan sama bingungnya dengan dirinya sama sekali tidak membantu. _

_Itulah awal mula hidup damai Yaya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerita sinetron kampungan._

**Flash Back end. **

Awalnya Yaya sangat bingung saat itu. Ia tidak diberikan banyak waktu untuk memberikan jawaban lamaran. Mereka, atau Boboiboy (kenapa ada nama seaneh itu, Yaya tidak mengerti), membutuhkannya sama seperti Yaya membutuhkannya. Kedua kakek-nenek mereka sudah bersekongkol dalam sesuatu yang aneh dan mungkin sedang menertawakan mereka berdua dari alam kubur.

Yaya diberikan dua pilihan, melepaskan restoran keluarganya atau menikah dengan pemuda yang tak ia kenal.

Tentu, Yaya tidak tega membiarkan restoran keluarganya diambil alih pamannya (yang punya hubungan agak kompleks dengan keluarga Yaya). Bukannya hanya sarat dengan kenangan, tapi restoran kecil tersebut satu-satunya sumber penghasilan keluarga Yaya, yang sudah ditinggal oleh sang kepala keluarga sejak Yaya masih kecil.

Terlebih, adiknya pun masih sekolah. Ibunya sudah kerja keras selama ini menyekolahkan Yaya dan adiknya seorang diri. Yaya tidak akan pernah tega membiarkan ibunya mencari pekerjaan lain dan bekerja berat meski umurnya renta.

Sementara Yaya sendiri tak yakin ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan secepat itu. Jaman sekarang, sekolah butuh biaya besar. Tak lupa pula kebutuhan sehari-hari harus dipenuhi. Apakah ia bisa menjadi tulang punggung keluarga secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Karena itulah Yaya mengambil keputusan bodoh itu.

Menikah dengan orang yang tak ia kenal.

IoI

Rasanya impian paling wajar yang dimiliki setiap perempuan adalah pernikahan impian. Namun, Yaya harus puas karena pernikahannya diadakan mendadak, tidak ada resepsi pernikahan. Hanya ijak kobul kemudian acara syukuran keluarga.

Jujur, sejak keluar dari kamar rias, Yaya merasa ingatannya jadi kabur. Mungkin karena ia berusaha keras untuk menguatkan diri sepanjang waktu sampai tak bisa fokus dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Inilah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk lari.

Tapi, saat ia memasuki ruangan pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat jelas calon suaminya, yang sudah duduk di seberang pegawai KUA dan pamannya yang bertindak sebagai wali Yaya.

Pemuda dengan tubuh tegap, surai rambut hitam pendek yang tersisir rapi, kulitnya sawo matang dan tampaknya mengenakan setelan jas yang mahal. Saat ia menoleh, akhirnya ia bertemu mata dengan Yaya dan sang gadis paham perkataan temannya. Ternyata, Boboiboy memang tampan.

Yaya mengerti, bukan hanya dirinya yang terpaksa dalam hal ini. Boboiboy juga terjebak dalam kondisi yang sama. Setidaknya, bukan hanya Yaya yang membutuhkannya di sini, tapi juga sebaliknya.

Sang gadis pun duduk di sebelah pemuda yang baru ia temui sekarang itu sambil bertanya-tanya seperti apa hidupnya setelah ini.

IoI

"Maafkan ibu anakku sayang..."

"Sudahlah ibu, jangan menangis."

"Ibu sangat sedih... ibu tak pernah membayangkan kau akan menikah terpaksa seperti ini. Seharusnya, kita relakan saja restoran itu, kebahagiaanmu jauh lebih penting nak..."

"Tidak apa-apa ibu, ini keputusan Yaya sendiri. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Yaya mencoba untuk tegar di hadapan ibunya yang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sang gadis menoleh pada pemuda, oh maaf, suaminya yang sedang berbincang dengan keluarganya. Sedari tadi, setelah menikah, keduanya terpisah. Yaya sibuk menenangkan ibunya dan bicara dengan teman-temannya. Sementara Boboiboy tampak sibuk bicara dengan keluarganya juga rekan bisnisnya.

Jujur saja, Yaya sama sekali tidak sadar ia sudah menikah. Rasanya masih tidak percaya.

"Kalau ia tidak membahagiakanmu, tinggalkan saja dia...," tukas ibunya masih menangis.

Yaya hanya tersenyum haru. Setidaknya, ibunya masih lebih mementingkan kebahagiannya dibanding harta. Tapi, ia sudah menetapkan keputusannya, tidak ada kata mundur lagi. Terpaksa atau pun tidak, pernikahan tetaplah pernikahan dan Yaya sudah bertekad untuk menjalaninya sekarang.

IoI

Hari hampir menjelang malam, akhirnya Yaya akan pulang. Tapi, sayangnya, tidak ke rumahnya karena ia akan mulai tinggal dengan Boboiboy mulai detik ini. Ibunya melepasnya pergi dengan penuh isak tangis, sementara adik laki-lakinya hanya bisa merengut sedih dan memeluknya erat.

Boboiboy terus menanti dengan sabar sampai akhirnya Yaya menghampirinya.

Sang istri hanya tersenyum simpul saat Boboiboy membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan Yaya pun masuk sementara Boboiboy masuk di bagian mengemudi. Yaya pikir mereka akan diantar supir karena keluarga Boboiboy itu kaya sekali, tapi ternyata tidak.

Boboiboy menggunakan sabuk pengaman namun belum menyalakan mesinnya.

"Maaf ya. Kau terpaksa melakukan ini."

Yaya terkesima, Boboiboy tampak sungkan menatap matanya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, aku tahu kau juga terpaksa," balas Yaya tak menyimpan dendam, meski tentu hatinya masih sangat kalut sekarang.

"Kita jalani ini bersama, bagaimana? Mulai dari teman?" tawar suaminya itu dengan senyuman lembut.

Yaya mengangguk, dalam hati bersyukur setidaknya ia menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang baik hati dan sopan. Ia sempat khawatir ia menikah dengan anak pengusaha yang sok dan arogan. Yah, setidaknya hidupnya tidak benar-benar berubah jadi seperti sinetron sekarang.

Mungkin saja semua ini tidak akan seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Boboiboy akhirnya menghidupkan mobil dan mereka pun meninggalkan gedung tempat mereka menikah.

"Maaf juga karena tidak bisa menyiapkan resepsi pernikahan. Karena semua ini terlalu mendadak, lagipula kupikir kau juga tak akan terlalu senang," ucap Boboiboy, wajahnya meski fokus ke jalan, tapi tampak pilu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," balas Yaya. Jujur ia malah merasa lega tak ada resepsi pernikahan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang di sekitarnya bila tahu ia menikah tiba-tiba dengan anak dari pengusaha kaya raya.

"Dan karena sedang sibuk mengurusi kerja sama bisnis, aku juga tidak sempat menyiapkan bulan madu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan," tambah Boboiboy lagi.

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawab Yaya. Lagi-lagi, ia merasa bersyukur karenanya. Ia tak yakin bisa menghabiskan waktu liburan hanya berdua saja dengan pemuda yang baru ia kenal. Rasanya terlalu cepat, ia merasa harus mengenal Boboiboy pelan-pelan dulu sebelum melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Eh, kita mau kemana?" tanya Yaya baru sadar kalau mobil yang mereka tumpangi tidak mengarah ke rumah orang tua Boboiboy, tapi justru ke pusat kota.

"Tidak ada yang memberitahumu? Aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen di tengah kota. Letaknya jauh lebih dekat dengan perusahaanku," jawab Boboiboy.

Lagi-lagi, Yaya merasa bersyukur. Di sini, ia mulai curiga apakah Boboiboy sudah memperhitungkan perasaannya sejauh ini. Yaya sejak tadi merasa kalut memikirkan ia akan tinggal di rumah orang tua Boboiboy yang mewah dan megah. Ia tidak yakin bisa bersikap menjadi menantu yang baik. Ia juga sungkan dengan mertuanya.

Setidaknya, ia akan tinggal berdua dengan Boboiboy sekarang. Mengenal perlahan seseorang akan lebih mudah dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di gedung apartemen. Yaya menatap gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Ia tahu ini adalah apartemen megah yang pastinya biaya sewa perbulannya sangatlah mahal. Mobil akhirnya turun dan mereka pun turun. Yaya bersyukur mereka sudah sampai, hari sudah malam dan ia sangat lelah sekarang.

Untungnya, ia sudah melepas baju pengantinnya, meski hiasan kerudung yang berat masih ia kenakan.

Mereka berdua naik lift dan tak lama akhirnya sampai di sebuah apartemen. Saat masuk, bukan hanya apartemennya saja yang mewah tapi perabotannya juga. Membuat Yaya merasa ia seperti masuk dunia lain.

Setidaknya, Boboiboy bukan orang yang sok pamer dan arogan sehingga membuat Yaya bisa beradaptasi lebih mudah.

Namun sekarang satu masalah yang tersisa membuat hati Yaya seperti berkecamuk. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, ini lah yang paling membebani pikirannya.

Bagaimana dengan malam pertama mereka? Meski Boboiboy bilang mereka mulai dari teman dulu, Yaya merasa tidak yakin...

"Kamarmu sebelah sini. Aku akan minta bantuan orang untuk membantumu pindahan besok. Tapi, aku sudah menyiapkan piyama agar kau bisa ganti baju. Dan, kamarku sebelah sini," jelas Boboiboy, menunjukan dua kamar yang berseberangan.

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya dan Boboiboy tersenyum simpul.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kita mulai dari teman dulu, kau tidak keberatan kan? Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melihatku sebagai seorang suami sekarang, anggap saja kita teman seapartemen." jelas Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk cepat dan wajahnya memerah. "Terima kasih." Ia sedikit merasa berterima kasih pada neneknya yang ada di alam sana, setidaknya beliau memaksanya menikah dengan pemuda yang sangat baik dan pengertian.

Namun, untuk sepersekian detik suaminya itu tampak terlihat pilu namun dengan cepat tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat, kau pasti lelah dengan semua ini. Besok aku harus kerja pagi, jadi aku juga akan istirahat sekarang," kata Boboiboy lagi.

Yaya sedikit merasa kalau suaminya ini sikapnya terlalu formal padanya, namun ia mengenyampingkannya karena ia baru saja kenal dengannya. Yang jelas, sang istri sangat berterima kasih ia mendapatkan suami ýang sangat pengertian.

"Kalau begitu, selama tidur," kata Yaya.

Boboiboy memandangnya, seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Selamat tidur."

Dan mereka pun masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing.

IoI

Yaya berusaha bersyukur dengan keadaannya. Memang tiba-tba saja hidupnya berubah menjadi sinetron picisan, tapi ia bersyukur pemuda yang ia nikahi tampaknya pemuda yang baik, sopan dan pengertian. Sang istri merasa, rasanya tak akan sulit baginya untuk menyukai suaminya itu. Malah, ia mulai menyukainya sekarang, tentu sebagai seorang teman.

Ia pun harus berusaha untuk bersikap baik pada Boboiboy. Ia baru sadar sejauh ini, ia bersikap terlalu pasif. Padahal, mungkin saja Boboiboy sama kalutnya dengan dirinya.

Yaya mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, yang ia curiga harganya pasti mahal, dan kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur yang empuk. Hatinya yang masih resah dan kalut membuatnya sulit terlelap tapi akhirnya ia bisa tidur.

Namun, setelah terlelap beberapa saat, atau beberapa jam, Yaya terbangun karena ia merasa ada yang bergerak-gerak di tempat tidurnya.

Saat ia menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, gadis itu hampir berteriak saking kagetnya.

Boboiboy tidur di sampingnya, dengan wajah polos dan sangat damai seakan ini adalah kebiasaannya sehari-hari.

Untuk beberapa saat Yaya sempat marah, namun kemudian ingat kalau yang menyelinap ke tempat tidurnya ini suaminya. Meski memang menikah karena terpaksa, pernikahan tetap pernikahan. Istri punya kewajiban melayani suami, meski Yaya merasa berat tentu saja.

Tapi, aneh kan? Padahal tadi Boboiboy sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka mulai dari teman dulu. Mana ada teman lawan jenis tidur bersama di hari pertama mereka kenal kan?

"Boboiboy, bangun...," Yaya berusaha membangunkan suaminya itu. Yang dilakukan Boboiboy ini, meski Yaya sangat kaget dan tidak suka, sebenarnya tidak salah. Tapi, setidaknya ia butuh alasan.

"Aduh, apaan sih!? Ngantuk nih!" keluh Boboiboy dengan nada yang berbeda. Yaya mengerjapkan mata. Apa dirinya yang masih mengantuk tapi dengan jelas ia mendengar Boboiboy bicara seperti anak manja?

"Boboiboy, bangun dulu...," Yaya membangunkan lagi. Akhirnya Boboiboy membuka matanya dan merengut. Seperti anak kecil yang mainan kesukaannya baru saja diambil.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Seharusnya yang bertanya seperti Yaya.

"Kamu kenapa tidur di sini?" tanya Yaya, berusaha untuk tidak terdengar kesal. Bukannya apa-apa, seumur hidup, satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah tidur sekamar dengannya hanya ayahnya saja. Ia kan setidaknya butuh persiapan mental kalau memang Boboiboy ingin tidur bersamanya.

"Uhh... tadi aku mimpi buruk...," cerita Boboiboy, dengan sikap kekanakan, mengusap matanya yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Oh... gitu...," Yaya tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Apa Boboiboy punya masalah besar dengan mimpi buruk? Maksudnya, umur Yaya cuma beda setahun dengan Boboiboy. Ia sudah dewasa, punya jabatan penting di perusahaan keluarganya dan sejauh ini kelihatan sangat bertanggung jawab. Jadi, rasanya, agak ganjil...

"Udah ya, aku ngantuk banget," kata Boboiboy lagi, membaringkan kepalanya lagi ke bantal.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingin sekali menempeleng laki-laki yang baru ia kenal ini. Tidak kah ia mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Kemana perginya pemuda pengertian, baik hati dan sopan yang barusan?

"Boboiboy..."

"Aduh, ada apaan lagi sih?" keluh Boboiboy, kali ini bukannya merengut, namun terlihat kesal.

"Katamu, kita mulai dari teman dulu. Ini... agak terlalu cepat," Yaya bingung bagaimana menyusun kata-katanya.

Boboiboy mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ya, emangnya salah? Kita kan udah nikah. Terus?" tanya Boboiboy, kali ini nadanya menyiratkan kalau ia tersinggung.

"I-iya sih, kalau gitu, kenapa nggak dari tadi-"

"Oh jadi kamu nggak mau tidur bareng sama aku? Oh ok kalau gitu. Terserah kamu aja! Aku pikir aku nikah sama gadis pengertian, tahunya sama aja... huh!" Boboiboy terlihat marah, membuang mukanya, segera turun dari tempat tidur.

"Maksudku bukan gitu-"

"Aku nggak suka sama kamu!" seru Boboiboy, keluar dari kamar Yaya dan membanting pintu.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata.

Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?

IoI

Yaya hampir tidak bisa tidur semalaman, hanya bisa terlelap menjelang subuh. Untunglah ia masih sempat sembahyang, sebelum kemudain terlelap lagi saking ngantuknya.

Ia merasa seharusnya ia segera minta maaf tadi malam. Tapi, ia masih terlalu bingung. Sikap Boboiboy berubah drastis membuat Yaya merasa aneh.

Memang ia dengar, ada orang yang berubah sikap saat mengantuk dan kurang tidur. Sikap mereka akan jauh lebih jujur.

Apa sebenarnya Boboiboy seperti itu?

Yaya keluar dari kamar dengan perasaan sangat gundah. Tapi, yang jelas ia harus meluruskan masalah ini sebelum menjadi rumit. Belum ada genap 24 jam mereka menikah, ia sudah bertengkar dengan Boboiboy...

"Pagi cantik..."

Yaya melonjak di tempat, melihat Boboiboy tersenyum sangat mesra padanya. Tentu saja Yaya hanya bisa menjadi semakin bingung.

"Lho kok, di dalem rumah pake kerudung sih? Cakepan kalau di lepas lho, kayak semalem," komentar Boboiboy, matanya meneliti Yaya dari atas sampai bawah.

Dan sinar di matanya membuat Yaya sedikit takut, ini hanya perasaannya saja tapi ia merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan laki-laki mesum sekarang? Ada apa lagi ini sebenarnya!?

"Ka-kamu mau berangkat?" tanya Yaya, melihat Boboiboy sudah berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas.

"Heh... iya nih. Nyebelin banget ada rapat pagi-pagi gini. Dasar pengusaha kurang kerjaan. Padahal kan enakkan di rumah aja ya, supaya kita bisa saling kenal lebih baik..."

Yaya sudah tidak tahu lagi harus merespon perkataan itu dengan apa sekarang.

"Kamu udah sarapan?" tanya Yaya lagi, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Udah, pake roti. Itu, aku juga udah siapin buat kamu. Nggak perlu terima kasih, tapi kalau cium, boleh," Boboiboy menunjuk bibirnya.

Muka Yaya kontan memerah seperti udang rebus.

Melihatnya, Boboiboy terkikik geli.

"Aduh sayang banget, aku udah harus berangkat sekarang. Sebelum pergi, minimal, aku dapet cium pipi kan?" Boboiboy menyodorkan pipinya pada Yaya.

Sang gadis hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Boboiboy akhirnya menarik kepalanya lagi.

"Ah masih malu ya. Manis deh. Sampai nanti lagi ya, sayang!" Boboiboy akhirnya berlalu sambil melambai penuh pesona.

Ketika ia akhirnya menghilang dari apartemen, Yaya merasa kepalanya jadi sakit karena terlalu bingung. Perubahan sikap Boboiboy terlalu drastis dari waktu ke waktu membuanya makin pening.

SEBENARNYA ADA APA INI!? LAKI-LAKI MACAM APA ITU!? Jerit Yaya dalam hati.

**TBC**

* * *

**Jelas ini, fanfic sampah. Aku nulis cuma buat iseng, jadi updatenya juga pasti bakalan semaunya banget. **

**Tambahan: INI BEDA DENGAN BROKEN PIECE**

**Beberapa konsep sama, tapi sayangnya, kuberitahu, Boboiboy bukan pengidap DID di sini. Lalu, kenapa sikapnya bisa berubah-ubah gitu? Liat di chapter besok ya. Tau kapan ditulisnya.**

**Silahkan review bila berkenan. Saya nggak bakal berharap ada yang suka fanfic ancur kayak gini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, aku terkejut dengan jumlah review. Ada alasan kenapa aku sebut fanfic ini fanfic sampah. Pertama, aku ngerasa ceritanya sedikit terlalu... well, nggak pas dengan umur mayoritas reader di Boboiboy fandom. Kedua, aku sendiri nggak terlalu sreg dengan chapter 1 kemaren, ada sesuatu yang hilang, ada yang sesuatu yang kurang 'klik' gitu. Ketiga, aku masih terombang-ambing mau bikin fanfic ini jadi serius apa santai apa keduanya *writer galau**

**Terus kenapa kemarin di posting? Ya, sayang sih, udah terlanjur ketulis terus plotnya kurang lebih udah jadi. **

**Aku liat banyak banget yang bingung ya di review. Sama sekali nggak ada yang nyadar soal hints yang kulempar, 'komik Fairy's Landing' dan '**_**5 in 1**_**'. Mungkin cuma aku yang baca Fairy's Landing di sini, wajar sih...**

**Ok lah, silahkan baca aja chapter ke 2**

* * *

Perempuan dan laki-laki diciptakan berbeda. Bukan hanya dari jenis kelamin, fisik maupun mental. Tapi juga pola pikirnya. Bahkan ada istilah kalau perempuan itu dari planet Venus, sedangkan laki-laki dari planet Pluto. Kebayang jauhnya? Kira-kira jarak kedua planet itu menggambarkan betapa berbedanya laki-laki dan perempuan.

Dan untuk Yaya, ia paham sekali kalau ia tidak punya banyak pengalaman dengan laki-laki. Ayahnya meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Terlahir dengan agama Islam juga membuatnya membuat jarak aman dengan laki-laki yang bukan keluarganya. Satu-satunya panutan yang bisa ia pakai hanya adik laki-lakinya saja. Sayangnya, sebuah penelitian membuktikan kalau anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang belum remaja mempunyai pola pikir yang tidak terlalu berbeda. Yang lebih berpengaruh itu, pola asuh orang tua.

Jadi, simpulkan saja, pengalaman Yaya dengan laki-laki hampir nol besar.

Karena itu, ia sangat kebingungan dengan masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Suaminya (ia harus mulai terbiasa menerima kenyataan ini), Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Boboiboy?"

Yaya hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, ketika ibunya memilih pertanyaan itu dari semua pertanyaan yang ada di muka bumi ini untuk memulai sebuah obrolan santai sambil membereskan barang Yaya untuk pindahan.

"Uhm... belum bu, katanya kami bisa mulai pelan-pelan saja," jawab Yaya jujur

Ibunya sudah nampak tenang hari ini, matanya masih sering berkaca-kaca tapi setidaknya tidak histeris seperti kemarin. Mungkin tampaknya mulai lega setelah paham kalau Boboiboy adalah pemuda yang baik dan sopan.

Yaya tak tega memberitahukan apa saja yang ia alami kemarin bersama Boboiboy.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja kan?"

Yaya tak suka berbohong. Namun merasa kalau ia tidak berbohong. Tentu ia dan Boboiboy baik-baik saja. Pertengkaran kecil dalam rumah tangga itu masih wajar kan? Jadi, sang anak pun mengangguk.

Sambil berpikir, Yaya melipat baju-bajunya ke dalam kardus. Jujur ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam dan hari ini. Ada apa dengan Boboiboy?

Bukannya yang lebih sering labil dan terkena _mood swing_ itu perempuan? Yaya sama sekali tak paham bagaimana Boboiboy kerap berubah sikap secara drastis hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam saja.

Dari sopan dan pengertian, menjadi kekanakan dan mudah tersinggung, menjadi tebar pesona dan senang menggoda... rasanya terlalu drastis. Sampai seperti menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia harus bertanya soal ini pada Boboiboy nanti, sekarang ia harus fokus membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pindahan dulu.

"Ini kamu ngapain masukin baju seragam SMAmu segala, Yaya?"

Sang gadis tersentak dan mukanya berubah merah. "Aduh, aku nggak sengaja!" serunya panik. Ibunya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Makanya jangan ngelamun terus."

IoI

"Sudah mas, sisanya biar saya yang bereskan sendiri."

"Eh, tapi nona..."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, saya bisa kok."

Yaya mendesah lega saat akhirnya orang-orang suruhan Boboiboy mau meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemen. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada mereka. Tapi, sikap mereka yang memperlakukan Yaya seperti seorang putri membuatnya jadi canggung.

Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak punya banyak pilihan selain mulai membiasakan diri dengan semua ini.

Tapi setidaknya, jangan dimulai dari hari ini.

Yaya menggulung lengan bajunya, bersiap membereskan semua barang-barangnya yang jumlahnya tidak begitu banyak sambil menanti suaminya pulang.

Setidaknya, ia butuh banyak pekerjaan agar tak kerap melamun memikirkan masalahnya.

IoI

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Yaya buru-buru mematikan kompornya. Dalam hati ingin menangis bagaimana ia mengubah dapur yang tadinya bersih mengkilap menjadi berantakan namun tak ada satupun makanan yang layak disajikan.

Ia berusaha melupakan bencana yang ada di dapur dan beralih ke pintu depan.

Ia melihat Boboiboy pulang, wajahnya sedikit letih dan tampaknya banyak pikiran. Yaya berusaha mengenyampingkan apa yang ia pusingkan hari ini dan mengambil tangan suaminya kemudian mengecupnya untuk salim.

Boboiboy tampaknya masih belum terbiasa, sama seperti Yaya. Keduanya tampak canggung. Namun, ia tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kok ada bau gosong?"

Yaya merasa kepalanya seakan dijatuhi batu besar.

"Uh... aku coba masak... tapi gagal," kata Yaya, memilin celemek yang ia kenakan yang kotor dan berminyak.

Sang istri menanti reaksi suaminya. Apapun, tawa atau cercaan, tapi yang ada Boboiboy hanya mengerjapkan mata kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Oh ya udah, nanti kita tinggal pesan _delivery _makanan aja ya, kamu mau apa?" tanyanya.

Di sini Yaya mulai paham. Boboiboy bersikap normal, maksudnya, seperti yang ia kenal saat pertama menikah. Atau lebih tepatnya, beberapa saat setelah menikah.

"Apa aja boleh," jawab Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangguk dan mengendurkan dasinya. Sebenarnya wajahnya yang lelah membuat Yaya hampir tak tega untuk bertanya, tapi ia sangat butuh jawaban sekarang.

"Anu, Boboiboy..."

"Aku tahu kau mau bicara denganku, mari kita bicara sambil minum teh," sela Boboiboy dengan halus.

Yaya terkesima sebentar kemudian mengangguk, lega karena Boboiboy tampaknya paham akan masalah yang menerpa mereka.

"Biar kubuatkan," tawar Yaya. Boboiboy mengangguk.

Sang istri membuatkan teh, setidaknya untuk yang satu ini ia mampu melakukannya dengan baik. Tak lama, sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah itu sudah duduk di sofa dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di atas meja.

Boboiboy menyeruput teh miliknya. Yaya tak bisa menekan rasa kagum bagaimana Boboiboy bisa membuat hal yang sederhana menjadi elegan dan penuh wibawa.

Namun hal itu semakin membuatnya pusing karena sikapnya kemarin sangat aneh.

"Jujur... sebenarnya aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadamu sekarang."

Yaya tidak menanti jawaban seperti itu, jadi ia terkejut.

Boboiboy mendesah dan meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di meja.

"Aku tahu, seharusnya aku memberitahumu dari awal. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jadi..."

Sang suami mendesah dan menatap Yaya dengan pilu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya padamu."

Semua perkataan itu menyiratkan bahwa apa yang terjadi pada Boboiboy kemarin bukanlah hal yang sepele. Itu membuat Yaya jadi sedikit tegang.

"Kemarin, kau berubah sikap, pagi ini juga, aku bingung...," ucap Yaya lirih.

Boboiboy menggulirkan matanya ke samping. Wajahnya tampak muram.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang percaya padaku meski aku mencoba menjelaskannya, tapi aku merasa harus menjelaskannya padamu."

Yaya menanti dengan tangan penuh keringat. Rasanya masalahnya lebih besar dari yang ia duga, ia menjadi makin khawatir.

"Aku sebenarnya kembar lima."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, agak terkejut.

"Tapi, dari lima bayi yang lahir prematur, yang bertahan hanya satu."

Yaya memiringkan kepalanya ke pinggir sedikit. Mulai tidak paham apa hubungan semua itu dan masalah ini.

"Tapi, aku merasa, yang meninggal hanya raganya saja. Jadi, sederhananya...,," Boboiboy berhenti sebentar.

"Aku hidup berlima dalam satu tubuh."

Yaya dan Boboiboy bertatapan. Jujur, Yaya berusaha untuk memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Boboiboy ini serius atau bercanda.

"Yah, tapi tak ada yang percaya. Yang percaya padaku hanya Almarhum Tok Aba saja... jadi...," Boboiboy terlihat makin muram.

"Aku didiagnosis mengalami gangguan kepribadian ganda oleh dokter. Bahkan kadang, aku juga dianggap delusional."

Yaya berusaha mencerna semuanya. Boboiboy menatapnya, jelas menanti reaksi dari Yaya.

Yang pertama Yaya rasakan adalah rasa bingung, kemudian marah, kemudian khawatir dan semua itu bercampur aduk sehingga sang istri sudah tidak tahu lagi harus memberikan respon macam apa.

"Se-sepertinya berat ya..."

Akhirnya Yaya memutuskan untuk menunjukkan rasa simpati.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa, orang aneh atau orang gangguan jiwa. Yang jelas, aku sangat menyesal tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya soal ini. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain... aku... untuk jadi pewaris..."

Setidaknya, Yaya bisa melihat rasa penyesalan itu terlihat tulus.

"Uhm... kau bilang, kau kembar lima...," ucap Yaya. Boboiboy mendongak padanya.

"Itu berarti, ada 2 lagi yang belum aku temui?" lanjutnya.

Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Apa kau percaya padaku...?" tanya Boboiboy dengan suara kecil. Yaya hampir tak bisaa mendengarnya.

"Percaya...?" Yaya agak bingung.

Boboiboy mendengus. "Soal kembaranku yang hidup bersama di dalam tubuhku... atau kau pikir aku ini mengalami gangguan jiwa?"

Itu pertanyaan yang snagat berat untuk dijawab.

Kalau dipikir secara rasional. Yaya lebih condong percaya Boboiboy mengalami gangguan jiwa dan tidak mau mengakuinya.

Tapi, di sisi lain, Yaya tahu banyak hal aneh di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika.

Mungkin Boboiboy bisa melihatnya kebingungan jadi ia tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Maaf, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tak usah dijawab, lagipula tidak akan mengubah apapun...," bagian terakhir diucapkan dengan suara lebih pelan.

Yaya memandang Boboiboy. Ia tahu, ia berhak marah sekarang. Jujur, ia merasa seperti ditipu dan dipermainkan. Tapi...

"Uhm... terima kasih sudah mau jujur padaku," balas Yaya dengan senyum.

Boboiboy mengerjapkan mata.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya Boboiboy balik.

Itu sama sekali tidak disangka Yaya, jadi sang gadis kebingungan.

"Setelah kau jelaskan, aku mengerti keadaannya, jadi tidak... aku tidak takut," jawab Yaya dengan jujur.

Boboiboy tampak terkesima dan Yaya malah bingung melihat reaksinya. Sang istri baru sadar, kalau mungkin saja Boboiboy sudah pernah mencoba menjelaskan kondisinya pada orang lain dan reaksi yang ia terima mungkin bukan reaksi yang Yaya berikan padanya.

"Terima kasih...," balas Boboiboy dengan senyuman tulus. Bukan senyuman ramah, sopan ataupun tipis yang selama ini Yaya lihat, tapi sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

Senyuman itu bicara lebih banyak daripada kata-kata, membuat Yaya berpikir bahwa mungkin perkataannya adalah perkataan yang selama ini Boboiboy idam-idamkan dicupakan oleh orang lain padanya.

Membuat Yaya sadar, bahwa yang Boboiboy alami pasti berat.

"Jadi, kau bisa berubah-ubah seperti dalam waktu satu hari?" tanya Yaya, ia butuh informasi untuk menghadapi kondisi khusus Boboiboy ini.

"Ya kurang lebih begitu. Tapi, aku merahasiakan ini dari kebanyakan orang. Yang tahu hanya keluargaku dan segelintir orang saja," jawab Boboiboy.

Yaya paham dengan cepat, Boboiboy adalah anak dari keluarga kaya yang terkenal. Kondisinya akan berpengaruh banyak pada keluarganya dan perusahaan bila sampai terbongkar.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan dua kembaranmu yang lain? Mereka seperti apa?" tanya Yaya, memutuskan untuk menyebut kepribadian Boboiboy yang lain sebagai 'kembaran', karena suaminya menganggap mereka seperti itu.

"Ah... yang satu jarang sekali muncul, jadi kau tak perlu merisaukannya. Yang satu lagi... entahlah, dari semua kembaranku, dia yang paling menentang pernikahan kita. Aku tidak tahu... sikapnya padamu mungkin akan kasar, atau malah mungkin akan menganggapmu seperti tidak ada," jelas Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

Yaya mendongak pada Boboiboy.

"Setidaknya, kau berusaha untuk mengerti kondisiku... aku minta maaf sekali lagi..."

Sikapnya yang seperti membuat Yaya tak bisa marah pada suaminya.

"Sudahlah Boboiboy, aku memang agak marah karena kau menyembunyikan ini dariku. Tapi... aku mengerti situasinya. Jadi, apa boleh buat?" Yaya merasa marah pun tak akan ada gunanya.

"Oh ya, apa kembaranmu bisa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan?" tanya Yaya.

"Bisa... tapi, kami berlima sudah terlatih untuk memegang erat kendali supaya tidak mudah direbut yang lain. Biasanya kami menentukan kapan akan muncul setiap harinya, jadi tidak ada masalah."

Yaya mengangguk.

"Itu berarti, aku bisa bertemu dengan kembaranmu yang lain sekarang?"

"Eh?"

"Aku pikir, mengenal mereka semua lebih cepat lebih baik. Oh ya, kalian semua punya nama masing-masing kan?"

Yaya sedikit kebingung saat Boboiboy butuh waktu lama untuk menjawabnya. Yaya tak begitu mengerti, tapi ia pikir ia bisa melihat Boboiboy sedang merasa bingung tapi juga terharu.

"Ya... kami semua punya panggilan masing-masing. Aku Gempa."

"Gempa?" Yaya mulai berpikir apa mungkin penamaan aneh di keluarga Boboiboy itu merupakan sifat keturunan.

"Ya, yang semalam menyelinap ke kamarmu itu Api. Ah, aku lupa, aku minta maaf soal itu."

"Oh sudahlah, itu tidak penting sekarang. Selanjutnya?"

"Tadi pagi, yang, uhm... maaf, menggodamu, itu Taufan."

"Oh, ok," Yaya merasa ia harus mengingat yang satu itu.

"Lalu sisanya Halilintar dan Air. Kau harus hati-hati dengan Halilintar, aku yakin ia tidak akan menyakitimu secara fisik... tapi mulutnya sedikit tajam...," jelas Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk, ia agak pusing tapi ia berusaha untuk menerima semua ini.

"Aku bisa bertemu Halilintar sekarang?" tanya Yaya.

Boboiboy, oh maaf, Gempa kelihatan ragu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Aku bisa melepaskan kontrol, tapi aku tidak bisa menebak siapa yang akan mengambil alih jadi siap-siap saja...," Gempa memperingatkan.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti.

Suaminya itu kemudian menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi. Hanya sesederhana itu, tapi Yaya bisa melihat mata suaminya seakan berubah. Dari tadinya lembut dan hangat, menjadi tajam dan dingin.

"Tch."

Dan dia mendecak.

"Halilintar?" tanya Yaya hati-hati.

"Dengar ya."

Nada bicaranya pun beda, lebih dingin dan lebih rendah, bahkan hampir serak. Sikap tubuhnya terlihat berubah. Kalau Gempa mempunyai sikap tubuh yang sopan, tegak tapi terlihat kecil pada saat yang sama, maka Halilintar memiliki sikap tubuh yang kaku dan berwibawa.

"Kau sudah paham situasi kami sekarang. Jadi, aku harap kau tutup mulut dan tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun."

Itu ancaman? Batin Yaya sedikit takut.

"Lalu, aku tidak terima pernikahamu dengan kami. Aku tidak peduli dari kami semua yang menentang hanya aku, tapi kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku."

Rasanya sedikit menyakitkan, namun mendengarnya juga membuat Yaya agak marah. Dia kan menikah juga karena terpaksa. Tapi, sang gadis memilih untuk tidak protes karena takut apa yang bisa Halilintar lakukan padanya bila ia marah.

"Dan yang terakhir, kalau kau sampai menyakiti salah satu di antara kami, aku akan membuatmu menyesal sudah hidup!"

Yang terkahir benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk Yaya merinding.

Sang istri mencoba menghirup lebih banyak keberanian namun gagal.

"Untuk apa aku menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak percaya dengan kondisiku?" gerutu Halilintar dengan nada rendah, bangkit dari sofa dan berlalu meninggalkan Yaya.

Yaya hanya bisa terpaku di sana.

Perkataannya sangat kasar, tapi Gempa benar, Halilintar tidak menyakitinya. Tapi, cukup dengan kata-kata saja sudah mampu membuatnya takut dan gemetaran.

Dan Yaya baru sadar...

Oh ya ampun, ia benar-benar sudah menikahi laki-laki yang sangat merepotkan!

IoI

Yaya berusaha mencerna semua yang baru saja ia terima dengan perlahan, agar bisa lebih paham.

Sebenarnya ada dua penjelasan yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan Boboiboy.

Yang pertama, bagaimana kelima anak kembar hidup dalam satu tubuh.

Yang kedua, Boboiboy mengalami delusi bahkan memiliki gangguan kepribadian ganda.

Yaya masih belum tahu harus percaya yang mana, tapi ia mengenyampingkan hal itu.

Dari yang ia tangkap, tampaknya meski di bawah kendali yang lain, tapi semua kembaran langsung paham apa yang tengah terjadi. Apa itu artinya tidak ada gangguan ingatan? Halilintar tahu kalau Gempa baru saja menjelaskan semuanya pada Yaya saat itu juga. Gempa juga tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Api dan Taufan.

Itu artinya, mereka semua bisa melihat dan merasakan apa yang terjadi pada saat yang sama, hanya yang memegang kendali tubuh hanya satu orang?

Oh itu, sangat memusingkan...

Yaya tidak mau mengakaui ini, tapi rasanya gangguan kepribadian tidak seperti itu. Apa benar kalau Boboiboy itu adalah kembar lima dalam satu tubuh?

Apa itu artinya, Yaya sudah menikahi lima, ok empat karena yang satu tampaknya tidak terima, orang sekaligus?

Yaya sudah tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, jadi ia mendekap kepalanya dengan bantal dan berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Tok! Tok!"

"Yaya?"

Yaya terkesima dan segera bangkit, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia bertemu mata dengan suaminya (yang mana nih?) yang tampak khawatir dan resah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Yaya berusaha menyugingkan senyuman padanya. "Iya... aku agak pusing, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Uhm... Maaf soal ancaman Halilintar, ia sedikit keterlaluan," tambahnya.

Pemuda di depannya itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku merasa ini tidak adil untukmu. Maksudku... kalau kau merasa... uhm... ingin bercerai dariku, aku... tidak akan menghentikanmu."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata. Ia merasa sedikit sedih mendengar perkataan suaminya itu. Perlakuan macam apa yang sebenarnya ia terima selama ini? Memang kondisinya aneh, tapi ia bersikap seakan semua orang akan lari darinya jika tahu kondisinya.

Atau mungkin, memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Ia kelihatan terkejut. Yaya tersenyum padanya.

"Pernikahan tetap pernikahan. Aku akan mencoba menerima kondisimu. Jadi, tidak perlu takut."

Lagi-lagi tatapan itu, seakan perkataan Yaya membuat suaminya itu terharu.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," balas Yaya.

"Oh ya, aku mau pesan pizza, kau mau?"

"Boleh, aku mau. Aku sudah lapar nih," Yaya tertawa kecil.

Yaya merasa, ia harus mencoba menjalani ini semua terlebih dahulu. Yang jelas, ia merasa, Boboiboy, semua kembarannya, meski ia belum bertemu yang satu lagi, mereka bukan orang jahat. Jadi, ia patut mencoba menjalani ini semua terlebih dahulu.

Ia harap begitu.

IoI

Tiba banyak hal yang bisa membuat Yaya takut. Meski tidak terlihat, gadis itu sebenarnya gadis yang tegar. Tapi, seperti perempuan pada umumnya, ia juga kadang takut dengan hal-hal sepele.

Yaya sebenarnya masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dijelaskan Boboiboy, maaf, Gempa padanya. Meski setelah rangkaian penjelasan panjang, ancaman dari Halilintar, permintaan maaf dari Gempa kemudian mereka berdua makan malam seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Aneh sekali rasanya. Kepala Yaya masih agak sedikit pusing, jadi ia memilih untuk mandi air hangat sebelum sholat isya. Untunglah, di kamarnya ada kamar mandi, jadi ia tak perlu berbagi kamar mandi dengan suaminya.

Orang kaya memang hebat, Yaya tak tahu apartemen semewah ini berapa harga sewanya setiap bulan.

Sambil melamun, Yaya membasuh badannya sebelum akhirnya ia sadar ada sesuatu berwarna hitam sedang terbang ke segala arah dan akhirnya hingga di wajahnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Yaya, panik bukan main karena serangga yang super duper ia benci, yang bernama kecoa memilih untuk hinggap di wajahnya.

Yaya panik, si kecoa juga panik dan akhirnya sadar kalau wajah gadis itu bukan tempat yang bagus untuk mendarat. Jadi, si kecoa terbang lagi dan sama paniknya dengan Yaya, jadi hanya bisa terbang ke segala arah.

Sang gadis buru-buru mengambil handuk dan menutupi tubuhnya. Tidaak peduli bagaimana badannya masih penuh busa dan sabun, ia harus cepat melarikan diri dari tempat ini! Dari semua serangga ia paling benci dengan kecoa. Tapi dari semua kecoa, dia paling benci dengan kecoa yang bisa terbang!

Yaya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yaya, kamu-"

Tidak sadar kalau Boboiboy sudah ada di depan pintu dan dengan indah menubruknya karena kakinya yang masih belum dibilas, jadi licin karena sabun.

"BRUK!"

Dan mereka berdua jatuh bertumpuk di atas lantai.

"Uuukh...," Yaya mencoba untuk bangkit. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

Sang istri bertemu mata dengan suaminya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai ia sadar dimana ia sedang berada sekarang.

Tentu saja, tepat di atas tubuh Boboiboy, entah siapa yang sedang pegang kendal sekarangi.

"Jujur, aku sama sekali nggak nyangka kamu bisa jadi agresif juga..."

Cukup dengan godaan dan senyuman mesum itu, Yaya langsung paham siapa yang sedang ia hadapi. Ia memang sedang berada di atas tubuh suamina, tidak lupa juga Yaya sendiri tidak mengenakan apapun selain handuk yang sudah hampir terbuka.

Mukanya kontan memerah dan satu refleks yang ia keluarkan.

"BUAK!"

Kepalan tangannya bertemu dengan pipi Taufan.

"Jangan kurang ajar!" seru Yaya marah dengan muka sangat merah. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan memperbaiki handuknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia baru sadar.

Yang sudah ia pukul ini suaminya.

Sebenarnya, tidak dosa meskipun Taufan melihat Yaya telanjang sekalipun.

Sepertinya, ia datang kemari karena jeritan Yaya tadi.

Oh! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan!?

Di luar dugaan, yang ia dengar justru tawa.

"Hahaha! Baru kali ini aku kena pukul sama cewek! Kamu kuat juga ya ternyata...," tawa Taufan sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Ma-maaf, habis kamu sih. Lagi panik malah digodain," bela Yaya.

"Emangnya kenapa sih? Kamu teriak-teriak gitu di kamar mandi, lagi karaoke?"

Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok suaminya lagi. Ini orang bisa serius apa tidak sih sebenarnya?

"Ada kecoa terbang-"

Dan si kecoa yang sedang dibicarakan, mungkin sadar kalau lagi dipanggil, memilih untuk terbang keluar kamar mandi ke dalam kamar Yaya.

"KYAAA!" jerit Yaya lagi, langsung melompat mundur sejauh mungkin.

"Eh buset, sejak kapan di sini ada kecoa? Bentar, kamu keluar dulu, nangkepnya susah nih," kata Taufan, Yaya segera menurutinya dan lari keluar kamar.

Yaya sebenarnya sangat malu dan sangat ingin untuk memakai baju. Badannya masih basah, penuh busa dan sabun, cuma ditutup selembar handuk, tapi ia lebih memilih terjebak dalam keadaan begini daripada harus menghadapi kecoa terbang.

"Udah aman sekarang, ini udah ketangkep," Taufan muncul dari kamar Yaya, memegang sebuah plastik (dapat darimana?) berisi kecoa yang tampak panik.

"Makasih...," Yaya merasa sangat lega.

"Nah, sekarang, cepet bilas sana. Nanti badannya gatel lho," kata Taufan lagi. Yaya mengangguk malu.

Di luar dugaan, meski Taufan mesum dan agak jahil, tapi ia masih bisa diandalkan. Tampaknya, tidak begitu berbeda dengan Gempa.

"Maaf ya udah mukul kamu," kata Yaya, merasa bersalah.

Taufan tersenyum padanya.

"Nggak masalah sih, toh sebagai gantinya, aku ngeliat pemandangan bagus, hahaha..."

Mungkin seperti aba-aba, selembar handuk yang membalut tubuh Yaya hampir lepas.

"Dasar mesum!" omel Yaya, buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi lagi.

"Hahaha, mesum sama istri sendiri nggak apa-apa dong," Yaya mendengarnya dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Wajahnya merah namun mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Jujur sekarang ia sadar, ia tidak masalah menikah dengan Gempa, tapi dengan Taufan, Halilintar, Api dan Air...

Yaya memijat keningnya sendiri.

Apa ia bisa tahan menghadapi mereka semua?

IoI

"PRANG!"

Yaya melonjak, terkejut dengan suara sesuatu yang pecah di tengah malam. Baru saja ia bisa terlelap setelah terlalu resah untuk tidur.

Sang istri muda mengendap-endap keluar kamar, suasana apartemen gelap karena sudah malam. Hari kedua setelah ia menikah, tak ia sangka jadi seperti ini...

Ia melihat lampu dapur menyala dan segera menuju ke sana. Ia melihat suaminya sedang berdiam diri, entah karena apa. Tapi, dari deru napas yang cepat, Yaya segera tahu kalau kondisi emosinya sedang tidak baik.

"Uh... Boboiboy?" Yaya tidak tahu harus memanggil nama siapa karena tidak tahu siapa yang sedang memegang kendali, jadi memanggil nama Boboiboy itu yang paling aman.

Dengan cepat suaminya menoleh, wajahnya kesal dan matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Ngapain kau ke sini?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk menerka-nerka siapa yang tengah ia hadapi. Ia tahu ia harus mulai belajar mengenali semua kembaran suaminya mulai dari sekarang agar tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa.

Dari wajahnya yang kesal, Yaya menebak antara Halilintar dan Api. Tapi, dari suaranya yang sedikit tinggi, hampir cempreng, tebakan Yaya lebih mengarah ke Api.

"Kenapa gelasnya pecah?" tanya Yaya balik, ia cepat mengambil sapu yang ada di sudut dapur dan mulai membersihkan lantai. Bahaya kalau sampai ada luka.

"Aku mimpi buruk, nggak bisa tidur...," jawab suaminya dengan wajah merengut.

Sekarang Yaya yakin ia berhadapan dengan Api.

"Kamu mau bikin sesuatu?" tanya Yaya. Api mengangguk.

"Susu hangat...," jawab Api lagi. Yaya berusaha mengulum senyum. Jika Api yang pegang kendali, entah kenapa rasanya ia berhadapan dengan anak kecil. Atau lebih tepatnya, anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

"Biar kubikinkan sebentar, kamu duduk dulu di sana, hati-hati nanti kena pecahan beling," kata Yaya, menyapu di sekitar Api, mengumpulkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai.

Api masih terlihat kesal namun menurut dan duduk di meja makan sambil menatap Yaya.

Sambil menyapu, Yaya baru sadar kalau Api mungkin saja masih marah karena insiden kemarin malam.

"Ah, maaf ya soal kemarin malam," kata Yaya hati-hati.

Api mencibirkan bibirnya, jelas ia masih marah.

"Aku kan agak kaget... makanya maaf ya," tambah Yaya lagi. Ia menyapu semua pecahan gelas ke pengki, kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Hm... kata Gempa, aku nggak boleh tidur sama kamu," balas Api. Dari nada dan wajahnya, tampak jelas kalau ia tidak suka dengan keputusan itu.

Yaya menaruh kembali sapu dan pengki di tempatnya kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak susu segar.

"Memangnya, kamu kalau mimpi buruk nggak bisa tidur sendiri?" tanya Yaya, mengambil gelas baru dan menuangkan segelas susunya di sana.

"Aku dulu biasa tidur sama Tok Aba..."

Yaya mendongak dan berbalik menatap Api yang sedang memangku tangan di meja makan. Wajahnya tampak sendu, entah kenapa melihatnya Yaya menjadi merasa kasihan.

"Tapi, sejak Tok Aba meninggal..."

Sang istri menaruh segelas susu ke dalam microwave kemudian menyalakannya agar susunya menjadi hangat.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Yaya.

Ia tidak menyangka reaksi yang ia terima adalah hentakan keras di meja.

"BUK!"

"Aku benci mereka."

Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan yang sangat mengagetkan. Karena, meski kelihatannya interaksi Boboiboy dengan orang tuanya setelah mereka menikah biasa saja.

Ah, itu Gempa ya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Yaya lagi, duduk di seberang Api sambil menanti susunya hangat.

"Soalnya mereka benci aku."

Sang gadis hanya bisa termangu mendengarnya. Ia merasa kebingungan, namun dari tampangnya, jelas Api tidak akan menjelaskan lebih dari itu.

"Jadi, dari kecil kamu biasa tidur sama Atokmu?" tanya Yaya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Api mengangguk, wajahnya kesal namun tampak kekanakan. Meski agak ganjil, tak sulit untuk Yaya membayangkan Api manja pada kakeknya.

"Tapi dulu, Papa sering marah kalau aku ketauan tidur sama Atok."

"Papa...?"

Saat Api mendelik pada Yaya tajam, sang gadis tahu sebaiknya ia tidak berkomentar soal itu.

"Makanya kamu mau tidur sama aku...?" tanya Yaya lagi. Api kembali mencibirkan bibirnya, tampak kesal karena keinginannya terus terhalang.

Yaya menatap suaminya yang ada di depannya. Gempa yang sangat sopan dan pengertian, Taufan yang mesum dan jahil, Halilintar yang dingin dan menakutkan, lalu Api yang kekanakan dan temperamental...

Mereka semua sangat berbeda. Yaya merasa cara menangani mereka pun memang harus berbeda.

"Kamu boleh tidur sama aku malam ini."

Wajah merengut itu segera berubah menjadi wajah terkejut.

"Beneran?" tanya Api terlihat tak percaya.

"Iya, tapi kamu harus janji... jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh," kata Yaya. Meski Api terlihat kekanakan, mau bagaimana pun juga tubuhnya tetap saja laki-laki normal berumur 25 tahun.

"Ih aku bukan Taufan kali," gerutu Api, namun dengan cepat wajahnya tersenyum cerah.

Yaya tidak bisa menahan diri, ia ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ting!" Microwave berbunyi dan Yaya segera bangkit mengambil segelas susu hangat dari dalam alat tersebut.

"Ini, minum dulu sampai habis. Jangan lupa gosok gigi, terus kita tidur," kata Yaya, entah kenapa merasa jiwa keibuannya muncul. Ia sedikit takut salah memperlakukan Api sebagai anak-anak. Namun, Api sama sekali tidak protes, ia mengambil gelas tersebut dari tangan Yaya dan segera meminumnya perlahan.

Jika Gempa bisa membuat meminum secangkir teh terlihat elegan dan berkelas, maka Api bisa membuat meminum segelas susu hangat begitu kekanakan dan manis. Caranya memegang gelas dengan kedua tangannya, meniup susunya perlahan kemudian meminumnya sambil tersenyum.

"Udah habis," katanya dengan bangga, menunjukkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Yaya berusaha agar tidak tertawa.

Asalkan tidak marah, sebenarnya Api manis sekali.

"Itu ada bekas susu di bibir," kata Yaya, menunjuk bibir atas Api. Dengan cepat suaminya itu menjilatnya kemudian mengelapnya dengan tangan.

"Sekarang gosok gigi," kata Yaya mengingatkan.

"Iya, cerewet," balas Api, namun sang istri tahu itu main-main dan tidak serius. Api berlari kecil ke kamarnya karena kamar mandinya ada di dalam sana dan beberapa saat kemudian sudah kembali ke depan kamar Yaya.

Yaya yang sudah menanti di kamar, berusaha menyiapkan mentalnya, tersenyum padanya.

"Kamu tidur di sini ya," Yaya menunjukkan satu sisi yang sudah di rapikan. Ia harusnya bersyukur ia mendapat tempat tidur yang cukup besar, ukuran _double small bed_ yang cukup untuk dua orang. Yaya menyiapkan satu guling di tengah-tengah kasur untuk pembatas.

Api menatap guling itu lekat-lekat, sejenak Yaya menyangka ia akan marah namun ternyata Api tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung melompat ke sisi tempat tidur bagiannya.

"Met bobo...," katanya, terlihat puas, menyamankan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Selamat tidur."

Yaya tersenyum, ia mematikan lamput tidur di samping tempat tidur dan segera membaringkan dirinya. Ia agak sedikit takut tidur bersama suaminya, tapi ia percaya Api tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Selama Taufan tidak muncul... semoga saja.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok? Kalian bingung sekarang? Aku udah bilang Boboiboy nggak kena DID. Jadi, meski kondisinya dia mirip sama kepribadian ganda, tapi bukan. Dia kembar lima dalam satu tubuh. Dari lahir udah begitu dan nggak bakal ada kembaran yang menghilang ataupun bertambah. Mereka juga bisa melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi meski nggak megang kendali. Dan karena bukan penyakit, jadi ya nggak bisa sembuh.**

**Sayangnya, nggak ada yang percaya dan Boboiboy malah kena diagnosa DID. Di situ lah inti masalahnya. **

**Aku bikin fanfic begini, selain karena pengen bikin kondisi dimana Yaya harus menghadapi 5 elemental Boboiboy sekaligus, tapi juga tentang gimana perlakuan yang diterima orang-orang yang punya kondisi khusus. Banyak kan di dunia ini hal-hal yang nggak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah dan logika? Orang-orang dengan kondisi khusus ini nggak jarang diperlakukan seperti orang gila. Di sini lah temanya. **

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh dan susah dimengerti.**

**Aku bakal berusaha bikin cerita fanfic ini nggak terlalu berat dan bakal menyisipkan humor di setiap chapternya. **

**Air belum muncul? Aku tuh mengulur waktu sambil menanti kapan bisa liat kepribadian Air di kartun Boboiboy... tapi kalau nggak muncul-muncul juga... ya udahlah, kemungkinan Air muncul chapter 3 atau 4, lihat aja ya.**

**See you next time. Ingat, semakin banyak review semakin cepet aku update, semakin sedikit, semakin lama, gitu aja, hahaha *author dilemparin tomat busuk sama pembaca**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kalau lagi nulis fanfic romance, emang paling bagus sambil main dating sim game ya... hehehe jadi banyak inspirasi. Ngomong-ngomong, masih heran kenapa ini yang review banyak banget, segitu kering kerontangnya kah fandom ini kekurangan BoboiboyxYaya. Aduh kasihan sekali kalian semua...**

**Maaf chapter ini ceritanya agak berat, tapi chapter besok bakal sangat sangat ringan**

**Ini chapter 3, silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

Dalam agama Islam, laki-laki diperbolehkan untuk poligami, yang artinya memiliki lebih dari satu istri. Tapi, seorang wanita tidak boleh punya suami lebih dari seorang.

Masalahnya sekarang, Yaya tidak tahu bagaimana dengan kondisi pernikahannya sekarang masuk poligami atau tidak. Memang, dia menikah dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Boboiboy, tapi suaminya mengaku kalau ia adalah kembar lima dalam satu tubuh. Yang artinya, meski badannya ada satu tapi dihuni oleh lima orang yang berbeda.

Kadang Yaya berharap suaminya itu salah dan memang delusional, kemudian suatu saat nanti akan sembuh. Tapi, jika mengakui hal itu, itu artinya Yaya sudah menikah dengan laki-laki kelainan jiwa.

Ia tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, menikahi laki-laki berkebutuhan khusus yang tidak akan pernah sembuh atau laki-laki kelainan mental.

Tapi, sekali lagi, pernikahan adalah pernikahan. Allah SWT tidak menganjurkan hambanya untuk berceria bila memang tidak dalam keadaan yang sangat mendesak. Yaya sendiri tidak ingin menjadi janda di usia muda. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk bertahan dengan semua ini.

Meski kadang rasanya sulit.

Yaya terbangun di hari ketiga ia menikah, menemukan bahwa ia tidur seorang diri. Saat keluar dari kamar, ia melihat Halilintar meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin sambil menggerutu sesuatu seperti 'dasar Api sialan' dan pergi berlalu seakan menganggap Yaya tembus pandang.

Sang istri paling tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi kembaran suaminya yang satu ini.

Untuk bisa hidup damai dengan Boboiboy, mau tidak mau Yaya juga harus bisa mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Halilintar. Karena itu, ia harus bisa melunakkan hatinya.

Dan Yaya memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan.

Mungkin, itu kesalahannya yang pertama di hari itu.

"Kau ngapain sih?"

Yaya mungkin akan bersorak karena akhirnya Halilintar mau mengajaknya bicara (kecuali sedang mengancam) kalau tidak sedang meratapi sarapan gosong yang ada di wajan.

"Uuh... masak?" tanya Yaya tidak yakin.

Halilintar memandangnya dengan tatapan yang jelas bingung kemudian berubah menjadi sinis. "Kalau nggak bisa masak mending jangan masak, buang-buang bahan makanan aja," omelnya.

Yaya hanya tersentak di tempat dan mengerutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Halilintar mengambil sekotak susu dari kulkas dan sekotak sereal dari lemari. Ia mengambil satu mangkuk dan sendok lalu menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri.

"Aku kan niatnya baik, cuma mau buat sarapan aja buat kita berdua," kilah Yaya, membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat di dapur.

Halilintar menyantap sarapannya dengan wajah dingin. "Kalau hasilnya kayak gitu, yang makan bisa masuk rumah sakit."

"Kayak kamu sendiri bisa masak aja!" balas Yaya mulai kesal. Gempa saja tidak menertawakan atau mencibirnya, Halilintar benar-benar keterlaluan sekali.

"Aku nggak bisa masak. Tapi, Gempa sama Taufan bisa. Seenggaknya, aku nggak kayak kamu, nggak bisa masak sok nyoba masak segala," sindir Halilintar lagi, sudah menghabiskan sarapannya dan menaruh mangkuknya begitu saja di bak cucian piring.

Yaya cemberut padanya dan Halilintar berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Eh tunggu!" Yaya berlari mengejar namun terlambat, Halilintar sudah mengambil tas kerjanya dan keluar dari apartemen.

Padahal Yaya, setidaknya, mau salim pada suaminya itu dan melepasnya pergi bekerja.

Tapi, tanpa ucapan salam, Halilintar hanya pergi begitu saja.

"Uh, dasar cowok nggak punya hati!" gerutu Yaya.

IoI

Selama Boboiboy bekerja, Yaya akan membersihkan apartemen. Apartemennya cukup luas, tapi perabotnya tidak begitu banyak sehingga membersihkannya tidak sulit. Menjelang siang, Yaya akan pergi meninggalkan apartemen menuju restoran milik ibunya. Meski sudah menikah, ia tetap bertekad akan membantu ibunya bekerja.

Hari itu, saat ia sampai, ia hampir tak mengenali restoran milik keluarganya.

"Oh Yaya, akhirnya kamu datang!"

"Ibu... ini kenapa banyak yang ngantri di luar?" Yaya kebingunga, restoran dibuka jam 11, sekarang memang belum dibuka tapi banyak sekali orang yang mengantri di luar restoran.

"Ibu juga nggak ngerti. Tapi, katanya restoran ini masuk iklan di televisi," jawab ibunya.

...

"Eh?"

"Iya... tadi ibu tanya Mas Ilham, katanya kemarin restoran ini ada iklannya di televisi. Terus, katanya ada juga videonya di internet, apa itu namanya... Yusuf?"

"Youtube bu," koreksi Yaya.

"Iya itu," timpal ibunya tampak senang.

Yaya berdiri kebingungan sementara sang ibu pergi untuk mempersiapkan restoran dibuka. Seumur hidup Yaya, baru kali ini ia melihat ada yang mengantri di depan restorannya. Kenapa bisa ada iklan sampai di Youtube segala?

Dan mulutnya pun menganga saat ia sadar ini ulah siapa.

Ia mengambil handphonenya dan dengan cepat menelepon suaminya. Separuh berharap yang lain sudah mengambil alih, karena Halilintar pasti tak akan mau meladeninya.

"Halo, Yaya, ada apa?"

Nadanya yang normal, membuat Yaya tahu yang ada di seberang telepon adalah Gempa.

"Ge- maksudku, Boboiboy," Yaya berjalan ke pinggir restoran, takut ada yang mendengar percakapannya. Hampir kelepasan ia memanggil nama Gempa, nanti malah dikira ia sedang selingkuh dengan laki-laki lain oleh pegawai restorannya.

"Kamu yang bikin iklan tentang restoranku di televisi dan internet ya?" tanya Yaya.

"Oh akhirnya selesai juga? Aku sudah minta bagian periklanan sejak kita menikah, yah kurasa 3 hari itu termasuk rekor bagus," jawab Gempa dengan nada biasa. Seakan yang ia perbuat adalah sesuatu yang sangat lumrah dan tidak istimewa.

Yaya kemudian bingung harus merespon apa. Ia ingin bertanya, kenapa? Bagaimana? Kapan? Tapi, tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia katakan.

"Hasilnya bagus kan? Aku cuma sempat lihat iklannya sebentar karena waktu itu ada rapat, tapi seharusnya itu sudah cukup," tambah Gempa lagi.

Yaya bahkan tidak tahu iklannya seperti apa. Ia menatap restorannya tengah dibuka dan akhirnya para pengunjung masuk.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Yaya, akhirnya tak mampu menahan diri.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu alasanmu menikah denganku untuk mempertahankan restoran milik keluargamu. Lalu kulihat, hasil penjualan di restoranmu tidak maksimal. Sebenarnya masakan di restoranmu itu enak, hanya saja lokasinya kurang strategis dan kurang promosi. Jadi, itu semua bisa dibantu dengan periklanan yang bagus."

Detik itu Yaya mulai sadar kalau suaminya itu memang seorang pengusaha sejati.

"Terima kasih," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum. Meski Gempa tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi senyumya sangat tulus.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau kau perlu bantuan, kau bisa minta padaku, kita kan sudah menikah, tidak perlu sungkan," balas Gempa.

Yaya mengangguk, merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah maaf Yaya, sebentar lagi ada rapat. Sampai nanti ya. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Yaya menutup teleponnya dan tersenyum. Pagi ini Halilintar bersikap ketus padanya, tapi kebaikan hati Gempa membuat mood Yaya membaik. Dalam hati, ia tidak menyesal sudah menikahi laki-laki itu.

"Ciee... pengantin baru..."

Yaya cepat menoleh dan menatap pegawai restorannya, Mas Ilham.

"Ih, apaan sih Mas Ilham," omel Yaya, namun mukanya memerah.

"Jangan ketus gitu dong mbak. Saya doain pernikahan mbak tuh bakal langgeng, terus cepet punya momongan juga. Udah, sekarang dari pada mbak ngelamunin suaminya mbak, mendingan bantuin ibu tuh," canda sang pegawai.

Wajah Yaya terbakar saking malunya.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa membalas karena sang pegawai sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

Pernikahan langgeng, tentu ia senang mendengarnya. Cepat punya momongan? Yaya buru-buru menggeleng.

Rasanya masih jauh sekali. Asalkan Taufan tidak mendadak muncul dan mencuri keperawanannya begitu saja.

IoI

Yaya dengan berat hati harus berpamitand dengan ibunya tercinta, karena hari sudah sore dan Boboiboy akan pulang sebentar lagi. Restorannya selalu ramai dan penuh, untunglah tidak ada yang pelanggan yang protes, semuanya memuji rasa masakannya yang enak hanya saja pelayannya kurang sehingga Yaya dan ibunya kewalahan.

"Sudahlah, cepat sana pulang. Istri yang baik itu, harusnya ada di rumah saat suaminya pulang," tegur ibunya.

Yaya mengangguk dan akhirnya pulang ke apartemennya. Dalam hati, ia harus mengusulkan perekrutan pegawai baru untuk menangani restorannya sekarang.

Betapa terkejutnya Yaya saat pulang ternyata Boboiboy sudah ada di rumah.

"Assalam'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Yaya segera menghampiri Boboiboy dan salim padanya. Ia melihat, suaminya sudah tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian kerja, tapi masih memakai baju formal. Sebuah kemeja dengan blazer biru tua.

"Kok pulangnya cepat? Mau kemana?" tanya Yaya.

"Kamu tidak baca sms dariku?" tanya Gempa. Yaya menggeleng, seharian ini ia sangat sibuk sampai tidak sempat memegang handphonenya.

"Bunda minta kita makan malam bersama di rumah, hampir aja aku mau telepon kamu tadi. Maaf ya, tiba-tiba," kata Gempa.

Yaya sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa Gempa kelihatan tertekan sekarang. Seharusnya Yaya yang merasa gugup karena akan makan malamd dengan mertuanya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ya udah, aku mandi sama ganti baju dulu sebentar," kata Yaya cepat. Gempa mengangguk.

Yaya mandi dengan cepat, kemudian memakai baju. Melihat Boboiboy memakai setelan formal meskipun mau makan malam di rumah sendiri, Yaya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Ia pakai baju terusan berwarna putih dan pink kemudian memakai kerudung dengan warna senada. Biasanya ia hanya pakai baju ini kalau mau ke acara pesta formal saja.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Gempa dari luar.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," Yaya mengambil tas dan membawanya ke luar kamar. Gempa tersenyum padanya, senyum tipis yang tampaknya dipaksakan.

"Ayo cepat," kata Gempa, menutup pintu kamar Yaya dan keduanya segera keluar dari apartemen mereka.

IoI

Sejujurnya Yaya sangat lelah, seharian ia sibuk di restoran namun ia tahu ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolak. Lagipula, Gempa tampak lebih tertekan daripada dirinya.

Wajahnya seakan sedang bersiap untuk masuk ke medan perang. Yaya tadinya menganggap itu berlebihan sampai ingat bagaimana Api mendeskripsikan perasaannya mengenai orang tua mereka.

Benci.

Yaya sudah pernah bertemu orang tua Boboiboy sebelum mereka berdua menikah. Ibunya sangat baik, ayahnya sedikit menyeramkan (entah kenapa sepertinya mirip dengan Halilintar), namun mereka berdua orang baik. Mereka tidak sinis pada Yaya yang dari golongan rakyat jelata, juga tidak merisaukan pekerjaannya.

Lalu Yaya ingat, bagaimana Gempa menjelaskan kalau tak ada yang percaya pada kondisinya selain almarhum Atoknya dan ia malah kena diagnosis kelainan kepribadian.

Apa berarti orang tuanya pun tidak percaya?

Yaya berhenti merisaukan itu saat mereka sampai ke rumah orang tua Boboiboy. Yaya sampai sekarang masih takjub dengan rumah ini.

Rumahnya sangat megah, besar dan indah. Mobil masuk ke pekarangan dan pintu segera dibukakan oleh pelayan. Yaya dengan kikuk keluar dari mobil, berbeda dengan Gempa yang pastinya sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Mereka jalan bersama masuk ke dalam rumah yang pintunya lagi-lagi dibukakan oleh pelayan.

"Assalamu'alaikum," sahut mereka berdua.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," sahut ibu Boboiboy dengan ceria. Wanita paruh baya yang cantik dan tampak lembut. Ia menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah sumingrah.

Mereka berdua pun salim dengan cepat.

"Ayah! Cepat turun! Yaya dan Boboiboy sudah sampai nih," sahut ibunya kencang. Yaya hanya tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan mertuanya, berbanding terbalik dengan Gempa yang sejak tadi wajahnya terus muram.

"Bunda sudah siapkan banyak masakan untuk kalian. Yaya, kamu ada alergi makanan?" tanya mertuanya.

"Tidak ada bu, terima kasih," jawab Yaya dengan gugup.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya pun turun dari tangga. Dari wajah dan sikap tubuhnya saja, Yaya bisa tahu orang tersebut memiliki watak keras dan tegas. Namun, wajahnya melembut saat bertemu pandang dengan Yaya.

"Akhirnya kalian kemari juga," kata sang ayah. Yaya segera salim memberi hormat dan kelihatan sekali kalau Gempa melakukannya dengan berat hati.

"Ayo kita makan, nanti keburu dingin," kata ibu Boboiboy. Jadi, mereka segera berjalan ke ruang makan.

Bisa dikatakan, rumah Boboiboy itu ibarat istana. Langit-langitnya begitu tinggi, dindingnya bercat warna krem muda, perabotannya kebanyakan bernuansa kayu yang antik. Berbeda sekali dengan apartemen Boboiboy yang didesain minimalis dan modern. Kalau di sini, Yaya merasa sekali dikelilingi barang-barang mahal.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di sebuah meja makan yang besar yang kemungkinan besar terbuat dari kayu jati. Yaya duduk di samping Gempa, di seberang orang tuanya.

Banyak sekali makanan yang sudah dihidangkan, jumlahnya tidak main-main. Yaya tahu tidak mungkin mereka berempat bisa menghabiskan sebanyak ini, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ayo makan yang banyak," kata ibu Boboiboy ramah.

Yaya merasa sangat kikuk. Ibu mertuanya memang ramah, mengingatkannya akan Gempa sendiri. Tapi, namanya juga menantu, Yaya tetap merasa gugup karena belum terbiasa menghadapi mereka.

Makan berlangsung dalam diam, Yaya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan cara makan keluarga Boboiboy yang benar-benar berbeda dengannya. Mereka memang makan biasa menggunakan sendok garpu, tapi tetap saja terasa berbeda dengan cara makan Yaya.

"Ayo Yaya, tambah nasinya."

"Eh, tidak usah bunda," tolak Yaya halus. Karena gugup, meski makanannya enak, tapi ia tidak bisa menikmatinya. Ia melirik pada Gempa, yang sejak tadi memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Meski postur tubuh dan cara makannya sangat sempurna, Yaya bisa tahu kalau suaminya itu tidak nafsu makan. Makannya sedikit dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menikmati apa yang sedang ia santap.

Setelah acara makan selesai, pelayan satu persatu muncul mengambil makanan yang masih tersisa. Kemudian, setelah meja bersih dari makanan yang tersisa, mereka menghidangkan teh hangat.

"Bagaimana makanannya?" tanya ibu Boboiboy.

"Enak sekali," jawab Yaya.

"Keluarga memiliki restoran kan? Mungkin bunda akan makan di sana kapan-kapan," tambahnya.

Yaya hanya bisa mengangguk, ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya dengan menghirup teh hangat di cangkirnya.

"Boboiboy, kau sudah memberitahu Yaya?" tanya ayah Boboiboy.

Sang anak hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Yaya sempat bingung, memberitahu apa, namun ia segera paham yang dimaksud adalah kondisi khusus Boboiboy.

"Maaf ya, Yaya. Bunda tidak memberitahumu sebelum ini, karena bunda takut kau akan langsung menolak lamaran," jelas ibu Boboiboy, sangat mengingatkan Yaya akan perkataan Gempa kemarin.

"Iya tidak masalah, saya mengerti keadaannya," balas Yaya sopan.

"Ah ternyata memang benar, calon yang dipilihkan Atok sangat sesuai dengan Boboiboy," puji ibu Boboiboy. Wajah Yaya memerah sedikit, namun kemudian bertanya-tanya, apa jangan-jangan neneknya tahu kondisi Boboiboy dan sengaja menjodohkan Yaya dengannya?

Sepertinya, Yaya tidak akan pernah bisa tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan bersama dengan Boboiboy. Bunda sudah melihat pendidikan terakhirmu, kau cerdas sekali, rasanya kau bisa bekerja di bagian mana pun di perusahaan," tambah ibu Boboiboy lagi.

Yaya hampir tersedak. Ia sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan akan bekerja bersama Boboiboy di perusahaan.

"Tidak perlu lah bunda, yang namanya istri itu lebih baik di rumah saja. Betul kan?" kata ayah Boboiboy. Yaya mengangguk setuju, meski kesannya sangat kuno, tapi ia tidak mau masuk ke perusahaan suaminya dan malah stres bekerja di sana.

"Katanya kau membantu restoran ibumu ya?" tanya ayah Boboiboy. Yaya mengangguk sopan.

"Memang anak yang baik," puji ibu Boboiboy. Yaya jadi merasa canggung.

"Oh ya, Boboiboy rajin minum obat kan?" tanya ibu Boboiboy tiba-tiba. Yaya sedikit terkejut, namun senggolan dari kaki Gempa seakan mengisyaratkannya untuk berbohong. Karena tentu saja, Yaya tidak pernah melihat Boboiboy meminum sebutir pun obat selama mereka menikah.

Mau tidak mau, meski merasa bersalah, Yaya mengangguk.

"Tapi tampaknya masih belum sembuh juga ya. Sebaiknya kau ganti dokter, bunda dengan ada dokter penyakit jiwa yang bagus di kota sebelah, nanti bunda cek lagi," kata ibu Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy."

Gempa menoleh pada ayahnya, dari suaranya yang tegas, Yaya merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan dikatakan.

"Ayah dengar laporan dari teman ayah, katanya kau bersikap aneh saat rapat kemarin."

Yaya hampir tersentak, namun wajah Gempa tidak menujukkan perubahan ekspresi.

"Kau menggoda klien dari perusahaan lain katanya."

Yaya hampir menyemburkan teh yang ia minum.

"Cuma mengedipkan mata ayah, cuma bercanda," jelas Gempa.

Yaya langsung tahu itu perbuatan siapa. Pasti Taufan, tapi ia tidak menyangka, ia selalu berpikir yang bekerja cuma Gempa saja. Apa itu artinya, Taufan juga ikut mengambil alih pada saat jam kerja.

"Benar kah? Itu bukan kepribadian lainmu yang keluar kan?" sang ayah menginterogasi.

Gempa menggeleng, meski Yaya tahu yang sebenarnya. "Tentu tidak."

"Aduh nak... bunda kan sudah bilang, kalau kamu merasa ada yang aneh dengan badanmu, cepat-cepat minum obat supaya kepribadianmu tidak ada yang keluar. Kalau orang-orang tahu bagaimana?" tegur ibu Boboiboy.

Gempa hanya mengangguk. "Iya."

"Ah, mungkin lain kali saat kunjungan dokter berikutknya, Yaya bisa ikut bersamamu. Jadi, ia bisa paham bagaimana cara menangani kondisimu," usul ibu Boboiboy.

Di sini, akhirnya Gempa menunjukkan reaksi. Dari wajahnya yang tersentak kemudian memucat, Yaya langsung paham kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ide itu.

Gempa kelihatan ingin menolak, namun akhirnya tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Yaya, kau harus tahan dengan semua kepribadian Boboiboy ya. Bunda tahu, Boboiboy anaknya baik, tapi kepribadiannya yang lain memang agak aneh, tapi tenang saja, bunda yakin Boboiboy akan sembuh jadi kau tidka perlu khawatir."

Yaya melirik pada Gempa, yang wajahnya menjadi makin muram dan sendu.

"Permisi, aku mau ke belakang dulu," kata Gempa, bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Yaya memandang kepergiannya dan mulai paham kenapa Gempa, ataupun Api, terkesan tak suka dengan orang tua mereka.

"Oh ya Yaya, dia pasti menjelaskan padamu soal kembarannya itu kan?" tanya ibu Boboiboy, ketika anaknya sudah tidak nampak.

Yaya sedikit kebingungan namun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Jangan percaya padanya, itu cuma omong kosong," kata ayah Boboiboy dengan wajah tegas.

Yaya tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa.

"Kata dokter, itu salah satu bentuk penolakan. Karena tidak ingin dicap menderita kelainan jiwa, makanya Boboiboy membuat alasan itu dan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia juga susah sekali untuk diajak berobat, makanya, kau harus bantu bujuk dia ya," jelas sang ibu.

Yaya hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kalau bisa, kau juga bantu harus merahasiakan ini dari orang lain. Kalau sampai Boboiboy ketahuan menderita kelainan jiwa, ia tidak bisa menjadi penerus perusahaan. Saham perusahaan pun bisa turun drastis dan kita bisa kehilangan banyak proyek," tambah ayah Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk. Untuk yang satu ini, ia paham.

Yaya memandang kedua orang tua Boboiboy. Bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak percaya keadaan Boboiboy. Suaminya memang sudah mengatakan, kalau yang percaya padanya hanya mendiang Atoknya saja. Tapi, Yaya tidak menyangka akan jadi separah ini.

"Ayah, bunda, maaf, tapi saya harus pulang," Gempa yang muncul ke ruang makan membuat Yaya sedikit terkejut.

"Eh? Besok kan sabtu libur, menginaplah di sini, bunda juga masih ingin bicara banyak dengan Yaya," sang ibu protes.

"Masih ada pekerjaan yang tertinggal di rumah dan harus diselesaikan malam ini. Lagipula, Yaya juga pasti lelah karena bekerja di restoran ibunya sejak tadi," Gempa menepuk pundak Yaya, membuat sang istri langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Sudahlah bu. Boboiboy punya tanggung jawab di perusahaan, pekerjaan harus diselesaikan," bujuk ayahnya.

"Oh baiklah, tapi kalian harus sering mampir kemari lho ya," tegur sang ibu. Yaya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis padanya.

Meski melihat dari wajah Gempa, tampaknya itu tak akan terjadi.

IoI

"Maaf ya, aku mau langsung tidur," jawab Gempa dengan wajah muram. Yaya memandangnya dengan rasa kasihan. Suaminya itu terus diam sepanjang perjalan pulang, meski kadang Yaya bisa melihat tangannya gemetara memegang stir mobil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya khawatir.

Gempa mendesah dan tersenyum. Yang justru senyumannya itu membuat Yaya jadi merasa miris.

"Aku cuma sedikit pusing, tapi tidak apa-apa, selamat tidur," kata Gempa, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yaya menatap pintu kamar yang ditutp dengan sedih.

Ia tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa tidak dipercaya oleh orang tua sendiri. Ia mengerti, keadaan Boboiboy memang sulit diterima dengan nalar dan logika. Rasanya terlalu mengada-ada. Tapi, pada saat yang sama Yaya sangat yakin dengan kuasa Allah SWT yang tidak ada batasnya. Apapun bisa terjadi kalau memang Allah menghendakinya.

Jadi, kenapa tidak?

Sekarang, Yaya ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk Boboiboy. Suaminya itu terjebak dalam keadaan yang sama dengannya, nikah paksa, namun selama ini berlaku baik padanya (Halilintar... yah, tidak perlu dihitung). Bahkan ia sudah membantu mempromosikan restorannya tanpa diminta.

Yaya bangkit dari sofa.

Sebagai seorang yang istri, ia harus mendukung suaminya apapun yang terjadi.

IoI

"Boboiboy?"

Dari semua bagian apartemen yang sudah dihuni Yaya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya tinggal kamar Boboiboy saja yang belum pernah ia masuki. Kamar itu selalu tertutup rapat, meski Yaya kira kamar itu tak dikunci. Namun, tetap saja ia segan memasukinya tanpa ijin.

Ia mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Boboiboy?" tanyanya lagi.

Di tangannya sekarang ada segelas susu dengan madu hangat yang sudah ia siapkan tadi. Gempa tadi mengaku ia merasa pusing, wajahnya juga pucat, Yaya harap resep turun temurun keluarganya ini bisa membantu.

"Masuk saja."

Ada balasannya dari dalam, jadi Yaya segera masuk dengan hati-hati.

Ternyata kamar Boboiboy lebih luas dibanding kamarnya. Terdapat kasur dengan ukur queen bed, lemari besar penuh buku, sebuah meja dengan laptop di atasnya, kemudian sebuah rak kecil di sudut yang penuh dengan mainan dan pajangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya, menghampiri Boboiboy yang meringkuk di dalam selimut, hanya kepalanya yang sedikit menyembul di luar.

"Pusing."

Yaya benar-benar tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang. Mungkin Gempa bila sedang _bad mood_ jadi begini? Api rasanya tidak, Halilintar apalagi. Tapi, ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana sikap Taufan bila sedang murung.

"Aku buatkan kamu susu hangat dengan madu," bujuk Yaya pelan, duduk di tempat tidur di sebelah Boboiboy.

Akhirnya suaminya ia menurunkan selimutnya dan melirik Yaya. Sang istri berusaha untuk tersenyum selembut mungkin padanya.

Perlahan ia bangkit, wajahnya masih terlihat muram meski sisanya tanpa ekspresi.

Ia mengambil gelas yang diulurkan Yaya, kemudian menghirup susu hangatnya.

Kesempatan itu Yaya manfaatkan untuk memperhatikan suaminya baik-baik. Kira-kira siapa yang sedang memegang kendali sekarang.

"Terima kasih," kata Boboiboy, menyodorkan kembali gelas yang sudah setengah kosong pada Yaya. Sang istri menaruh di meja sebelah tempat tidur, lalu kembali duduk.

Ia masih belum bisa menebak siapa. Tapi, jelas siapapun yang pegang kendali merasa sangat muram juga sakit kepala sekarang.

Yaya baru mau menawarkan diri untuk memijat kepala suaminya, saat Boboiboy tiba-tiba menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Yaya.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu ditanyakan dengan nada rendah dan pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. Rasanya sangat pilu.

Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak membelai kepala Boboiboy sekarang. Sejak menikah, baru kali ini ia lihat suaminya semuram ini.

"Aku sangat yakin, yakin sekali kalau aku tidak menderita gangguan jiwa. Tapi, tidak ada yang percaya selain Tok Aba. Kadang, aku jadi tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu harus percaya pada siapa..."

Yaya mendengarkan curhatan suaminya dengan seksama. Kemudian, akhirnya ia paham sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Air?"

Boboiboy mendongak dan menatap Yaya dengan lurus.

"Baru kau saja yang bisa mengenali diriku, Tok Aba saja tidak bisa," katanya, mengkonfirmasi tebakan Yaya.

Jadi ini yang namanya Air. Sedikit sulit dibedakan dari Gempa, namun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, juga bagaimana dia langsung bersender ke bahu Yaya. Gempa tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa merasa canggung.

Air kemudian mendesah dan pandangannya bergulir ke bawah.

"Kadang... kupikir, mungkin lebih baik kalau aku menghilang saja..."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, merasa kaget.

"Kalau memang Boboiboy menderita kelainan jiwa, itu artinya harus hanya ada satu kepribadian kan? Kalau tidak, ia tidak bisa dinyatakan sembuh..."

Air terlihat sedih, meski wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Ironisnya, kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa kepribadian yang asli di antata kami, jadi siapa sebenarnya yang harus hilang..."

Yaya tidak tahan lagi, jadi ia membelai pipi Air, membuatnya menatap Yaya.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Mata Air membelalak.

"Kau tidak sakit. Aku percaya padamu."

Yaya mengatakan itu dengan jujur.

Kemarin ia masih bimbang. Namun, ia percaya, suaminya bukan menderita kelainan jiwa. Ia hanya sedikit spesial dibandingkan yang lain. Ia tidak kelihatan mengalami gangguan apapun, tidak ada gangguan ingatan, tidak ada tanda-tanda depresi, ia terlihat sehat minus sering berganti-ganti kendali dengan kembarannya.

Lagipula, dari yang Yaya tangkap, Boboiboy sudah berobat sejak lama namun tidak kunjung sembuh. Itu artinya, ia memang tidak sakit.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Air. Yaya mengangguk.

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku memang bukan dokter spesialis jiwa, tapi bagiku kau tidak menderita kelainan jiwa. Kau baik-baik saja. Kau sehat, jadi tidak ada yang perlu menghilang," tambah Yaya.

Air mengerjapkan mata, wajahnya masih tampak ragu.

"Lagipula, orang yang aku nikahi itu Boboiboy. Kalian semua adalah Boboiboy, termasuk kau, Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Gempa. Semuanya, kalian semua adalah Boboiboy. Jadi, aku tidak mau satupun dari kalian menghilang."

Yaya menatap Air dalam-dalam.

"Dan kau berhak untuk hidup dan bahagia," tambah Yaya.

Mata Air membelalak, lalu kemudian menjadi berkaca-kaca. Yaya hampir menangis melihatnya. Yang ia butuhkan selama ini hanyalah dukungan dan kepercayaan.

"Terima kasih."

Air memeluknya tiba-tiba.

Yaya terpaku sebentar sebelum kemudian melunak dan memeluk Air balik. Pelukan itu sangat erat, menyiratkan Yaya betapa kesepiannya suaminya selama ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tidak dipercaya oleh orang tua sendiri dan terus diperlakukan seperti orang aneh.

Bagaimana Gempa menjelaskan kondisinya padanya dan beranggapan Yaya akan langsung mau bercerai dengannya, bagaimana Api mengatakan bahwa ia membenci orang tuanya karena mereka pun membenci dirinya, bagaimana Air mengatakan ia sebaiknya menghilang saja, bagaimana Halilintar mengancamnya untuk tidak menyakiti satu pun di antara mereka, bagaimana Taufan menggodanya yang mungkin bentuk rasa haus kasih sayang...

Mereka semua sudah bertahan sejauh ini dan Yaya tak ingin membiarkan mereka sendiri lagi, mulai dari sekarang.

Saat akhirnya Air mengendurkan pelukannya, Yaya bisa melihat senyumannya yang sangat tulus. Senyumannya tipis, tapi sangat jujur. Yaya tersenyum balik padanya.

Sampai Air tiba-tiba menarik badannya dan mengecup bibirnya.

Mata Yaya membelalak, seperti mau meloncat keluar.

Sebelum ia bisa protes, Air sudah mundur lagi dan kali tersenyum manis seperti anak-anak, agak sedikit mirip dengan Api.

"Terima kasih, sekarang aku sudah tidak sakit kepala lagi," katanya, seakan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Uh... ng... ya, sama-sama," Yaya jadi kikuk sendiri. Tidak tahu harus marah, panik atau malu.

"Ce-cepat tidur kalau begitu, aku juga mau tidur," tambah Yaya.

"Kau tidak tidur di sini?" tanya Air dengan wajah polos.

Yaya hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur saking kagetnya.

"Aku mau tidur sendiri," katanya cepat.

"Kau cuma mau tidur sama Api saja?" tanya Air lagi dengan nada datar, bukan godaan, bukan juga sindirian, murni pertanyaan biasa.

Oh, Yaya sudah paham perbedaan Air dengan Gempa sekarang. Air menanyakan apapun dengan frontal dan lugas tanpa rasa canggung ataupun malu sedikitpun.

"Sudah, selamat tidur," Yaya cepat-cepat berlari ke luar kamar kemudian menutup pintu.

Sekilas sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia bisa melihat Air tersenyum manis padanya.

Apa-apaan itu!? Yaya meraba bibirnya yang sudah dikecup oleh Air.

Awalnya, ia terkesan seperti anak kecil yang melankolis, tapi ternyata... diam-diam menghanyutkan!

**TBC**

* * *

**Air... kau susah sekali untuk ditulis. Sifanya masih sedikit ngambang. Tapi, semoga bisa diterima sama semuanya, kau penggemarnya banyak lho *colek Air**

**Memang kondisi Boboiboy aneh, bahkan dari review, ada juga yang nggak percaya hahaha. Tapi, akhirnya, Yaya memilih untuk percaya! **

**Dan kata-katanya yang menyentuh langsung bikin Air cium dia, itu maksudnya tanda sayang dan terima kasih. **

**Dan apa Halilintar ntar akhirnya bisa menerima pernikahannya dengan Yaya? Oh lihat aja chapter besok. Maaf ya chapter ini akhirnya penuh dengan angst dan hurt comfort, chapter besok bakal full dengan romance dan fluff. **

**Silahkan reviewnya! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meski ada beberapa yang bilang, fanfic ini sama sekali nggak terinspirasi dari Mahabharata. Aku nggak nonton drama India itu (karena waktu itu di kostsan nggak ada tv). Fanfic ini memang sedikit terinspirasi dari Kill Me Heal Me, makanya mungkin sedikit mirip drama korea rasanya. **

**Ini chapter 4, silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

Sedikit namun pasti, Yaya mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan pernikahannya. Ia mulai sadar bahwa Boboiboy adalah suaminya dan dirinya adalah istrinya. Dan akhirnya ia tahu, bagaimana Boboiboy selama ini berjuang untuk hidup di bawah pandangan aneh orang-orang dan penolakan dari keluarganya sendiri.

Jadi, Yaya sudah bertekad untuk memberinya dukungan.

"Baru bangun jam segini? Dasar kebo!"

Seandainya saja kembaran suaminya yang satu ini lebih mudah untuk diajak damai.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yaya menggerutu. Ia tertidur setelah sholat subuh dan baru bangun jam 6 lewat. Ini kan hari Sabtu, _weekend_! Boboiboy saja libur dari perkerjaannya.

"Buruan ganti baju, kita keluar sekarang," perintah Halilintar dengan tegas.

Yaya mengerjap bingung. "Lho, memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Ia memandang Halilintar yang sudah mengenakan kaus ditambah jaket dan juga celana training.

"Kita olahraga ke luar," jawab Halilintar.

Yaya masih kebingungan. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk menurut saja, jadi ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, memakai kaus lengan panjang, kerudung langsung pakai dan celana training.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba banget?" tanya Yaya. Halilintar tengah memakai sepatu tali.

"Semuanya sepakat untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian ini sama kamu dan aku kena jatah pertama, ayo buruan," kata Halilintar lagi.

Yaya memakai sepatu miliknya sambil kebingungan.

Menghabiskan waktu seharian dengannya?

Itu artinya, kencan?

IoI

"Jadi ini yang namanya Car Free Day...," Yaya takjub dengan jalan raya yang biasanya penuh dengan kendaraan bermotor kini penuh dengan orang-orang yang berolahraga. Ia tak menyangka, jalan tepat di depan apartemennya termasuk dalam bagian Car Free Day setiap weekend.

Namun, seakan tidak mendengar perkataannya, Halilintar sudah lari jauh dari sisinya. Yaya berusaha mengejarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

Padahal ia masih deg-degan dengan ciuman semalam, lalu ingat kalau yang menciumnya itu Air.

Tapi, memangnya Halilintar tidak ikut merasakan sesuatu? Apa ia masih tidak terima dengan pernikahan mereka?

"Ha- Boboiboy tunggu!" seru Yaya. Ia tidak terbiasa berlari cepat, sudah lama ia tidak olahraga dan sekarang perutnya terasa sakit karena mencoba untuk mengejar suaminya yang melesat jauh di depannya.

Yaya berhenti berlari dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram. Mungkin Halilintar sendiri terpaksa menemaninya karena semua saudara kembarnya sudah sepakat. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Yaya sedih dan berdiam sendiri di tengah kerumunan banyak orang yang berolahraga.

"Dasar payah."

Ia mendongak dan terkejut melihat Halilintar di depannya. Ia pikir, orang ini sudah melesat meninggalkannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Halilintar menarik lengan Yaya dan membawanya ke pinggir jalan di tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Makanya pemanasan dulu yang bener," tegurnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku mana tahu, kan kau yang tiba-tiba langsung lari gitu," omel Yaya balik.

Yaya cemberut memandang orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depannya. Banyak yang berolahraga, ada juga pedagang-pedagang kaki lima yang mencari rejeki, membuka banyak lapak mulai dari makanan hingga pakaian.

Tapi, tampaknya dari pada bersenang-senang, Halilintar datang ke sini bertekad untuk olahraga.

"Hali-"

Yaya menoleh dan baru sadar kalau ia sudah ditinggal seorang diri lagi.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, sama sekali tidak percaya.

Ia kemudian memeluk lututnya sambil cemberut. Dasar laki-laki tidak berperasaan! Ia sama sekali tidak percaya orang itu saudara kembarnya Gempa yang baik hati dan ramah. Taufan saja ia yakin tidak separah ini. Api dan Air juga pastinya tidak akan begitu saja meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Mulut berkerut Yaya berubah menjadi terkesima saat ada sebuah botol air minum dingin di sodorkan padanya dan lagi-lagi melihat Halilintar berdiri di depannya.

Ia menerimanya dengan canggung, merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah berpikiran buruk. Halilintar duduk di sampingnya dan membuka botol minum yang baru ia beli kemudian menengguknya.

Yaya mengikutinya, merasa lebih segar setelah minum air yang dingin.

"Makasih ya," kata Yaya, baru sadar meski tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung, sebenarnya Halilintar tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Hm," Halilintar hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tanpa arti.

"Aku udah sembuh, ayo lari lagi, tapi jangan cepet-cepet," kata Yaya segera berdiri.

Halilintar memandangnya dengan tatapan ragu tapi tidak berkomentar banyak.

Mereka pun berlari kembali, terlihat sekali kalau wajah Halilintar yang malas sebenarnya ia tidak menikmati lari kecil yang sedang ia lakukan. Namun, karena ia tidak protes, Yaya tidak mengatakan apapun.

Badan mulai berkeringat dan perut Yaya mulai keroncongan karena belum sarapan.

"Ha- Boboiboy?"

Orang itu hilang lagi.

Di tengah kerumunan orang di Car Free Day seperti ini, sepertinya mereka mudah sekali terpisah.

Seseorang menggenggam tangan Yaya, sang gadis sempat panik sebelum sadar kalau suaminya yang menarik tangannya.

"Jangan tersesat," katanya. Yaya mendengus, memangnya yang menghilang siapa?

"Aku lapar nih, sarapan dulu yuk," bujuk Yaya. Matanya bertemu dengan pedagang kaki lima di pinggir jalan yang banyak dikerumuni orang-orang yang sedang sarapan.

Baru kemudian ia sadar bahwa yang sedang ia ajak ini adalah anak generasi ketiga keluarga kaya raya. Masa' makan di pinggir jalan?

Namun, di luar dugaan, Halilintar menariknya ke sana.

"Eh? Kamu serius mau makan di sini?" tanya Yaya tidak percaya.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Halilintar balik.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata. Ia pikir orang kaya tidak akan mau makan di pinggir jalan. Tapi mungkin selama ini ia terlalu banyak nonton sinetron sampai beranggapan demikian.

Mereka berdua memilih untuk menyantap bubur untuk sarapan. Yaya memakannya dengan senang hati, sehabis olahraga memang makan apapun jadi terasa enak. Halilintar pun makan tanpa banyak bicara.

"Jadi, maksudmu 'semuanya sepakat untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian denganku' itu apa?" tanya Yaya di sela-sela makan.

Halilintar mengunyah dan menelan makanan di mulutnya sebelum ia menjawab. "Yah, kita kan sudah menikah, tapi belum pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama karena aku terus sibuk kerja," jelas Halilintar.

Yaya segera paham 'aku' di sini, maksudnya 'mereka berlima'.

Sang istri mengangguk paham, selesai dengan sarapannya dan baru sadar kalau sudah ada tiga mangkuk bertumpuk di depan Halilintar. Ternyata makannya banyak juga.

"Sekarang kita mau ngapain?" tanya Yaya.

"Lari lagi," jawab Halilintar dan Yaya memutar matanya.

"Jalan santai aja ya, kan baru makan," bujuk Yaya. Halilintar mendengus namun tidak protes.

"Wah, ada yang jual soft ice cream!" Yaya bersorak seperti anak kecil saat menemukan penjual es krim tak jauh dari mereka berada. Halilintar di sebelahnya hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pagi-pagi udah mau makan es krim?" tanyanya.

"Nggak apa-apa dong, kan udah sarapan," kilah Yaya sambil tersenyum. Ia berlari kecil menuju si penjual es krim, sementara Halilintar mengikutinya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Beli satu ya mas, yang vanilla, nggak usah pakai coklat," pinta Yaya. Ia menoleh pada Halilintar.

"Es kopinya satu," pesan Halilintar.

Mereka berdua segera menerima pesanan mereka dan berjalan menuju taman untuk bersantai.

"Kamu nggak makan es krim?" tanya Yaya, duduk di sebuah bangku dan menjilat es krimnya dengan penuh senyum.

"Nggak suka manis," jawab Halilintar singkat. Yaya mengerjapkan mata, ingat Api yang suka susu hangat, maupun Air yang tidak menolak susu hangat dengan madu.

"Kamu waktu itu makan sereal," kata Yaya.

"Yang dari _corn flakes_, itu gurih," balas Halilintar. Yaya mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya meski punya tubuh yang sama, masing-masing kembaran memiliki makanan kesukaan yang berbeda.

"... terima kasih untuk yang kemarin."

Yaya buru-buru menoleh pada Halililintar, takut ia salah dengar. Halilintar tampak menyibukkan diri meminum es kopinya, tidak mau bertemu mata dengannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yaya tidak percaya apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Karena sudah mau percaya pada kami."

Yaya terdiam, kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Halilintar yang entah kenapa seperti berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Jadi, kau sudah terima pernikahan kita?" tanya Yaya.

Halilintar mendengus. "Mau menolak sekalipun, kami semua satu tubuh, sudah sah menikah secara hukum dan agama, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Yaya tersenyum lega dan memakan es krimnya yang entah kenapa rasanya sekarang makin manis. Setidaknya, ia sudah tidak perlu takut lagi dengan Halilintar, meski sikapnya dingin dan ketus, tapi setidaknya ia sudah mau mengakui pernikahan mereka.

"Kenapa kau awalnya menentang?" tanya Yaya sedikit penasaran.

"Air, Api dan Taufan itu terlalu bodoh, mereka cenderung gampang percaya dengan orang lain. Gempa masih membuat jarak aman, apa boleh buat..."

Yaya mengangguk sepaham. Ketiga kembaran yang disebutkan, sejak pertama muncul sudah mau bermanjaan dengan Yaya, Gempa masih menjaga jarak aman namun Halilintar seperti partai oposisi di pemerintahan.

Tapi, setidaknya Halilintar sudah mau mengakuinya sekarang.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari teman?" tanya Yaya.

Halilintar memutar matanya. "Terserah."

Yaya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap ketus itu, jadi ia memakan es krimnya kembali sebelum keburu meleleh. Menikmati rasa manis yang melelh di mulutnya.

"Enak banget ya?" tanya Halilintar, entah maksudnya sarkartis atau pertanyaan murni.

"Iya dong, cobain aja sendiri," jawab Yaya.

Tanpa disangka, Halilintar tiba-tiba merunduk dan menjilat es krim yang sedang di makan Yaya. Mata sang istri terbelalak saat ia merasakan lidah Halilintar sedikit menyapu bibirnya. Halilintar kemudian mundur dan wajahnya berkerut tak senang.

"Cih, manis..."

Yaya masih terpaku di tempat, otaknya seperti berhenti berpikir.

Setelah akhirnya otaknya kembali bekerja, wajahnya merah padam dan segera meraba bibirnya.

"Apaan sih!?" serunya marah untuk menutupi rasa malu dan debaran hebat di dadanya.

"Katanya suruh 'cobain sendiri'," kilah Halilintar.

"Iya maksudku bukan es krim ku, beli sendiri sana," omel Yaya lagi. Wajahnya masih sangat merah. Halilintar mendengus di sampingnya dan lanjut meminum es kopi miliknya. Seakan yang ia perbuat itu hal yang normal dan wajar.

Yaya meruntuk dalam hati karena hanya ia sendiri yang jadi salah tingkah. Ia menghabiskan es krim miliknya dengan perasaan kalut, malu dan juga jantungnya berdegup kencang bagai derap kuda yang sedang berlari.

IoI

"Cepet mandi, terus ganti baju, habis ini kita keluar."

Yaya masuk ke dalam kamar dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menurut saja dan mandi untuk membasuh badannya yang penuh keringat. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 kurang saat ia keluar kamar mandi dan segera berganti baju.

Yaya tidak tahu mereka akan pergi kemana, ia harus pakai baju formal atau casual, jadi ia memilih baju semi formal yang masih enak untuk bergerak bebas. Atasan berwarna merah dengan celana jins warna coklat muda. Ia kemudian memakai kerudung warna pink dan memakai make up tipis.

Saat keluar, tiba-tiba badannya di sergap dan sebelum sadar sudah ada yang mencium bibirnya.

Yaya berusaha memberontak, sebelum sadar kalau yang sedang menciumnya adalah suaminya. Ciuman yang sangat dalam dan penuh hasrat, belum lagi ia dipeluk sangat erat.

Namun, benaknya masih panik, jadi ia berusaha mendorong dan melepaskan diri. Sebelum akhirnya si pelaku mau melepaskannya.

Yaya segera mundur dan mendelik marah, namun terkejut karena si pelaku tampak lebih kesal darinya.

"Kamu nggak mau ciuman sama aku? Kalau sama Air mau?"

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, mencoba untuk mengenali siapa yang megambil alih. Tidak sulit, karena ia tahu yang melakukan hal semacam ini cuma Taufan saja. Ciuman tadi terlalu dalam dan penuh nafsu dibandingan ciuman manis dan sekejap dari Air.

"Waktu itu aku kan kaget, kamu juga ngapain sih langsung cium gitu?" omel Yaya, meski wajahnya merah padam. Sekarang lipstik di bibirnya jadi berantakan, sebagian lipstiknya ada di bibir Taufan.

"Yah, pokoknya aku nggak mau keduluan lagi. Apalagi sama yang lain," balas Taufan enteng, tampaknya sudah puas dan tidak kesal, ia menghapus lipstik Yaya dari bibirnya.

Yaya mencoba untuk memarahinya, namun batal karena jantungnya berdebar terlalu keras dan ia terlalu malu untuk marah. Kalau boleh ia jujur, ciuman tadi tidak buruk, hanya saja ia terlalu panik untuk menikmatinya.

"Ok, udah jam segini, pergi yuk," kata Taufan, tanpa aba-aba, menarik tangan Yaya.

"Eh kita mau kemana?"

"Lihat aja deh pokoknya."

IoI

"Ta- Boboiboy, mall kan baru bukan jam 10 atau 11 kan?" tanya Yaya, sekarang masih baru jam 9 lewat.

Taufan tersenyum padanya, mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan memasuki kawasan mall yang masih sangat sepi.

"Tenang aja...," jawab Taufan.

Mereka menuju ke depan pintu mall, dimana sang satpam segera memberikan hormat pada Taufan dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Yaya menatapnya kebingungan, namun Taufan yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangannya menariknya masuk.

"Jangan-jangan mall ini punyamu?" tanya Yaya tidak percaya. Suasana mall sangat sepi, semua toko masih tutup, hanya banyak pegawai yang sedang bersiap-siap membuka toko.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Taufan. Yaya merasa sedikit lega, entah kenapa ia sedikit terintimidasi dengan kekayaan suaminya ini.

"Tapi lebih dari setengah saham mall ini memang dipegang olehku, jadi aku bisa berbuat semaunya," tukas Taufan membuat Yaya menganga.

Ia harusnya sudah menduga ini sebelumnya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri mall. Jujur, Yaya jarang ke mall yang mewah seperti ini, mall dimana hanya didatangi oleh orang kaya. Dimana mungkin satu potong pakaian yang dijual di sini harganya setara dengan perhiasan mahal.

Namun, matanya membelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar saat melihat kemana Taufan membawa mereka.

"Kita... ke game center?" tanya Yaya, tidak percaya Taufan membawanya ke tempat favorit anak-anak di mall selain toko mainan.

"Jujur tadinya aku berniat membawamu ke taman bermain, tapi kalau cuma tiga jam, mana puas," kata Taufan, menarik Yaya masuk. Berbeda dengan toko lain, game center ini tampaknya sudah buka dan sudah siap, membuat Yaya bertanya-tanya apa ini sudah disiapkan Taufan sebelumnya.

Semua pegawai toko game center memberi hormat pada Taufan dan Yaya berusaha untuk mempedulikannya.

"Tiga jam? Kenapa tiga jam?" tanya Yaya.

"Ya, supaya semuanya kebagian menghabiskan waktu denganmu, jadi masing-masing dari kami dapat tiga jam, supaya adil," kata Taufan, mengeluarkan dompet dan menarik sebuah kartu.

Mereka berada di depan sebuah mesin game Dance Dance Revolution. Taufan menggesekkan kartu di sana dan naik ke mesin game tersebut.

"Ayo, kita bisa main sepuasnya di sini sebelum ramai sama anak-anak," katanya. Yaya mengernyit tidak yakin. Ia melihat Taufan yang memakai pakain semi formal sama dengannya, kaus putih dengan jaket dengan hoodie warna hitam tapi entah kenapa mirip dengan bahan blazer ditambah dengan celana jins warna biru gelap.

Bukan pakaian yang biasa dipakai orang yang akan main di game center.

"Aku nonton saja," kata Yaya, karena ia sendiri pakai sepatu yang ada haknya.

Taufan mengernyit dan akhirnya memilih untuk bermain sendiri.

Musik berdentum keras dan suaminya itu mengikuti setiap langkah yang ada di layar. Yaya hanya bisa membelalak bagaimana kompleks dan rumitnya setiap langkah namun Taufan bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik.

"Ini namanya double trick, pakai tangan dan kaki sekaligus," jelas Taufan saat sudah selsai tanpa satupun keringat menetes.

"Ayo main, pakai couple mode," kata Taufan, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh aku nggak bisa...," tolak Yaya.

"Nggak apa-apa, kita main yang level yang gampang aja, sepatunya dicopot juga nggak apa-apa," bujuk Taufan.

Akhirnya Yaya menurut dan menyambut uluran tangan Taufan.

Musik dimulai dan terlihat sekali kalau Yaya canggung melangkah. Sepanjang waktu Taufan memberinya arahan diselingi tawa. Pada akhirnya, Yaya memutuskan untuk cuek dan menikmati saja permainan yang ada.

"Hasilmu jelek banget, tapi buat pemula lumayan sih," kata Taufan. Yaya cemberut padanya, namun merasa senang.

"Main yang lain yuk," katanya. Taufan tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo."

Dan mereka pun mencoba hampir semua game yang ada. Suasana sepi dan mereka bisa main sepuasnya, terlebih Yaya curiga kartu yang dimiliki Taufan punya saldo tidak terbatas jadi mereka bebas bermain sepuasnya.

Mulai dari bermain racing game yang dimana tempat duduknya bisa ikut bergerak, bermain permainan menembak, memukul tikus tanah sampai game memancing pun ada.

"Oh ya, katanya kau waktu itu menggoda klien kerjamu."

Taufan yang sedang bermain game memancing berhenti menarik kail yang ia gunakan.

"Kenapa? Cemburu? Itu sebelum menikah denganmu...," katanya. Wajah Yaya memerah sedikit.

"Kau ini menggoda semua cewek yang kau temui ya?" Yaya ingat bagaimana mereka pertama bertemu di pagi hari. Taufan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku suka ngeliat reaksi cewek kalau kugoda, tapi cuma bercanda kok," katanya sambil tertawa.

Yaya mengangguk paham, kembaran yang satu ini ternyata memang jahil.

"Tapi, kan sekarang aku udah nikah sama kamu, jadi aku cuma bisa godain kamu aja," tambahnya.

"Lagian, aku memang percaya kok sama pilihan Tok Aba dari awal," tambahnya lagi. Mencoba untuk menjelaskan kenapa ia sudah bersikap sangat manja pada Yaya di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Yaya terkejut sedikit dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya ia membuang muka dan matanya bertemu dengan sebuah crane game.

"Aku mau yang itu," pinta Yaya, menarik jaket Taufan. Sang suami menoleh melihat berbagai macam crane game yang berjejer. Dimana isinya macam-macam mulai dari snack sampai boneka.

"Aku paling nggak ngerti sama yang satu itu. Kalau mau, aku bisa beliin kamu sesuatu, nggak usah dari situ," kata Taufan.

Yaya menggeleng. "Oh ayolah... aku belum pernah cobain yang kayak gitu," pintanya.

Taufan akhirnya menurut dan mereka menuju game itu. Game itu adalah game dimana diisi banyak hadiah dengan sebuah capit untuk mengambilnya, namun capitnya sangat kendor dan sulit untuk mendapatkan hadiah itu.

"Kamu mau yang mana?" tanya Taufan.

"Aku mau boneka yang ini," kata Yaya, menunjuk sebuah boneka kelinci warna pink yang ada di sebuah crane game.

"Aku bisa beliin yang seukuran kamu lho," Taufan mengingatkan. Yaya menggeleng dan bersikeras, jadi Taufan menggesek kartunya ke game itu dan mulai memainkannya.

"Tuh kan, susah...," keluh Taufan, boneka yang ia hendak ambil ada di pinggir dan sulit sekali untuk mengambilnya.

"Oh ayolah... sekali lagi...," pinta Yaya.

Taufan tersenyum padanya. "Ok deh, kalau kamu memang pengen sampai segitunya. Sebagai gamer, aku pertaruhkan harga diriku di sini!" seru Taufan, menggulung lengan jaketnya. Yaya menatapnya, kemudian tertawa karena sikapnya yang berlebihan.

Butuh setidaknya sepuluh kali mencoba sampai akhirnya boneka itu berhasil mereka dapatkan.

"Makasih," Yaya dengan girang mengambil boneka yang keluar dari mesin game itu. Bonekanya kecil hanya seukuran tangan.

"Padahal bisa kubeliin yang lebih gede lho, harganya juga nggak bakal jauh beda," kata Taufan, yang ia maksud adalah saldo yang sudah terpakai untuk mendapatkan boneka kecil itu pasti setara dengan boneka yang lebih besar.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku mau ini... kan bagus untuk kenang-kenangan kencan pertama kita," kata Yaya, mengaitkan boneka itu ke tasnya. Kesannya sedikit kekanakan, namun ia tak peduli.

Tiba-tiba Taufan menariknya menuju sebuah photo booth, Yaya kebingung sebelum akhirnya Taufan mendorong ke dinding photo booth tersebut dan mencium lagi bibirnya.

Yaya terkejut, namun mencoba untuk rileks dan membiarkannya. Kali ini, ia bisa merasakan ciuman itu penuh dengan rasa sayang. Sulit baginya untuk menahan diri agar tidak merespon.

Saat akhirnya Taufan mundur, Yaya bisa melihat wajahnya kemerahan.

"Kau ini... kenapa sih harus manis begini... bikin susah menahan diri saja...," katanya, sambil menggosok bibirnya.

Yaya mengerjap kebingungan. Tidak paham apa yang dimaksud dengan manis di sini. Bukannya ia seperti gadis bodoh yang keras kepala akan sebuah boneka murah di sebuah mesin crane game.

Taufan merunduk lagi, namun Yaya mendorongnya.

"Di luar udah mulai ramai...," kata Yaya dengan wajah merah.

Memang benar, sudah hampir tengah hari dan semakin lama game center semakin ramai dengan anak-anak. Mereka memang tersembunyi di balik photo booth, tapi Yaya tidak akan pernah mau kepergok berciuman di tempat umum dengan suaminya sekalipun.

Taufan berdecak, sedikit mengingatkan Yaya akan Halilintar.

"Uh... ya udah deh...," katanya dengan wajah kesal dan tidak puas.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi...," kata Yaya, bibirnya pasti merah dan lipstiknya berantakan lagi.

Taufan mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari game center. Sebelum Yaya pergi ke kamar mandi, Taufan menariknya.

"Lain kali, kita kencan lagi ya, cuma berdua... seharian..."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata dan Taufan beralih ke kamar mandi untuk pria. Yaya mengecek jam tangannya, ah benar sudah jam 12. Sudah tiga jam berlalu...

Yaya segera mengejar Taufan yang hendak masuk kamar mandi, membuat banyak laki-laki lain yang masuk kamar mandi agak kaget, kemudian mencium pipinya.

Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Taufan yang merasa kecewa.

Taufan jelas terkejut, Yaya memerah dan tersenyum malu padanya.

"Sampai nanti."

Ia buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi, karena orang-orang melihat mereka dan Yaya sangat malu, namun ia melirik sekilas Taufan yang tampak nyengir kuda seperti orang bodoh, Yaya tidak menyesal sudah melakukannya.

IoI

Selesai dari kamar mandi ternyata sudah dzuhur, akhirnya Yaya memutuskan untuk sekalian sholat. Saat keluar, suaminya sudah menanti di luar. Ia sedang mengecek jam tangannya sebelum mendongak dan tersenyum hangat pada Yaya.

"Udah sholat?" tanyanya.

Yaya mengangguk segera paham ia sedang menghadapi Gempa.

"Makan siang yuk," katanya. Yaya segera mengikuti langkahnya. Ia memandang tangan Gempa. Halilintar dan Taufan sudah menggenggam tangannya hari ini, meski masing-masing dari mereka punya alasan yang berbeda.

Yaya mengipas wajahnya yang kemerahan dengan tangan, ia masih agak terbawa suasana oleh Taufan tadi.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Gempa padanya.

"Uh, apa aja boleh," jawab Yaya cepat.

Gempa berhenti sebentar dan menarik napas panjang. "Nggak... gini, aku mau kamu yang milih, terserah kamu mau makan apa aja, dimana aja, selama tempat itu bisa dicapai kurang dari tiga jam."

Itu pertama kalinya Yaya mendengar Gempa menggunakan bahasa non-formal. Dan dari wajahnya dan badannya yang kelihatan agak canggung, Yaya tahu Gempa sudah berusaha. Ia ingat bagaimana perkataan Halilintar, bahwa selama ini Gempa membuat jarak aman dengannya.

Dan sepertinya, jarak aman itu ingin dihapus oleh Gempa sekarang.

"Hm... kalau begitu...," Yaya tahu ia ingin makan apa sekarang.

IoI

"Ini..."

"Iya di sini..."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Iya... di sini enak deh, ayo!" Yaya menarik tangan Gempa masuk ke sebuah restoran masakan jepang. Untunglah restoran itu ada di dalam mall, jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di sana.

"Di sini pakai sistem buffet, makan sepuasnya!" kata Yaya girang. Gempa hanya mengerjapkan mata, mereka duduk di tempat duduk paling pojok di restoran itu. Suasanya ramai karena jam makan siang.

Pelayan pun datang dan menyalakan hot pot serta panggangan yang ada di meja mereka. Kemudian setelah memesan minuman, Yaya merasa girang sekali, sudah lama ia tidak makan shabu-shabu ataupun yakiniku.

Ia kemudian melihat Gempa yang kelihatan seperti anak hilang, terus kebingungan sepanjang waktu.

"Terus? Kita ngapain?" tanya Gempa.

"Kamu belum pernah ke sini?" tanya Yaya. Gempa menggeleng.

"Aku belum pernah pergi ke restoran sistem buffet kayak gini," jawabnya jujur.

Yaya kemudian segera paham. Buffet adalah sistem pembayaran dimana seseorang membayar satu harga dan bisa makan sepuasnya. Harganya memang cukup mahal, namun untuk ukuran suaminya, mungkin ia tidak melihat dimana untungnya sistem buffet. Wajar, ia kan orang kaya.

"Ayo, kita ambil makanan yang di sana itu, terus kita masak sendiri," kata Yaya, menarik Gempa bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Yaya sendiri cuma pernah makan sekali di restoran semacam ini. Harganya perorang cukup mahal, normalnya itu bisa untuk dua kali sampai tiga kali harga makan perorang di restoran biasa.

Mereka kembali ke meja mereka, Yaya membawa berbagai macam seafood dan daging untuk yakiniku, sementara Gempa membawa setumpuk sayuran untuk shabu-shabu.

Sambil memasak, Gempa tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya, merasa aneh mendadak Gempa tertawa.

"Nggak... pas kubilang aku mau kamu milih mau makan dimana aja, kupikir kamu mau makan di restoran mahal... atau yang belum pernah kamu coba...," kata Gempa.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata. Rakyat jelata seperti Yaya memang belum pernah makan di restoran berkelas apalagi sampai restoran hotel bintang lima. Ia belum pernah dapat tagihan makan seorang seharga dengan perhiasaan emas. Kalau orang lain diberi kesempatan untuk makan apapun dengan harga tak terbatas, pasti umumnya akan ingin makan makanan mahal.

"Nggak apa-apa kan? Aku suka di sini," jawab Yaya jujur. Ia memakan daging yang sudah dipanggang dengan rasa bahagia. Enak sekali...

"Makanya tadi Taufan sampai susah menahan diri gitu," kata Gempa, menyenduk shabu-shabu yang penuh sayuran, kemudian menyantapnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Yaya lagi.

Gempa berhenti makan kemudian matanya jadi sendu sedikit. "Orang-orang biasanya cuma mau dekat dengan kami karena uang..."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata sementara Gempa melanjutkan makan.

Ia menatap Gempa yang tampak senang dengan sup yang ia makan. Kemudian sadar kalau sedang dipandangi Yaya, kemudian tersenyum hangat padanya.

Selama beberapa hari ini, Yaya baru sadar kalau suaminya tidak pernah membicarakan orang lain. Saat selesai menikah, yang datang hanya keluarganya dan rekan bisnis. Sekarang, Yaya baru sadar kalau seperti Boboiboy tidak memiliki teman. Tidak sepetinya yang punya sahabat, Ying.

Mungkin, selama ini, orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya hanya orang yang ingin memanfaatkan kekayaannya. Yaya baru paham, mungkin itu alasan kenapa Halilintar pertama tidak terima pernikahannya dan Gempa menjaga jarak dengannya. Selama ini, tidak ada orang yang dekat dengan mereka bukan karena uang.

Dengan kata lain, tidak ada orang yang menerima mereka apa adanya.

"Uang bukan segalanya, kau tahu...," kata Yaya, kembali memakan daging panggangnya.

"Yah, tapi uang memang bisa membuat hidup seseorang lebih bahagia," kata Gempa, mengatakan logika orang dewasa.

"Tapi... aku senang kau percaya pada kami... makanya, kami sepakat untuk menghabiskan hari ini untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh," tambahnya.

Yaya tersenyum padanya dan Gempa tersenyum balik.

"Kau kok cuma makan sayur terus. Ini daging juga dimakan dong...," kata Yaya, menaruh daging panggang di atas mangkok nasi Gempa.

"Oh, iya...," jawab Gempa, memakan daging panggang dari Yaya.

"Kau nggak suka daging?" tanya Yaya, baru ingat kalau semua kembaran punya kesukaan makanan masing-masing.

"Oh? Bukan... cuma, yang lain nggak ada suka sayur. Jadi, daripada aku sakit karena kekurangan makan serat, jadi aku kebiasaan makan sayur terus," jawab Gempa dengan senyum miris.

Yaya hampir tertawa mendengarnya.

"Memangnya, yang lain suka makan apa?" tanya Yaya, merasa penasaran.

"Hm... Halilintar sukanya makan pedas, kalau Taufan dia suka makanan simpel..."

"Simpel?" Yaya tidak mengerti.

"Iya, yang gampang makannya pakai satu tangan. Kayak sandwich, hamburger, roti, kebab, semacam itu lah."

Yaya mengangguk paham. Tampaknya memang sesuai karena Taufan suka bergerak.

"Api suka junk food dan makanan manis. Kalau Air, dia jarang keluar jadi hampir nggak pernah makan...," jawab Gempa lagi.

"Kalau kamu?" tanya Yaya, geli sendiri karena Gempa melewati dirinya sendiri.

"Aku... aku suka semuanya, nggak ada yang kubenci. Cuma kayak yang kubilang tadi, aku kebiasaan makan sayur," jawabnya.

Yaya mengulum senyum simpul. Mungkin, karena yang lain sudah cukup makan makanan berlemak dan karbohidrat tinggi, jadi Gempa merasa punya kewajiban makan sayur lebih banyak.

Kelihatannya, hidup berlima dalam satu tubuh juga repot soal asupan makanannya.

"Tapi masa kamu makan sayur terus sih, kasihan dong... sekali-kali harus makan yang enak juga," kata Yaya, kembali memberikan daging panggang pada Gempa.

"Iya sih...," gumamnya.

"Tenang aja, nanti kalau yang lain makan, kupaksa mereka makan sayur," tambah Yaya. Gempa mengerjapkan mata memandangnya kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Makasih," katanya penuh senyum.

Kelihatan jelas sekali kalau dari semua kembaran, Gempa selalu berusaha menjadi anak baik. Mungkin agak terlalu berusaha sampai melupakan kesenangannya sendiri.

"Di sini juga ada tempura, puding, sampai dessert buah, kamu mau apa? Biar kuambilin," tawar Yaya.

"Uhm... aku mau buah," jawab Gempa.

Dasar orang yang makan makanan sehat. Namun, Yaya tidak memaksa jadi ia mengambilkan banyak buah-buahan untuk suaminya.

"Makannya yang banyak dong, ini kan buffet. Kalau nggak banyak, rugi," omel Yaya melihat Gempa tampaknya sudah selesai makan.

"Eh, aku udah kenyang...," katanya.

Yaya cemberut memandangnya. Untuk ukuran laki-laki dewasa, Boboiboy condong memiliki tubuh kurus. Padahal tadi pagi, Halilintar bisa makan bubur sampai tiga mangkuk.

"Nggak, makan lagi, ayo," paksa Yaya.

Gempa hanya mampu tersenyum padanya, namun menurut.

IoI

"Kenyang..."

"Aku kekenyangan...," keluh Gempa. Yaya hanya tertawa kecil memandangnya.

"Aku masih muat makan lagi lho," kata Yaya, mengedipkan mata.

"Kamu cewek makannya banyak banget...," meski kesannya seperti hinaan, tapi kalau dari Gempa, itu seperti rasa takjub.

"Biarin aja... kan nggak bisa gemuk," kilah Yaya.

Gempa terseyum padanya.

"Jadi, kamu masih mau makan lagi?" tanya Gempa.

"Uhm... nggak usah deh," tolak Yaya, sedikit tidak enak karena Gempa sendiri sudah kekenyangan.

"Terus, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Yaya. Gempa mengangkat bahunya.

"Terserah kamu, kita masih ada satu jam lagi," jawab Gempa.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan-jalan menyusuri mall yang besar.

"Aku boleh pegang tangan kamu?"

Yaya menoleh dan tersenyum pada Gempa.

"Nggak usah ijin segala lagi...," goda Yaya. Gempa tersenyum malu padanya. Tangannya akhirnya menggenggam tangan Yaya dan mereka berjalan bergandengan bersama.

Kencan bersama Halilintar, Taufan maupun Gempa masing-masing terasa berbeda. Tapi, masing-masing dari mereka punya cara mereka sendiri untuk membuat Yaya merasa berdebar-debar. Sikap ramah dan lembut Gempa, membuat Yaya merasa berbunga-bunga sepanjang waktu.

"Jepitan ini bagus ya?"

Sebuah jepitan bunga berwarna kuning menangkap perhatian Yaya.

"Mau kubeliin?" tanya Gempa. Yaya sedikit mengerjap malu, namun sadar kalau yang ada di sampingnya ini suaminya. Setidaknya, ia bukan pacar yang matre kan...?

Gempa menariknya ke sebuah toko penuh pernak-pernik untuk wanita.

"Mungkin agak terlalu kekanakan ya?" tanya Yaya, memandang jepit di tangannya. Gempa memandang seluruh etalase toko, mungkin baru kali ini masuk ke toko seperti ini.

"Yang ini bagus," katanya, mengambil sebuah bros dari kaca berbentuk bunga mawar warna merah.

"Bagus, aku suka. Tapi, kayaknya mahal deh...," keluh Yaya sebelum bisa menghentikan dirinya. Gempa tersenyum padanya. Tampak kagum dengan Yaya yang sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kekayaannya.

"Kamu ini... satu toko ini pun bisa kubeli untuk kamu lho," ia mengingatkan istrinya. Yaya dengan cepat menggeleng dan Gempa tertawa melihatnya.

Ia kemudian menarik Yaya ke kasir. "Beli yang ini, sama yang ini mbak," katanya, menaruh bros pilihannya dan jepit pilihan Yaya.

Yaya hanya tersenyum pada Gempa. "Makasih ya."

"Sama-sama..."

Mereka berdua keluar dari toko tersebut. "Bisa tolong pasangin?" tanya Yaya, memberikan jepitan bunga pada Gempa, kemudian menunjuk sisi kerudungnya. Gempa tersenyum dan memasang jepitan tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Ia kemudian menggenggam kedua bahu Yaya, kemudian mengecup kening Yaya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Terima kasih ya...untuk hari ini..."

Yaya mengangguk, wajahnya merah seperti tomat.

"Jujur sebenarnya aku ingin lebih dari ini. Tapi, sayangnya aku bukan Taufan..," wajah Gempa memerah sedikit. Wajah Yaya makin merah bila mungkin.

Gempa menarik satu tangan Yaya dan mengecupnya seperti seorang gentleman.

"Mungkin lain kali ya."

Senyumannya yang hangat dan tatapan matanya yang lembut penuh rasa sayang membuat Yaya seakan ingin meleleh ke pelukannya.

IoI

"Nah, sudah sampai."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, saat mereka tiba di suatu tempat. Ia memandang Gempa yang tersenyum padanya.

"Sebagai tambahan, Api dilarang untuk menyetir. Dan karena dia pengennya ke sini... yah, pokoknya, selamat bersenang-senang," jelas Gempa, kemudian ia menutup matanya dan saat dibuka Yaya melihat mata yang bulat dan bersinar seperti anak kecil.

"Yah, udah jam 3 lewat... ya udah, yuk buruan masuk," kata Api, menarik tangan Yaya.

"Serius? Ini udah sore lho, mau tutup...," kata Yaya.

Mereka ada di depan kebun binatang. Sudah lama sekali Yaya tidak kemari, mungkin terakhir kali saat SD. Setahunya, kebun binatang seperti ini tutup jam 5 sore.

"Nggak apa-apa, spesial untuk hari ini, tutupnya jam 6."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata. Kemudian sadar bagaimana dengan uang, orang bisa melakukan banyak hal. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya selama Api menariknya untuk masuk ke kebun binatang.

IoI

Setelah sholat ashar di mushola kecil, Yaya dan Api segera berkeliling kebun binatang. Kelihatan sekali kalau Api sangat senang dan sulit untuk mengontrolnya agar mau diam di tempat.

"Ayo Yaya ke sana! Ada singa!" serunya seperti anak kecil hiperaktif.

Yaya hanya mampu tersenyum padanya sepanjang waktu. Daripada kencan, rasanya ia sepeti sedang menjaga anak kecil sekarang.

"Singanya cuma dua...," kata Api, menatap dua ekor singa dari kejauhan.

"Iya, tapi sepasang tuh. Laki-laki sama perempuan," kata Yaya, sedikit kagum melihat kedua singa yang seperti sepasang suami istri, berbaring berdampingan menatap balik pengunjung.

"Hehehe, kayak kita dong," kata Api polos. Yaya memerah sedikit dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ke sana yuk, ada rumah reptil!" seru Api cepat, Yaya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Api benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

IoI

"Api, istirahat sebentar..."

Kelemahan dari pergi ke kebun binatang adalah harus menyiapkan kaki untuk berjalan-jalan jauh. Masalahnya, Yaya sudah lari tadi pagi, bermain di game center, lalu melihat-lihat mall, kakinya sudah sampai batasnya.

Api terlihat kesal melihatnya, namun Yaya sudah tidak mampu berjalan lagi. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Wah kakimu merah...," Api sudah nampak tidak kesal, malah khawatir.

Mungkin seharusnya tadi pagi ia memilih sandal biasa saja daripada sepatu berhak seperti ini. Mana ia tahu ia akan berjalan sejauh ini...

"Kupijitin ya."

"Eh?"

Sebelum Yaya bisa merespon, Api sudah berjongkok satu kaki di bawahnya, mengambil satu kakinya dan memijitnya perlahan. Wajah Yaya memerah melihatnya.

Api memijitnya dengan telaten, membuat otot-otot kaki Yaya yang tegang menjadi mengendur dan rasa sakit perlahan menumpul kemudian menghilang. Rasanya masih agak pegal tapi lebih baik dari yang tadi.

"Udah Api, ayo kita jalan lagi...," kata Yaya. Api mendongak padanya.

"Tapi kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya tampak khawatir.

Yaya mengangguk meyakinkannya. Meski terlihat seperti anak kecil, namun pada poin tertentu ia bukan sepenuhnya anak-anak yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Yaya bangkit dan Api menawarkan tangannya, sang istri tersenyum dan menggenggamm tangannya.

Kali ini, Api tidak berlarian ke sana kemari seperti cacing kepanasan. Mereka berjalan berdua lebih pelan, meski Api terus bersorak kegirangan seperti anak kecil.

IoI

"Yang ini kayaknya bagus deh..."

"Jangan yang itu..."

Yaya mendengus, berusaha menghentikan Api membeli suvenir di toko cindera mata kebun binatang. Masalahnya, kebanyakan pilihannya seperti selera anak-anak atau norak. Seperti kaus dengan gambar macan mengaung berwarna merah menyala atau topeng gorila seperti untuk halloween.

Yaya berjalan-jalan sekeliling toko. Kakinya masih sakit tapi ia ingin melihat-lihat.

Iia melihat gantungan kunci berhias burung hantu yang manis.

"Yang ini lucu..."

Saat Yaya menoleh, Api sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Eh?" Yaya bingung.

Jangan-jangan sifat hiperaktifnya kumat lagi.

Yaya mencari sekeliling toko namun tak ada sosok Api. Ia segera mencari keluar.

Kemana pergi bocah itu?

"Api!? Api!?"

"Eh, ada kebakaran ya mbak?" seru orang-orang di dekatnya. Wajah Yaya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Bukan... bukan...," Yaya segera pergi karena malu.

"Boboiboy!" serunya lagi, tahu sekarang tidak bisa menggunakan nama Api untuk dipanggil sambil berteriak, bisa membuat orang-orang salah paham.

Yaya mulai merasa khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Api sampai tersesat? Atau melakukan hal bodoh seperti masuk ke kandang orang utan?

"Yaya?"

Yaya bertubrukan sedikit dengan Api, yang tampaknya masih riang, tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya.

"Kamu kemana aja sih, dari tadi kan aku cariin!" omel Yaya kesal.

"Aku kan tadi udah bilang, aku mau beli minum, kamunya nggak denger...," kilah Api. Ia menyodorkan sesuatu yang dingin pada Yaya.

"Ini jus stroberi, kamu suka?" tanyanya.

Yaya menerimanya dengan perasaan kesal. "Kamu jangan pergi seenaknya gitu dong, aku kan khawatir."

Api mendengus padanya. "Aku kan bukan anak kecil."

Yaya memandangnya dengan ragu. Api cemberut padanya. "Enak aja, aku pokoknya bukan anak kecil! Umurku juga udah 25 tahun!"

"Gempa melarangmu nyetir," kilah Yaya, memberikan bukti.

"Iya, gara-gara aku pernah ngerusakin mobil, cuma 2 kali kok."

Yaya menghela napas dan Api tampak kesal. "Pokoknya aku bukan anak kecil!"

Justru dirinya yang berseru seperti itu, kelihatan sekali sifat kanak-kanaknya.

"Iya, iya...," kata Yaya, menyeruput jus miliknya.

Namun, Api mendadak memeluknya, membuat jus Yaya jatuh karena kaget.

"Aku bukan anak kecil," katanya lagi dengan nada lebih rendah.

Yaya sedikit panik di dalam pelukan Api. "I-iya aku ngerti...," katanya terbata-bata.

Terjebak di dalam pelukan seorang pemuda dengan badan yang tegap dan dada yang bidang jelas seperti menampar Yaya kalau ia memang bukan berhadapan dengan seorang anak kecil.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku juga laki-laki sepeti yang lain."

Yaya mengangguk, berusaha agar Api mau melepaskannya. Ia seperti tenggelam dan tidak bisa bernapas dalam pelukannya yang erat.

"Api... lepasin...," pinta Yaya yang wajahnya sangat merah. Ia tidak enak orang-orang sudah memandang mereka sekarang.

Api akhirnya melepaskannya.

"Tuh kan, jusku juga jadi tumpah, beli lagi yuk," katanya, seperti sudah berubah lagi jadi anak kecil. Namun, Yaya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri sekuat tenaga.

Api bukan anak kecil. Sama sekali bukan.

IoI

"Aku benci jadi dewasa. "

Yaya menoleh pada Api, mereka akhirnya beristirahat lagi sambil meminum jus. Suasana kebun binatang yang sejuk sungguh nyaman, meski matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

"Aku masih mau main... kayak dulu. Tapi sekarang, harus kerja, yah aku nggak boleh kerja sih," kata Api lagi.

"Taufan nggak pernah main skateboard lagi sekarang, Halilintar juga jadi jarang latihan karate sekarang, Gempa juga jarang masak sekarang."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya. Skateboard? Karate? Ia tahu soal Gempa bisa masak tapi, ia tidak tahu yang lain.

"Soalnya, kata Papa, kita semua bukan anak-anak lagi. Nggak bisa semuanya. Baju ini," Api menarik jaket yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Aku nggak suka baju kayak gini. Aku pengennya pake kaus aja, tapi selalu aja harus semi formal. Pake blazer, cardigan atau apalah itu namanya. Sepatu juga."

Yaya baru sadar kalau sepatu yang suaminya kenakan adalah sepatu kulit warna hitam yang tampak mahal.

"Lebih enak pakai sepatu tali biasa aja...," keluh Api.

Yaya jadi merasa kasihan padanya. Sepertinya, yang memaksakan diri untuk menjadi anak baik bukan cuma Gempa saja, tapi semuanya sama. Mereka terpaksa melakukan banyak hal yang mereka tidak suka dan mengorbankan sesuatu yang mereka suka.

Tapi, mereka punya imej yang harus mereka jaga. Dari cara berpakaian pun tidak bisa sembarangan.

"Tapi... kadang aku pikir... jadi dewasa nggak jelek juga sih."

Yaya menaikkan satu alisnya. Api menoleh padanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Kan aku jadi bisa nikah sama kamu."

Wajah Yaya memerah. Api mengatakannya dengan lugas tanpa rasa malu sama sekali khas anak kecil.

"Dari awal, aku juga percaya, pasti perempuan yang dipilih Tok Aba itu baik, nggak kayak cewek-cewek matre dan nyebelin pilihannya Papa sama Mama," jelas Api lagi.

Eh?

"Jadi, kamu pernah dijodohin sebelumnya?" tanya Yaya, ia baru tahu soal ini.

Api mendengus. "Udah sering banget. Tapi aku nggak suka semuanya. Yang lain juga sama. Apalagi, cewek-cewek itu langsung ilfil gitu kalau aku muncul."

Yaya sebenarnya paham akan hal itu. Karena, ia juga kaget bukan kepalang saat pertama Api muncul. Karena, Gempa dengan Api terlalu kontras perbedaannya.

"Tapi, aku suka banget sama kamu," tandas Api penuh senyum.

Wajah Yaya memerah lagi.

"Soalnya kamu baik banget, terus mau percaya sama kita. Bahkan kamu langsung sadar sama Air, itu hebat banget."

Pujian tulus dan polos dari Api membuat wajah Yaya makin memerah.

Meski, Yaya masih bertanya-tanya. 'Suka' yang dimaksud Api itu 'suka' seperti apa...

"Makanya, makasih ya..."

Dan Api mengecup pipi Yaya. Sang istri cepat menoleh dan mendapat senyum kekanakan dari Api.

"Kalau sama kamu, aku juga mau coba jadi lebih dewasa lagi..."

Wajah Yaya memerah saat mencoba membayangkan apa maksud dari perkataan itu.

IoI

Setelah sholat magrhib di masjid terdekat, Yaya melihat Air sudah menunggunya di luar. Wajahnya yang tampak mengantuk dan tanpa ekspresi mulai dikenali oleh Yaya dengan mudah.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Yaya.

Air hanya menggandeng tangannya kemudian mengajaknya berjalan menyusuri trotoar dimana matahari sudah tenggelam dan langit mulai gelap.

Yaya memilih untuk menikmati keheningan di antara mereka. Tampaknya dari semuanya, memang Air yang paling pendiam.

"Beli jagung bakar yuk," kata Air, menunjuk seorang penjual jagung bakar.

Yaya segera mengangguk, meski sudah makan buffet tadi, ia lapar lagi sekarang.

Mereka membeli dua jagung bakar, namun tidak dimakan di tempat.

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus," kata Air. Yaya mengangguk, memilih untuk menurutinya saja.

"Kamu masih mau makan yang lain?" tanya Air.

Yaya memilih-milih makanan yang dijual banyak pedagang kaki lima di pinggir jalan.

"Roti bakar," kata Yaya, menunjuk penjual roti bakar. Air mengangguk dan mereka pun membeli dua porsi roti bakar yang kemudian di bungkus.

IoI

"Aku nggak tahu ada tempat kayak gini."

Yaya awalnya sangat terkejut saat diajak terus berjalan ke suatu tempat oleh Air, namun ternyata sadar kalau mereka da di sebuah pinggir bukit kecil dengan pemandangan lampu kelap kelip di bawah mereka.

Air duduk di rerumputan, menaruh makanan yang mereka beli dan mengeluarkan jagung bakarnya. Yaya tersenyum padanya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya dan membuka roti bakarnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam sambil menikmati indahnya lampu-lampu perkotaan di malam hari.

"Sayang nggak ada bintang," kata Yaya, memandang langit gelap.

"Bintangnya sih ada, tapi nggak kelihatan," kata Air. Yaya mengangguk, bintang-bintang kalah dengan lampu-lampu terang perkotaan.

"Lain kali kamu bakal kuajak ke bukit bintang."

Yaya menoleh pada Air.

"Bukit bintang?" tanyanya.

"Iya, agak jauh dari sini. Tempatnya bagus, bintang-bintangnya kelihatan banyak," jelas Air. Yaya mengangguk paham.

Mungkin Air tidak membawanya ke sana karena terlalu jauh dan tidak bisa dicapai dalam waktu 3 jam.

"Oh ya, katanya kamu jarang keluar...," kata Yaya, mencoba memulai obrolan.

Air menatap jauh ke depan. "Ya, aku cuma lebih suka melihat aja. Udah cukup kok."

"Tapi, kamu udah keluar dua hari berturut-turut sekarang," kata Yaya. Ia ingat bagaimana Gempa mengingatkannya tidak perlu khawatir pada Air karena ia jarang sekali keluar.

"Hm...," Air bergumam, seperti tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku.. kadang merasa aku nggak hidup."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata mendengarnya.

"Dalam sehari, kami cuma bisa keluar beberapa jam karena harus terus gantian. Seperti sekarang, aku juga cuma dapat jatah 3 jam bersama kamu."

Air mengenggam tangan Yaya di sebelahnya. Yaya tersenyum padanya dan menggenggam balik.

"Aku selalu berpikir, untuk apa hidup seperti itu? Jadi, aku lebih suka melihat aja," katanya.

Yaya sedikit sedih mendengarnya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan, bagaimana kalau dalam sehari ia cuma mendapatkan waktu tiga jam untuk keluar dan sisanya ia hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun sesuai kehendaknya.

"Tapi, sekarang kan ada kamu."

Air tersenyum manis pada Yaya, membuat wajah Yaya memerah.

"Meski cuma tiga jam, aku mau keluar, asal ada kamu."

Yaya menjadi kikuk dan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang, aku bakal lebih sering ketemu kamu kan?" tanya Yaya, berusaha menahan diri agar wajahnya tidak terbakar seperti udang rebus.

Air mengangguk. "Aku nggak mau kalah sama yang lain sekarang."

Yaya merasa kata-kata itu sangat ambigu, jadi ia harus bertanya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku juga mau menghabiskan waktu sama kamu, nggak cuma ngeliat aja," jelas Air.

Oh itu maksudnya...

"Jadi, yang kerja itu, cuma Gempa, Halilintar sama Taufan?" tanya Yaya, ia tahu karena sudah melihat Taufan dan Halilintar berangkat kerja, meski yang pulang kerja selalu Gempa.

Air mengangguk. "Aku nggak suka kerja, bikin ngantuk."

Yaya sekarang paham kemiripan Air dan Api ada dimana.

"Lagian kan, nggak ada kamu."

Yaya sudah tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa menanggapi itu.

"Awalnya aku nggak nyangka bakal nikah gini. Kupikir, itu mustahil."

Yaya menoleh pada Air, kemudian ingat bagaimana Api bercerita mereka sudah dijodohkan dengan banyak orang tapi tampaknya selalu gagal.

"Memangnya, saat kita menikah, perasaan kamu seperti apa?" tanya Yaya. Ia sudah tahu reaksi yang lain saat mereka pertama menikah, tapi ia belum tahu bagaimana dengan Air.

"Hm... aku nggak mau keluar dan ketemu kamu. Jadi aku ngeliat yang lain... tapi kamu baik sama Api... tahan sama Halilintar dan Taufan juga... jadi aku mau keluar."

Yaya mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, langsung cium gitu?" tanya Yaya merasa sanksi. Air tersenyum padanya.

"Semuanya mulai suka sama kamu."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata.

"Aku bisa tahu. Waktu kamu bilang kamu percaya, semuanya merasa tersentuh, aku juga merasa begitu. Makanya aku cium kamu..."

Yaya memikirkan perkataan itu. Semuanya? Itu bahkan termasuk Halilintar?

Ia memikirkan semua kembaran yang sudah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya hari ini. Kemudian, ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin, hari ini, apa yang mereka semua lakukan adalah sebuah cara untuk menyampaikan terima kasih karena sudah mau percaya pada mereka.

Yaya gemetaran sedikit saat angin berhembus. Sayang ia tidak pakai jaket. Kemudian, ia melihat Air menyelimuti jaketnya padanya. Yaya tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Makasih," katanya dan Air tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Maaf ya, di sini dingin," katanya. Yaya menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku suka," balas Yaya.

Air bergeser ke sisi Yaya, kemudian menarik kepala Yaya pelan agar mau bersender pada pundaknya. Yaya menurutinya, kemudian lengan Air memeluk pinggang Yaya dari belakang dan kepalanya bersender ke kepala Yaya.

Yaya sedikit takjub, tadinya ia kedinginan sekarang rasanya sangat hangat .

"Kamu masih kedinginan?" tanya Air.

Yaya menggeleng.

"Nggak kok, udah hangat sekarang," jawab Yaya, menyamankan diri di pundak Air.

Mereka berdua kembali diam menikmati keheningan bersama di bawah langit yang gelap.

Perlahan Yaya merasa mengantuk dan mulai tertidur di dalam dekapan hangat Air. Samar-samar ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mencium keningnya, rasa yang sangat familiar jadi Yaya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian terlelap.

**TBC**

**Sori bagian Air dikit, jujur aku udah kehabisan event (?)**

**Tapi, chapter ini udah panjaaaang banget.**

**Ini adalah chapter spesial... chapter depan mungkin update agak lama karena harus cari ide lagi. Kira-kira minggu depan lah ya...**

**Yosh, silahkan reviewnya ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aku sebenarnya orang yang kalau lagi galau, malah lancar nulis fanfic. Tapi, bisa dibilang, aku dalam keadaan hampir depresi akhir-akhir ini, jadi pasti susah banget mau update fic. Maaf ya... semoga kalian mau menunggu**

**Jujur dari chapter 1 kemarin, aku setia pake sudut pandang Yaya, supaya Boboiboy terkesan misterius. Namun, mulai dari chapter ini, aku bakal pakai sudut pandang Boboiboy juga jadi kalian tahu dia mikir apa sebenarnya**

**Selamat menikmati**

* * *

Cinta...

Arti cinta berbeda-beda untuk setiap orang. Tapi, bisa dibilang cinta itu sesuatu untuk dirasakan, bukan untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Dan, Boboiboy sudah hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya cinta itu sebenarnya...

Ia terlahir prematur, dua bulan lebih awal dari perkiraan. Wajar, kehamilan kembar memang penuh resiko, apalagi kembar lima. Karena lahir prematur, dari lima bayi yang lahir, akhirnya yang bisa bertahan hanya seorang. Itupun, dengan resiko menjadi bayi prematur yang sering sekali mengalami masalah kesehatan.

Orang tuanya kerap bercerita, bagaimana ia sering masuk rumah sakit saat kecil, selalu menangis, selalu muntah sampai 5 kali sehari, mudah sekali ambruk dan sebagainya. Ia terbiasa hidup dengan pola hidup sehat yang diatur orang tuanya. Mulai dari makanan bebas bahan pengawet dan MSG, tidak pernah ngemil, tidak pernah kotor dan sebagainya.

Saat seseorang masih anak-anak, mereka tidak akan bisa tahu apa itu 'normal' atau 'tidak normal'. Demikian juga Boboiboy. Ia sering sekali merasa kehilangan control tubuhnya saat dirinya masih kecil. Ia seperti terjebak di dalam tubuhnya sendiri dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa melihat, mendengar, mencium dan merasakan, tapi tak bisa mengontrol gerakan dan ucapannya.

Awalnya, ia pikir ini sesuatu yang normal dan semua orang mengalaminya.

Sampai saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, akhirnya orang tuanya membawanya ke dokter yang berbeda dari yang biasa temui. Dokter itu hanya bertanya sepanjang waktu, kadang-kadang menunjukkan gambar-gambar tidak jelas, tapi sama sekali tidak menyentuh tubuhnya. Aneh...

Saat pulang, orang tuanya terlihat lebih khawatir. Boboiboy mencoba untuk bertanya ia sakit apa tapi orang tuanya tak mau menjawabnya.

Sepertinya saat itu segalanya mulai berubah.

Boboiboy jadi mengerti bahwa apa yang ia alami itu 'tidak normal'.

Dan sejak saat itu, orang tuanya selalu menekannya untuk bersikap 'normal'.

Jika Boboiboy kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya dan melakukan sesuatu di luar kebiasaannya, ia akan kena tegur.

Jujur, Boboiboy jadi merasa tertekan dan takut. Orang tuanya berhenti membelainya dan hanya terus memintanya bersikap normal.

Yang jadi pelabuhan bagi Boboiboy saat itu hanya Tok Aba, Atoknya tercinta.

Dari beliaulah Boboiboy kenal apa itu 'cinta apa adanya'.

Meski ia melakukan hal aneh seperti mengamuk, melompat dari tangga, menari di atas meja, Atoknya tidak pernah marah. Ia tidak pernah meminta Boboiboy bersikap normal dan bertindak sesuai kemauannya saja.

Bersama dengan Atoknya, Boboiboy tidak pernah merasa takut. Ia merasa, apapun yang ia perbuat, seaneh apapun dirinya, Atoknya akan selalu menerimanya. Tidak seperti kedua orang tuanya ataupun orang lain.

"Atok merasa, kau ini tidak hidup sendirian."

Boboiboy mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Maksud Atok?" tanyanya.

"Kau ini, seperti hidup bersama orang lain dalam satu tubuh."

Boboiboy tidak mengerti, ia masih SD dan hal seperti ini tidak diajarkan di sekolahnya.

Saat itulah Tok Aba bercerita soal kembaran Boboiboy yang sudah tiada. Ia kehilangan 4 saudara kembarnya yang sudah bersamanya selama 7 bulan sebelum ia bisa kenal dengan mereka. Saat itu, Boboiboy merasa sedih, karena ia kehilangan 4 orang yang mungkin saja bisa diajak berbagi soal keanehan ini.

Sampai kemudian, Boboiboy sadar kalau mungkin saja selama ini ia hidup berlima dengan semua saudara kembarnya.

Sepertinya kalau tidak salah, ia sadar akan hal itu saat ia hampir lulus SD.

Saat itu, orang tuanya sudah membawanya ke berbagai macam rumah sakit, dokter hingga pengobatan tradisional tapi ia tetap saja 'tidak normal'.

Tapi, Boboiboy sadar kalau ia memang 'tidak normal', tapi ia tidak sakit.

Saat ia bercerita soal dugaannya itu pada Tok Aba, Atoknya itu langsung percaya padanya.

"Kau benar! Tentu saja! Kalian semua berbeda, tak heran jadinya sedikit aneh," kata Atoknya penuh senyum.

"Tapi, mulai sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Boboiboy tentu merasa takut, selama ini ia hidup berlima dengan saudara-saudaranya dan kalau itu memang benar, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selanjutnya.

"Kau harus mengenal mereka semua dan hidup rukun, bagaimana kalau mulai dari memiliki nama yang berbeda?"

"Nama berbeda?"

"Iya, supaya mudah membedakan kalian."

Dan saat itu lah Atoknya memberi mereka semua nama. Ia bilang, nama itu sebenarnya sudah ada dan terukir di masing-masing nisan jasad ke empat kembaran yang sudah tiada.

Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air.

"Dan kau, Gempa."

Boboiboy, maksudnya, Gempa tidak protes dengan nama mereka yang aneh. Ia merasa senang, karena sekarang ia punya nama sendiri dan bisa memanggil saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Meski sayangnya ia rasa dengan cara apapun ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu mereka semua.

Tok Aba ternyata memang jenius, bukti kalau beliau memang pendiri Aba Corporation yang sukses.

Ia mengajari Gempa dan yang lain, bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Mereka semua bisa melihat, mendengar, merasakan hal yang sama siapapun yang sedang memegang kendali. Namun, akibatnya hanya akan ada pembicaraan satu arah karena mereka tidak bisa membalas.

Jadi, akhirnya mereka hanya bisa bertemu lewat video dan surat.

Rasanya agak aneh, tapi Gempa dengan cepat terbiasa. Tak sulit membuat semua kembarannya hidup akur, mereka tidak membenci satu sama lain dan sudah terbiasa menangani kondisi ini sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sayangnya, selain Tok Aba, tidak ada yang percaya pada mereka.

Boboiboy tetap seorang anak yang mengalami gangguan jiwa di mata setiap orang. Ia adalah anak yang dikucilkan orang tuanya sendiri dan juga orang lain.

Awalnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Karena, meski tidak normal, setidaknya ia juga manusia. Tapi, dari situ ia tahu, kalau kebanyakan orang lebih suka dengan sesuatu yang normal ketimbang yang tidak normal.

Boboiboy sudah mencoba untuk membuat teman-temannya mengerti keadaannya. Namun, tak ada satupun yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Sekalipun mereka masih mau tinggal di dekatnya, itu hanya karena uang.

Dengan cepat semua kembaran mengerti, yang bisa menghadapi orang lain itu Gempa. Ia adalah model anak baik yang nyaris sempurna. Halilintar dan Taufan tidak terlalu buruk menangani orang lain dan berpura-pura normal namun tidak dalam jangka waktu lama. Api sama sekali tak bisa diatur. Dan Air, hampir tidak pernah keluar.

Meski mereka sibuk beradaptasi, mencoba untuk hidup normal, senormal yang orang lain inginkan, pada akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa mereka hanya seorang diri.

Hanya Tok Aba yang mau memanggil mereka dengan nama yang berbeda, hanya beliau yang mau menerima mereka apa adanya.

Hanya Tok Aba yang percaya. Beliau tak pernah protes Api selalu menyelinap ke kamarnya setiap malam, tak protes saat Halilintar memecahkan meja kaca, tak protes saat Taufan menjahilinya, tak protes saat Air hanya berbaring sepanjang waktu saat ia keluar, tak protes saat Gempa melakukan kesalahan.

Di luar pandangan Tok Aba, Gempa sebisa mungkin bersikap sebaik yang orang-orang inginkan. Mungkin karena kembarannya yang lain tak mau memainkan peran anak baik, tapi ia merasa seseorang dari mereka harus melakukannya. Jadi, Gempa menjadi anak baik sebaik yang ia bisa.

Rasanya sangat melelahkan.

Rasanya sangat kesepian.

Karena ia tidak memiliki teman, ia tidak bisa bermain seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Ia menuruti segala kemauan orang tuanya (meski kembarannya yang lain kerap protes) agar mereka tidak memasukkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Ia mendapat juara kelas, ikut berbagai kursus bahasa asing, berhenti belajar karate, tidak menyentuh papan skateboardnya, mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak belajar bagaimana cara melakukan atraksi dengan api.

Ia sudah melakukan sebaik yang ia bisa.

Ia sudah mengorbankan banyak hal.

Ia berusaha keras untuk bisa dicintai oleh orang lain.

Tapi ternyata tidak bisa.

Setidaknya masih ada Tok Aba di sampingnya, meski seluruh dunia menertawakannya, asal masih ada seseorang di sampingnya, mereka masih bisa terus berjuang.

Namun, tak ada manusia yang kekal.

Tok Aba jatuh sakit.

Kemudian meninggal.

Dan Boboiboy terpuruk.

Mereka semua kesulitan menghadapi cobaan ini.

Halilintar terus emosi, Taufan semakin haus akan perhatian, Api selalu mengamuk dan menangis, Air sudah tidak mau keluar lagi.

Dan Gempa...

Ia menangis sampai ia mengira ia tidak bisa menangis lagi selamanya. Air matanya terasa sudah kering dan tak akan bisa lagi keluar.

Satu-satunya penyokong hidup mereka menghilang. Satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan mereka sudah pergi. Rasanya sangat berat, sampai mereka hampir sepakat untuk bunuh diri kalau tidak ingat itu perbuatan dosa.

"Suatu saat, akan ada orang yang mencintaimu apa adanya, Atok jamin itu."

Itu adalah perkataan terakhir Tok Aba pada mereka.

Itu mungkin seperti setitik bintang di malam yang gelap tapi jaraknya beratus-ratus tahun cahaya.

Mungkin, hanya itulah yang bisa membuat Boboiboy bertahan.

Setitik cahaya bintang di masa depan.

Mungkin memang benar, suatu saat akan ada yang mencintainya apa adanya.

Namun, tahun-tahun berikutnya membuat harapan mereka semakin memudar. Tanpa adanya Tok Aba, seakan pelindung mereka sudah hilang. Boboiboy dipaksa untuk menjadi anak yang sempurna, agar tidak ada seorang pun yang curiga kalau ia tidak normal.

Jika ketahuan melakukan hal aneh, seperti berlatih karate, tertawa terbahak-bahak ataupun hal simpel bermain bola, ia bisa dikurung seharian atau diseret untuk berobat ke dokter jiwa yang ia benci.

Pada akhirnya, ia jadi boneka yang harus selalu menuruti kemauan orang tuanya dan tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak'.

Pada akhirnya, sekeras apapun mereka berjuang untuk dicintai, mereka tidak pernah dicintai lagi.

Sementara, orang lain berkumpul di sekitarnya hanya memandang uangnya saja.

Tak ada yang mau berteman dengan orang seperti mereka.

Tak ada yang mau menerima mereka apa adanya.

Rasanya sangat berat, mereka hampir yakin terkena depresi berat kalau bukan dukungan satu sama lain. Setidaknya, mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain.

Mereka mulai percaya, mereka akan terus hidup seperti itu, sekalipun menikah pasti hanya pada wanita yang sangat cinta pada uang sampai bisa melupakan kondisi khusus mereka.

Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan cinta lagi.

Tapi, mereka merasa, di dunia ini pasti banyak orang lain yang hidupnya lebih buruk. Jadi, tidak apa-apa... hidup mereka tidak begitu buruk.

Sampai gadis itu muncul.

Tok Aba ternyata meninggalkan sebuah hadiah kecil untuknya sebelum beliau meninggal.

Saat Boboiboy hampir menginjak usia 25 tahun, setelah puluhan gadis lari darinya (sebagian besar karena memang mereka sengaja menakut-nakuti mereka untuk mengetes reaksi mereka terhadap kondisi khususnya), ia diharuskan menikah dengan seorang gadis.

Halilintar menolak mati-matian, Gempa merasa ragu, namun Api dan Taufan langsung sepakat, Air sama sekali tidak memberikan pendapat.

"Tok Aba tidak akan pernah menjerumuskan kita."

Itulah perkataan yang akhirnya membuat Gempa setuju, meski Halilintar tidak mau menerimanya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka menikah dengan seorang gadis.

Boleh dibilang, gadis yang sangat cantik. Taufan senang sekali karena itu. Yang lain tidak begitu peduli, karena mereka semua punya pengalaman buruk dengan gadis cantik.

Gadis cantik (yang dijodohkan orang tua mereka) biasanya angkuh, matre, hanya peduli soal penampilan dan sangat menyebalkan.

Tapi ternyata, dia beda.

Ya, Yaya berbeda.

Ia polos, sopan, ramah dan juga manis.

Semua itu membuat Gempa merasa amat bersalah karena sudah menipunya.

Namun, ia juga menanti reaksi macam apa yang akan ia berikan kalau sampai kembarannya bertemu dengan Yaya.

Tapi, Yaya mau menerima mereka.

Itu adalah sebuah kemajuan besar setelah sekian tahun tidak ada yang percaya dengan mereka dan terus dikucilkan semua orang.

Gadis itu bisa menenangkan Api, meladeni Taufan, tahan dengan ancaman Halilintar dan akhirnya Gempa mempunyai teman.

Jujur, ia begitu rindu dipanggil dengan nama pemberian Tok Aba pada mereka.

Rasanya, ia bisa menangis saat itu juga.

Tapi, mereka semua juga bertanya-tanya apa Yaya bisa bertahan dengan kondisi mereka.

Tapi memang, Tok Aba hebat...

Yaya percaya pada mereka semua, padahal mereka belum ada seminggu menikah.

Ia bahkan bisa membuat Air keluar. Setelah sekian tahun ia mengurung diri menolak untuk keluar.

Mungkin, karena mereka begitu haus akan kasih sayang, sampai rasanya terkesan menyedihkan. Mereka seperti jatuh dengan sangat cepat.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Halilintar mau menerima orang lain, Taufan mau bersikap lebih jujur keluar dari topeng senyumannya, Api mau bersikap lebih dewasa, dan Air mau keluar.

Dan Gempa...

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia sangat ingin mencium seorang gadis.

Itu terasa mengerikan untuk seseorang yang biasanya tersentak oleh sentuhan kecil.

Rasanya semuanya begitu indah.

Seperti mimpi.

Hanya saja, mimpi biasanya selalu berahir.

Dan suatu saat, mimpi indah itu akan berhenti. Dan saat mereka bangun, mereka akan sadar kalau mereka masih...

Sendirian...

IoI

"Uuh..."

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya dengan berat, rasanya masih sangat ngantuk dan ia terlalu nyaman untuk bangun. Tapi sayangnya, otaknya perlahan terjaga dan akhirnya ia terpaksa bangun.

Pertama, ia sadar kalau ia berada di tempat yang sangat nyaman dan hangat.

Saat ia membuka mata, ia bertemu wajah dengan seorang pemuda berwajah tampan yang masih tertidur lelap.

Kedua, ia sadar posisinya berada di dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, kepala Yaya bersandar pada lengan pemuda itu.

Ketiga, ia sadar kalau pemuda itu suaminya, Boboiboy. Oh baguslah, Yaya hampir terkena serangan jantung tadi.

Keempat, ia sadar ia bukan ada di kamarnya, tapi di kamar Boboiboy.

Dan lima, Yaya mendesah lega saat sadar bahwa ia masih memakai pakaian yang kemarin ia kenakan.

"Boboiboy, bangun... sholat subuh yuk..."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat, jadi meski Yaya tidak tega membangunkan suaminya yang tampak begitu damai terlelap, ia tetap harus membangunkannya.

"Uuhh..."

Akhirnya, Boboiboy bangun. Ia membuka mata, mengerjap dan bangun dengan tampang kusut.

Yaya sempat bertanya-tanya siapa yang sedang memegang kendali sekarang sampai ia mendengar decakan lidah.

"Cih... udah jam segini."

Pasti Halilintar. Yaya bangga pada dirinya sendiri, ia mulai lihai mengenali semua kembaran suaminya.

"Yuk, jama'ah."

Halilintar tidak mengatakan apapun, jadi Yaya menganggapnya sebagai "Ya."

IoI

"Jadi, tadi malam aku ketiduran?"

"Iya, Air ikut ketiduran juga."

Yaya merasa tidak sulit membayangkan hal itu.

"Akhirnya, Gempa yang ambil alih dan manggil supir lalu pulang."

Yaya mengangguk, memakan roti panggangnya, yang agak hangus (aneh, padahal ia pakai toaster dan ia menyetel timernya dengan tepat).

Tapi, ia masih bingung kenapa akhirnya ia bisa tidur bersama suaminya, di kamar suaminya juga. Rasanya sedikit berbeda dari sikap Gempa yang biasanya.

Saat ia mengatakan soal ini, Halilintar cuma menjawab.

"Tanyakan sendiri padanya."

Jadi, Yaya cuma bisa menutup mulutnya.

Halilintar menghabiskan sarapannya. Membuat Yaya mendengus, karena jelas-jelas tadi ia protes soal roti panggang yang hangus.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Yaya, kelihatan sekali Halilintar sedang bersiap mau pergi, karena ini hari Minggu tapi ia sudah rapi.

"Ada urusan."

Yaya cemberut sedikit, ia butuh jawaban lebih dari itu tapi tidak protes.

Seperti biasa, pakaian yang dikenakan suaminya kali ini lagi-lagi semi formal. Lagi-lagi blazer dengan kemeja dan celana bahan. Membuatnya ingat bagaimana protes Api soal dress code yang wajib mereka kenakan setiap saat di luar rumah.

Halilintar menoleh pada Yaya dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Hari ini kamu jangan keluar."

"Eh?" Yaya bingung mendengarnya.

"Tunggu aku sampai pulang."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti Halilintar akan pergi ke medan perang dan tidak akan kembali dalam keadaan utuh. Yaya jadi merasa khawatir.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya, khawatir pada seluruh kembaran yang ada di tubuh suaminya.

"Mungkin..."

Dan Halilintar pun pergi, sebelum Yaya bisa salim dan mengucapkan salam.

Padahal kemarin rasanya seperti hari yang sempurna, ada apa dengan hari ini?

IoI

Yaya cerdas untuk urusan pelajaran, tapi ia termasuk yang agak lambat dalam memproses soal perasaan. Saat ia sedang menyibukkan diri membersihkan rumah, ia mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang terjadi kemarin.

Rasanya sangat padat, sampai terasa menakjubkan bisa mengalami semua itu dalam kurun waktu satu hari.

Olahraga dengan Halilintar, bermain di game center dengan Taufan, makan siang dengan Gempa, ke kebun binatang dengan Api dan memandang bintang dengan Air.

Sang gadis kemudian mau tidak mau ingat soal hal yang lebih memalukan.

Bagaimana lidah Halilintar menyapu bibirnya (secara tidak sengaja), bagaimana Taufan mencium bibirnya dua kali, bagaimana Gempa mengecup keningnya, bagaimana Api mengecup pipinya dan bagaimana Air mendekapnya (dan rasanya ia mengecup keningnya juga).

Wajah Yaya kontan memerah dan ia berteriak di dalam apartemen kosong.

Ia merasa sangat malu sekarang dan jantungnya berdebar hebat.

Ia tidak menyangka, semua kembaran Boboiboy bisa membuat dadanya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Tunggu sebentar...

Apa normal bagi seorang gadis untuk mulai suka pada 5 pria yang berbeda?

Yaya hanya bisa berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya yang sangat merah.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi suaminya bila ia pulang nanti!

IoI

"Assala'mualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Dengan cepat Yaya mempause film yang ia tonton. Suaminya memang punya koleksi film bermacam-macam yang membantunya menghabiskan waktu.

Yaya segera beralih ke pintu depan dan sedikit terpaku saat melihat Boboiboy dalam keadaan pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Cuma pusing," katanya sambil menyugingkan senyum miris. Yaya tak butuh lebih banyak bukti, sudah pasti ia sedang berhadapan dengan Gempa.

Rasanya tak mungkin wajah pucat dan murung itu disebabkan pusing saja.

Yaya dengan cepat memeriksa suhu tubuh suaminya, rasanya normal. Selain pucat, tampaknya tak ada keluhan lain. Kemudian, Yaya baru ingat, bagaimana sebelumnya suaminya juga mengeluh pusing setelah pulang dari acara makan malam bersama orang tuanya.

"Mau kuambilkan obat?" tanya Yaya. Gempa menggeleng.

"Mau kuambilkan sesuatu?" ralat Yaya.

Gempa diam sebentar.

"Tolong buatkan aku minum... yang hangat kalau bisa," pintanya, balik lagi dengan bahasa formal seperti sebelumnya.

Yaya tidak protes soal hal itu, tidak penting untuk saat ini.

Yaya segera berlari kecil di dapur. Ia ingat selera makan Gempa, yang katanya ia tidak membenci makanan secara spesifik. Jadi, ia buatkan lagi 'ramuan' andalan keluarganya. Susu hangat dengan madu.

Yaya kemudian ingat, mungkin ada baiknya ia memberi kompres. Sesuatu yang dingin... atau hangat? Ia mengambil handuk kecil dan membasahinya dengan air hangat. Sesuatu yang hangat lebih mudah membuat orang rileks, meski sesuatu yang dingin bisa meringankan rasa sakit.

Tapi, Yaya rasa, sakit kepala Boboiboy bukan karena sakit kepala sungguhan. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berpikir atau tertekan karena sesuatu.

Sebenarnya, pergi kemana ia tadi?

Yaya kembali ke kamar suaminya, dimana ia melihat Gempa berbaring sambil memijiti kepalanya.

"Aku buatkan susu hangat dengan madu."

Gempa melirik padanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

Ia bangkit dan Yaya menyodorkan susu tersebut padanya. Gempa meminumnya sedikit lalu meletakkan ke meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana kalau kepalamu kupijit?" tanya Yaya. Jujur, ia merasa sedih melihat suaminya kelihatan kesakitan.

Gempa menggeleng, namun segera berhenti karena tampaknya kepalanya jadi makin pusing. Yaya memutuskan untuk keras kepala hari in, jadi ia naik ke atas tempat tidur, lalu menarik kepala Gempa agar mau berbaring di pangkuannya.

Yaya tahu Gempa kelihatan panik, namun tak bisa protes banyak karena sedang sakit kepala. Yaya lalu memijit kepala Gempa pelan.

Dan segera tahu kalau pijitannya berguna karena perlahan Gempa terlihat rileks.

"Kau baru dari mana?" tanya Yaya dengan suara pelan, takut membuat suaminya sakit kepala.

"Ke dokter."

Yaya memandang Gempa yang menutup matanya dan menikmati pijitan di kepalanya.

Dokter? Tapi, ia tampak sehat...

Yaya kemudian ingat bagaimana mertuanya bercerita soal Boboiboy menjalani pengobatan dengan dokter spesialis jiwa. Jadi, ia baru ke psikiater tadi?

Tidak heran ia langsung sakit kepala seperti ini. Pasti berat, harus berhadapan dengan orang yang beranggapan dirinya sakit jiwa, padahal tidak.

"Sudah cukup."

Yaya menghentikan pijiatnnya. Ia kemudian mengambil kompres hangat yang tadi ia siapkan.

"Aku bikin kompres hangat, supaya kepalamu sakitnya berkurang...," tawar Yaya, belum memindahkan kepala Gempa dari pangkuannya.

Gempa tidak protes saat Yaya meletakkan handuk hangat di kepalanya, sampai menutupi matanya. Karena badannya lebih rileks, Yaya tersenyum. Setidaknya, teori ngawurnya berhasil.

"Kenapa kau pergi ke dokter? Kau kan tidak sakit," komentar Yaya. Ia tidak tahan dan mulai membelai kepala Gempa yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Hm... ibuku yang memintaku... aku tidak bisa menolak..."

Yaya hanya memandang Gempa dengan pilu. Separuh wajahnya tersembunyi di balik handuk hangat, tapi Yaya merasa ekspresi suaminya pasti suram.

Ia tahu, Gempa tidak bisa menolak, meski ia sudah dewasa dan punya keputusan sendiri.

Ia masih ingin dicintai oleh orang tuanya, entah sadar atau tidak.

Dan ia berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta itu.

Tapi, cinta dari orang tua bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya didapat dari perjuangan.

Yaya teringat bagaimana ayahnya dulu masih hidup dan sering memanjakannya. Ibunya yang selalu baik padanya dan mencintainya.

Cinta dari orang tua, dari keluarga, seharusnya cinta apa adanya. Cinta yang tidak menuntut apapun. Cinta yang menerima semua kekurangan dan kelebihan seseorang.

Dan melihat suaminya selama ini sepertinya terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta itu...

"Kau tidak perlu berjuang untuk dicintai, kau tahu?"

Yaya tidak menerima balasan apapun karena mulut Gempa tertutup rapat. Awalnya ia kira suaminya itu tidur, sampai ia melihat ada setitik air mata yang mengalir dari balik handuk hangat yang menutupi matanya.

Yaya ingin membukanya, melihat bagaimana mata Gempa sekarang. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja.

Ia tahu, tidak semua orang merasa nyaman dilihat ketika sedang menangis. Apalagi pria. Dan ia pun tak yakin, apakah ia bisa tidak menangis bila bertemu mata dengan Boboiboy, yang pasti matanya sangat pilu dan suram.

Yaya tidak bisa menawarkan kata-kata penghibur lain untuk menghibur hati suaminya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa diam, sambil terus membelai rambut Boboiboy, selama air mata itu terus mengalir dari balik handuk hangat itu.

**TBC**

* * *

**Buset, chapter ini hampir nggak ada ceritanya ya?**

**Ya udahlah...**

**Silahkan reviewnya ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Karena chapter kemaren udah rada sedih, jadi chapter ini jadi enteng lagi... soalnya kalau sedih terus, aku juga nulisnya susah sih...**

**Silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

Hidup setiap orang itu berbeda-beda. Bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa hidup setiap orang itu diandaikan sebagai dunia kecil, yang dibangun atas dasar sentuhan, penglihatan, pendengaran dan pemikiran seseorang.

Yaya paham sekali hal itu. Karena itu pula yang dialaminya, sejak menikah, ia merasa seperti masuk ke dunia lain. Dunia Yaya yang normal, kecil dan damai tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kacau dan sulit ditebak. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya, namun ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi.

Awalnya, saat menikah terpaksa, ia ingin menjalani semuanya dengan perlahan. Mengenal Boboiboy, suaminya, mulai dari teman rasa sama sekali tidak buruk. Namun, semuanya berubah saat ia tahu Boboiboy punya kondisi khusus yang jujur saja, membuat Yaya merasa ia menikahi lima orang sekaligus.

Semuanya memulai pola yang berbeda-beda, ia harus mendekati mereka dengan cara yang berbeda-beda pula.

Dan lagi...

Yaya melihat Gempa yang kelihatannya sudah tertidur di pangkuannya. Selama sang suami menangis, Yaya tidak mengatakan apapun dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya diam dan menunggu hingga tarikan napasnya menjadi lambat dan teratur.

Dengan hati-hati, Yaya menggeser handuk yang kini sudah dingin dari mata Gempa. Ia melihat kelopak matanya memerah dan agak bengkak, tapi semoga besok sudah hilang.

Sang istri kemudian menarik bantal, ia tidak keberatan Gempa tidur di pangkuannya seperti ini. Tapi sayangnya kakinya mulai kesemutan karena terus diam dan tidak bergerak.

Dengan perlahan, ia memindahkan kepala suaminya itu ke bantal dan untungnya, ia tidak terbangun. Hari sudah sore, Gempa pulang tengah hari tadi. Mungkin, sebaiknya sekarang Yaya menyiapkan makan malam, kalau Gempa bangun ia pasti lapar.

Saat Yaya hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, sebuah tangan menggapai tangannya.

"Jangan pergi..."

Yaya menoleh melihat Gempa yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana... cuma mau buat makan malam...," jelas Yaya, bertanya-tanya apakah ini Gempa atau Api. Namun, ia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Gempa tidak selamanya sempurna. Dan mungkin saja ia bisa manja seperti Api.

"Hm... itu beli aja...," tepis suaminya. Menarik Yaya lebih keras sehingga sang istri terjerembab di tempat tidur di samping dirinya.

Yaya merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, apalagi setelah melihat wajah suaminya yang nampak puas ia sudah berbaring di sisinya.

Jadi, ia hanya berusaha menyamankan dirinya. Yah, sekali-kali tidur siang bukan hal yang buruk.

IoI

Saat Boboiboy sedang muram, Yaya baru sadar kalau ia akan memiliki dua sikap.

Pertama jadi manja, atau malah menutup diri sama sekali.

Setelah bangun untuk sholat magrib juga makan malam, Gempa berterus terang kalau ia ingin menyendiri dan tak keluar lagi dari dalam kamarnya.

Mungkin, ia terkena _mood swing_? Yaya sedikit tidak paham, tapi mungkin ini semua karena ia sudah sendiri untuk waktu yang lumayan lama jadi masih kikuk untuk terbuka di depan orang lain.

Dan mungkin, karena keadaannya sedang muram, tak ada kembaran Boboiboy lain yang mau mengambil alih? Entahlah.

Jadi, Yaya hanya bisa tidur sendiri di dalam kamarnya malam itu.

Sepanjang waktu sebelum terlelap ia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana ia harus memberi dukungan pada suaminya. Melihat tangis Gempa hari ini, Yaya merasa ia harus berbuat sesuatu tapi tidak tahu apa.

Dan sayangnya, ia terlelap sebelum menemukan jawabannya.

Rasanya hanya sekejap sebelum Yaya merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh menyentuh bibirnya.

Ia membuka matanya sambil melawan rasa kantuk.

"Bangun putri tidur, udah pagi lho..."

Refleks Yaya yang pertama adalah langsung mendorong orang yang ada di atas tubuhnya hingga nyusruk dari tempat tidur.

"Taufan?" Yaya baru sadar setelah kesadarannya penuh.

"Aduh... buset, sekali lagi aku kena pukul dari kamu, bisa dapet piring nih," canda suaminya, tampaknya sama sekali tidak marah, malahan tertawa.

Yaya kemudian meraba bibirnya dan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kamu cium aku ya!?" seru Yaya agak marah, memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya. Untung semua bajunya masih rapi dan kancingnya tertutup rapat.

"Kan kalau mau ngebangunin putri tidur pakai ciuman dong," goda Taufan. Yaya hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lagian, ini udah subuh lho, kamu nggak bangun-bangun sih, udah kupanggilin dari tadi," tambah Taufan.

Yaya segera melirik ke jam dinding. Ia membelalak melihat sudah jam 5 lewat. Padahal rasanya ia tidur hanya sekejap tadi.

Ia buru-buru sholat subuh, sambil berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan godaan dari Taufan. Selesai sholat subuh, ia melihat Taufan sudah selesai mandi dan rapi memakai jas.

"Kamu mau berangkat kerja sepagi ini?" tanya Yaya kebingungan.

"Yah, soalnya ada acara di perusahaanku. Semacam peringatan ulang tahun kantor gitu. Seharusnya dari kemarin aku ngawasin persiapannya, tapi cuma sempet sebentar sebelum harus pergi ke dokter," jelas Taufan, mengencangkan dasi di lehernya.

Wajah Yaya berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Kalian semua nggak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya hati-hati. Taufan terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Yaya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Itu sih udah biasa sebenernya," jelas Taufan.

Yaya masih belum bisa menepis rasa khawatirnya sampai Taufan mengangkat dagunya. "Kan udah dihibur sama kamu kemarin, semuanya seneng banget lho," kata Taufan, mengecup lembut dahi Yaya.

Wajah Yaya jadi memerah. Padahal rasanya kemarin ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Kamu nggak sarapan?" Yaya cepat bertanya saat Taufan kelihatan sudah siap berangkat padahal jam masih menunjukkan jam 6 kurang.

"Aku sarapan di kantor aja. Oh ya, nanti aku pulang agak sore," kata Taufan lagi, berjalan ke pintu depan dan memakai sepatunya.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti dan diam saat Taufan sudah siap dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Cium aku dong sebelum pergi, di sini," kata Taufan, menyodorkan pipinya.

Yaya sedikit terkejut namun berusaha untuk menahan senyum, ia mengecup pelan pipi Taufan dan suaminya itu tampak puas.

"Ah, ini yang kuimpi-impikan dari dulu," katanya entah maksudnya apa Yaya tidak mengerti.

"Aku berangkat ya, assalamu'alaikum!" serunya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Ah, Yaya lupa salim pada Taufan yang sudah keburu menghilang di balik pintu. Tapi, karena sudah mengecup pipinya, rasanya sama saja ya?

IoI

"Kamu ngapain sih melamun aja dari tadi?"

"Eh ibu..."

Yaya mendesah lega, melihat ibunya yang ternyata menegurnya. Tangan Yaya berhenti memilah bon di kasir. Karena iklan, restoran keluarganya jadi ramai, namun mereka telah menambah jumlah pegawai sehingga kesibukan bisa ditangani dengan baik.

"Nggak... cuma mikir...," Yaya ragu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Sejak menikah ia belum pernah curhat kepada ibunya masalah Boboiboy. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak memberitahukan kondisi khusus suaminya pada ibunya tercinta tersebut, tapi Yaya masih butuh waktu untuk menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya.

"Mikir apa? Masalah suamimu?" tebak ibunya tepat sasaran.

"Eh... iya... aku lagi mikir, gimana ya caranya memberi dukungan pada Boboiboy...," jelas Yaya dengan wajah sedikit pilu, ingat bagaimana kondisi suaminya kemarin tapi haris ini sudah harus kerja lagi.

"Iya ya, suami mu itu kan punya jabatan penting di perusahaan besar gitu ya. Ibu nggak ngerti sih, tapi pasti berat," celetuk ibunya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Yaya tidak membenarkan, tidak juga menyalahkannya.

"Gini Yaya, untuk memberi dukungan pada suamimu, pertama, kamu harus jadi istri yang baik," ibunya mulai memberikan wejangan. Sebagai anak yang baik, Yaya mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Lagipula, ia memang butuh saran atas masalah yang ia hadapi. Paling baik saran dari ibunya sendiri yang sudah punya pengalaman menikah bukan?

"Cara menjadi istri yang baik itu banyak, tapi yang paling penting, kamu harus bisa masak."

Yaya cemberut mendengarnya, namun ibunya melihatnya dengan tegas. "Dengar ya Yaya, mau masakanmu nggak enak, nanti kalau sudah punya anak, tetap aja masakanmu jadi favorit anakmu, ibu yakin itu."

Yaya berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan yang satu itu. Anak? Rasanya masih jauh, sejauh kutub utara dari Malaysia.

"Lagian, kan ada pepatah, 'dari perut naik ke hati!', makanya kamu harus bisa masak."

"Dari 'mata turun ke hati' bu," ralat Yaya.

"Lho, ibu bener kok. Hati kan ada di bawah perut.

"Iya sih...," Yaya mengalah saja.

"Lalu, kamu juga harus berpenampilan yang baik di rumah."

Sekarang Yaya menaikkan satu alisnya. "Dandan sedikit, rambutnya jangan berantakan, yang cantik, yang wangi gitu. Kan kalau suami pulang kerja liat istrinya cantik, jadi ikut seneng juga pastinya."

Yaya mengangguk, saran yang satu itu bisa ia terima.

"Terus, ikutin suami maunya apa. Dia mau dipijitin kah? Atau mau curhat? Ya kamu turutin aja kemauannya. Jangan bertengkar, apalagi habis pulang kerja. Udah capek, masa mau adu mulut? Kasian kan?"

Yaya mangut-mangut. Selama bukan Halilintar mencari gara-gara dengannya, rasanya Yaya tidak akan bertengkar dengan suaminya.

"Dan yang terakhir..."

IoI

Yaya memang tidak bisa memasak. Karena, saat ia kecil, ia selalu diusir dari dapur restoran keluarganya. Memang sih, kalau ia mencoba membantu pasti jadinya malah kacau. Karena itu, Yaya terbiasa menghindari tempat yang namanya 'dapur'.

Makanya, kemampuannya memasak hampir 'nol'.

Ibunya mengajarkannya memasak sebentar tadi. Hanya memasak sup sayur, lauknya telur goreng. Resep yang sangat sederhana dan Yaya merasa, ia seharusnya bisa.

Tak lupa juga, penampilannya lumayan rapi hari ini. Biasanya di rumah, ia lebih memilih memakai daster atau baju yang santai namun berpenampilan kurang menarik, tak lupa juga rambutnya berantakan.

Awalnya saat menikah dengan Boboiboy ia agak ragu bagaimana harus memakai baju, karena suaminya sendiri selalu rapi meski di rumah. Kaus yang ia kenakan juga selalu kelihatan mahal. Yah, kastanya memang berbeda dengan Yaya...

Tapi, karena selama ini, tak ada satu pun kembaran yang pernah mengkritik penampilan Yaya (minus Taufan yang memintanya untuk tidak memakai kerudung di dalam rumah) Yaya merasa Boboiboy bukan orang yang menilai seseorang dari penampilannya.

Namun, Yaya merasa ibunya ada benarnya juga. Sekali-kali tampil cantik di rumah tidak masalah. Rambut Yaya yang sebahu di sisir rapi dan dijepit. Ia memakai daster paling bagus yang ia miliki, tak lupa juga mandi dan memakai parfum.

Sisanya, tinggal masakan ini saja...

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Yaya terkejut, ia pikir suaminya akan pulang malam tapi baru jam setengah 7, Boboiboy sudah pulang?

Sang istri segera berbalik menuju pintu depan.

"Kamu udah pulang...," Yaya segera salim pada suaminya. Saat ia mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat, Yaya langsung tahu siapa yang sedang mengambil kontrol tubuh suaminya.

"Air, tumben... katanya kamu nggak mau kerja...," Yaya sedikit agak takjub. Taufan tidak akan memeluknya, pasti akan langsung minta cium. Gempa juga tak seperti itu. Apalagi Halilintar. Api juga... jadi pasti Air.

"Aku ambil kontrol pas pulang," jelas Air. Ia kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu yang membuat mata Yaya membelalak.

"Ini buat kamu."

Yaya menatap sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar merah yang cukup besar. Ia menerimanya dengan canggung. Baru kali ini ia menerima buket bunga sebesar ini. Tak terbayang harganya, harga buket bunga sebatang saja sudah mahal apalagi yang sebesar ini.

"Terima kasih," kata Yaya merasa kikuk. Ia merasa tak enak suaminya membuang-buang uang hanya untuk hal seperti ini. Tapi, Yaya tidak protes.

Tapi Air pasti melihat sesuatu dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kamu nggak suka?" tanya Air, seperti biasa, frontal dan lurus.

"Suka kok," jawab Yaya sedikit berbohong. Ia merasa tersanjung, tapi lebih condong merasa sayang jumlah uang yang harus dibuang hanya untuk karangan bunga yang tidak tahan lama seperti ini.

Air sepertinya tidak percaya tapi tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Aku sholat dulu," katanya. Dan ia pun pergi, sementara Yaya menatap karangan bunga mawar di tangannya.

Sebaiknya, ia taruh di vas bunga sebelum layu.

Yaya pun sibuk memindahkan karangan bunga di tangannya ke vas dengan hatii-hati, agar bunga yang sudah dirangkai susah payah tidak berantakan.

"Yaya, kamu nggak cium bau gosong?"

Yaya tersentak dan segera menoleh pada Air.

"Supnya!" seru Yaya. Ia segera berlari ke dapur, melewati Air yang tampak masih lambat merespon. Ia segera mematikan kompor dan membuka tutup panci, tapi tutup panci yang panas membuatnya terkejut dan melepaskannya.

"Ah!"

"Yaya!?"

Yaya menggosok tangannya, matanya menatap supnya yang sudah hangus. Bodohnya ia tadi, harusnya ia mematikan kompor namun malah membiarkannya menyala begitu lama. Tentu saja, air akan kering dan supnya akan hangus.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Air, tampak panik dan menarik tangan Yaya.

"Ah, cuma kena tutup panci sedikit," kilah Yaya, namun ia tahu tangannya terasa sakit dan sudah memerah sekarang.

Air segera menariknya ke baki cuci piring dan menyiram tangannya. Yaya merasa air yang dingin membuat tangannya sedikit lebih baik.

"Aku ada salep luka bakar, tunggu sebentar ya," kata Air, segera menghilang mencari kotak obat. Yaya hanya mendesah dan terus mendinginkan tangannya dengan air.

Payah, padahal ia sudah yakin supnya akan berhasil.

Ia benar-benar harus belajar masak. Tidak mungkin selamanya ia dan Boboiboy bergantung dengan membeli makanan jadi terus. Sebenarnya sih tidak masalah, tapi kan kalau bikin sendiri, gizi dan kebersihannya sudah terjamin.

"Ini, cepat pakai," Yaya melihat Air sudah kembali membawa sebuah salep. Yaya segera mengoleskannya ke tangannya.

"Maaf ya, supnya hangus," kata Yaya dengan muram.

Air tidak mengatakan apapun. Sementara Yaya mendesah melihat tangannya yang sudah tidak sakit, asal tidak digerakkan.

"Aku nggak pernah masak."

Yaya mendongak melihat Air menatap panci yang gosong.

"Tapi, Taufan sama Gempa bisa, tunggu ya."

Dan sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apapun, Air sudah menutup matanya.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata sambil menanti. Ia tahu, Gempa sudah bilang, ia tidak bisa menebak siapa yang akan mengambil alih bila ia melepaskan kontrol.

Jadi, kemungkinannya 2 banding 4 kan?

Saat suaminya membuka matanya, Yaya masih menanti.

"Kamu gimana sih? Sayang kan tangan yang mulus cantik gini jadi luka... hati-hati dong."

Entah Yaya harus bersorak atau bersedih karena yang muncul Taufan.

"Biar aku yang masak, kamu duduk aja ya," kata Taufan. Yaya mengerjapkan mata, merasa kaget kemudian tidak enak.

Tugas istri kan memasak. Suaminya yang pasti sudah lelah karena bekerja seharian sekarang malah mau memasak untuknya. Kenapa jadinya malah kebalik seperti ini?

"Jangan...," keluh Yaya. Taufan mengernyitkan dahi padanya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Bagus kan? Kamu belum pernah dimasakin sama aku atau Gempa kan? Yah, aku cuma bisa masak yang simpel-simpel aja sih... tunggu ya."

Taufan menekan bahunya agar Yaya mau duduk di meja makan.

Yaya mendesah, memilih untuk tidak melawan. Ia melihat bagaimana Taufan menggulung kaus lengan panjangnya dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan. "Kamu suka pasta?" tanyanya.

"Suka...," jawab Yaya. Ia jarang makan pasta, tapi ia cukup suka.

"Kalau gitu, kita makan yang simpel aja ya. Spaghetti napolitan gimana?"

Yaya hanya mengerjapkan mata, belum pernah mendengar nama pasta itu. Jadi, ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

Ia melihat Taufan mengambil spaghetti instan kering, saus tomat, jamur kancing, paprika hijau, sosis dan bubuk cabe. Dengan cekatan ia memasak, membuat Yaya merasa kagum.

"Sebenarnya aku suka spaghetti bolognese, tapi kita nggak ada daging sih. Mungkin kapan-kapan aja ya," celetuk Taufan sambil memasak.

Yaya hanya bisa mengangguk, menatap Taufan yang biasanya hanya bisa menggoda dan mesum, ternyata juga bisa memasak.

Iya ya, kalau diingat, roti panggang buatannya saja enak. Begini, ia bilang ia hanya bisa memasak yang simpel-simpel saja. Bagaimana dengan Gempa?

"Kok kamu bisa masak?" tanya Yaya merasa heran. Ia kan anak orang kaya yang sepertinya punya koki di rumahnya.

"Ah, aku lulus SMA tinggal sendirian. Awalnya sih coba-coba gitu, soalnya bosen kan kalau beli jadi terus. Apalagi Gempa, dia jago banget masaknya. Yah, dia sih apa aja bisa," jelas Taufan.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti. "Apalagi Api juga suka banget sama pasta gitu, suka minta dibikinin macem-macem malem-malem. Yah, khas anak kecil lah. Ups, sori Api...," Taufan kemudian tertawa. Yaya menahan senyuman, pasti karena Api juga bisa mendengar ejekan itu jadi seharusnya tidak boleh dibilang secara frontal.

Kelihatannya spaghetti sudah matang, Taufan menuangkannya ke atas dua piring dan menyajikannya di meja makan.

"Kayaknya spaghettinya tadi kematengan deh," katanya. Yaya tidak bisa berkomentar, dirinya saja belum tentu bisa memasak sehebat ini.

Bagaimana bila disandingkan dengan Gempa?

"Kalau Gempa masaknya kayak apa?" tanya Yaya.

Taufan menggeser kursi dan duduk di seberang Yaya. "Yah, dia lebih ke masakan melayu sih. Kalau aku ke barat, tapi bisanya simpel-simpel aja."

Yaya tidak mengerti batasnya 'simpel-simpel aja' itu seperti apa.

"Nah, ayo makan. Berdoa dulu."

Mereka berdua berdoa kemudian menyantap makan malam.

"Tangan kamu nggak apa-apa kan? Mau aku suapin?" goda Taufan. Yaya yang sedang mengunyah segera menggeleng.

"Enak...," Yaya merasa takjub.

"Ah, spaghettinya agak kematengan sih...," komentar Taufan.

Yaya menyantap makan malam di depannya dengan rasa takjub. Ia kemudian melihat cara makan Taufan, yang ternyata mirip dengan Gempa. Entah kenapa, meski hanya memakai garpu tapi gerakannya sangat anggun seperti memakai table manner.

Taufan memandang Yaya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa? Kagum sama kegantengan aku?"

Yaya hanya memutar matanya dan balik ke makanannya.

"Maaf ya jadi kamu yang masak... padahal kan kamu pasti capek..."

Taufan terdiam, garpu dengan lilitan spaghetti hanya terangkat di udara.

"Kok gitu? Kamu kan udah sering nyiapin makan, nggak masalah dong sekali-kali gantian," balasnya.

Yah, kalau yang dibilang menyiapkan makan itu berupa sereal dan roti panggang hangus, Yaya merasa itu tidak bisa dihitung.

Semakin ia memakan masakan Taufan, semakin Yaya merasa sedih. Padahal, sebagai istri yang baik ia seharusnya bisa memasak. Ia juga mengerti, saat ia pulang sekolah ibunya selalu menyiapkan makanan di rumah. Hanya dengan sepiring nasi hangat saja rasanya sudah senang sekali.

Ia ingin jadi istri yang seperti itu...

"Yaya?"

Yaya tersentak dan segera menoleh pada Taufan yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Taufan.

Oh bodohnya Yaya, seharusnya ia menjadi istri yang mendukung suaminya, bukannya malah bikin khawatir.

"Nggak apa-apa kok," Yaya buru-buru menyantap makanannya.

Taufan kemudian melirik jam dinding dan mendengus. "Oh sial udah jam segini."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Api mau nonton sesuatu di tv kabel. Biasa, film tokusatsu gitu, belum ada DVDnya sih," keluh Taufan. Yaya mengerti kenapa ia merasa kesal, karena ia harus berganti kontrol sekarang.

Taufan menutup matanya, sebelum melirik pada Yaya sebentar.

Saat membuka matanya, Yaya melihat mata itu berubah menjadi bulat dan penuh sinar kekanakan.

"Ah, udah mulai nih. Taufan sialan!" seru Api, segera melesat meninggalkan Yaya di meja makan.

Yaya kemudian membereskan piring dan dapur sebelum menyusul Api. Ia melihat kembaran suaminya itu dengan mata berbinar tengah menonton televisi.

"Ini apa?" tanya Yaya, duduk di sofa, di samping Api.

"Ini? Ini tuh Ksatria Bertopeng! Masa kamu nggak tahu!?" seru Api dengan semangat. Yaya menatap televisi, dimana ada sesosok orang menggunakan kostum yang tengah bertarung dengan...

"Itu monster?"

"Iya, minggu ini, monsternya bentuk kecoa," terang Api.

Yaya buru-buru bangkit. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya," kata Yaya, segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Ia tidak mau melihat kecoa raksasa menghantui pikirannya. Yang benar saja... itu bisa jadi mimpi buruk.

IoI

Yaya membaringkan diri di tempat tidur dengan desahan panjang. Entah kenapa rasanya usahanya hari ini sia-sia saja. Padahal tadi, setidaknya ia berharap Taufan akan sadar akan penampilannya, tapi ternyata ia bahkan pergi, untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa menggoda Yaya dengan mesum.

Memasak gagal. Penampilan juga gagal. Mau menemani Boboiboy, juga gagal.

"Tok, tok."

Yaya segera bangkit. Memangnya filmnya sudah selesai? Cepat sekali...

Saat ia membuka pintu, ia bertemu dengan sepasang mata tajam.

"Kamu kenapa sih hari ini?"

"Filmnya udah selesai?" tanya Yaya lebih dulu.

"Cuma setengah jam," jawab Halilintar. Ia dengan kesal menatap Yaya, membuat sang istri bingung. Lho? Apa ia sudah berbuat salah?

"Kamu kenapa sih hari ini? Di kasih bunga mukanya malah asem, dimasakin malah sedih, nonton tv malah kabur," cerocos Halilintar dengan emosi.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, merasa bingung sendiri.

"Sebelum yang lain sedih dan salah paham, apalagi Gempa mungkin aja udah mikir yang nggak-nggak, kita harus ngelurusin ini dulu," terang Halilintar, memaksa masuk ke kamar Yaya. Sang istri membiarkannya, ia duduk di samping Halilintar di tempat tidur.

"Soal bunga, aku cuma ngerasa nggak enak... pasti mahal kan?"

"Itu nggak seberapa," tepis Halilintar.

Yaya mendesah. Memang kepekaaan mereka berdua soal uang berbeda.

"Maksudku, harganya kan mahal, tapi layu cuma beberapa hari gitu. Kan sayang... kalau aku sih, lebih milih dikasih bunga yang masih dipot. Kan bagus, bisa dipelihara di teras."

Halilintar mengernyit menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. "Dasar cewek aneh."

Yaya merasa tersinggung, namun menahan diri untuk tidak marah.

"Terus, kenapa malah sedih udah dimasakin gitu?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Soalnya... harusnya kan aku yang masak. Kalian kan udah kerja seharian... pasti capek... aku jadi nggak enak...," terang Yaya lagi. Halilintar mendengus keras dan memijit dahinya.

"Terus, kenapa kabur pas nonton tv?"

"Aku nggak suka kecoa..."

Yaya terkejut saat Halilintar mencubit pipinya. Wajahnya tampak kesal dan Yaya mengira, sebenarnya bahkan ia ingin memukulnya sekarang.

"Dasar cewek bego."

Yaya mengelus pipinya yang sudah dilepas Halilintar.

"Nggak sih, semuanya itu bego di sini. Sekarang jelas masalahnya dimana, cih. Bisa-bisanya aku ikut ketarik ke masalah tolol kayak gini..."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata merasa bingung. Halilintar menutup matanya dan saat dibuka, Yaya bisa melihat sinar mata yang lembut.

"Maaf Yaya, sakit?" tanya Gempa, Yaya segera tersenyum padanya.

"Nggak apa-apa sih. Tapi, Halilintar marah kenapa?"

Gempa terlihat sedikit malu, namun akhirnya menjawab. "Hm... sejujurnya, hari ini kita semua lagi mencoba mencari cara untuk menjadi suami yang baik."

"Eh?"

Wajah Gempa memerah sedikit. "Yah, karena nggak bisa tanya siapa-siapa. Jadinya, cuma bisa browsing di internet sih. Katanya, jadi suami harus romantis."

Oh, itu menjawab kenapa mereka pulang membawa bunga.

"Terus, membantu pekerjaan istri."

Itu juga menjawab kenapa Taufan masak.

"Terus menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Sebenarnya Api memang ingin nonton, yang ini tidak ada hubungannya.

"Tapi, kayaknya malah gagal ya...," ujar Gempa tersenyum miris. Yaya buru-buru menggeleng.

"Aku juga lagi coba untuk menjadi istri yang baik. Tapi gagal..."

Gempa mengerjapkan mata dan wajah Yaya memerah.

"Makanya kamu penampilannya rapi hari ini?"

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, lho? Gempa sadar?

"Kamu tahu? Makanya tadi pas Taufan muncul, dia sibuk masak sama ngoceh terus kan? Kalau nggak gitu, dia mungkin udah nyerang kamu. Kamu wangi sih, sampe sini juga kecium. Makanya dia jadi mati-matian nahan diri gitu."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata lagi kemudian wajahnya memerah seperti tomat kemudian Gempa tertawa kecil.

"Kamu nggak usah nyoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik kok."

Gempa memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Kamu ada di sini, itu aja udah cukup."

Yaya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, jadi ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Gempa membelai lembut pipinya dna mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Uhm... aku boleh cium kamu?"

Yaya hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Berbeda sekali dengan Taufan yang asal main cium saja.

"Boleh...," jawab Yaya.

Kemudian Gempa mengecup bibirnya lembut. Tidak terlalu lama sebelum ia mundur dan tersenyum pada Yaya. Sang istri hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah merona, sementara hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Oh ya, Api minta tidur bareng sama kamu malam ini. Dia marah karena aku yang monopoli kamu terus dari kemarin," kata Gempa mengacaukan suasana.

Yaya hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

IoI

"Misi mbak, ada kiriman."

"Oh ya, silahkan."

Yaya memandang sang pengirim paket memasukkan sebuah pot bunga mawar ke dalam rumahnya, ia terkejut melihatnya dan dengan segera tersenyum hangat. Dasar Boboiboy.

Namun, senyumannya berhenti saat sang pengirim datang lagi dan lagi dan lagi sampai sekarang terdapat sekitar 20 pot bunga berbagai macam jenis di depan pintu.

"Terima kasih mbak, saya permisi dulu."

Saking terkejutnya, Yaya hanya bisa mengangguk.

Yaya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa senang, tapi juga merasa bodoh sekarang. Tidak mungkin terasnya yang kecil muat dengan semua pot bunga ini. Ia kemudian mengutuk soal kepekaan suaminya terhadap uang. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak adanya kepekaan soal uang.

Atau sebenarnya, ini memang salahnya. Mungkin seharusnya ia dengan jelas menyebutkan jumlah pot tanaman untuk menghias teras.

Sekarang, ia harus apakan semua pot bunga ini?

**TBC**

* * *

**Bagian Api dan Air sedikit, Taufan dobel, ya sudahlah... susah sih. **

**Maaf ya untuk chapter yang sedikit gaje ini... **

**Oh ya, sekalian mau tanya. Dari semua pairing yang ada, kalian paling favorit siapa? GempaxYaya, TaufanxYaya, HalixYaya, ApixYaya atau AirxYaya?**

**Ini cuma pertanyaan iseng yang nggak akan berpengaruh banyak ke jalan cerita kok, tenang aja**

**Jadi, silahkan reviewnya ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aku bakalan lebih sibuk setelah ini, jadi jangan harapkan aku buat update kilat kayak kemaren-kemaren ya.**

**Selamat menikmati chapter ini**

* * *

Uang. Uang bukan segalanya, tapi pada saat yang sama uang adalah kebutuhan vital dalam kehidupan manusia. Uang bahkan bisa menghancurkan kehidupan rumah tangga. Tak sedikit pasangan yang bercerai karena masalah ekonomi.

Jadi, Yaya memutuskan ia akan menghadapi hal yang selama ini ia hindari.

Masalah ekonomi dalam kehidupan pernikahannya.

Yaya selama ini menghindarinya semata-mata karena ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperrti apa. Ia diajarkan cara hidup oleh ayah dan ibunya, uang bukanlah segalanya. Seseorang akan merasa dirinya miskin karena ia terus menerus merasa 'kurang'. Jika sudah puas dengan kehidupan dan keadaan yang ada, maka seseorang tidak akan merasa miskin. Yaya bukanlah dari keluarga kaya raya. Kehidupan ekonomi keluarganya cukup pas-pasan, namun ia bisa hidup dengan layak. Tapi, seperti yang diajarkan orang tuanya, Yaya tidak pernah merasa miskin. Ia bahagia dengan keadaanya.

Karena itu, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menghadapi kekayaan Boboiboy. Ia bersyukur, suaminya itu bukan orang yang suka pamer kekayaan. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan sikap orang kelas atas, tampaknya cara Boboiboy menilai sesuatu dan seseorang memang lain. Mungkin, karena dirinya sendiri punya kondisi khusus, jadi ia tak pernah merendahkan siapapun.

Tapi, Yaya sadar kalau suaminya itu tidak punya kepekaan soal uang.

Mata gadis berkerudung itu mengalir mengikuti pot-pot bunga yang memenuhi ruang tamu. Ukurannya bermacam-macam, ada yang kecil sampai besar. Ada bunga mawar, melati sampai tulip yang hanya pernah Yaya lihat di taman bunga.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Kali ini, daripada memberi sambutan hangat, Yaya hanya duduk di sofa, mungkin setengah melotot, pada Boboiboy.

Suaminya tampak bingung melihat ruang tamu penuh pot bunga sampai hampir ke pintu depan.

Justru reaksi suaminya membuat Yaya ikut bingung.

Tapi, Yaya menyingkirkan rasa bingung itu untuk sementara.

"Kenapa kamu bisa beli bunga sebanyak ini?"

Boboiboy mengerjapkan mata.

Dari caranya bereaksi, Yaya tebak ini pasti Gempa.

"Ng... maaf, ini salahku. Aku sibuk di kantor, jadi aku cuma suruh orang untuk beli bunga."

"Kamu nggak sebutin jumlahnya?" tebak Yaya, tidak percaya.

"Aku cuma kasih uang aja, karena aku juga nggak tau berapa harga bunga... aku cuma pesen, jangan beli bunga yang terlalu mahal."

Yaya memutar matanya. Ia bukan pakar bunga, tapi ia tahu bunga tulip tidak umum ditemui di iklim tropis, jadi pasti harganya tidak murah. Jadi, mungkin orang-orang juga bingung takaran 'mahal' untuk Boboiboy itu seperti apa.

Gempa melangkah menghampiri Yaya sambil berusaha mencari tempat untuk menapakkan kaki.

"Sekarang ini semua mau diapain?" tanya Yaya lagi dengan ketus. Dari siang ia sudah bingung harus diapakan semua bunga ini sampai tidak pergi ke restoran.

Gempa akhirnya sampai ke sofa dimana Yaya duduk, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kira-kira di balkon bisa muat berapa?" tanya Gempa, ia mengendurkan dasinya. Kelihatannya ia lelah seperti biasa, tapi Yaya masih merasa agak kesal.

"Balkon apartemen kita kan kecil, sekitar lima pot kecil, kan ada kursi juga di sana," jawab Yaya.

"Kalau restoranmu, bisa nampung bunga?" tanya suaminya lagi.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata. "Hm... bisa, tapi udah ada tanaman lain juga... paling 5 pot sedang." Di restorannya, lahan parkirnya kecil dan di dalam sudah banyak tanaman lain.

"Aku bisa kirim 5 pot lagi untuk di kantor. Sisanya, mungkin bisa dikasih ke temen-temen kamu."

Yaya sebenarnya masih agak jengah. Namun, ia tahu ini keputusan terbaik. Tidak mungkin menjual kembali semua ini, Boboiboy bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Ia tidak terlihat menyesal atas jumlah uang yang terpakai, lebih ke jumlah pot yang terlalu banyak.

Suaminya mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang. "Halo? Pak Budi? Tolong ke rumah, bawa mobil bak ukuran sedang..."

Dan layaknya seseorang yang punya jabatan tinggi di perusahaan, Gempa bisa mengatur semuanya dengan mudah.

"Gempa."

Selesai telepon, Gempa menoleh pada Yaya karena namanya di panggil.

"Sebenarnya aku menanti kamu yang ngomong duluan... tapi ini masalah uang..."

"Kamu butuh uang?" potong Gempa cepat, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin, ia sudah sangat sering menghadapi situasi seperti itu, dimana orang-orang ingin meminta atau meminjam uang padanya.

"Bukan, bukan... maksudku...," Yaya sedikit terbata-bata.

Yaya tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu apakah bisa tahan dengan cara suaminya menghabiskan uang. Bukan berarti ia mau mengurus keuangan suaminya. Meski umumnya istri lah yang mengurus keuangan keluarga...

"Ah, aku nggak pernah kasih kamu uang belanja bulanan ya? Maaf, aku nggak sadar. Aku biasanya nyuruh orang untuk belanja," Gempa mengambil asumsi lagi, ia menarik keluar dompetnya sebelum Yaya bisa mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ini kartu ATMku, kamu pegang aja. Aku masih punya yang lain."

Yaya melihat kartu yang disodorkan padanya. Kartu yang tampak rapuh, bisa rusak hanya dengan sekali tekuk tapi Yaya berani bertaruh, nilainya melebihi nilai semua organ tubuhnya bila dijual.

"Nggak usah, aku juga punya uang sendiri kok," Yaya menepisnya secara cepat. Gempa mengernyit padanya.

"Kamu dapat uang darimana?"

Itu sebuah pertanyaan bodoh dan polos yang Yaya pertama dengar dari Gempa.

"Aku kan ngurus restoran, aku kerja jadi kasir lho. Aku masih dapat uang, yah lebih mirip 'uang jajan' sih," jawab Yaya. Tentu 'uang jajan' yang ia terima tak bisa dibandingkan dengan gaji orang kantoran. Tapi ia tak pernah merisaukan, karena ketika masih hidup dengan ibunya, ia tidak perlu menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Gempa mengerjapkan mata, wajahnya masih bingung. "Tapi, bukannya habis nikah sama aku, kerjamu jadi nggak penuh ya?"

Yaya sedikit kagum Gempa ingat jam buka restorannya. Memang restoran keluarganya buka dari pukul 11 sampai 8 malam. Namun, sejak menikah, Yaya selalu pulang pukul 4. Semata-mata karena ibunya bersikeras kalau istri sebaiknya ada di rumah saat suami pulang.

"Iya sih...," jawab Yaya jujur. Ia juga masih merasa tidak enak soal hal itu. Ia pikir, rasanya ia tak akan meminta uang jajan lagi pada ibunya karena ia tak pernah bekerja penuh sekarang.

"Kamu nggak perlu dapat uang lagi dari restoran. Aku aja yang kerja udah cukup kan?"

Yang Yaya tangkap dari perkataan itu, suaminya tidak melarangnya untuk membantu restoran keluarganya, namun ia tidak ingin Yaya mendapat 'gaji' di sana.

Mungkin, karena sebagai suami, ia punya harga diri menafkahi keluarga barunya, apalagi gajinya pasti besar dan lebih dari cukup.

"Baiklah...," Yaya akhirnya setuju. Ia masih agak sedih karena sekarang ia tidak punya penghasilan sendiri, namun memang benar Boboiboy bekerja itu sudah lebih cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Makanya, kamu pegang kartu ATM ini, aku rasa ini cukup untuk belanja bulanan," Gempa menaruh kartu tersebut di tangan Yaya.

Yaya menggenggamnya dengan ragu.

"Terus kalau kamu mau sesuatu, kamu bilang aja ke aku. Oh ya, pasti capek kan pakai angkutan umum pulang pergi ke restoranmu. Kamu bisa naik mobil?"

Yaya tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin bila orang lain akan merasa senang bila ditawari mobil. Tapi, Yaya justru sebaliknya. Ia merasa malu dan sungkan. Ia tidak merasa butuh mobil. Ia selama ini bisa bertahan dengan naik angkutan umum. Ia tidak merasa senang bila suaminya mulai menawarinya sesuatu yang mahal. Entah kenapa Yaya jadi merasa rendah diri.

"Nggak usah, aku juga nggak bisa naik mobil," Yaya menolak dengan halus.

"Yah, masih bisa pakai supir kan?" tawar Gempa lagi, namun wajahnya menjadi bingung. Mungkin karena ia sadar kalau Yaya tidak nyaman dengan penawaran itu.

"Aku salah lagi ya?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

Yaya menggeleng. Selama ini mungkin suaminya tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang menengah ke bawah. Jadi, tidak sadar bahwa kebaikan dan ketulusannya kadang menyakiti harga diri Yaya.

"Aku nggak butuh apa-apa."

Itu jujur. Yaya sebenarnya menginginkan banyak hal yang selama ini tidak bisa ia , itu hanya sebuah keinginan bukan kebutuhan. Ia hanya akan menjadi seseorang yang boros dan serakah bila menuruti hawa nafsunya seperti itu.

"Maaf ya."

Yaya menoleh pada Gempa, wajahnya menjadi muram.

"Aku... selama ini cuma bisa membahagiakan orang lain dengan uang... karena selain uang, aku nggak punya apa-apa."

Perkataan itu membuat Yaya merasa sedih. Gempa memang sudah pernah cerita bagaiamana orang-orang di sekitar mereka hanya berada di sisinya untuk ikut 'kecipratan' hartanya saja.

Yaya sekarang menjadi merasa bersalah. "Bukan kamu yang salah Gempa... aku... aku mungkin terlalu sensitif juga. Mungkin, karena aku nggak pernah punya banyak uang jadi nggak tahu harus apa...," sang istri berusaha mencerahkan suasana.

Gempa menatap matanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Nggak apa-apa."

Yaya menatap kartu ATM di tangannya. "Ini aku pegang, nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya masih ragu.

"Iya... itu untuk kamu. Aku selama ini nggak pernah belanja sendiri, jadi... nggak apa-apa kan kalau kamu yang belanja?" Gempa bertanya dengan sungkan.

Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada suaminya. Suka tidak suka, meski kadang ia tidak nyaman, ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau Boboiboy orang kaya.

"Kalau aku beli belanjaan barang murah untuk sehari-hari nggak masalah kan?" tanya Yaya lagi.

Gempa mengangguk. "Ah tapi, ada barang-barang tertentu yang nggak bisa diganti."

Sang istri mengernyitkan dahinya sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Taufan cuma mau pakai parfum merek tertentu dari Paris. Api cuma mau pakai kaus merek tertentu juga. Terus, untuk masak kalau bisa kamu pakai minyak goreng kelapa khusus..."

Dan daftar itu berlanjut panjang sampai Yaya tidak bisa ingat semuanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Gempa secerewet ini.

"...dan terakhir Halilintar cuma bisa minum kopi yang digiling. Kalau nggak, dia suka sakit perut."

Yaya berusaha untuk bersabar. Memang orang kaya pasti punya standar hidup tertentu, zona nyaman mereka yang pastinya tidak akan mau dirubah.

"Nanti kamu kasih ke aku aja daftar belanjaannya," Yaya menyimpulkan demikian pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku buat."

Meski tampaknya Boboiboy tidak pernah cerewet dan merendahkan orang lain, tapi ia punya standar tertentu soal dirinya sendiri. Yaya hanya bisa menyimpulkan, ia harus menerima semua itu. Suka tidak suka, karena ia harus belajar mencintai suaminya apa adanya.

Meski ketidakpekaannya soal uang membuat Yaya merasa agak pusing.

"Selama kamu nggak mengulang ini lagi...," Yaya melirik ke semua pot bunga yang sudah dibeli secara 'tidak sengaja' oleh Boboiboy.

Gempa tersenyum gugup, menatap semua pot bunga yang memenuhi ruang tamu. "Akan kuusahakan."

Yaya memutuskan, itu artinya ia harus bersiap bila hal seperti ini terulang lagi.

IoI

Yaya merasa, dari semua kembaran yang ada di dalam tubuh suaminya, ia sudah bisa berteman dengan mereka semua sampai taraf tertentu.

Kecuali Halilintar.

Yang satu itu, sampai sekarang Yaya masih tidak paham.

Jujur, Yaya senang karena Halilintar sudah mengakui pernikahan mereka dan tampaknya tidak membenci dirinya.

Tapi, bukan berarti mereka sudah berteman. Sikapnya dingin dan sangat cuek pada Yaya. Berbanding terbalik dengan semua kembaran suaminya yang tampaknya mudah luluh di depan Yaya.

Sang istri ingin berteman lebih dekat dengan Halilintar. Tapi, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Halilintar seperti membuat batasan garis jelas dengannya yang tak akan bisa ia lewati.

Yaya mendesah, yang jelas ia tidak boleh menyerah. Sekarang, ia harus fokus dengan belanjaan.

Hari ini, ia baru sadar kalau ia kehabisan deterjen. Boboiboy yang tampaknya sebelum menikah selalu memilih jasa laundry tapi begitu menikah ada seongok mesin cuci canggih baru di apartemen mereka. Sudah tentu, Yaya tidak keberatan mengurus masalah rumah tangga seperti itu. Itu kan memang tugasnya sebagai istri.

Dan untungnya, Boboiboy tidak cererwet soal merek deterjen. Ia hanya berpesan, Yaya harus memakai pelembut dan pengawi juga.

Meski agak ragu, karena stok deterjen yang datang satu paket dengan mesin cucui dulu terkesan merek sangat mahal yang tidak ada di supermarket biasa, Yaya tetap memilih deterjen lain yang harganya lebih murah namun tidak murahan.

Tak lupa, ia juga belanja sayuran dan bahan pangan lain, mumpung di supermarket. Kehebatan punya apartemen mewah di tengah kota, semua tempat tidak jauh dan bisa dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki. Jaraknya hanya sekitar beberapa blok dari apartemen.

Dan Yaya selesai belanja dengan wajah senang (meski ia sempat was-was ketika akhirnya memakai kartu ATM dari Boboiboy untuk membayar). Dari dulu, meski tidak punya banyak uang, seperti wanita pada umumnya, ia tetap senang belanja.

Sekantong besar plastik belanjaan ia tenteng, Yaya pun pulang menelusuri jalur gang kecil agar lebih cepat sampai ke apartemen.

Namun, mendadak Yaya merasa sakit perut.

Eh? Jangan-jangan...

IoI

Selama ini, Hallintar tidak pernah merasa ia memiliki 'rumah' sejak Tok Aba meninggal. Meski harus melalui pertengkaran hebat, ia cukup puas bisa hidup sendiri sejak SMA. Dengan begitu, mereka semua bisa berganti kontrol dengan leluasa tanpa dilihat siapapun. Tapi apartemennya, cuma sebatas tempat tinggal untuk melepas lelah dan berteduh dari cuaca. Bukan tempat dimana ia ingin pulang.

Sampai Yaya datang.

Perasaan Halilintar soal gadis itu masih rumit. Ia tidak membenci gadis itu, tapi juga tidak menyukainya. Hidup bersama gadis itu satu-satunya pilihan, karena semua saudara kembarnya menyukai gadis itu.

Tapi, masih sulit bagi Halilintar untuk memandang Yaya sebagai seorang istri. Mungkin selama ini, ia merasa Yaya seperti saudara ipar yang sudah menikah dengan saudara-saudara kembarnya.

"Asalamu'aalaikum."

Halilintar terdiam saat melihat kondisi apartemen yang gelap.

Eh?

Ia menyalakan lampu dan melihat jam dinding.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ia pulang lebih telat dari biasanya karena ada pekerjaan anak buahnya yang kacau sampai ia pun kena imbasnya.

Lalu kemana Yaya?

Halilintar agak sebal dengan dirinya sendiri karena merasa tidak nyaman tidak mendapat sambutan dari gadis itu. Ia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu menyambut hangat Gempa (dan Air sekali waktu) setelah pulang kerja. Mungkin, perlahan, ia pun mulai terbiasa mengetahui ada seseorang yang menantinya di rumah.

Dan saat orang itu tidak ada...

Halilintar menahan diri untuk tidak menampar dirinya sendiri.

Belum ada 2 minggu mereka menikah, ia sudah mulai ketergantungan akan kehadiran Yaya, menyedihkan sekali... sejak kapan ia jadi selemah ini?

Tapi, tetap saja Halilintar tidak bisa menekan rasa khawatirnya.

Yaya selalu ada di rumah sebelum ia pulang, kecuali Boboiboy pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak ada telepon juga dari Yaya. Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu?

Halilintar mengeluarkan teleponnya dan menelepon Yaya. Ia mendecak saat ternyata nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Dia pergi kemana sih?"

Sempat terbesit dalam hati Halilintar, ia tinggal pergi melepaskan kontrol dan biar kembarannya saja yang menangani masalah ini. Tapi, ia bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi mereka. Gempa pasti panik, Taufan pasti akan langsung berlari ke luar apartemen sambil meninggalkan kunci tertinggal di dalam, Api mungkin bahkan akan lupa pakai sepatu dan jatuh sedangkan Air mungkin akan menangis atau malah tidak mau keluar sama sekali.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia punya kembaran-kembaran yang bodoh.

Petir mendadak menyambar di luar dan suara hujan lebat memenuhi apartemen.

Halilintar mengernyitkan dahinya. Oh, ia akan mengomeli Yaya habis-habisan setelah ini.

IoI

Yaya tidak pernah merasa ia gadis lemah. Ia memang takut kecoa, tapi biasanya ia gadis yang mandiri. Hanya saja, gadis tetap saja gadis...

Ia tidak menyangka, ia terserang sakit karena haid sekarang. Memalukan sekali.

Perutnya melilit dan kram menjalar sampai pahanya. Rasanya sangat sakit, sampai Yaya tak bisa berjalan maupun sekerdar berdiri. Jadi, Yaya hanya bisa diam menanti di gang samping gedung yang sepi sementara hari mulai menjadi gelap. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari apartemen tapi ia tidak bisa beranjak sedikit pun.

Sialnya lagi, Yaya tidak membawa obat penghilang rasa sakit yang biasanya ia simpan di dompetnya. Jadi, si gadis tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya terus berjongkok sambil menanti sakitnya akan reda.

Masalahnya, meski ia ingin menghubungi seseorang, handphonenya mati karena baterainya habis.

Yaya sempat bertanya-tanya, apa Boboiboy khawatir dengan keadaannya. Namun, sakit perutnya membuat kepalanya susah berpikir.

"Gleeegaaar!"

Yaya melonjak, ia terkejut mendengar petir menyambar tiba-tiba. Kemudian hujan pun turun dan dalam sekejap menjadi deras. Yaya berusaha mencari tempat berteduh namun, gang di samping gedung ini sangat panjang dan tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh. Daripada memaksakan diri berjalan dan kemudian pingsan, Yaya tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap di tempat.

Hujan yang dingin membuat rasa sakitnya berkurang, tapi Yaya jadi kedinginan.

Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan harus begini, biasanya sakit perutnya akan reda sekitar 3-4 jam. Tapi... yang benar saja ia harus berada di bawah hujan selama itu.

Yaya merasa ingin menangis, separuh karena sakit perutnya makin menjadi-jadi dan separuhnya karena emosinya labil.

Rasanya seperti perutnya sedang diperas, ditambah ia kedinginan dan basah, kemudian karena emosinya labil, ia merasa sangat sedih dan kesepian.

Setidaknya, ia tidak akan mati karena semua ini, tapi tetap saja...

"Yaya!?"

Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Boboiboy ternyata datang menghampirinya, basah kuyup meski memakai payung. Saat semakin dekat, Yaya bisa melihat wajahnya yang tampak murka, membuatnya menebak dengan mudah, itu pasti Halilintar.

"Kamu kemana aja!? Udah gila ya duduk di sini hujan-hujan, malem-malem begini!?"

Omelan dengan nada tinggi itu menyatu dengan suara hujan dan petir yang menyambar. Yaya menahan tangis, tidak kah Halilintar kasihan melihatnya seperti ini? Bukannya bersimpati, malah diomeli.

Selang beberapa waktu Yaya tidak menjawab, tampaknya Halilntar sadar kalau Yaya sedang kesakitan.

"Kamu kenapa?" ia berjongkok di depan Yaya dan memayunginya. Agak percuma karena Yaya sudah basah kuyup begitu pula dirinya.

Mungkin, bila sedang tidak kesakitan, Yaya akan bisa melihat wajah khawatir yang langka dari Halilintar, tapi karena perutnya seperti sedang ditonjok ratusan kali oleh petinju profesional. Otot pahanya keram dan kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

Sakit saat haid memang dialami hampir separuh wanita di dunia dan sayangnya, tidak ada obat yang bisa mengobatinya. Paling hanya diberi pil KB untuk mengatur hormon atau obat penghilang rasa sakit. Jadi, mau tak mau Yaya harus menghadapi ini tiap bulan.

Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya pada Halilintar. Tentu saja, ini agak memalukan. Tapi, perut Yaya yang sakit membuatnya lebih mudah melupakan urat malunya.

"Aku sakit perut... datang bulan..."

Kalau tidak sedang kehujanan dan kesakitan, mungkin Yaya akan menertawakan wajah bingung Halilintar. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia terlihat paham.

"Sesakit itu sampai kamu nggak bisa pulang?" tanya Halilintar, kali ini nada bicaranya tidak terdengar sinis ataupun sarkartis.

Yaya mengangguk, bagaimana cara ia memeluk lututnya dan tangannya terus memijat perutnya, sudah jelas kan ia sedang kesakitan?

"Nggak bisa jalan?" tanya Halilintar lagi. Yaya mengangguk, jangan kan berjalan, berdiri saja tampaknya ia tidak bisa.

Halilintar mendengus, kemudian berputar memunggungi Yaya. Ia berjongkok di depan Yaya.

"Ayo naik."

"Eh?" Yaya agak bingung.

"Kamu nggak bisa jalan kan? Mobil juga nggak bisa masuk ke gang ini dan aku juga nggak punya motor."

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah Halilintar tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggendong Yaya sampai rumah.

Yaya sebenarnya merasa sungkan, tapi memang rasa sakit membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah berada di tempat yang nyaman sampai rasa sakit di perutnya pergi. Jadi, ia segera naik ke punggung Halilintar dan suaminya itu berdiri dengan hati-hati.

"Payung...," gumam Yaya, payung mereka terlupakan di tanah.

"Biarin aja," balas Halilintar ketus. Jelas mereka tidak begitu membutuhkannya, Halilintar fokus menggendong Yaya dan sang istri terlalu sakit untuk peduli pada payung. Lagipula, mereka sudah terlanjur basah kuyup.

"Pegangan yang kuat," kata Halilintar. Yaya mengangguk, mengencangkan pegangannya.

IoI

Yang Yaya sadari selanjutnya, ia sudah sampai di apartemen. Lantai basah karena mereka berdua basah, namun Yaya hanya fokus ingin berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Meski separuh logikanya berseru ia tidak bisa berbaring dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu.

Namun, Halilintar sudah membawa Yaya ke kamarnya, sang istri segera bergelung di lantai. Kemudian, tak lama Halilintar muncul lagi dan membawa sebuah handuk.

"Kamu butuh obat?" tanya Halilintar. Yaya mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan asal, yang penting cukup kering, meski bajunya sangat basah seperti baru dicuci.

"Obat penghilang rasa sakit...," gumam Yaya. Halilintar segera menghilang lagi. Yaya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merangkak ke lemari dan mengambil baju ganti. Susah payah ia ganti baju dan akhirnya lega bisa membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Tak lupa ia pakai pembalut sebelumnya.

Yaya meringkuk menahan sakit dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar rasa sakitnya segera pergi. Meski mengalami rasa sakit ini hampir tiap bulan, tetap saja Yaya masih kesakitan. Padahal ia tahan dengan suntik, jatuh, luka sobek, dan semacamnya, tapi untuk yang satu ini hanya mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Halilintar kembali lagi ke kamarnya, membawa segelas air dan obat.

"Ini diminum."

Yaya melihatnya masih belum berganti baju, tapi sudah cukup kering dengan handuk menggantung di pundaknya.

Sang istri menurut, meraih obat dan segera meminumnya. Minum obat penghilang rasa sakit tanpa makan dulu? Yaya merasa lebih baik ia sakit perut karena iritasi lambung daripada nyeri haid.

Halilintar menghilang lagi dari kamarnya sementara Yaya terus meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

Karena ia sudah berbaring di tempat tidur, ada di tempat tidur yang nyaman, sudah kering dan lebih hangat, juga tak lupa ia sudah minum obat, Yaya merasa jauh lebih baik. Perutnya masih melilit seperti diperas, tapi ia bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

Ia baru sadar, Halilintar tadi masih memakai baju kantornya. Hanya tanpa dasi dan jas. Tampaknya, setelah pulang kerja, ia langsung pergi mencari Yaya. Dan hebatnya, ia bisa menemukan Yaya.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu Yaya ada di gang itu?

Lalu, Halilintar juga menggendong Yaya, dimana Yaya samar-samar ingat bagaimana satpam dan pengawas apartemen agak panik melihat kondisi mereka berdua. Tapi, Halilintar segera menepis mereka dan berlalu.

Lalu, ia memberi Yaya handuk, obat dan air minum. Untuk Yaya yang selama ini terus mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Halilintar (meski tentu ia sadar, Halilintar memang orangnya seperti itu) rasanya ia jadi agak senang.

Setidaknya, Halilintar peduli padanya. Cukup peduli dan mau mengurusnya yang sedang sakit.

Yaya melihat Halilintar kembali ke kamarnya. Kali ini, sudah berganti baju dan tampaknya baru selesai mandi.

"Terima kasih ya...," gumam Yaya, berusaha tersenyum sambil meringis kesakitan.

Halilintar mendengus. "Lain kali hati-hati, bikin susah aja."

Khas Halilintar. Namun, Yaya tidak peduli. Sekarang ia mulai sadar, ia tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan ketus Halilintar. Perbuatannya 'bicara' lebih banyak.

"Kamu butuh sesuatu lagi?" tanya Halilintar lagi. Yaya menggeleng, ia sudah cukup nyaman dan hanya perlu menanti rasa sakitnya hilang. Apalagi, obatnya sudah mulai bekerja.

Halilintar mendengus lagi dan pergi ke luar kamar. Yaya sedikit kecewa, sejujurnya ia ingin ditemani. Tapi, ia sadar kalau itu adalah keinginan bodoh. Dasar hormon labil sialan!

Namun, Halilintar kembali lagi ke kamarnya kali ini dengan sebuah laptop. Karena di kamar Yaya tak ada meja kerja (adanya meja rias), Halilintar duduk di lantai tak jauh dari tempat tidur dan membuka laptopnya.

Yaya sebenarnya ingin bertanya, untuk apa ia ada di sini, tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia merasa, kalau ia bertanya, Halilintar akan pergi. Lagipula, seperti yang ia bilang tadi, perbuatan Halilintar 'bicara' lebih banyak.

Jelas, ia sekarang sedang menemani Yaya.

Yaya tersenyum kecil, sementara Halilintar fokus dengan laptopnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, tapi dari jemari tangannya yang menari di keyboard dengan cepat, tampaknya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Yaya hanya fokus berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, sebisa mungkin tidak merintih ataupun meringis kesakitan, sementara Halilintar tak bicara apapun hanya fokus dengan laptopnya.

Tapi, jujur saja, seperti itu pun Yaya sudah merasa senang. Karena, dari semua kembaran suaminya, ia tahu Halilintar yang paling payah dalam hubungan sosial. Jadi, Halilintar ada di kamarnya dalam jangka waktu lama, atas keinginannya sendiri, itu sudah menunjukkan bagaimana Halilintar sebenarnya peduli pada Yaya.

Akhirnya, penderitaan berakhir saat rasa sakit perut Yaya perlahan menghilang. Ia masih agak pusing tapi setidaknya ia tidak kesakitan lagi.

"Halilintar... aku udah sembuh, nggak apa-apa..."

Halilintar beralih dari laptopnya dan memandang Yaya dengan tajam.

"Hm."

"Makasih ya."

"Sekali aja cukup," tegurnya. Yaya berusaha menahan senyum.

"Kalau udah sembuh, kamu mandi dulu sana. Nanti masuk angin," tambah Halilintar. Yaya baru sadar, meski ia sudah kering, tapi ia kehujanan tadi.

Ia segera bangkit dan berdiri namun sempat oleng karena kepalanya masih pusing. Namun, sebelum jatuh, Halilintar sudah menangkap tubuhnya.

Yaya agak terkejut, bisa dibilang, ini pertama kalinya ia sedekat itu dengan Halilintar, kecuali saat bangun tidur.

"Lupakan yang tadi, mendingan kamu langsung tidur aja," kata Halilintar dengan dahi mengernyit.

Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis pada Halilintar. Sang gadis dibantu untuk berbaring ke tempat tidur dan Halilintar menarik selimut untuk menyelimutinya.

"Tidur," katanya seperti sebuah perintah. Yaya mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya.

Sebelum ia bisa mengucapkan sesuatu, Halilintar sudah menggeleng.

"Udah kubilang, 'terima kasih'nya sekali aja."

Yaya hanya terkikik kecil dan Halilintar mendengus.

"Aku senang...," gumam Yaya. Halilintar terlihat bingung.

"Ternyata, kamu memang nggak benci aku," lanjut Yaya. Halilintar mengerjapkan mata kemudian mendengus.

"Aku memang nggak pandai berhadapan dengan orang dari dulu," itu adalah sebuah jawaban. Yaya memang sudah tahu Halilintar susah bersosialisasi, tapi itu adalah sebuah pengakuan.

Yaya mengangguk. Ia paham. Dan Halilintar menatapnya tajam.

"Lain kali, jangan bikin yang lain khawatir lagi."

Entah kenapa terdengar di telinga Yaya 'jangan bikin aku khawatir juga'.

Dan Halilintar pun keluar dari kamarnya. Yaya menyamankan diri di tempat tidurnya. Meski ia selalu benci hari pertama ia dapat haid, tapi ternyata hari ini menjadi hari yang agak spesial.

Rasanya, ia sudah berteman dengan Halilintar sekarang. Dan Yaya terlelap dengan mudah.

Eh? Kayaknya tadi ada yang terlupa? Oh ya, belanjaan! Namun Yaya hanya mendengus, oh sudahlah lupakan saja...

IoI

Halilintar mendengus di luar kamar Yaya, ia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa rasanya makin sulit... makin sulit untuk menolak kehadiran Yaya dalam hidupnya... sejak kapan ia jadi selemah ini?

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya, dalam hati meski tak mau mengakuinya, ia paham kenapa semua kembarannya mulai jatuh hati pada Yaya. Kebaikan gadis itu, kejujurannya, kepolosan, kesederhanaannya, kasihnya, sampai kelemahannya yang membuat Halilintar ingin melindunginya...

Sial, bagaimana sih Tok Aba bisa menemukan gadis itu? Halilintar meruntuk dalam hati.

**TBC**

* * *

**Aku bikin chapter ini spontan karena hubungan Halilintar dan Yaya masih kompleks. Setidaknya dengan ini, hubungan HalixYaya mulai setara dengan yang lain. **

**Ok, ternyata tepat tebakanku, GempaxYaya emang yang paling sweet. Tapi, yang lain juga sweet sih. Kasian ApixYaya paling sedikit. Hahaha... yah liat ntar lah**

**Ok, silahkan reviewnya...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ini tercipta karena aku sadar kalau ApixYaya itu yang terbawah dari pairing favorit para reader. Sebagai writer tentu aja aku suka semua pairing di sini tanpa kecuali jadi aku nulis chapter ini karena kasihan sama Api *elus-elus Api**

**Oh ya, sebagai writer aku juga jarang banget respon pertanyaan di review. Maaf ya, karena terlalu banyak aku jadi nggak bisa merespon satu-satu. Biasanya, semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akan terjawab seiring dengan cerita berjalan, jadi sabar aja**

**Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Beberapa orang terlahir di dunia sebagai seorang yang _freak control_, diartikan sebagai orang yang ingin memegang kendali atas semua situasi yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tapi, pada dasarnya manusia memang harus memegang kontrol tertentu dalam kehidupan mereka sendiri.

Terutama yang punya kondisi khusus.

Yaya tahu, suaminya adalah seseorang yang hampir bisa dikategorikan sebagai _freak control_ (dan itu bagus mengingat jabatannya di perusahaan yang memegang kontrol bawahannya). Sampai sekarang, Yaya tidak bisa menebak waktu kapan suaminya akan berganti kontrol diri, sepertinya ia bisa bertanya kalau mau namun Yaya lebih memilih untuk menebaknya sendiri.

Tapi, meski terlihat random dan sulit ditebak, tampaknya Boboiboy punya kontrol tertentu untuk menetapkan siapa yang keluar pada jam berapa setiap harinya. Mengingat mereka berlima dalam satu tubuh, Yaya masih bingung bagaimana ia membagi waktu 24 jam setiap harinya selama ini. Tapi, untungnya sampai sekarang semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

"Pagi Yaya!"

Suara yang ceria dan kekanakan itu membangunkannya. Yaya mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Api tersenyum lebar di dekat tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya Yaya sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi hanya terus berbaring sambil memikirkan banyak hal.

"Kamu udah baikan?" tanya Api, kali ini lebih terdengar khawatir. Yaya tersenyum tipis, perutnya masih agak berdenyut tapi ini bukan apa-apa.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Yaya. Api mengangguk, Yaya kemudian menoleh ke jam dinding dan bingung melihat Api masih pakai baju bebas, belum bersiap ke kantor.

"Kamu nggak kerja?" tanya Yaya lagi.

Api menggeleng. "Libur."

Yaya mengernyitkan dahi, sebenarnya tidak percaya. Terakhir ia cek, hari ini bukan tanggal merah dan mengingat bagaimana kemarin ia sakit sampai tidak bisa berjalan, Yaya menebak semua kembaran suaminya sepakat untuk tidak masuk kerja hari ini untuk menjaganya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Yaya jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik aja. Jangan bolos hanya karena aku haid," tegur Yaya. Bukannya ia tidak suka perhatian suaminya, tapi Boboiboy punya tanggung jawab di perusahaannya. Sang istri tak mau mengganggu pekerjaan suaminya. Toh cuma sakit nyeri haid tidak akan membunuhnya.

"Nggak apa-apa, capek kerja terus," tepis Api. Yaya memutar matanya, tahu kalau percuma saja mencoba berdebat dengan Api. Logikanya seperti anak kecil, susah untuk diberi pengertian.

Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka semua sepakat Api muncul di pagi hari untuk menyapanya? Yaya jadi bertanya-tanya, apa semua kembaran suaminya itu punya semacam trik siapa yang harus keluar pada saat-saat tertentu untuk menghadapi Yaya agar dapat melakukan sesuai apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Kalau gitu aku bikin sarapan dulu," Yaya hendak bangun dari tempat tidur, namun Api segera menahannya.

"Jangan, biar aku yang siapin. Kamu kan baru sakit kemarin, semuanya khawatir banget," jelas Api lagi.

Yaya merasa agak tersentuh. Api biasanya cenderung _self centered_ atau hanya memikirkan diri sendiri baru orang lain, namun ia bersedia merepotkan diri menyiapkan sarapan meski Yaya tahu seharusnya ia tidak berpengalaman sama sekali di dapur.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku udah sembuh kok," debat Yaya balik, entah kenapa ia tahu membiarkan Api melakukan sesuatu di dapur akan berakhir dengan bencana.

"Pokoknya, aku yang siapin sarapan, titik," Api melotot pada Yaya, kelihatan agak kesal. Yaya jadi sedikit bingung, bertanya-tanya apa mungkin selain karena khawatir padanya Api punya alasan lain untuk besikeras menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu aku mandi dulu," Yaya mengalah. Api akhirnya tersenyum senang.

"Tunggu ya," katanya dengan senang, tampak puas ia menang argumen dengan Yaya.

Yaya hanya berharap tak akan terjadi sesuatu. Ok, coret hal itu, Yaya hanya berharap Api tidak terluka. Piring boleh pecah, dapur boleh terbakar, tapi ia hanya ingin Api tidak terluka karena hal bodoh di dapur.

IoI

Entah kenapa, Yaya tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Yaya tidak terkejut saat mendengar seruan amarah dari dapur, namun terkejut saat melihat dapur mendadak penuh tepung terigu. Dan Api berdiri dengan wajah, rambut dan baju yang terbalur tepung, sekilas seperti hantu.

"Kenapa?" mungkin itu pertanyaan bodoh, Yaya separuh bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi, namun ia merasa tetap harus bertanya.

"Aku mau ambil kotak sereal, tapi terus tepungnya jatuh," gerutu Api, menepuk-nepuk rambutnya yang putih karena tepung.

Wajahnya tampak sangat kalut dan kecewa juga marah, namun bukan kepada siapapun lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Ya udah nggak apa-apa, yang penting kamu nggak luka. Kamu mandi dulu aja, biar aku yang bersihin," saran Yaya, ia harus menggunakan penyedot debu dengan semua tepung ini.

Namun Api tidak bergerak, hanya diam di tempat. Dari wajahnya, Yaya bisa melihat betapa kesalnya dirinya. Tapi Yaya tidak mengerti kenapa. Selama ini, Api bukan tipe yang akan marah hanya karena tertimpa tepung.

"Kenapa, Api?" tanya Yaya khawatir, mungkin kembaran suaminya itu terluka di tempat yang tidak terlihat?

Api menggit bibirnya. "Aku... aku cuma mau siapin sarapan..."

Suara yang keluar setengah seperti mau menangis tapi juga bergetar karena marah.

"Iya, aku ngerti, kamu nggak usah sedih. Aku nggak marah kok," hibur Yaya namun Api menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku harusnya bisa siapin sarapan sendiri!" teriak Api tiba-tiba.

Yaya terperanjat, menatap Api dengan kaget.

"Padahal aku cuma main ke luar sama kamu hari ini! Tapi yang lain nggak setuju!"

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, agak bingung dengan perkataan yang terakhir. Gagal melihat hubungan dengan semua ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yaya dengan suara lembut agar amarah Api tidak semakin parah.

"Mereka semua sepakat, kalau aku seenggaknya bisa nyiapin sarapan dengan bener, aku boleh keluar dari apartemen...," suara Api semakin kecil. Kedua tangannya bergetar di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Keluar dari apartemen?" Yaya masih bingung. Ia mulai mengerti kenapa Api marah, tapi seingatnya ia bisa keluar dari apartemen saat mereka berdua ke kebun binatang.

"Iya, aku nggak boleh keluar dari apartemen!" seru Api dengan kesal. Jelas, kali ini ditujukan untuk kembaran-kembarannya yang lain yang bisa mendengar namun tidak bisa mengatakakn apapun.

"Tapi, waktu di kebun binatang..."

"Itu beda."

Yaya mulai paham situasinya. Meski agak kejam, ia bisa mengerti kenapa Api dilarang keluar dari apartemen kalau bukan dalam kondisi tertentu. Mental dan sikapnya seperti anak kecil (meski ia menolak dianggap anak kecil) yang hiperaktif dan sulit di atur. Boboiboy punya reputasi untuk dijaga dan rahasianya tidak boleh bocor. Api tampaknya tidak bisa membawa dirinya, tidak seperti kembaran-kembarannya yang lain.

"Kenapa cuma aku yang nggak boleh keluar? Air aja boleh keluar, sampe nyetir mobil lagi! Padahal dia belum pernah!" seru Api marah, Yaya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena, ia yakin semua amarah itu bukan untuk dirinya tapi kembaran suaminya yang lain.

"Mereka semua nggak bermaksud begi-"

"MEREKA BENCI AKU!"

Yaya terkejut.

"Aku tahu kok semua orang benci aku!" seru Api, teriaknya agak pecah dan matanya berair, namun tidak menetes jatuh.

Yaya sedikit bingung kenapa Api begitu marah. Namun, kalau diingat, semua kembaran suaminya rutin keluar rumah setiap hari untuk bekerja. Bukan hanya Gempa, namun Taufan, Halilintar bahkan Air. Mereka tidak hanya keluar di dalam apartemen. Tapi, Api tidak begitu. Api cuma diperbolehkan muncul di dalam apartemen sementara kembarannya yang lain bisa keluar dengan bebas.

Dan ia hanya bisa menatap iri.

Dan Yaya sedikit agak kesal, karena para kembaran yang lain memberikan tantangan pada Api yang sudah jelas kemungkinan besar akan gagal. Mereka tahu Api akan gagal, jadi Api tidak akan keluar rumah.

Yaya tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti situasi suaminya, tapi ia setidaknya bisa membayangkannya.

"Api...," Yaya menghampiri Api yang tampaknya sangat marah namun siap untuk menangis.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Tapi aku nggak boleh kerja, nggak boleh keluar rumah, nggak boleh nyetir mobil... Kalau bukan karena kita terikat dalam satu tubuh... aku tahu mereka benci aku."

"Api... kamu salah, aku yakin mereka nggak merasa begitu," Yaya mengelus pundak Api yang tegang.

"Terus kenapa cuma mau pergi ke taman aja nggak boleh?" balas Api dengan kesal. Yaya menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak punya jawaban untuk yang satu itu.

Api terlihat akan meledak, Yaya sedikit merasa takut karena ia tahu kembaran yang satu ini cukup temeperamental namun Api hanya berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya.

Yaya segera menyusul, namun tahu ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam. Api ingin sendiri. Dan Yaya tidak bisa mengganggunya.

Hatinya merasa pilu saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis dari balik pintu.

IoI

Ekspektasi, keluarga biasanya cenderung memiliki ekspektasi tertentu pada anggota keluarga lain. Seperti seorang ayah ingin anaknya memiliki pekerjaan. Atau seorang adik ingin kakaknya bisa diandalkan. Ekspektasi kadang berat untuk dipikul.

Namun, Yaya merasa, tidak memiliki ekspektasi juga memilukan.

Dari semua kembaran, Gempa mungkin yang mendapat banyak ekspektasi dari orang lain bahkan kembarannya sendiri. Karena itu ia selalu memaksakan diri menjadi sempurna. Yaya yakin, pada poin tertentu, semua kembaran suaminya juga memiliki ekspektasi.

Tapi, Api?

Yaya tahu selama ini Api tidak pernah mendapatkan tanggung jawab apapun. Jelas kalau ia tidak dipercaya oleh kembaran yang lain untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sederhana sekalipun. Yaya jadi merasa kasihan dan mengerti kenapa Api marah dan sedih.

Mungkin selama ini, meskipun diperlakukan agak tidak adil oleh kembaran yang lain, Api bisa bertahan karena merasa ia masih lebih baik dari Air yang tidak pernah mau keluar.

Tapi, Air sudah mau keluar dan ternyata bisa lebih dipercaya daripada dirinya.

Yaya mendesah, selesai membersihkan dapur. Mungkin masih ada sisa tepung di sini dan di sana tapi ia tidak begitu peduli. Sekarang ia bingung harus apa, karena jelas...

Sekarang sedang terjadi pertengkaran antara kembaran Boboiboy. Ironis mengingat mereka ada dalam satu tubuh.

"Maaf ya soal tadi."

Yaya terperanjat, menoleh melihat suaminya dan dari cara bicaranya yang tenang tahu kalau ia bukan Api. Senyuman yang diberikan padanya, sedikit tipis tapi tetapi tetap terlihat seperti seringai pada saat yang sama...

"Taufan, Api gimana?" tanya Yaya merasa khawatir. Jelas masih ada sisa bekas tangisan dari wajah suaminya. Kedua matanya merah dan kelopaknya agak bengkak.

"Itu udah biasa. Jujur, Api lebih parah dari ini sebelum kita nikah. Dia dulu ngamuk setiap hari sejak Tok Aba meninggal," jelas Taufan, ia duduk di meja. Yaya baru ingat mereka belum sarapan, sayangnya ia tak merasa lapar.

"Tapi..."

Taufan mendengus tapi tetap tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa, beberapa hari lagi dia bakal lupa kok."

Yaya menggeleng. "Aku ngerti kenapa kalian nggak memperbolehkan dia buat keluar rumah, tapi kasihan kan?"

Taufan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Jujur, Yaya sedikit berharap ia bisa bicara dengan Gempa. Tapi, ternyata Taufan bisa diajak serius pada saat-saat tertentu. Banyak sisi dari kembaran-kembaran suaminya dan Yaya selalu menemukan sisi baru setiap harinya.

"Masalahnya, setiap Api keluar rumah... heh, jangankan keluar rumah. Dia dulu ambil kontrol aja, pasti selalu terjadi masalah. Bukan berarti dia doang sih, tapi Api selalu gitu," jelas Taufan.

Yaya sebenarnya paham, Api sangat kekanakan dan tampaknya tidak bisa dipercayakan sendiri.

"Tapi... dia seumur sama kalian. Aku tahu sikapnya seperti apa, tapi ia nggak mau diperlakukan berbeda."

Taufan mendengus, seperti Halilintar.

"Jangan pikir selama ini kita nggak pernah kasih dia kesempatan. Setiap kesempatan yang kita kasih, akhirnya nggak pernah bagus. Kecuali kemarin pas di kebun binatang, yah... soalnya cuma tiga jam sih."

"Tapi, dia merasa kalau kalian membencinya..."

Yaya tahu itu tidak benar. Melihat bagaimana wajah Taufan mengernyit dan sekilas tampak kecewa karena Api memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Mungkin dia merasa, kalian semua terpaksa harus menerimanya karena nggak punya pilihan lain," tambah Yaya lagi.

Taufan menggulirkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Itu bodoh, tentu aja kita nggak pernah benci dia. Hek, kalau mau tahu, sebenarnya Gempa dan Halilintar punya sisi lembut ke Api yang nggak dikasih ke aku tahu."

Yaya tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengar candaan sarkartis Taufan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya lah. Yah, semuanya kayak sepakat menganggap dia yang paling kecil. Tadinya aku pikir Air yang paling kecil, tapi karena dia lebih bisa dipercaya, jadi Api yang paling kecil."

Yaya baru tahu soal ini. "Jadi, kalian tahu urutan lahir kalian?"

Taufan menggeleng. "Nggak lah. Itu cuma perandaian aja. Semuanya memperlakukan Api seperti adik kecil, tapi kita nggak pernah benci sama dia. Malah, kita semua membatasi dia banyak hal karena nggak pengen dia kenapa-napa."

Yaya paham hal itu. Kadang Yaya merasa Api bisa terbunuh oleh kebodohannya sendiri. Jadi, mungkin kembarannya yang lain melakukan ini semua bukan untuk mengekang, namun cenderung _over protective_.

Yaya tahu, Api mendengar semua perkataan Taufan. Namun, 'mendengar' dan 'menerima' itu hal yang berbeda.

"Tapi, kalian nggak bisa begitu terus sama dia. Nggak bisa terus memperlakukan dia seperti anak kecil yang nggak boleh melakukan apapun. Anak kecil sekalipun, harus perlahan diajari cara memakai pisau," kata Yaya.

Wajah Taufan yang agak muram membuat Yaya sedikit menyesal sudah mengatakan hal itu. Mereka satu tubuh, tidak bisa mengajari kembaran yang lain sesuatu secara langsung dan sayangnya mereka selama ini selalu sendiri sejak Atok tercinta mereka meninggal.

Jadi, Api tidak bisa melakukan hal dengan benar karena tidak pernah diajari. Sementara kembaran yang lain pasti belajar sendiri dengan susah payah.

"Aku juga tahu sih... tapi kupikir Api yang nggak pernah mau dewasa. Dia mau jadi anak kecil terus, cuma..."

Taufan menatap Yaya, sang istri agak malu mendapat tatapan penuh arti. Sedikit langka Yaya bisa mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu dari Taufan tanpa suaminya itu mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Cuma sejak ada kamu, dia mau berubah. Dia mau belajar untuk jadi dewasa katanya. Cuma, kita semua ragu, apa Api bisa? Yah... terus akhirnya kayak gini..."

Taufan mengangkat bahunya, maksudnya merujuk pada insiden tepung bertaburan di dapur.

"Tenang, kan ada aku. Aku rasa Api bisa. Lagipula dia baik, seperti kalian semua. Kalaupun dia melakukan kesalahan, kurasa itu nggak sengaja."

Taufan mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yaya. "Yah... sebenarnya aku juga merasa nggak ada salahnya membiarkan Api pergi ke taman sama kamu hari ini. Sebenarnya separuh alasan kita nggak setuju, soalnya kan kamu baru sakit kemarin."

Yaya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Ya ampun, aku nggak apa-apa. Udah sembuh."

"Maaf ya, sebagai pengingat, aku nggak pernah, hek, kita semua nggak pernah ngalamin situasi kayak gitu. Semalam aja, Api bingung 'datang bulan' itu apa. Kalau aku bisa ketawa, aku pasti udah ketawa pas dia tanya itu."

Wajah Yaya jadi merona merah dan ia merasa malu. Ia sudah menduga suaminya tidak tahu hal seperti itu. Selama ini terisolir sendiri, bahkan masih banyak laki-laki di luar sana yang tidak tahu haid itu seperti apa dan bagaimana.

Wajar semua kembaran suaminya jadi khawatir. Mereka tidak pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan meski mencari referensi ke internet, nyeri saat haid berbeda-beda untuk setiap wanita jadi pasti mereka tetap bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kalau cuma ke taman nggak masalah. Nggak usah terlalu khawatir. Aku cuma nyeri datang bulang pas hari pertama aja," jelas Yaya lagi.

Taufan tampaknya tidak memaksa. Ia tampaknya percaya meski sekilas masih terlihat khawatir.

"Kamu sayang juga sama Api," godanya untuk mengalihkan suasana. Wajah Yaya agak memerah sedikit.

"Aku sayang kalian semua," kata Yaya dengan tegas. Taufan tertawa dan Yaya hanya bisa merona merah.

"Oh ya, hati-hati. Api nggak sepolos kelihatannya, justru karena dia masih kayak bocah, jangan marah ya Api, makanya dia nggak tahu kapan saatnya buat 'berhenti'. Dia masih bingung batasan benar dan salah."

Yaya tidak menangkap perkataan Taufan barusan dan melihat kebingungan Yaya, Taufan tertawa lagi. Jarang Taufan mengatakan sesuatu berputar-putar seperti itu.

"Maksudnya, aku pengen aku yang pertama ngambil keperawanan kamu...," Taufan menyeringai padanya.

Mata Yaya membelalak, yang itu terlalu lugas. Wajahnya memerah dan panas. Dan Taufan pasti sangat menikmati reaksinya.

Sang istri sama sekali tidak menyesal saat melempar kantung tepung yang masih ada isinya sedikit pada Taufan meski itu artinya ia harus membersihkan dapur lagi.

IoI

"Aku bilang setuju, tapi yang lain belum tentu. Jadi, kamu harus tanya yang lain, yah semacam voting lah."

Itu perkataan Taufan, setelah dia mandi, pada Yaya sebelum ia berganti kontrol.

Wajah yang tampak mengantuk dan tanpa ekspresi, sudah pasti Air.

"Aku nggak masalah kok. Dulu sebelum keluar, aku nggak pernah ikut voting. Tapi, aku sependapat sama kamu. Kasihan Api di rumah terus."

Yaya mengangguk. Air mengeringkan air di rambutnya dengan handuk yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh ya, aku sebenarnya nggak mau kalah dengan Taufan soal 'itu'-"

Yaya melotot pada Air dan berbeda dengan Taufan, Air langsung tutup mulut. Namun, senyumannya yang tipis membuat Yaya mengerti lanjutan dari perkataannya.

Setelah itu Air melepaskan kontrol.

"Bego."

Yaya memutar matanya. Ia harus membicarakan soal mulut kotor Halilintar lain kali. Meski di sini, Yaya tidak tahu 'bego' itu ditujukan untuk siapa.

"Aku nolak Api keluar rumah. Aku tahu dia bosen, tapi nggak harus ke luar rumah kalau cuma mau ngehabisin waktu sama kamu."

Yaya sedikit cemberut namun Halilintar jelas tidak peduli.

"Tapi Taufan bener, hati-hati sama Api... ah, sebaiknya kamu hati-hati sama kita semua sebenernya. Mau gimana pun, kita semua laki-laki..."

Perkataan ambigu itu hanya bisa membuat Yaya merasa semakin malu.

Sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apapun, Halilintar sudah melepaskan kontrol.

Dan senyuman lembut yang terlihat agak menyesal, Yaya tahu ia berhadapan dengan Gempa.

"Maaf soal 'itu'. Sebenarnya itu udah jadi debat sejak kita nikah... ah ok, sebaiknya kamu nggak perlu tahu."

Yaya sependapat dan bersyukur Gempa berhenti di situ karena ia memang tidak mau tahu.

"Aku pikir nggak masalah Api keluar rumah. Cuma, aku emang khawatir dia bakal terlibat masalah... terus ujung-ujungnya ngerepotin kamu."

Yaya menggeleng kepalanya. Ia adalah istri mereka. Meski agak sinting, tapi Yaya harus bisa bertahan menghadapi semua keanehan kembaran-kembaran suaminya.

"Aku nggak masalah kok direpotin," jawab Yaya.

Gempa mengangguk, kali ini menghindari debat dengan Yaya.

"Jaga dia baik-baik. Aku juga titip pesen Api, jaga Yaya baik-baik."

Agak lucu mendengar Gempa bicara pada dirinya sendiri , hanya Taufan yang biasanya melakukan hal semacam itu. Tapi mungkin selama ini seperti itulah cara mereka berkomunikasi hanya saja tidak pernah memperlihatkannya secara langsung.

Dan saat Gempa melepas kontrol, Yaya langsung tersenyum pada Api.

Ia terlihat masih agak kesal, namun sudah lebih baik.

"Jadi, kita mau ke taman apa?" tanya Yaya.

IoI

"Kau sudah dengar kan tadi? Nggak ada yang benci kamu, Api."

Api mengangguk, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah roti. Dari tampaknya, ia masih agak kesal. Ia pasti dengar penjelasan Taufan dan persetujuan (dan penolakan) semuanya. Tapi, seperti yang Yaya kira, 'mendengar' dan 'menerima' itu berbeda. Api mungkin masih mengira semua kembarannya benci, atau minimal, tak suka padanya, namun memilih untuk tidak berdebat.

Yaya memandang Api selesai menghabiskan sarapannya. Mulutnya belepotan selai roti, namun Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak melap bibirnya untuknya. Api bukan anak kecil dan marah kalau diperlakukan berbeda.

"Api, di bibirmu ada selai," tegur Yaya.

Api agak bingung awalnya, namun paham. Pertama, ia mau melap dengan punggung tangannya namun tampaknya cepat paham kalau itu tidak bagus. Jadi ia mengambil tisu di meja makan dan melap bibirnya.

Tindakan Api dan logikanya seperti anak kecil, tapi Yaya paham, Api selalu melihat dan merasakan bagaimana semua kembarannya bersikap selama ini. Ia bisa belajar jadi dewasa, asalkan ia punya keinginan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman buat piknik?" tanya Yaya, menghabiskan sarapannya.

Api mengangguk senang.

"Aku mau bekal."

Yaya agak sedikit berat mewujudkannya, awalnya ia ingin mengusulkan agar mereka beli saja. Tapi, Yaya memang harus belajar masak suka atau tidak suka.

"Masakanku nggak enak lho."

Api menggeleng. "Nggak apa-apa, aku mau."

Yaya tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kamu mau apa?"

"Hm... nugget... sosis... mie goreng..."

Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Selera makan Api memang seperti anak kecil. Tapi sisi bagusnya, tidak sulit menyiapkan semua itu. Dan Yaya bersyukur karenanya.

IoI

Yaya tidak pernah ke taman di tengah kota, karena rumahnya di pinggir kota dimana tempatnya masih cukup rindang berbeda dengan tengah kota yang hanya penuh gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan jalan layang.

Yaya dan Api naik taksi, karena meski terlihat kesal, Api tidak memaksakan diri naik mobil. Meski tidak terlihat, tampaknya ia sudah senang bisa keluar rumah, jadi ia tidak mau 'ngelunjak'.

"Yei... sampe!"

Yaya tersenyum melihat sikap ceria Api. Ia bersyukur moodnya sudah jauh lebih baik. Api dan Yaya berjalan ke taman setelah taksi dibayar.

Karena hari ini hari kerja, taman tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada anak-anak kecil yang bermain di sana.

Yaya memilih sebuah pohon rindang yang cukup besar, dan meski Api tampaknya ingin bergabung bermain bersama anak-anak kecil itu, Yaya menariknya bersamanya.

Yaya menggelar sebuah kain yang berfungsi jadi tikar sementara mata Api masih terpaku dengan anak-anak yang sibuk bermain.

"Ayo duduk Api..."

Awalnya Yaya berpikir Api akan benar-benar ikut main dengan anak-anak itu. Tidak ada salahnya, meski agak ganjil. Tapi, ternyata Api memilih duduk bersamanya.

"Aku bawa buah juga. Kamu mau?"

"Ngh... nggak suka..."

Yaya mendelik pada Api. "Kamu nggak bisa cuma makan makanan beku atau instan aja," tegur Yaya.

"Tapi kan Gempa selalu makan sayur sama buah..."

"Iya, tapi itu bukan karena dia suka. Itu terpaksa. Kalau kamu nggak mau diperlakukan kayak anak kecil, jangan membantah," omel Yaya.

Api cemberut namun tidak melawan balik.

"Aku bawa apel, kamu mau?" tawar Yaya. Api mengangguk.

"Kupasin."

Yaya menahan senyum, sulit menolak sifat manja Api.

Yaya tidak pandai menggunakan pisau, tapi meski hasil kupasannya mengerikan (banyak daging buah yang ikut terkupas bersama kulitnya) Api tidak mengatakan apapun. Berbeda dengan Taufan yang pasti sudah mengejeknya atau Halilintar yang akan menyindirnya.

Api memakan potongan buah yang disodorkan di piring kertas padanya. Wajahnya nampak tidak suka tapi ia mau mengunyah dan menelannya.

Yaya sadar sedari tadi pandangan Api masih terpaku pada anak-anak itu.

"Kamu mau main sama mereka?" tanya Yaya.

"Pengen sih... tapi terlalu mencolok, ntar yang lain marah..." gumam Api dengan wajah sendu.

Yaya memandang anak-anak kecil itu, yang sibuk bermain ayunan, seluncuran dan sebagainya. Ia kemudian bertanya-tanya bagaimana masa kecil suaminya itu. Dari yang ia pahami selama ini, tampaknya tidak begitu bahagia.

"Habis makan siang, kamu bisa main sama aku."

Api menoleh padanya.

"Yah, kita nggak bisa coba main itu semua sih," Yaya menunjuk wahana-wahana mainan di taman yang dimonopoli anak kecil.

"Tapi, kita bisa main kejar-kejaran atau petak umpet kalau kau mau."

Mata Api langsung berbinar, membuat Yaya tersenyum namun kemudian sedih kalau sadar mungkin selama ini ia tidak punya teman untuk bermain permainan sederhana seperti itu.

"Ok! Aku mau makan sekarang!"

Yaya menyingkirkan rasa simpatinya dan membuka bekal yang ia bawa.

"Habisin ya."

IoI

"Ketemu!"

Yaya hanya tersenyum pada Api yang tampak girang sudah menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Tidak banyak permainan yang bisa dimainkan oleh dua orang dan meski Yaya agak malu, tapi ia tetap menikmatinya.

"Sekarang gantian," kata Yaya namun Api menggeleng.

"Main kejar-kejaran yuk," usul Api.

Yaya sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin berlari, ia baru makan, dan masih agak tidak enak badan karena haid, tapi ia tak tega menolak Api yang tampak sudah ceria lagi.

"Ayo, kamu yang jaga," kata Yaya. Ia tidak bisa lari terlalu cepat, jadi ia lebih baik dikejar daripada harus mengejar Api yang pasti lebih cepat darinya.

Yaya segera berbalik dan berlari kecil. Taman kota yang mereka singgahi cukup luas dan rindang. Yaya berlari di antara sela-sela pohon dan mendengar Api mengejarnya.

Namun seperti yang Yaya kira, perutnya jadi sakit dan ia berhenti berlari.

"Kena... eh... Yaya?" Api yang tadinya senang bisa mengejar Yaya, jadi panik melihat Yaya agak pucat.

"Nggak apa-apa, cuma sakit perut."

Mungkin itu perkataan yang salah karena Api jadi makin panik.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Mau ke rumah? Atau ke dokter? Atau mau aku tukeran kontrol aja?"

Sikap Api membuat Yaya ingat bagaimana anak kecil sedih bila orang yang mereka sayangi sakit. Mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya bisa panik atau menangis.

"Nggak apa-apa Api. Jangan panik... husss tenang," Yaya mengelus-elus pundak Api. Suaminya terlihat ragu namun akhirnya mau diam.

"Aku cuma sakit perut karena lari, istirahat yuk."

Api mengangguk dan menuntun Yaya kembali ke tempat piknik mereka sebelumnya. Yaya tersenyum bagaimana Api menggenggam tangannya dan satu lengannya melingkar di pinggang Yaya.

Setelah duduk, Yaya merasa agak mendingan. Api masih memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, seakan takut Yaya akan pingsan mendadak. Yaya menepuk pipinya pelan karena tak tahan dengan pandangannya.

"Api, aku nggak apa-apa," tegurnya.

Api akhirnya mendesah dan berhenti memandangi Yaya. "Maaf ya."

"Nggak apa-apa, bukan kamu yang salah. Harusnya aku yang bilang, aku nggak kuat lari."

Api masih tampak kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena ia kesal tidak bisa melihat Yaya memaksakan diri. Yaya menarik dagunya agar mau mendongak sedikit dan kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"Udah, jangan sedih," bisik Yaya sambil tersenyum.

Tampaknya efeknya langsung berhasil.

"Aku cium kamu boleh ya?" tanya Api tampak senang.

Sebelum Yaya bisa mengatakan apapun, yang benar saja ini kan di tempat umum, Api sudah memegang pipinya dan mengecup bibirnya.

Namun, bukannya merasakan rasa lembut bibir, Yaya mengaduh karena gigi depannya bertubrukan dengan gigi depan Api.

"Ukh..."

Api mundur sedikit. Jelas ia tidak punya pengalaman soal berciuman (dan Yaya tidak tahu bagaimana pengalaman ciuman kembaran yang lain).

Tapi, Api tidak menyerah, dari wajahnya yang memandang Yaya seperti sebuah tantangan, akhirnya Yaya tidak bisa menolaknya dan memutuskan untuk diam.

Akhirnya Api bisa menemukan posisi yang tepat, memiringkan sedikit wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Yaya pelan.

Rasanya mirip dengan ciuman kecil dari Air.

Api mundur dan tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang kekanakan membuat Yaya tersenyum balik.

"Ternyata ciuman emang enak ya...," celetuknya. Yaya agak malu dan memukul pundaknya sedikit, Api agak bingung karena perkataan itu jujur bukan dalam maksud mengejek. Namun, ia tertawa pelan.

"Lagi ya," kata Api, mencium Yaya lagi.

Yaya menutup matanya, mulai lupa kalau mereka ada di tempat umum.

"Ih... ciuman..."

Suara-suara anak kecil yang cempreng membuat Yaya langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong Api sejauh mungkin. Wajahnya merah menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang menonton mereka. Sejak kapan!?

"Hush! Ini bukan tontonan anak kecil tahu! Pergi sana!" usir Api, mengibaskan tangannya. Anak-anak kecil itu pun pergi, beberapa bergetar jijik atau memeletkan lidah mereka padanya. Yaya merunduk malu dan menutupi wajahnya.

Memang ia berciuman dengan suaminya sendiri, tapi ia tidak percaya membiarkan Api menciumnya di tempat umum seperti ini!

"Oh ya, sampai mana tadi?"

Yaya mendengus dan menempeleng Api agar tidak menciumnya. Suaminya tampak bingung namun Yaya melipat kedua lengannya dan mendelik padanya.

"Ayo pulang."

Api masih bingung kenapa Yaya marah padanya, namun Yaya segera beres-beres dan bangkit.

Ia sudah paham sekarang. Tidak ada satupun dari kembaran suaminya yang _innocent_. Mereka semua tetap laki-laki... dasar! Bikin malu aja!

**TBC**

* * *

**Jujur awalnya aku mau buat adegan smutt jauh lebih dari ciuman, tapi sadar kalau ini kan rate T dan mayoritas pembaca antara SD-SMP.**

**Oh ya, aku bakalan lama update fanfic ini. Seminggu sekali mungkin. Sekarang lagi sibuk.**

**Chapter depan... mungkin fokus antara Air atau Taufan? Ya liat ntar deh...**

**Review! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, pertama TaufanxYaya dulu ya. Setiap orang yang baca fanficku yang ada Taufannya hampir semuanya nggak ada yang ngeh, kalau dibalik sifat jahilnya, Taufan itu ada sesuatu. He is a deep characther. Karakternya tuh dalem banget sebenernya**

**Maka, selamat dinikmati**

* * *

Setiap manusia memiliki sisi yang berbeda-beda. Sisi saat berhadapan dengan orang tua, dengan teman, dengan orang asing hingga dengan suami.

Kadang, butuh seumur hidup untuk melihat sisi seseorang.

Apalagi sisi lima orang?

Karena itu, mungkin Yaya tahu ia salah, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri, refleks!

"Aduh, Yaya... kamu kok selalu aja mukul aku?"

Yaya sebenarnya ingin menyalahkan Taufan. Siapa suruh ia duduk di samping tempat tidurnya ketika Yaya bangun? Entah kenapa, kalau sadar Taufan yang sedang mengambil alih, tubuh Yaya jadi jauh lebih waspada dari biasanya.

"Habis kamunya juga sih...," Yaya tidak ingin disalahkan, tapi Taufan hanya mendengus. Setidaknya, Yaya lega karena suaminya itu tidak tampak marah.

Sang suami mengelus-elus pipinya, yang agak memerah karena kena pukul Yaya.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku minta peluk dong, sebelum berangkat kerja."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, sementara dengan senyuman lebar, Taufan sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Tumben...

"Ya udah...," kata Yaya dengan pipi sedikit merah. Taufan memeluknya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yaya. Sementara sang istri sedikit bertanya-tanya. Taufan biasanya selalu minta cium, bukan peluk. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kamu kenapa? Baik-baik aja?" tanya Yaya jadi khawatir. Taufan memundurkan dirinya dan tersenyum pada Yaya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok," jawabnya. Sang istri agak ragu, namun Taufan merundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Yaya.

Hanya sekejap sebelum ia mundur kembali.

"Hari ini... kamu bisa tunggu aku sampai pulang?" tanya Taufan, jemarinya menyingkirkan poni rambut Yaya yang menghalangi matanya.

Yaya mengangguk dengan alis mengernyit namun Taufan segera memajang senyuman lebar.

"Nah, aku berangkat dulu ya," katanya segera bangkit dari tempat tidur Yaya.

"Eh, kamu udah sarapan?" tanya Yaya cepat, ia baru sadar kalau ia bangun kesiangan dan Taufan sudah rapi dengan jasnya.

"Udah kok," jawab Taufan, berjalan keluar dari kamar Yaya sementara sang istri membuntuti dari belakang.

"Kamu beneran nggak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya lagi. Sikap Taufan terlalu aneh pagi ini. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, tapi sayangnya suaminya ini tidak mau jujur padanya.

"Iya...," jawab Taufan dengan lirih.

"Aku berangkat ya, asssalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Yaya hanya memandang pintu yang tertutup dengan perasaan bingung. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan Taufan, tapi ia berharap suaminya baik-baik saja.

IoI

Yaya memandang kamar suaminya dengan lurus. Ia sudah menetapkan hati, mulai dari hari ini ia akan membersihkan kamar ini. Ia sudah bertanya pada Gempa dan yang lainnya, mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hanya saja, sampai kemarin Yaya masih merasa sungkan.

Mungkin, karena kamar ini simbol dari suaminya sendiri. Di dalamnya banyak barang-barang pribadi yang masih belum Yaya ketahui.

Ah, sudahlah, toh hanya mengepel, menyapu dan mengelap perabotan saja.

Yaya masuk ke dalam kamar. Kamar yang luas dengan desain interior minimalis yang modern. Kebanyakan perabotan berwarna hitam, perak dan warna kayu. Tempat tidur Boboiboy yang besar dihiasi dengan seprai warna putih dan bedcover yang tebal. Meja kerjanya simpel, terdiri dari stainless steel dengan kayu. Ada sebuah laptop yang terbuka namun dalam keadaan mati di sana.

Di pojokan ada rak buku dari kayu berukuran besar. Isi bukunya macam-macam, bagian paling atas tentang bisnis. Tengahnya penuh dengan berkas yang Yaya tak mengerti artinya. Bagian tengah dipenuhi buku cerita dan fiksi. Bagian terakhir ada buku ensiklopedia dan buku lawak.

Lemari baju Boboiboy juga sangat besar, terisi dengan berbagai macam setelan jas, jaket, kemeja dan celana bahan yang terkesan mahal. Di bagian bawah lemari tersimpan banyak dus yang Yaya kira berisi sepatu-sepatu.

Lalu, di salah satu sudut ada sebuah lemari pajangan kecil. Berisi action figure beberapa tokoh super hero, miniature mobil, pesawat dan kereta yang Yaya bisa menebak, siapa pemiliknya.

Di lemari pajangan kecil itu, Yaya baru sadar kalau ada pigura foto dalam keadaan terbalik. Ia mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan topi dinosaurus berwarna oranye sedang tersenyum sambil dirangkul seorang kakek dengan senyuman lembut.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali kalau bocah di foto ini pasti suaminya sendiri. Lalu, kakek ini...

"Tok Aba?" tanya Yaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ini adalah satu-satunya foto yang Yaya temukan di dalam apartemen ini. Boboiboy tidak memajang foto lain, ada beberapa lukisan modern art tapi tak ada foto yang terpajang. Hanya pigura foto kecil ini, itu pun tidak terpajang dengan rapi.

Yaya melap pigura foto itu dengan bersih sambil memandang lekat-lekat foto tersebut.

Masa kecil macam apa yang dialami suaminya? Selama ini ia tidak pernah menceritakannya secara jelas. Ia hanya bilang, kalau tidak ada orang yang percaya kondisi dirinya kecuali Tok Aba. Hubungan dengan orang tuanya pun tidak bisa dibilang baik, meski juga tidak bisa dibilang buruk.

Yaya tahu itu semua masa lalu, tapi kadang ia ingin mengetahui semua itu. Dan berharap semua itu bisa membantunya memahami suaminya lebih jauh.

Yaya mendesah dan memajang foto itu di lemari pajangan dengan benar agar fotonya terlihat, kemudian berlanjut membersihkan bagian lain.

Ia kembali menyapu sambil sesekali melap perabotan, namun berhenti saat melihat ada satu map yang menyelip di meja.

Ia mengambilnya dan sesuatu jatuh.

Sebuah foto lainnya, tapi yang mengejutkan siapa yang ada di dalam foto tersebut.

Yaya.

Dari posisi Yaya di foto ini, Yaya bertaruh foto ini diambil diam-diam. Sang istri jadi penasaran dan membuka map yang ia pegang. Isinya berkas-berkas berisi data dirinya sendiri. Mulai dari nama, alamat, umur, pendidikan terakhir, hingga anggota keluarga dan data-data soal restorannya.

Melihat semua itu, perasaan Yaya jadi sedikit kompleks.

Dari statusnya yang tertulis 'lajang' di berkas ini, semua ini pasti dibuat sebelum mereka berdua menikah.

Sebenarnya, tak aneh meyelidiki calon pengantin yang tiba-tiba harus dinikahi. Tapi, Yaya sendiri waktu itu hanya diberikan foto dan nama. Sementara, Boboiboy sudah mencari detil keseluruhan dirinya sampai seperti ini.

Tak heran, Gempa bisa tahu bagaimana pendapatan restorannya, atau bagaimana Yaya bekerja di sana sampai jam berapa.

Yaya tidak merasa marah, hanya merasa agak aneh. Melihat dari map ini masih di atas meja, berarti suaminya masih menggunakan berkas ini untuk mempelajari Yaya sendiri. Kenapa malah lewat berkas? Lebih baik kan bertanya langsung agar mereka berdua bisa mengenali satu sama lain dengan lebih baik.

Yaya mendengus dan memutuskan untuk menyita berkas ini dan menaruhnya di kamarnya sendiri.

IoI

Pertengahan hari, setelah Yaya mencoba masak makan siang untuk diri sendiri (nasi goreng, tapi agak gosong), handphonenya berbunyi.

Ia melihat nama suaminya tertera di layar dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam, ada apa?" tanya Yaya, sedikit heran. Sekarang jam satu siang, seharusnya suaminya masih sibuk bekerja, apalagi kemarin ia baru saja bolos kerja untuk menemaninya seharian.

"Kamu bsia turun ke bawah dari apartemen sekarang?" tanya suaminya. Yaya kurang bisa mengenali siapa yang sedang bicara padanya. Taufan? Gempa? Halilintar? Meski tampaknya bukan Api ataupun Air.

"Iya, bisa...," jawab Yaya ragu, ia memandang ke luar jendela dimana langit begitu mendung, tampaknya akan hujan.

"Ya udah, kamu cepet turun ya, aku tunggu."

Dan telepon di putus. Yaya sedikit bertanya-tanya, itu artinya suaminya ada di lantai satu apartemennya sekarang?

Sang istri segera merapikan diri, tidak yakin harus memakai baju seperti apa karena tak tahu apa yang suaminya akan lakukan, namun Yaya bergegas turun ke lantai satu menggunakan lift.

Sampai di bawah, ia melihat mobil yangs sangat familiar parkir tak jauh dari pintu depan.

"Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya menghampiri mobil itu.

Kaca mobil di turunkan dan suaminya tersenyum padanya. "Ayo naik."

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yaya sambil membuka pintu mobil. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian yang pantas untuk berpergian, tapi tampaknya suaminya tidak memusingkan hal itu.

"Hm... nanti kamu juga tahu," jawabnya sedikit ambigu. Yaya mendesah dan menurut.

Untuk kali ini, ia memandang suaminya lekat-lekat, kesulitan menebak siapa yang sedang mengambil alih sekarang.

Wajah suaminya yang lurus menatap jalan dan mengemudi dengan serius, entah kenapa mengingatkan Yaya saat pertama kali mereka baru menikah dan mengendarai mobil ke apartemen mereka.

"Gempa?"

Suaminya tercekat dan tertawa kecil. "Ampun, masa' nggak bisa ngenalin aku?"

"Oh, Taufan. Jarang aku lihat kamu serius gitu," kilah Yaya merasa agak malu karena salah tebak.

Ya, sejak pagi Taufan terlihat agak aneh. Dan siang ini pun masih sama. Wajahnya yang serius agak ganjil dan entah kenapa ia terlihat muram.

"Yah, aku juga bisa serius kali. Gini-gini aku juga ikut kerja, nggak Gempa doang yang bisa serius," jelas Taufan dengan senyum tipis.

"Iya maaf," tandas Yaya, Taufan tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hujan mulai turun membasahi kaca mobil. Semakin lama semakin besar membuat Yaya agak khawatir. Untung jemuran sudah diangkat.

"Tenang aja, di mobil ada payung," celetuk Taufan membuat Yaya sedikit tenang.

"Kukira kamu lagi kerja," kata Yaya, menatap jalan dengan bingung, mencoba menebak kemana Taufan akan membawanya pergi.

"Iya, aku ada urusan tadi, sekalian jemput kamu...," jelas Taufan yang sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun.

Yaya melihat sebuah daerah pemakaman luas. Ia mengenali pemakaman ini, pemakaman yang bagus, rapi dan terkenal karena biasanya artis-artis biasanya dimakamkan ke sini. Mobil akhirnya berhenti, Yaya menatap Taufan yang mematikan mesin mobil kemudian mencari payung di bangku belakang.

"Cuma ada satu," kata Taufan, menarik sebuah payung besar berwarna hitam. Yaya juga baru sadar, hari ini, Taufan mengenakan setelan jas serba hitam mulai dari jas, celana, dasi hingga sepatu, hanya kemejanya saja berwarna putih.

Entah kenapa, seperti mata-mata, atau... seperti orang yang akan ziarah. Atau karena mereka sedang akan ziarah sekarang.

Taufan turun dari mobil, kemudian mengitari mobil dan membukakakn pintu untuk Yaya sambil memayunginya.

"Harusnya kamu bilang kita mau ke sini, bajuku...," Yaya mengeluh, ia hanya menggunakan setelan one piece berwarna putih dan pink. Sedikit terlalu ceria untuk ziarah.

"Nggak apa-apa, lagian lagi hujan badai gini juga, nggak bakal ada yang ngeh," kata Taufan menyugingkan senyuman kecil. Yaya baru sadar kalau suaminya memegang sebuah keranjang berisi kelopak bunga. Kapan ia mengambilnya, Yaya tidak sadar.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki area pemakaman, tangan Yaya bergelut di salah satu lengan Taufan, sebagian karena payung mereka tidak terlalu besar jadi ia harus merapatkan diri, dan sebagian lagi suasana pemakaman yang muram ditambah hujan badai sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang indah.

Mereka melewati nisan demi nisan. Sebenarnya, pemakaman ini sangat apik terawat. Setiap kuburan tertutup rumput yang rapi dan tampaknya rutin dipotong. Area pemakaman pun bersih. Hanya saja, tetap terasa sepi dan suram.

Yaya merasakan Taufan berhenti berjalan dan melihat sebuah nisan yang dipandang oleh suaminya.

"Ini...," gumam Yaya.

"Ya, Tok Aba. Sebenarnya sejak lama, aku mau membawamu ke sini. Tapi, banyak hal terjadi... yah...," Taufan mengangkat bahunya, kemudian mengambil satu tangan Yaya untuk menggenggam payung mereka.

"Maaf ya Tok, aku baru datang sekarang," kata Taufan pada nisan di depan mereka. Ia berjongkok dan menebar bunga di kuburan. Yaya sebenarnya ingin ikut menebar, tapi salah satu dari mereka harus memegangi payung.

Ia melihat Taufan berdoa sebentar, Yaya pun ikut berdoa. Ia sedih tidak mengenal Atok Boboiboy ini, seseorang yang berperan besar menjadikan Boboiboy seperti sekarang.

"Nah, Atok. Ini, Yaya, yang Atok jodohkan denganku," kata Taufan lagi, bicara pada Atoknya seperti Atoknya bisa mendengarnya. Yaya merasa canggung, namun ia tahu ia kadang melakukan hal yang sama saat ayahnya baru meninggal dulu. Tapi, kebiasaan itu sudah berhenti saat akhirnya sang gadis bisa menerima kematian ayahnya.

Yaya memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Taufan. "Salam kenal Atok."

Taufan terlihat sangat berbeda, sangat lain dari biasanya. Seluruh tubuhnya tampak tegang, wajahnya tampak begitu serius dan berusaha menahan emosi yang meluap. Yaya merasa sedih, namun tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menenangkan suaminya.

Tapi, Taufan tersenyum padanya, meski senyumannya sendu. "Terima kasih sudah menjodohkannya padaku Tok, dia... luar biasa."

Wajah Yaya memerah sedikit. Tidak terbiasa dipuji terang-terangan di depan wajahnya. Namun, wajah Taufan yang terlihat muram dengan cepat menghapus rasa malunya. Yaya membelai pundak Taufan, ingin menenangkan suaminya yang masih tampak kalut.

Taufan bangkit dan mendesah pelan. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Yaya dan mengambil payungnya lagi.

"Lain kali, aku akan cerita lebih banyak, Tok. Sampai nanti," katanya.

Yaya menoleh pada nisan dengan nama Atok Boboiboy tersebut, kemudian merasakan bagaimana satu lengan Taufan melingkar di pinggangnya, kemudian mereka berjalan bersama keluar area pemakaman.

Mereka kembali ke dalam mobil, untuk kali ini, Yaya bisa melihat Taufan tampak begitu serius dan juga muram. Yaya menggenggam salah satu lengannya dan suaminya itu tersenyum.

"Biasanya aku bisa bicara berjam-jam di depan nisan, tapi susah karena lagi hujan gini," candanya getir. Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meraih dan memeluk Taufan, meski agak susah karena mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil.

Taufan memeluk Yaya balik.

"Ini peringatan hari kematian Tok Aba?" tanya Yaya, merasa mengerti kenapa hari ini Taufan tampak aneh.

"Oh, nggak kok."

"Eh?"

Yaya mengerapkan mata dengan bingung. Taufan tertawa kecil melihat wajah bingung istrinya.

"Kita semua rutin ziarah ke makam Tok Aba, yah kecuali Air soalnya baru akhir-akhir ini dia mau keluar, juga Api yang... yah... dia sama sekali nggak mau ke sini. Cuma, karena ada kamu, akhir-akhir ini kita jarang ke sini."

Yaya mengangguk mengerti. Meski sudah lama Tok Aba meninggal, tampaknya bagi suaminya masih sulit melepas kepergian Atoknya itu. Mungkin, karena sebelum menikah dengan Yaya, ia selalu sendirian.

Taufan menyalakan mesin mobil, namun hanya membiarkan wiper menyala membasuh air hujan dari kaca mobil sementara matanya memandang lirih ke depan, entah memandang apa.

"Aku baru ke psikiater lagi tadi."

Yaya terkejut dan menoleh pada Taufan dengan cepat.

"Lalu kupikir, aku harus memperbaiki mood gitu. Kalau dulu, aku pasti selalu ke sini habis dari psikiater. Jadi, kenapa nggak sekalian ajak kamu, gitu."

"Kenapa tadi kamu nggak bilang?" tanya Yaya, ternyata itu alasannya Taufan terlihat aneh pagi ini.

"Aku nggak mau bikin kamu khawatir. Lagian, seperti yang kubilang, itu sebenarnya udah biasa...," jawab Taufan lirih.

Yaya menggenggam tangan Taufan kemudian menatap mata suaminya lekat-lekat. Kembaran yang Yaya kenal jahil dan mesum ini, menolak tatapannya setelah beberapa detik.

"Aku terpaksa Yaya, bunda yang minta. Apalagi kemarin aku bolos kerja," jelas Taufan, menggenggam balik tangan Yaya.

Yaya terkejut dan menatap Taufan lekat-lekat sementara tampaknya suaminya begitu tertarik dengan stir mobil dan menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Kalau gitu kenapa kamu bolos?" tanya Yaya, ia bingung bagaimana orang tua suaminya menggunakan psikiater jadi semacam hukuman untuk Boboiboy.

"Yah... aku nggak takut dengan psikiater, cuma agak nggak suka aja sih," jawab Taufan. Namun, wajahnya yang muram dan tidak ceria seperti biasanya adalah bukti bahwa psikiater adalah sesuatu.

"Memang... psikiater itu ngapain aja?" tanya Yaya, sebenarnya ia sudah penasaran dengan hal itu sejak pertama Gempa pulang dari psikiater dan terkena sakit kepala.

Taufan tersenyum dan tertawa getir. "Nggak ngapa-ngapain, biasa. Kamu suka liat di film gitu kan? Cuma ditanya-tanya aja."

Yaya menggeleng, pasti lebih dari itu, ia membelai pundak Taufan dan akhirnya suaminya itu mau menatap matanya.

"Cuma aku atau Gempa yang bisa menghadapi psikiater. Halilintar... cuma tahan beberapa menit sebelum meledak, Api dan Air sih jangan ditanya...," dengus Taufan.

Yaya terus membelai pundak hingga lengan Taufan, ia ingin tahu, ingin untuk kali ini, suaminya mau membuka hatinya dan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan dengan terus terang.

"Kau tahu? Air udah pernah bilang... kadang kita nggak yakin, sebenarnya mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Apa sebenarnya ini semua cuma halusinasi atau kenyataan? Sebenarnya aku itu nyata atau cuma pecahan kepribadian aja? Kalau ke psikiater, kita semua jadi ragu dengan diri sendiri. Nggak tahu harus percaya pada apa..."

Yaya tertegun mendengarnya. Taufan mendengus dan menatap ke atas, Yaya mengenali itu sebagai usaha agar air mata tidak menetes.

"Katanya, tahap pertama itu, kita harus menerima kalau kita sakit jiwa. Hek, ada penerima nobel yang ternyata menderita skizofrenia. Jadi... yah..."

Tangan Taufan yang lain menggenggam stir mobil dengan kencang hingga sendinya terlihat memutih.

"Tapi, kamu nggak sakit, aku yakin," sela Yaya. Ia tidak merasakan ada keanehan dengan suaminya, kecuali bagian mereka suka bertukar kendali.

"Nggak, nggak ada yang bisa menjamin itu Yaya. Aku... kita semua aneh. Kita semua juga sebenarnya pengen hidup normal. Tapi itu artinya hanya satu dari kita yang bertahan dan yang lain menghilang. Dan, selama ini semua pengobatan nggak ada yang berhasil. Toh, tetap saja kami semua hidup berlima tapi..."

Nada bicara Taufan terdengar sangat kalut, naik turun, kadang keras kadang pelan, kadang ia terlihat kesal namun kadang terlihat sedih. Yaya mendengarkannya dengan sabar.

"Aku sebenarnya pengen berhenti. Kita semua pengen berhenti. Efek samping obatnya, terapi dengan psikiater, pengobatan tradisional yang bikin sakit, kita semua sebenarnya pengen berhenti..."

Yaya menggangguk mengerti. Ada kalanya pengobatan itu menjenuhkan, apalagi untuk orang yang tidak merasa dirinya sakit.

"Kalau nggak ada kamu... aku... aku...," Yaya memandang Taufan dengan lurus, matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan tampak putus asa. Membuat Yaya merasa pilu, apa dirinya selama ini yang tak bisa melihat kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang terpendam dalam diri suaminya selama ini?

Taufan menarik dagu Yaya dan mencium bibirnya, Yaya bisa merasakan salah satu tangan suaminya yang memegang wajahnya bergetar. Yaya berusaha mencium Taufan dengan lembut, seakan berusaha mengatakan 'aku ada di sini' tanpa kata-kata.

Saat akhirnya Taufan mundur dan tersenyum padanya, ia melihat salah satu matanya sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Hek, aku dulu waktu kecil selalu bermimpi bakal jadi pangeran yang menyelamatkan seorang putri, tapi daripada jadi pangeran yang keren... justru aku jadi si buruk rupa yang diselamatkan oleh si cantik...," candanya dengan senyum pahit.

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Taufan.

"Aku nggak peduli, keadaanmu seperti apa. Apakah kamu sakit, apakah kamu aneh, apakah kamu si buruk rupa? Aku ada di sini," kata Yaya, membelai pipi Taufan dengan lembut.

Taufan tersenyum padanya, kini lebih lembut dan tulus.

"Kamu bikin kita semua berubah... sampai agak bikin frustasi," gumam Taufan pelan.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Yosh, sudah cukup melodramanya. Kita cari makan yuk," Taufan dengan cepat mengganti mood dan pembicaraan. Yaya agak terkejut namun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan maklum. Ia sudah cukup puas melihat Taufan mau membuka dirinya meski belum sepenuhnya, masih berusaha menyembunyikan sebagian rasa sedihnya dari Yaya. Sang istri tidak akan menuntut lebih, apa boleh buat? Suaminya sudah terlalu lama seorang diri dan pastinya masih kesulitan berhadapan dengan orang lain.

Mereka akan mengenali satu sama lain perlahan-lahan. Masih banyak waktu, sebulan menikah juga belum... Yaya akan menjalani ini setahap demi setahap.

Sang istri baru sadar kalau cuaca sudah cerah, hujan sudah berhenti, awan kelabu sudah bergeser menampakkan mentari yang bersinar cerah.

"Ah, aku tahu sebuah cafe yang punya cupcake enak banget. Kamu pasti suka di sana."

Yaya mendesah pelan dan tersenyum mendengarkan celotehan Taufan, yang mungkin salah satu usaha untuk mengusir rasa muramnya.

"Kamu tahu?"

Taufan menoleh pada Yaya dengan bingung. "Ya?"

"Kita nggak pernah foto bareng."

Taufan memandang ke jalan kemudian mengangguk saat sadar itu benar. "Iya sih."

"Dan foto pernikahan kita..."

"Jelek ya?" Taufan tertawa kecil dengan getir.

"Kalau gitu? Apa kita ke studio foto sekarang? Bikin foto... post-wedding?" tanya Taufan. Yaya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Lain kali aja, aku cuma pengen ngingetin...," kata Yaya. Taufan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kita juga belum gelar resepsi pernikahan lho... asal kamu tahu."

Wajah Yaya memerah. Masih banyak orang yang belum tahu kalau mereka sudah menikah. Bukan rahasia sebenarnya, tapi Yaya masih agak malu mengaku sudah menikah mendadak dengan seorang pengusaha kaya generasi ketiga dari Aba Corporation.

"Dan kita juga harus konsultasi rencana kehamilan ke dokter kandungan, jadi kamu mau punya anak berapa? Aku mau lima."

Wajah Yaya berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"TAUFAAAAN!"

"Eh! Yaya! Aku lagi nyetir nih! Aduh! Aduh! Iya, maaf!"

Dan saat seorang polisi menghentikan mobil mereka, karena mobil mereka tampak oleng selama beberapa saat. Polisi tersebut hanya bisa mendelik, awalnya curiga kalau penngendaranya sedang mabuk, tapi begitu melihat pemuda memberikan seringai lebar sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas kendaraan, sementara gadis di sampingnya tampak sangat malu dan menolak bicara.

"Makanya mas, lain kali kalau bertengkar suami-istri jangan sambil nyetir," tegur sang polisi. Untuk kali ini tidak memberi tilang, hanya peringatan.

Taufan hanya tertawa dan Yaya menutupi wajahnya seakan ia malu sudah menjadi tersangka utama dalam sebuah kasus kriminal.

**TBC**

* * *

**Taufan kubuat agak sendu. Hehehe... entah jadinya gimana, aku buat fanficnya ini rada buru-buru semoga masih bisa dinikmati. **

**Ada yang nanya, inti fanfic ini apa sih sebenernya? Eh buset, bukannya dari judul juga jelas ya? *nunjuk judul**

**Love The Way You Are. Mencintaimu apa adanya. Tujuanku nulis fanfic ini adalah memperlihatkan bagaimana seorang istri berusaha mencintai suaminya yang punya kebutuhan khusus apa adanya. Yah, ngaku lah, orang tuh sering banget nuntut seseorang buat berubah. Padahal, nama cinta seharusnya nggak menuntut. Seseorang itu pasti ada bagus dan jeleknya, sebelum menuntut dia buat berubah, coba ngaca dulu diri sendiri kayak apa. Jangan menuntut seseorang berubah sementara kitanya sendiri nggak merubah kebiasaan jelek kita. **

**Intinya, kalau mau mencintai seseorang, jangan cuma ngeliat dari sisi bagusnya aja. Terima juga sisi jeleknya, sambil berjalan waktu mungkin bisa diubah pelan-pelan, kalau nggak ya, kekurangan itu bisa ditutup dengan kelebihan kita. Gitu kan?**

**Dan iya sih, berasa baca cerita anak remaja yang lagi pacaran? Bukannya apa-apa, aku bukannya nggak bisa nulis cerita suami-istri dengan kesan dewasa gitu, cuma nggak bakalan cocok dengan mayoritas pembaca. Lagipula, namanya pernikahan itu nggak selalu terkesan dewasa, pas awal, kesannya masih kayak pacaran. Beda kalau udah punya anak *ngaca dari pernikahan kakak**

**Terus, nantinya fanfic ini gimana endingnya? Yah ikutin aja terus, kalau memang situ berkenan. Nanti bakalan ada konflik lagi, tenang aja. **

**Ya, silahkan mereview bagi yang berkenan. **

**REVIEW!**

**PS. Chapter depan soal Air.**

**Adios~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jujur kadang aku masih bingung kenapa banyak orang review fanfic ini. Bukannya jelek sih, cuma kupikir lagi, awalnya aku rada ragu mau posting fanfic ini, karena ini non-mainstream banget. Jujur, pairing BoboiboyxYaya itu... yah, standar lah di sini. Tapi, syukur deh kalau pada suka**

**Silahkan dinikmati chapter ini**

* * *

Perubahan, manusia cenderung sering berubah semasa hidupnya. Dari bayi, balita, anak-anak, remaja sampai dewasa pastinya mengalami perubahan bukan hanya dari fisik tapi juga mental, bahkan sampai ke kepribadian. Tapi, perubahan dibenci banyak orang. Sederhananya, karena banyak orang yang sudah nyaman di comfort zone mereka dan tak mau berubah. Tapi, tanpa perubahan seseorang tidak akan bisa maju.

"...Boboiboy?"

Yaya mencari sosok suaminya yang tiba-tiba hilang di apartemennya. Apartemennya adalah apartemen kecil yang minimalis. Hanya terdiri dari ruang tamu, dua kamar yang di dalamnya ada dua kamar mandi dan sebuah dapur, serta satu balkon di luar. Yaya menemukan suaminya sedang duduk di bangku di teras, memandang lurus ke arah langit malam.

"Kamu kenapa di sini?" tanya Yaya, ikut duduk di sebelah Boboiboy. Mereka duduk di bangku panjang, dikelilingi oleh beberapa pot bunga yang tampak indah di bawah sinar bulan.

"Nggak... cuma lagi memikirkan sesuatu aja...," jawab suaminya lirih. Dari cara matanya yang setengah terbuka, wajah tanpa ekspresi, nada bicara yang datar dan suaranya kecil, Yaya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan Air sekarang.

"Sesuatu?" tanya Yaya, ikut memandang ke langit dimana bulan separuh bersinar dengan indah. Hari ini adalah malam yang cerah tanpa ada awan yang menutupi sinar bulan. Terlebih, apartemen mereka ada di lantai yang cukup tinggi sehingga tidak tercemar udara perkotaan, dari kejauhan terlihat banyak sinar lampu yang bagaikan seperti bintang di daratan.

"Hm... semuanya berubah... karena kamu."

Yaya memandang Air. Air menoleh dan menatapnya dengan lurus.

"Halilintar, Api, Taufan... semuanya mulai berubah."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata dan mencoba memikirkan hal itu. Ia tidak menyadari apa mereka berubah karena memang Yaya belum terlalu lama bersama suaminya. Ia lebih sering berpikir, ia melihat sisi baru para kembaran suaminya. Itu saja.

"Halilintar mau berhubungan dengan orang lain... Api mau belajar menjadi dewasa... dan Taufan mau memperlihatkan isi hatinya...," jelas Air memandang bulan yang bersinar di atas kepala mereka.

"Aku... mau berubah."

Sang istri mengerjapkan mata lagi kemudian perlahan tersenyum lembut. "Kamu tidak harus berubah."

Air menggeleng. "Nggak... sejak kamu datang, semuanya jadi berubah. Aku nggak bisa kayak gini terus."

Yaya sedikit bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakan Air?

"Aku mau... lebih hidup."

Sekarang Yaya benar-benar tidak paham.

"Lebih hidup?" tanya Yaya dengan bingung.

Air mengangguk. "Kamu mungkin nggak bakalan pernah mengerti. Tapi, setiap harinya aku cuma bisa keluar beberapa jam, kadang nggak keluar sama sekali. Sisanya, aku cuma bisa melihat tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku sering bertanya-tanya, apa yang seperti ini pantas disebut 'hidup'?"

Yaya hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti bukan berarti ia tidak bisa membayangkan. Entah bagaimana rasanya, hanya memiliki waktu beberapa jam setiap harinya. Harus berbagi tubuh dengan orang lain. Kebebasan terkekang, waktu pun terbatas.

"Makanya, dulu aku nggak pernah mau keluar. Apa artinya hidup seperti ini? Tapi..."

Di sudut bibirnya, Air tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap Yaya dengan pandangan penuh makna. "Tapi, ada kamu, makanya aku mau keluar. Aku mau... lebih hidup sekarang."

Yaya masih kesulitan mengerti maksud dari perkataan itu, tapi setidaknya ia tahu kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya," balas Yaya penuh senyum.

"Makanya, mulai besok, aku mau kerja."

Sekarang, Yaya sama sekali tidak menduga Air akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Bukannya kamu bilang kamu nggak mau kerja?" tanya Yaya. Air mendesah sedikit.

"Kan tadi aku udah bilang, aku mau 'lebih hidup'," jelas Air. Yaya hanya mengerjapkan mata sementara mulutnya terkatup rapat.

Paham kalau istrinya tidak mengerti, Air mencari kata lain. "Selama ini, aku menghindari tanggung jawab karena aku nggak mau hidup. Aku nggak mau sekolah, aku nggak mau menghadapi orang lain, aku nggak mau kerja. Aku selalu membiarkan yang lain menangani masalah mereka, tanpa mencoba berbuat apa-apa. Kalau kupikir sekarang, selama ini aku egois dan nggak adil dengan yang lain."

Yaya membelai lembut pundak Air, karena matanya sekarang terlihat sendu.

"Yah, lain dengan Api yang nggak boleh kerja, aku... aku sepertinya bisa... aku nggak tahu, aku nggak pernah mencoba."

Sekarang Yaya bisa melihat kalau Air terlihat gugup. Pantas malam sudah mulai larut, ia hanya termenung di balkon seperti ini.

"Kamu sudah bicara dengan yang lain?" tanya Yaya. Air mengangguk.

"Sudah... kata mereka, coba saja dulu. Entahlah, dari cara mereka bicara, kurasa mereka tidak menaruh banyak harapan padaku...," Air terlihat ciut dan gugup. Yaya tidak bisa menyalahkan, sekian tahun kembaran ini tidak pernah keluar, hanya menjadi pengamat kembaran yang lain. Yaya bahkan tak pernah melihat Air berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain dirinya, jadi jujur Yaya tak tahu bagaimana sikap Air di dunia luar.

"Makanya kau gugup seperti ini?" tebak Yaya. Air mengangguk, tampak malu tapi seperti biasa, ia memang jujur bahkan untuk hal yang membuatnya malu.

"Aku... nggak biasa menghadapi banyak orang...," gumam Air lirih.

"Tenang aja... aku yakin kamu bisa. Tapi, kamu nggak perlu memaksakan diri, kalau memang kamu pikir nggak bisa menangani situasi, kamu bisa biarkan yang lain ambil kendali," saran Yaya, berusaha memberi semangat.

Air tersenyum tipis, kelihatan masih gugup.

"Terima kasih..."

IoI

Istri memiliki tugas untuk mendukung suami. Apapun masalah yang dihadapi, istri harus siap sedia memberikan semangat maupun tempat berlabuh seorang suami. Yaya paham betul hal itu.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Air, aku tahu dia pasti bisa."

Gempa tersenyum lembut pada Yaya. "Dia terlalu nervous pagi ini, sampai sakit perut," Gempa memeluk perutnya sendiri sambil tertawa kecil. "Makanya aku harus ambil alih. Tapi tenang aja. Air itu tenang dan nggak mudah panik, cuma dia memang introvert total, hari ini nggak ada rapat ataupun presentasi, jadi seharusnya dia akan baik-baik aja."

Yaya mengangguk, entah kenapa ikut tegang memikirkan nasib Air nanti, melihatnya Gempa tersenyum makin lebar. "Tenang Yaya, kami bukannya pergi ke medan perang."

Yaya tertawa kecil mendengar candaan Gempa. "Aku tahu..." Yaya berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Gempa.

"Tolong katakan padanya, nggak usah memaksakan diri..."

Gempa membelai lembut pipi Yaya. "Nggak perlu kukatakan pun, dia bisa dengar kok."

Yaya memutar matanya, ia tahu hal itu. Tapi, kan tetap terasa aneh bicara pada kembaran yang sedang tidak mengambil alih, meski memang seharusnya Air bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Assala'mualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

IoI

Setelah lebih dari dua minggu menikah, Yaya mulai bisa mengenal para kembaran suaminya dengan baik.

Mereka itu kebanyakan introvert, alis, tidak suka bergaul dengan orang banyak.

Gempa yang terlalu memaksakan diri setiap waktu, yang selalu ingin jadi sempurna, yang selalu menyelesaikan semua masalah meski ia sendiri tidak menyukainya. Separuh hati, Yaya berpikir bahwa Gempa pun sebenarnya orang yang introvert hanya punya jiwa kepemimpinan yang baik, tapi tampaknya kadang lebih senang menyendiri.

Taufan yang sepertinya ekstrovert, alias suka bergaul dengan banyak orang. Yang selalu tersenyum, selalu bercanda, selalu membuat suasana jadi cerah tapi selalu menyembunyikan isi hatinya. Mungkin, dari semua kembaran, Taufan yang paling mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, tapi dia punya sisi yang sangat tertutup.

Halilintar, tidak perlu ditanya, dia pasti introvert total hampir seperti Air. Dia bisa berhadapan dengan banyak orang, tapi bukan berarti ia menyukainya. Halilintar tampaknya senang menyendiri dan sulit mempercayai orang lain. Orang yang selalu menjaga jarak, mengontrol emosi, ketus dan dingin.

Api sepertinya ekstrovert, tapi sayangnya ia dikurung di dalam apartemen sehingga ia tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang lain. Api pasti kesepian, makanya tak heran begitu menikah ia langsung berakrab ria dengan Yaya. Sebenarnya Api menyenangkan, kekanakan dan polos, hanya saja dia sensitif dan temperamental.

Dan Air...

Air yang mengaku selama ini tidak hidup, yang selama ini mengurung diri di dalam tubuh suaminya dan menolak untuk keluar. Sudah dipastikan, kemampuan sosialisasinya mungkin hampir nol besar. Jadi, dia pasti introvert total. Tampaknya, ia takut berhadapan dengan orang lain, karena itu ia selalu menghindari tanggung jawab, karena tanggung jawab biasanya mengharuskan untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain.

Tapi, seperti Air bilang, semuanya mulai berubah. Air sendiri pun ingin berubah. Yaya senang mengetahui hal itu, tapi ia takut Air memaksakan diri. Semua kembaran suaminya sepertinya punya satu persamaan. Mereka berusaha terlalu keras, sampai kadang Yaya sedih melihatnya.

"Hayo! Lagi mikirin siapa?"

"Ying!" Yaya memekik kaget dan mengurut dadanya. Sementara, sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum manis padanya.

"Duh kangennya sama kamu, mentang-mentang kamu udah nikah, jadi sombong ya sekarang," goda Ying lagi. Yaya hanya tersenyum karena tahu Ying tidak serius. Hari ini, ia tadinya ingin membantu restoran keluarganya hanya untuk tahu kalau restorannya sedang ditutup karena ibunya ingin para karyawannya libur. Sudah lama mereka bekerja keras tanpa libur karena restorannya buka setiap hari.

Karena itu, untuk menghabiskan waktu, Yaya memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe bersama Ying.

"Jadi, gimana kamu sama suamimu? Udah hamil?"

Yaya menyemburkan jus yang sedang ia minum, untung bukan ke arah Ying.

"YING!"

"Iya maaf, bercanda kok," Ying terkikik kecil. Yaya hanya bisa cemberut tapi wajahnya merah padam.

Yaya selama ini masih terus berhubungan dengan Ying via SMS dan sosial media. Tentu Yaya tidak memberitahu Ying soal kondisi khusus suaminya, tapi Ying cukup tahu bagaimana hubungan Yaya dengan Boboiboy sekarang.

"Tapi dari ceritamu selama ini, kayaknya hubungan kalian lancar-lancar aja tuh," timpal Ying.

Yaya masih agak sebal sedikit pada temannya. Tapi, akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Ya, alhamdullilah."

Boboiboy bukan suami yang buruk, kondisi khususnya memang membutuhkan waktu bagi Yaya untuk beradaptasi, tapi yang jelas ia bukan suami yang menyebalkan seperti di banyak sinetron picisan yang selama ini ia lihat.

"Terus gimana? Udah jatuh cinta sama dia?" tanya Ying lagi.

Wajah Yaya kembali bersemu. Bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan itu?

Wajahnya makin memerah mengingat bagaimana semua kembaran suaminya (kecuali Halilintar) kini sudah menciumnya. Bagaimana masing-masing dari mereka sudah membuat Yaya berdebar dengan cara mereka sendiri. Bagaimana mereka tampaknya dengan mudah terpikat dengan Yaya dan membuat Yaya merasa dibutuhkan suaminya. Bagaimana mereka kerap tidur bersama di satu ranjang.

Meski awalnya Gempa menyarankan mereka mulai dari teman, sepertinya sekarang sudah lebih dari itu, tapi Yaya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

Yaya kemudian melihat Ying yang tersenyum padanya. Jelas, meski Yaya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Ying tampaknya menikmati wajah merah Yaya.

"Ciee... yang udah nikah...," goda Ying. Yaya kembali cemberut.

"Apaan sih... kita belum ngapa-ngapain kok...," bantah Yaya. Mendengarnya, Ying hanya tertawa kecil.

Namun, sekarang Yaya baru sadar satu hal.

Lho... apa itu artinya ia sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada suaminya...? Lima-limanya?

Memikirkannya, entah kenapa Yaya merasa berdosa. Apa mungkin seseorang bisa jatuh cinta pada lima orang sekaligus?

"Yaya?"

Ying pasti sadar perubahan ekspresi wajahnya, jadi Yaya berusaha mengesampingkan hal itu.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Ying.

Yaya hanya mengulum bibirnya. Ia ingat bagaimana Gempa memperingatkannya untuk tidak menceritakan kondisi khususnya pada orang lain. Yaya juga tidak mau membocorokan rahasia suaminya tanpa seijinnya.

"Uhm... menurutmu, mungkin nggak seseorang jatuh cinta lebih dari satu orang?" tanya Yaya dengan ragu-ragu.

Ying mengerjapkan mata. "Ha? Boboiboy selingkuh?"

Yaya menggeleng dengan cepat. Kalau dipikir, ia yang... bagaimana menjelaskannya... melimakan suaminya? Oh... Yaya mulai pusing memikirkannya sekarang. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar sampai detik ini. Apa itu artinya bahkan suaminya pernah cemburu dengan kembaran yang lain? Atau mereka sebenarnya sedang berkompetisi untuk merebut hati Yaya?

"Bukan... dia nggak selingkuh," jawab Yaya, dalam hati ia melanjutkan _'mana mungkin ia selingkuh... jangankan selingkuh, teman saja dia tidak punya'_ pikir Yaya getir.

"Cuma berandai aja kok... penasaran," tambah Yaya.

Ying memandangnya dengan curiga namun syukurnya tidak curiga lebih lanjut. "Bisa saja kan? Buktinya ada poligami..."

Yaya mengurut keningnya. Dulu ia sempat tidak suka dengan yang namanya 'poligami', sedih melihat istri-istri yang harus berbagi suami. Tapi, sekarang, malah dirinya yang seperti poliandri, alias punya suami lebih dari satu.

"Menurutmu... suami yang poligami itu... orang jahat?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Hm... nggak sih... cuma mungkin dia agak mengkhianati istrinya. Tapi, selama dia udah minta ijin sama istrinya dulu sih, nggak apa-apa...," jawab Ying meski wajahnya tampak ragu.

Yaya memikirkan hal itu. Apa dia mengkhianati suaminya dalam artian tertentu? Sepertinya tidak... karena memang suaminya kan punya kondisi khusus. Akan jauh lebih baik, kalau Yaya bisa mencintai mereka semua bukan?

Meski kenyataan kalau Yaya mulai jatuh cinta dengan 5 orang sekaligus membuat Yaya merasa berdosa.

"Jadi, cerita dong... sekarang kamu sama Boboiboy gimana?"

Yaya hanya tersenyum getir dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang diceritakan pada Ying, sesuatu yang cukup normal untuk diceritakan.

IoI

Yaya berusaha keras untuk melupakan masalah 'ia mulai jatuh cinta kepada 5 orang sekaligus' dan menfokuskan diri tentang masalah Air.

Sekarang, bagaimana kondisi Air? Apa ia baik-baik saja di kantor? Apa ia bisa?

Yaya memutuskan untuk menyiapkan sesuatu pada Air ketika ia pulang nanti. Kalau Air ternyata berhasil bekerja dengan baik, Yaya ingin menghadiahinya sesuatu. Tapi, apa ya?

Jadi, dimulailah ide gila Yaya untuk memasak. Suka tidak suka, hancur ataupun tidak, Yaya harus memaksakan diri untuk memasak. Kalau berhasil kan, berarti ia dan Air berhasil melakukan sesuatu.

Yaya sedang sibuk memanggang pie apel ketika akhirnya suaminya pulang.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Yaya sedang mengeluarkan pie dari oven, jadinya sih tidak gosong tapi malah mungkin tidak matang. "Wa'alaikumsalam."

Sang istri segera berlari ke arah pintu depan. "Bagaimana?"

Air langsung memeluk Yaya erat, sampai Yaya tak sempat melihat wajah suaminya. Namun, dari caranya yang memeluk erat dan tangannya sedikit bergetar dan bagaimana Air menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Yaya, hati sang istri mencelos karena tahu pasti hasilnya tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Air?"

Air tidak merespon, masih tetap diam di tempat. Yaya akhirnya memilih untuk memeluk balik Air, tangannya membelai punggung suaminya dengan lembut.

"Hei... duduk dulu yuk...," bujuk Yaya dengan lembut. Ia sedikit pegal sekarang, karena Air bersandar padanya, membuat Yaya harus menopang berat tubuhnya. Dan tentu saja, suaminya itu lebih berat darinya.

Air akhirnya mau mundur, wajahnya sendu meski ia tidak menangis. Yaya menuntun suaminya ke sofa dan sesudah mereka duduk, Air kembali memeluk Yaya.

Yaya menunggu Air menenangkan diri. Sepanjang waktu, sang istri membelai, mencium rambut suaminya sambil bergumam nada lagu menenangkan yang ia ingat.

"Aku gagal..."

Akhirnya Air mau bicara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya merasa khawatir.

Air mundur dan mendesah keras, ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku payah menghadapi orang."

Sebenarnya itu bukan rahasia lagi. Tapi, itu mengkonfirmasi tebakan Yaya selama ini.

"Ada rapat dadakan dan aku..."

Yaya diam membayangkan. Ia tidak pernah tahu, rapat di kantor itu seperti apa. Tapi pastinya, ada saat dimana Boboiboy sebagai seorang atasan harus bicara. Mungkin, Air gagal melakukannya.

Lalu, rapatnya jadi kacau...

"Kamu tidak membiarkan yang lain mengambil alih?" tanya Yaya lagi, ia padahal sudah bilang pada Air untuk tidak memaksakan diri.

Air menggeleng. "Aku... aku harus bisa menangani situasi seperti itu... aku tidak bisa selamanya bergantung dengan yang lain..."

Yaya mendesah. Tebakannya benar ternyata. Air itu setipe dengan kembarannya yang lain. Mereka terlalu memaksakan diri.

"Air... coba dengarkan aku...," Yaya membelai pipi Air lembut. Akhrinya, suaminya mau menatap matanya. Ia melihat mata suaminya sudah berkaca-kaca, membuat Yaya merasa pilu.

"Kamu sudah mau berubah saja, itu sudah bagus. Tidak ada orang yang bisa berubah tiba-tiba, semuanya menjalaninya sedikit demi sedikit," jelas Yaya lagi. Ia mengusap mata Air yang meneteskan air mata.

"Aku sudah bangga padamu... kau mengerti?" tanya Yaya lagi. Air mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi... aku ingin bisa menjadi orang yang diandalkan...," jelas Air dengan lirih. Yaya mengerjapkan mata, merasa agak bingung.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Yaya. Air memandangnya, entah kenapa memandang Yaya seperti Yaya itu orang bodoh.

"Untukmu."

Yaya sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin bisa diandalkan, seperti Gempa, Halilintar atau Taufan. Aku... aku ingin belajar jadi laki-laki yang pantas... untuk jadi suamimu."

Mulut Yaya menganga sedikit, kemudian perlahan wajahnya memerah. Ia sangat tersentuh mendengar hal itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, Air melakukan semua itu untuknya. Padahal, ia tidak pernah meminta Air melakukan apapun...

"Oh, Air...," Yaya memeluk Air, merasa bahagia dan tersentuh, pada saat yang sama jantungnya berdebar cepat. Bagaimana ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mulai jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang tulus dan jujur ini?

Air tampak bingung karena ia tidak membalas pelukan Yaya. Mungkin, karena menganggap dirinya gagal, ia tidak tahu kenapa Yaya terlihat senang.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kamu udah mau berubah aja, itu udah bagus. Bagus sekali. Banyak orang yang nggak mau berubah, karena itu...," Yaya merapikan poni rambut Air dan memandangnya dengan lembut, "kamu harus diberi hadiah."

"Hadiah? Aku kan gagal...," Air terlihat bingung dan Yaya hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Benar-benar, Air itu kadang polos sekali.

"Hadiah karena kamu sudah mau berubah dan berani mencoba."

Air mengerjapkan mata, tampaknya mulai paham meski terlihat masih ragu.

"Hadiahnya?" tanya Air, tampaknya suasana hatinya sudah lebih baik.

"Uhm... aku sudah membuat pai apel untukmu, tapi kayaknya nggak mateng... jadi, begini aja deh. Kamu mau apa? Biar kukabulkan, satu keinginanmu, asal aku masih bisa, dan kamu nggak minta yang nggak-nggak," tawar Yaya penuh senyum. Kemudian sadar, jangan-jangan ia sudah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

Air tidak akan minta yang macam-macam... kan?

Air diam sebentar, matanya yang setengah terbuka menatap lurus pada Yaya, membuat sang istri merasa gugup tiba-tiba.

"Aku... mau tiduran di pangkuanmu."

"Eh?" Yaya mengerjapkan mata, sama sekali tidak menduganya.

"Waktu Gempa dipangku olehmu, rasanya tidak jelas, soalnya dia nangis dan lagi sakit kepala...," tambah Air dengan wajah datar.

Yaya menahan senyum, permintaan Air polos sekali. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah curiga padanya.

Sang istri membetulkan posisi duduknya sedikit di sofa kemudian menepuk pahanya. "Ayo."

Air tersenyum senang, senyuman yang polos, membuat Yaya senang karena suaminya sudah tidak sedih lagi. Sang suami membuka jas dan mengendurkan dasinya. Ia kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Yaya. Rasanya sedikit agak malu dan Yaya merasa agak was-was, tapi ia menekan perasaannya itu dan yakin Air tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya.

Kedua merilekskan diri, Yaya mulai membelai rambut Air, suaminya sama sekali tidak menolak, malah kelihatan senang.

"Hm...," ia mendesah senang. Wajah Air tampak damai. Membuat Yaya miris sendiri, suaminya bisa bahagia hanya dengan hal-hal sepele. Tapi, mungkin justru hal sepele macam ini yang tidak pernah ia alami selama ini.

Mungkin, selama ini, ia tidak pernah dipangku ibunya seperti ini.

"Hm... Air...?" tanya Yaya, mengecek apa Air tidur, karena ia menutup matanya dan tampak begitu tenang.

"Ya?" tanya Air, membuka matanya.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanya Yaya lagi. Air mengangguk dan menatap matanya.

"Uhm... kamu bilang semuanya mulai berubah, sebenarnya... awalnya kalian seperti apa?" tanya Yaya.

Air menatapnya dengan lurus, sejenak Yaya melihat keraguan di wajahnya.

"Halilintar... bisa bekerja dengan baik, dia pemimpin yang baik, tapi dia nggak bisa percaya orang lain. Taufan... selalu memaksakan diri tersenyum, meski dia ada di situasi sulit... Api... Api selalu mengamuk, dia nggak mendengarkan perkataan yang lain... dan Gempa..."

Air berhenti, Yaya menanti.

"Dia selalu tegang, dia nggak pernah rileks... dia..."

"Dia selalu menjaga diri dan berhati-hati?" tanya Yaya. Air mengangguk.

"Tapi, Halilintar peduli sama kamu," tambah Air. Wajah Yaya agak memerah, mengingat bagaimana Halilintar mencarinya di tengah hujan badai kemudian merawatnya yang sedang sakit nyeri haid.

"Api mau belajar jadi dewasa," lanjut Air. Yaya tersenyum mengingat Api yang mencoba menyiapkan sarapan tapi gagal dan akhirnya bercerita bagaimana dirinya tidak pernah diberi tanggung jawab oleh kembaran yang lain.

"Taufan... menangis, itu kedua kalinya. Dia cuma pernah nangis saat Tok Aba meninggal." Yaya agak sedih mendengarnya. Ia juga melihat bagaimana Taufan mau menunjukkan isi hatinya, kalau ternyata ia tidak seceria yang selama ini ia kira.

"Semuanya... berubah menjadi lebih baik... makanya aku juga mau berubah, aku yakin, Gempa juga," Air tersenyum pada Yaya dan sang istri membalasnya.

"Selama kamu nggak memaksakan diri...," tegur Yaya. Air tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu akan selalu ada untuk menghentikanku kalau aku memaksakan diri kan?" tanya Air, membuat Yaya memutar matanya. Namun, ada sedikit keraguan dan ketakutan di mata Air, membuat Yaya tersenyum padanya.

Apa ia pikir suatu saat Yaya akan meninggalkannya?

"Iya, aku akan selalu ada untuk kamu, untuk kalian," tandas Yaya dengan tegas. Air tersenyum bahagia dan mengangguk. Ia bangkit dan mengecup bibir Yaya. Sang istri agak terkejut namun tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

Ciuman lembut yang membuat kaki Yaya seperti meleleh, untung dia sedang duduk.

"Aku kadang merasa nggak pantas untuk kamu...," gumam Air pelan, namun Yaya bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Tapi... aku akan berusaha...," lanjutnya, membiarkan keningnya dan kening Yaya bersentuhan.

Yaya ingin mengatakan kalau Air tidak seharusnya merasa begitu, kalau ia pantas untuk Yaya, kalau mereka berhak bahagia, tapi semua kata-katanya hanya tenggelam dalam kebisuan dan Yaya mengecup bibir Air untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Air tersenyum senang dan memeluk Yaya. Sang istri membalas pelukannya.

Mereka semua punya kondisi khusus, tapi mereka tidak perlu berjuang untuk dicintai. Yaya sudah mencoba menjelaskan hal itu pada Gempa, tapi mungkin karena sudah menjadi kebiasan, jadi sulit hilang.

Tapi, suatu saat mungkin, mungkin mereka akhirnya akan mengerti...

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok, akhirnya bagian Air kelar. Besok tinggal bagian Gempa. Oh ya, Halilintar udah tahu, kenapa ada yang minta bagiana Halilintar lagi? Oh iya sih, dia masih kurang ya, cuma dia nih yang belum cium Yaya, liat ntar deh.**

**Ada satu yang harus dilurusin di sini. Aku nggak bakal nulis 'itu'. Ampun, udah jelas kan fanfic ini ratingnya T, ya nggak lah. Mungkin, akan ada adegan sebelum dan sesudahnya tapi nggak, untuk bagian 'itu' jelas nggak bakalan kutulis.**

**Kurasa itu aja ya?**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, sampe orang Malaysia pun baca fanfic ini. Saya tersentuh deh, hahahaha...**

**Silahkan,review lagi! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Terima kasih para reviewer. Banyak banget yang nanya kapan fanfic ini bakal tamat? Yah, jawabannya aku juga nggak tau. Untuk fanfic kayak gini, aku nggak merencanakan 'sampe chapter sekian' gitu. Selama aku masih ada ide, ya kemungkinan bisa lanjut terus...**

**Terus, banyak yang minta aku update fanfic lain di review fanfic ini. Bukannya nggak mau, cuma banyak alasan kenapa aku nggak update fanfic lain. Bisa karena mood hilang, atau lagi mentok. Sabar aja**

**Chapter ini adalah chapter GempaxYaya, silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

Berbagi tubuh dengan orang lain, mungkin adalah pengalaman paling langka di dunia ini. Gempa tidak tahu apakah ada orang lain yang mengalami hal yang sama dengannya atau tidak, atau sebenarnya orang yang berkepribadian ganda itu sama seperti dirinya. Entahlah, tapi bagian yang paling tidak ia suka dari berbagi tubuh ini...

Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana kembarannya yang lain membicarakan dirinya.

Tentu ia mendengar dengan jelas, bagaimana Air dan Yaya mengobrol soal perubahan yang dialami setiap kembaran sejak mereka menikah. Dan bagaimana Air mengatakan dengan jelas kalau Gempa itu selalu tegang dan tidak bisa rileks, dan bagaimana Yaya menambahkan kalau Gempa itu selalu menjaga diri dan berhati-hati.

Sadar tidak sih mereka berdua kalau Gempa bisa mendengar semua itu secara langsung?

Gempa tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi kembaran yang lain dibicarakan oleh Air dan Yaya tapi, bagi Gempa itu seperti disiram air dingin.

Benarkah?

Benarkah ia seperti itu?

Gempa sendiri tidak sadar. Menurut pendapatnya, ia sudah cukup rileks di depan Yaya. Ia bahkan bisa menggunakan kata-kata non-formal bersamanya, menciumnya sekali bahkan menangis di pangkuannya sekali. Seperti itu masih dibilang belum rileks dan selalu tegang?

Ia pikir, seharusnya Halilintar yang seperti itu, karena dari pengamatan Gempa sendiri, Halilintar masih kaku dan menjaga jarak dengan Yaya. Meski memang perlahan kembaran yang satu itu menunjukkan kalau ia peduli pada Yaya.

Gempa menutup map berisi berkas di meja kantornya dan mendesah pelan. Mungkin, mungkin Air ada benarnya. Entahlah, Air biasanya punya daya pengamatan yang bagus, Gempa akui itu. Kalau Air mengatakan Gempa itu tidak bisa rileks dan selalu tegang mungkin benar. Apalagi, Yaya juga tampaknya sependapat.

Masalahnya, Gempa harus berbuat apa sekarang?

Ia bukan Taufan yang bisa langsung mencium Yaya setiap hari. Ia bukan Api yang manja dan haus perhatian Yaya. Ia bukan Air yang entah kenapa bisa berkomunikasi dengan Yaya sedangkan kemampuan bersosialisasinya hampir nol.

Gempa bukan kembarannya. Kalau ditanya, apakah ia mau lebih dekat dengan Yaya? Sudah pasti, jawabannya, ya dia mau.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Gempa bersyukur meski berbagi tubuh, setidaknya mereka semua tidak berbagi pikiran. Kalau semua kembarannya tahu apa yang sedang dirisaukannya sekarang, ia yakin Taufan akan menertawakannya, Halilintar akan mengernyit padanya dan memandangnya seperti orang bodoh, Api tidak mengerti dan Air akan bersimpati padanya.

Perhatian Gempa terpecah saat ia ia mendengar handphonenya berdering. Kalau berdering saat ia ada di kantor, berarti ada panggilan dari luar kantor mengingat ruang kantornya punya koneksi telepon tersendiri.

Wajahnya menjadi muram melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Ayahnya tercinta. Oh bagus, Gempa menarik napas dan menguatkan hati kemudian menerima teleponnya.

"Assalamu'alaikum. Ada apa ayah?" tanya Gempa.

"Kamu bisa ke rumah sekarang? Ada yang ayah mau bicarakan soal proyek terbaru."

"'Baiklah," jawab Gempa langsung.

Ia bersyukur, setidaknya ia dipanggil ke rumah soal pekerjaan. Ayahnya yang sudah tua lebih senang memilih kerja dari rumah. Jaman sekarang dimana semua mudah terkoneksi dengan internet, tak sulit bagi ayahnya mengurus kantor dari rumahnya.

Gempa membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan segera bersiap menuju rumahnya. Masalah bagaimana ia harus berakrab ria dengan istrinya di kesampingkan terlebih dahulu.

IoI

"Baiklah, akan aku laksanakan. Kalau berjalan lancar, proyek kerjasama ini bisa dilakukan bulan ini."

Ayahnya mengangguk puas dan Gempa menunduk mengerti, menutup map berisi proyek penting.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan istrimu sekarang? Kapan ayah bisa mendapatkan cucu?"

Gempa terbatuk sedikit, untuk menutupi reaksi kagetnya dan menelan teriakan protesnya. "Sabarlah ayah, aku masih butuh waktu untuk mengenal Yaya."

Gempa bersyukur, atau bersedih, ia yang kerap harus berhadapan dengan orang tuanya. Kembaran yang lain tidak akan sanggup mengontrol emosi sebaik dirinya.

Ayahnya mengangguk paham dan Gempa bersyukur ia tidak ditekan untuk mendapatkan anak segera. Oh yang benar saja, ia dibilang masih tegang dan tidak bisa rileks di depan Yaya, bagaimana mendapatkan anak? Itu rasanya sama jauhnya dari Malaysia ke Amerika Utara.

"Aku permisi dulu, masih ada pekerjaan di kantor. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Dan Gempa keluar dari kantor ayahnya atau lebih tepatnya, ruang kerja ayahnya yang berada di rumah.

Namun, sebelum kembali ke mobil ia beralih ke dapur. Setelah tegang untuk beberapa lama, ia jadi haus.

"Eh, kamu lihat Tuan Muda Boboiboy ke sini hari ini? Kamu baru lihat kan?"

Gempa berhenti sebentar, dari pojokan ia bisa melihat dua pembantu sedang bergosip di dapur. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia melihat keduanya, yang satu bisa ia kenali tapi tampaknya pembantunya yang satu lagi masih baru.

"Iya saya baru tahu, itu yang namanya Tuan Muda Boboiboy. Eh, soal itu... memangnya benar?"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal itu lho... katanya Tuan Muda Boboiboy menderita penyakit jiwa gitu?"

"Oh iya... tapi itu rahasia lho. Jangan sampai bocor keluar, nanti Tuan Besar bisa marah, nanti kamu dipecat!"

"Ya ampun, jadi bener ya? Cakep-cakep, masih muda, kepalanya rada 'gitu', kasihan ya..."

Wajah Gempa memerah sedikit namun ia menarik napas panjang dan mengontrol emosinya. Ia tidak bisa mengatur pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya, itu hak mereka. Ia hanya merasa sedikit, terluka. Tapi, sebenarnya ini bukan hal baru. Gempa melupakan soal rasa hausnya dan berniat kembali ke mobil sebelum ia mendengar obrolan yang lain.

"Eh tapi katanya, Tuan Muda Boboiboy udah nikah?"

"Iya, udah nikah. Nggak tahu sih sama siapa, kemaren pas ke sini, istrinya cantik banget deh."

Yah, setidaknya untuk yang satu itu Gempa sepaham dengan mereka.

"Oh ya? Tapi mau ya nikah sama orang 'gitu'. Kan gimana rasanya..."

"Yah, paling kalau nggak nikah karena uang, paling karena kasihan kan?"

Mata Gempa membelalak sedikit, kemudian dengan cepat ia segera berlalu meninggalkan dapur menuju halaman dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Ia tahu, Yaya tidak pernah mengincar hartanya. Jangankan mengincar harta, dibelikan buket bunga yang sedikit mahal saja wajah istrinya malah jadi asam.

Tapi...

Kasihan?

Apa selama ini Yaya bertahan menjadi istrinya karena kasihan padanya?

IoI

"Yaya, maaf, aku ada lembur malam ini. Kamu makan malam sama tidur duluan aja ya, nggak usah tungguin aku."

"Oh gitu... hati-hati ya... jangan memaksakan diri."

"Iya, makasih. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Yaya mendesah dan menatap handphonenya. Dalam hati menyesal, kenapa di saat suaminya pulang malam justru ia berhasil memasak sesuatu yang layak dimakan. Hanya sup ayam dengan sayur sih, tapi ini pertama kalinya Yaya bisa memasak tanpa hangus ataupun tidak matang.

Sang istri makan malam dengan wajah cemberut, sesekali wajahnya menoleh menatap jam dinding.

Pukul 8 malam, Boboiboy belum pulang. Biasanya, ia selalu pulang antara pukul 4 sampai sebelum marghrib.

Ada apa ya? Ada pekerjaan penting? Yaya hanya berharap suaminya tidak memaksakan diri lagi.

Selesai makan malam, Yaya beralih ke ruang depan, untuk menonton televisi. Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya Yaya harus menghibur diri sendirian padahal biasanya suaminya selalu ada dengannya setiap malam.

Wajah Yaya agak memerah saat ia sadar bahwa ia jadi merindukan suaminya.

Oh ya ampun, setelah 3 minggu menikah, ia sudah mulai terbiasa tinggal satu rumah dan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Boboiboy, dengan semua 5 kembaran yang terjebak dalam satu tubuh itu.

Yaya berharap Boboiboy cepat pulang.

IoI

Alasan kenapa Gempa mendadak lembur malam ini. Satu, karena ia mendapat proyek baru dari ayahnya. Dua, karena ia terlalu kalut untuk pulang ke rumah. Dan tiga, ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus bekerja jadi pekerjaannya tidak selesai-selesai.

Gempa mendengus dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursinya yang besar dan empuk, menyerah setelah gagal berulang kali membaca dokumen di tangannya tapi ia tidak bisa fokus.

Perkataan kedua pembantunya itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Kasihan...

Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya itu alasan kenapa Yaya masih bertahan menjadi istrinya. Tentu saja... ia sama sekali bukan laki-laki menawan. Banyak perempuan sudah lari darinya (memang ia sengaja menakut-nakuti mereka dengan kondisi khususnya) dan Yaya tidak peduli dengan uang. Jadi, alasannya pasti hanya satu itu.

Karena kasihan, karena Yaya terlalu baik jadi pasti tak akan tega meninggalkan laki-laki kesepian dengan kondisi khusus seperti ini.

Hanya saja... Gempa tidak pernah suka dikasihani.

Ia selalu berusaha untuk berpikir, kondisinya tidak menyedihkan. Masih banyak orang yang lebih menyedihkan darinya di dunia ini. Orang-orang yang terjebak di area peperangan, orang-orang yang terkena isu rasisme, atau yah... apapun. Ia masih punya keluarga (meski mereka membuatnya tertekan), ia masih punya pekerjaan, ia punya harta, ia masih bisa hidup lebih dari berkecukupan, tubuhnya masih normal dan yah... ia masih tahu apa itu bahagia.

Gempa tidak pernah merasa dirinya menyedihkan, mungkin ada kalanya ia iri dengan hidup orang normal. Ingin menjadi seperti mereka. Tapi, tidak, ia tidak pernah mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia terus berjuang selama ini, setidaknya, ia bukan bintang utama sinetron yang bisanya hanya menangis saja setiap hari.

Separuh hatinya berharap, Yaya bertahan bersamanya karena... sama seperti Gempa yang mulai jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, ia berharap Yaya pun mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

Meski mereka berdua dijebak dalam pernikahan terpaksa ini, suatu saat ia berharap akhirnya akan menjadi akhir yang indah.

Oh tapi, siapa yang ia bohongi? Tentu saja, ia yang selama ini terpikat pada Yaya. Ia begitu kesepian, begitu tertekan dan hampir hancur sebelum gadis itu datang seperti sinar di dalam hidupnya yang gelap. Tapi, untuk Yaya, ia pasti tidak ubahnya seperti sosok si buruk rupa yang kesepian dan terlalu menyedihkan untuk ditinggalkan seorang diri.

Dan sampai kapan rasa kasihan itu akan bertahan?

Sampai kapan Yaya akan selalu ada di sisinya?

Gempa mengurut keningnya dan meminum segelas kopi yang ada di mejanya.

Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa berubah banyak. Tapi mungkin, ia masih bisa berjuang, seperti Air yang berusaha berubah untuk menjadi laki-laki yang pantas untuk mendampingi Yaya. Gempa ingin menjadi sosok suami yang bisa diandalkan dan dibutuhkan oleh Yaya.

Meski kenyataannya sebaliknya.

IoI

"Lho? Kamu sudah mau berangkat sepagi ini?"

Yaya terkejut, tadi malam ia tertidur di sofa depan televisi tapi saat bangun ia ada kamarnya, saat keluar ia menemukan suaminya sudah berpakaian rapi dan tampaknya hendak berangkat kerja.

"Di kantor banyak kerjaan."

Dari suara yang dingin dan ketus, Yaya tahu ia berhadapan dengan Halilintar.

"Oh... tadi malam belum selesai?" tanya Yaya. Ia tidak tahu suaminya pulang jam berapa, tapi ia tertidur kira-kira jam 10 malam, jadi pasti mereka tidur setelahnya.

"Iya, Gempa..."

Perkataan itu menggantung. Yaya mengernyit melihat Halilintar entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Gempa kenapa?" tanya Yaya jadi khawatir. Rasanya kemarin, Gempa masih baik-baik saja.

Halilintar menggeleng. "Dia pasti lagi mikir yang nggak-nggak lagi."

Yaya jadi semakin bingung. Namun, Halilintar tidak mengatakan apa-apa lebih jauh lagi, ia hanya mengambil tas dan berlalu.

"Tunggu! Hati-hati ya... dan salam untuk Gempa...," kata Yaya, di pintu depan. Halilintar mendengus dan mengangguk.

Yaya menatap Halilintar yang pergi kerja dengan perasaan bingung dan khawatir. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan kembaran suaminya tapi... semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk... dan semoga merek mau memberitahu secepatnya.

IoI

Hal lain yang tidak disukai Gempa dari berbagi tubuh dengan kembarannya adalah ia tidak bisa mendapatkan cukup privasi. Tentu saja, semua kembarannya langsung paham kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Gempa.

Bukannya mereka juga bisa mendengar perkataan pembantunya itu? Atau Gempa saja yang memusingkan hal itu?

"Kamu beneran nggak apa-apa?"

Dan kenapa Halilintar pagi ini harus memberi 'hints' kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya kepada Yaya.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok," tepis Gempa.

Yaya tampaknya tidak percaya, mungkin karena senyuman Gempa tidak sepenuhnya meraih matanya.

Hari ini, Halilintar hampir mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya kemudian berganti kendali dengan Taufan yang melanjutkannya. Mereka berdua pasti sepakat dalam diam untuk tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Gempa menyentuh pekerjaannya karena tahu, saat Gempa kalut ia sama sekali tidak bisa bekerja.

Dan sekarang Gempa diberi kendali justru untuk berhadapan dengan Yaya.

Oh bagus sekali...

Tapi, toh Gempa hanya perlu melepas kendali.

Dan kendali pun berganti. Yaya melihat mata suaminya berubah ekspresi.

"Gempa kenapa sih?"

Dari nadanya yang kesal dan agak manja, Yaya tahu ia berhadapan dengan Api.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Yaya. Api mengangkat bahu.

"Tahu tuh.. aku juga nggak ngerti."

Yaya jadi bingung. Itu tandanya Gempa menghindarinya? Jangan-jangan ia lembur karena dia menghindari Yaya? Bahkan sampai bertukar kendali di depan mata Yaya segala...

Apa ia marah pada Yaya karena sesuatu? Yaya tidak ingat ia melakukan apa-apa...

"Yaya..."

Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu mata dengan Api.

"Kita nonton film di TV yuk."

Yaya mendesah dan Api menarik tangannya. "Ayo..."

Yaya masih khawatir soal Gempa, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai ia tahu ada masalah apa dengan Gempa.

Setidaknya, masalahnya mungkin tidak sampai mempengaruhi kembaran yang lain... semoga saja bukan masalah besar.

IoI

"Gempa, ini bodoh. Mau sampai kapan kamu menghindri Yaya terus?"

Taufan mengurut keningnya, separuh berharap ia bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan Gempa. Ini sudah hari ketiga Gempa terus menghindari Yaya, hanya mau keluar saat Yaya tidak ada.

"Aku tahu, yah, tahu kamu terluka soal masalah 'kasihan' itu. Tapi, Gempa, tidak selamanya Yaya akan 'kasihan' dengan kita. Aku yakin, dia akan mulai menyukai kita cepat atau lambat. Jadi, tidak perlu dipermasalahkan..."

Taufan mendengus dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menggosok kepalanya dengan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Memang apa untungnya kamu menghindari Yaya terus?"

Taufan membuka pintu lemari, memilih jas untuk dipakai hari ini. Yang benar saja di hari Sabtu pun mereka harus bekerja. Tapi, apa boleh buat... proyek baru itu menyita waktu mereka.

"Kamu harus bicara soal ini pada Yaya cepat atau lambat. Kalau perlu, aku, Halilintar, Air dan Api udah sepakat untuk ngebiarin kamu seharian dan jangan mimpi untuk tukar kendali sama kita."

Taufan menatap cermin sambil membetulkan dasinya dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Dan sebagai tambahan, kamu harusnya mendekatkan diri dengan Yaya, bukan sebaliknya."

Taufan tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Gempa, kadang ia bingung bagaimana kembarannya yang biasanya paling bisa diandalkan dan paling serba bisa itu bisa bertingkah kenakan-kanakan seperti ini. Tapi, kalau dipikir lagi, Gempa memang paling lemah menghadapi pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya. Karena itu ia selalu memaksakan diri untuk menjadi sempurna.

Agar ia tidak dibenci.

Tapi, cepat atau lambat, Gempa harus sadar kalau ia tidak bisa sempurna, kalau ia tidak bisa selamanya bersikap seperti orang yang sempurna di depan Yaya.

Semoga hari ini, masalahnya akan selesai.

IoI

Gempa benci pembicaraan satu arah, tapi itu satu-satunya cara baginya untuk berkomunikasi dengan saudara-saudara kembarnya.

Mereka semua tidak mengerti kondisinya. Ia masih harus mencari cara untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik, lebih sempurna lagi kalau bisa.

Supaya Yaya berhenti kasihan padanya.

Supaya ia juga tidak terlalu bergantung pada Yaya.

Dan lagi, Gempa tidak mau membagi masalahnya pada Yaya. Apa manfaatnya? Ia ingin bisa menjadi laki-laki yang membahagiakan istrinya, bukannya malah terus menyusahkannya.

Kalau ia terus menyusahkan Yaya, sebaik dan sesabar apapun istrinya itu, suatu saat pasti nantinya akan muak dan meninggalkannya.

Makanya... makanya...

Kenapa semuanya tidak ada yang mengerti?

Gempa ingin rasanya membenturkan kepalanya ke stir mobil. Yang seperti ini langka sekali, tapi memang kalau semua kembaran yang lain sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengambil alih, maka Gempa sendiri tidak bisa melepaskan kendali.

Dalam satu tubuh itu, harus ada yang memegang kendali kecuali dalam keadaan tidur atau tidak sadar.

Mungkin semuanya sudah muak Gempa terus menghindari Yaya, tapi...

Gempa mendesah dan keluar dari mobil kemudian naik lift apartemennya.

Ia tahu menghindari Yaya tiga hari itu keterlaluan, tapi ia masih takut berhadapan dengan istrinya itu. Takut melihat saat menatap matanya, yang ia lihat hanya rasa kasihan saja. Takut ia makin terjerat, semakin dalam rasa tertariknya pada Yaya hingga ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri lagi dan kalau nanti Yaya meninggalkannya, ia bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

Gempa bisa merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing, seperti dihantam palu berkali-kali. Ia tahu, ia punya kecenderungan sakit kepala kalau terlalu stres. Dan ia sudah menahan stres selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, jadi tak heran rasanya kalau ia sakit kepala.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikum-"

Dan pandangan Gempa mendadak gelap, yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah rasa berdenyut dan terikat yang membuat kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

"BOBOIBOY!"

IoI

"Uh..."

Yaya langsung berlutut di samping tempat tidur dengan khawatir. Jujur saja, jantungnya seperti mau copot melihat suaminya mendadak ambruk di depan pintu. Ia sampai harus memanggil satpam untuk membantunya membawa suaminya ke tempat tidur.

Awalnya, Yaya ingin langsung menelepon ambulans, kalau ia tidak ingat bagaimana suaminya benci dokter.

Meski rencana Yaya, kalau sampai Boboiboy tidak bangun malam ini, besok pagi ia akan tetap menelepon ambulans.

"Kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Yaya dengan lembut.

"Uh...," suaminya memegangi kepalanya. Yaya langsung paham kalau lagi-lagi Boboiboy sakit kepala.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kubawakan obat. Kamu harus minum."

Yaya segera berlari ke luar kamar dan mencari kotak obat. Ia menemukan obat penghilang rasa sakit dan baru sadar kalau obat itu harus dikonsumsi setelah makan. Jadi, ia mengambil sepotong roti tawar yang diberi selai dan susu kemudian kembali bersama dengan sebutir obat dan segelas air.

Tapi, Yaya hanya terpaku di tempat menemukan suaminya tampaknya sudah terlelap.

Ah... yah, setidaknya kalau ia sudah bisa tidur itu artinya sakit kepalanya sudah lebih ringan. Yaya meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di meja dan menunggui Boboiboy.

Dalam hati ia sedih, ada apa sebenarnya sampai Boboiboy bisa pingsan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Gempa yang menghindarinya terus beberapa hari ini?

Apa semua ini salah Yaya? Apa dirinya berbuat salah tanpa ia sadari?

Mata Yaya terasa panas, namun ia mengerjapkan matanya agar air matanya tidak menetes.

Menangis tidak akan membantu.

IoI

_Cinta... entahlah, cinta itu sebenarnya apa. Gempa sudah lupa. Mungkin, perasaannya pada Yaya lebih mirip semacam obsesi. Karena, hanya gadis itu yang mau menerimanya dan percaya padanya setelah Tok Aba meninggal. _

_Bagi Gempa, Yaya itu segalanya. Satu-satunya kesempatan ia bisa bahagia kembali. Hanya dengan Yaya di sampingnya, Gempa sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ia lupakan. _

_Tapi, apa sebenarnya Yaya bahagia bersamanya? Bukannya selama ini hanya dirinya yang membutuhkan Yaya namun tidak sebaliknya?_

"_Gempa..."_

_Suara lembut itu memanggilnya. _

"_Ada apa Yaya?"_

_Gempa melihat Yaya bersama orang lain. Wajahnya tidak jelas, namun jantung Gempa berdebar kencang karena rasa takut. _

"_Maaf, tapi aku jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Aku minta maaf, Gempa. Tapi, aku yakin, kau pasti bisa menemukan orang lain yang nanti akan mencintaimu."_

"_Ke-kenapa?" tanya Gempa dengan suara tercekat. _

"_Aku lelah terus menerus mengurusmu Gempa. Sebagai perempuan, aku ingin dibahagiakan, bukannya terus menerus disusahkan. Aku menyesal mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mencintaimu karena kondisimu."_

"_A-aku bisa menjadi lebih baik! Aku janji! Aku bisa berubah!"_

_Yaya menggeleng. "Tidak, kau sendiri pun pasti tahu. Kau mencoba untuk sempurna, untuk menutupi kekuranganmu. Untuk membohongi semua orang, kalau kau itu orang normal. Tapi, Gempa, sebanyak apapun berusaha. Kau itu tidak akan pernah menjadi orang normal. Kau seperti sebuah apel mulus tapi dalamnya busuk."_

"_A-aku... aku..."_

"_Maaf aku tidak bisa mencintai orang sepertimu, aku harus pergi."_

"_Tidak Yaya! Jangan pergi! KUMOHON!"_

"Boboiboy? Boboiboy! Bangun!"

"Uuh..."

Yaya sangat kebingung melihat Boboiboy merintih dan gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Pasti mimpi buruk, karena itu satu-satunya cara yang ia tahu adalah membangunkannya. Ia mengguncang tubuh suaminya sampai akhirnya mata itu berkedut dan pelahan terbuka.

"Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya. Siapa yang mengambil alih sekarang, tidak penting, ia baru melihat suaminya seperti ini. Api dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sering mimpi buruk, tapi Yaya tidak tahu kalau sampai seperti ini.

"Yaya!"

Yaya terkejut tiba-tiba Boboiboy bangkit dan memeluknya dengan erat, sampai hampir sulit bernapas.

"Boboiboy?" Yaya kebingungan.

"Uuh... maafkan aku.. maaf... jangan pergi... uh... hiks... jangan pergi... maafkan aku... kumohon..."

Yaya hanya bisa terdiam, ia merasakan pundaknya basah.

Suaminya menangis?

"Bo-Boboiboy? Ada apa?" tanya Yaya masih bingung dan khawatir.

"Uhh... hiks... hiks... uuh... maaf... aku minta maaf... jangan pergi... hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Hati Yaya terasa perih mendengar kata-kata itu. Suara suaminya pecah dan serak, tidak begitu jelas disela-sela isak tangisnya. Yaya hanya bisa membelai pelan punggung suaminya, sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan pergi...," gumam Yaya lembut.

Namun, seakan perkataannya tidak didengar, tangisan itu masih berlanjut, badan suaminya masih bergetar dan memeluk Yaya dengan erat. Sang istri merasa kalut, ia ikut merasa sedih melihat kondisi suaminya. Ini karena mimpi buruk? Mimpi macam apa yang ia alami sampai jadi seperti ini?

Karena itu, Yaya hanya membelai, memeluk balik sambil terus menanti sampai suaminya menenangkan diri.

Perlahan, tubuh yang bergetar dan tegang itu berhenti gemetar dan lebih rileks. Pelukannya pada Yaya mengendur, membuat sang istri lebih mudah bernapas. Dan tampaknya, isak tangisnya pun menjadi lebih jarang.

"Boboiboy?"

Akhirnya suaminya mau mundur, wajahnya merah, matanya agak bengkak, tapi ia terlihat bingung untuk beberapa saat.

"Sudah sadar?"

Boboiboy mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

"Eng... ini...," gumamnya bingung.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya, membelai pipi suaminya, menghapus bekas air matanya.

"Yaya?" tanya suaminya, wajahnya seakan baru sadar kalau Yaya ada di depannya.

"Ya?" tanya Yaya jadi ikut bingung.

Reaksi selanjutnya Boboiboy mengejutkan, seakan ia terkejut dan baru saja disiram air dingin. Matanya membelalak dan terpaku beberapa saat.

Lalu tiba-tiba, ia menarik selimut dan menutupi badannya sampai kepalanya.

"Lho? Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Uuh... maaf Yaya...," itu gumaman yang terdengar dari balik selimut.

"Kamu kenapa?" Yaya panik, namun perlahan baru sadar.

Suaminya malu?

Tunggu sebentar, kalau begitu ini...

"Gempa?"

Melihat suaminya yang tersentak di balik selimut adalah konfirmasi kalau tebakan Yaya benar.

Baru kali ini ia melihat Gempa seperti itu... apa karena itu ia malu? Rasanya, imej laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan, tenang dan ramah langsung hancur seketika.

Tidak disangka...

Gempa bisa begini juga...

"Gempa... kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Maaf...," gumam Gempa terdengar menyesal, namun setidaknya tidak membuat Yaya sedih seperti rintihannya tadi.

Yaya mengulum senyum. Sedikit senang, akhirnya bisa melihat sisi lain Gempa, meski tampaknya suaminya malu setengah mati. Akhirnya setelah berhari-hari Gempa menghindari dirinya...

"Gempa...," Yaya menarik selimut yang menutupi Gempa. Ia tidak tahan, ia mau melihat wajah Gempa sekarang.

"Yaya! Jangan!" pinta Gempa, namun Yaya tetap menarik selimut Gempa, agar suaminya itu mau menampakkan wajahnya.

Tapi sayangnya, Gempa masih jauh lebih kuat darinya. Yaya tidak mau selimutnya sobek, jadi ia melepaskan tarikannya.

"Kamu tadi mimpi buruk? Kamu bisa cerita padaku...," pinta Yaya. Meski ia sedikit tertarik dengan kondisi Gempa sekarang, akhirnya bisa menangkap basah kelemahan Gempa juga, tapi ia tahu kondisi suaminya bangun tadi tidak normal.

"Tidak apa-apa...," gumam Gempa masih bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Oh Gempa... jangan bohong padaku," Yaya memaksa. Ia sudah muak dihindari Gempa terus-terusan beberapa hari ini.

"Sudahlah... tidak apa-apa...," balas Gempa lebih tegas.

Yaya mendesah. "Kamu marah ya sama aku? Aku salah apa?" tanya Yaya, membuat nada bicaranya lebih sedih.

"Bukan... bukan kamu..."

"Kalau kamu nggak mau bicara sama aku, aku nangis nih," ancam Yaya.

Sesuai tebakannya, dengan berat hati, akhirnya Gempa menyembul dari balik selimut. "Jangan...," pintanya.

Yaya menahan senyum, Gempa yang terlalu baik tidak akan mau membiarkan Yaya menangis karena dirinya, ternyata tebakannya tepat.

"Kamu tadi kenapa? Mimpi apa?" tanya sang istri.

Gempa terlihat ragu, juga malu. Wajahnya merah, sebagian pasti karena menangis tadi, sebagian lagi karena malu sudah hilang kendali di depan Yaya.

"Nggak...," gumam Gempa pelan.

Yaya memutar matanya. Gempa benar-benar keras kepala...

"Kalau kamu nggak mau cerita, aku nangis nih. Kamu jahat sama aku!" Yaya mencoba meniru nada manja perempuan yang sering ada di sinetron.

Gempa terlihat terkejut dan bingung harus bagaimana. Sebenarnya, melihatnya Yaya jadi agak kasihan, tapi ia harus membuat Gempa mau bicara padanya sekarang apapun caranya.

"Uh... aku... aku cuma mimpi kamu."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, akting payahnya yang pura-pura mau menangis langsung terbang ke luar jendela.

"Mimpi aku?" tanya Yaya.

Gempa mengangguk pelan.

"Terus, kenapa kamu langsung nangis gitu?" tanya Yaya lagi.

Gempa menolak bertemu matanya. "Soalnya... ng... aku mimpi... kamu pergi."

Yaya mulai paham, ia mengingat apa yang Gempa katakan di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Kamu mimpi aku pergi ninggalin kamu?"

Gempa mengangguk pelan. Yaya mendesah dan tersenyum tipis. Sepanik itu kah suaminya saat memimpikan dirinya akan pergi meninggalkannya? Sampai tangisnya pecah dan ia hilang kendali begitu bangun?

"Oh... Gempa...," Yaya menarik Gempa ke dalam pelukannya. Gempa agak terkejut namun tidak memberontak. Sang istri membelai lembut rambut suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kamu pikir aku bakal pergi meninggalkan kamu?" tanya Yaya, masih terus memeluk dan membelai rambut suaminya, yang tampak mulai rileks di dalam pelukannya.

"Soalnya... aku... uhm... kupikir, kalau kamu menemukan... laki-laki lain yang lebih... uhm..."

Baru kali ini Yaya mendengar Gempa bicara dengan cara seperti itu, penuh keraguan, penuh gumaman tidak jelas dan sulit menyimpulkan apa yang mau ia katakan. Tapi untungnya, Yaya cukup pintar untuk menebak apa maksudnya.

"Maksudnya, aku menemukan laki-laki lain yang lebih, katakanlah, lebih baik darimu, maka aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu?" tebak Yaya.

Gempa tidak mengatakan apapun, Yaya merasakannya mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang apa maksud Halilintar waktu itu... kamu mikirin hal yang nggak-nggak," Yaya mundur dan menjetikkan jarinya di dahi Gempa. Suaminya itu tampak terkejut.

"Kamu pikir aku perempuan apaan? Kamu udah dengar kan? Kita udah menikah, menikah dengan sah. Aku sudah berjanji pada Allah SWT, aku akan menjadi istrimu dalam suka dan duka. Apapun kondisimu, bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku akan terus bertahan dan mencoba untuk mencintaimu apa adanya," Yaya membelai rambut Gempa dengan lembut.

"Asal kamu juga mau mencintaiku apa adanya," tambah Yaya. Gempa perlahan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak sulit mencintaimu Yaya...," katanya dengan sendu.

Wajah Yaya memerah sedikit.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya... untuk membahagiakanmu...," kata Gempa dengan sedih, ia menatap mata Yaya dengan wajah pilu.

"Aku takut... selama ini kamu cuma kasihan padaku... dan aku seperti memanfaatkan kebaikanmu... aku takut kamu akan pergi, karena aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu... karena kondisiku seperti ini," tambah Gempa lagi.

Yaya memandang Gempa dengan sedih. Jadi itukah masalahnya, makanya Gempa menghindarinya selama beberapa hari ini?

Gempa membelalak saat Yaya menarik kerah bajunya dan mencium bibirnya.

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Gempa merespon, mencium balik, menarik Yaya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kamu memang bodoh...," gumam Yaya, begitu ia mundur dari ciuman mereka.

"Kamu... kalian semua... laki-laki paling menawan yang pernah aku tahu. Orang lain saja yang tidak mengerti, tapi aku tahu...," tambah Yaya tersenyum dengan lembut.

Yaya melihat mata Gempa tampak tersentuh dan berkca-kaca, tadinya ia pikir suaminya akan menangis lagi tapi tampaknya kali ini ia bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik.

Ada senyuman di sudut bibirnya.

"Kamu bohong...," gumamnya namun dengan senyuman.

"Aku nggak bohong. Yah, memang kadang kalian semua merepotkan tapi... kalian itu manis dengan cara kalian sendiri...," kata Yaya dengan penuh senyum.

"Bahkan Halilintar?" tanya Gempa dengan sangsi. Yaya tertawa kecil.

"Ya, bahkan Halilintar," tambah Yaya. Ia bersyukur Gempa terlihat lebih baik.

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil bersama, kemudian Yaya baru sadar posisi mereka sekarang seperti apa. Ia ada di pelukan Gempa dan di...

"Uhm... bisa lepaskan aku?" tanya Yaya dengan wajah merah, baru sadar kalau ia ada di pangkuan Gempa sekarang.

Gempa sedikit bingung namun kemudian sadar tapi kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Nggak...," tolak Gempa, memeluk Yaya dengan erat. Wajah Yaya semakin memerah, merasakan ia terdorong ke dada bidang suaminya.

Baru saja ia melihat Gempa lepas kendali, sekarang ia melihat sisi jahil Gempa?

Gempa bisa jahil juga? Ia tidak percaya.

"Gempa...," pinta Yaya, berusaha memberontak namun Gempa memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Nggak... aku nggak akan pernah melepaskan kamu," bisik Gempa penuh senyum.

Oh ini karma untuk Yaya karena mengancam pura-pura mau menangis tadi pada Gempa.

"Gempa... sudah malam... aku ngantuk...," pinta Yaya lagi. Ia masih tidak terbiasa dipeluk seerat ini, dipangkuan suaminya, apalagi di atas tempat tidur.

Gempa mencium bibir Yaya lebih dalam. Sang istri hanya bisa meleleh di dalam pelukannya.

"Malam ini tidur sama aku ya...," gumam Gempa dengan nada rendah. Wajah Yaya memerah dan mendelik curiga padanya. Sang suami tertawa.

"Aku nggak bakalan macam-macam, aku juga capek," lanjut Gempa dengan jujur. Yaya mendesah lega dan mengangguk. Akhirnya Gempa mau melepaskan pelukannya, dan Yaya mencoba menenangkan diri, wajahnya masih terbakar seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayah nanya, kapan kita punya anak?"

"GEMPAAAA!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Aku bukan tipe yang bisa bikin angs terlalu lama, entah kenapa langsung banting stir jadi humor lagi...**

**Untuk kali ini update kilat soalnya akhir minggu besok aku nggak bisa update.**

**Ok, chapter depan adalah stabilisasi (apaan sih) hubungan Yaya dengan Halilintar. Supaya semuanya setara.**

**Ok, review please...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Awalnya berpikir nggak bakal sempet updatekarena Senin aku ada ujian, tapi karena ujian diundur ya udah, update sekarang deh. **

**Silahkan dinikmati ^^**

* * *

Bagaimana rasanya bila hidup hanya bergantung pada seseorang? Ketika manusia dilahirkan sebagai makhluk sosial, yang demi kesehatan fisik serta mental membutuhkan hubungan sosial dengan orang lain, tidak bisa bergantung hanya pada satu orang.

Itulah setidaknya yang dialami Boboiboy.

Ia memiliki segalanya, keluarga, harta, dan status, namun ia tidak memiliki orang lain yang mempercayai keadaannya dan menerimanya apa adanya.

Kecuali, Yaya, sekarang.

Karena itu, sekarang Yaya seperti satu-satunya tiang penyangga fondasi kehidupan Boboiboy. Dan jujur saja rasanya sangat mengerikan dan menggembirakan di saat yang sama.

Ketika semua kembarannya mulai terpikat pada Yaya, dengan sangat kuat, yang masih melawan hanya Halilintar. Ia bukannya bebal atau keras kepala, tapi ini demi kebaikan mereka semua. Sang kembaran ketus itu masih ingat betul bagaimana saat Tok Aba meninggalkan mereka semua.

Hidup mereka seperti hancur berkeping-keping, hampir tidak bisa diselamatkan. Itu karena waktu itu mereka menggantukan segalanya pada Tok Aba. Tok Aba seorang yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaan mereka. Maka dari itu, saat Tok Aba pergi, mereka semua seperti terpuruk.

Dan sekarang Yaya datang, seperti mengulang semua itu.

Halilintar masih bingung alasan kenapa Yaya masih mau bertahan bersama mereka. Jika bukan karena kasihan maupun uang, maka... apa?

Cinta? Halilintar mau mendengus, mereka saja tidak bisa mencintai diri mereka sendiri, bagaimana dengan orang lain?

Lucu sekali...

Halilintar berhenti berpikir dan memijit keningnya. Sebaiknya ia berhenti memikirkan gadis, baiklah, istrinya itu. Pekerjaan proyek baru masih harus ia selesaikan di hari Minggu yang cerah ini. Dan terima kasih pada Gempa yang membuat mereka ikut stres selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, kepala Halilintar terasa sakit sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Halilintar melirik pada Yaya, yang entah kenapa sekarang ada di sampingnya. Sejak kapan? Halilintar berhenti memijit keningnya dan mendengus.

"Kecuali aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini, ya aku baik-baik saja," jawab Halilintar dengan nada sarkartis yang kental.

"Kau belum sarapan dari pagi lho...," Yaya mengingatkan dengan nada lembut. Halilintar hanya mengernyit mendengarnya.

Kenapa gadis ini begitu...

Oh, sudahlah.

"Nggak nafsu," jawab Halilintar singkat. Matanya kembali fokus pada laptopnya dan jemari tangannya kembali bermain di atas keyboard.

Secara tak disangka, sebuah tangan terjulur dan meraba keningnya. Halilintar kaget dan menegang, kemudian dengan cepat menepis tangan Yaya.

"Apaan sih!?" seru Halilintar kesal. Ia bisa menghadapi orang yang ia tidak sukai, ia bisa bertahan memimpin perusahaan, tapi ia paling tidak suka disentuh orang tanpa peringatan.

Yaya tampak terkejut namun matanya seperti khawatir.

"Kamu agak panas lho..."

Halilintar mendengus keras dan menelan kembali amarahnya. Ia tidak suka bagaimana Yaya peduli padanya, menunjukkan sisi lembutnya, ia benar-benar menyebalkan.

Akhirnya, setelah Halilintar tidak memberikan respon, Yaya pergi dari kamarnya. Untuk sesaat Halilintar merasa puas, sulit rasanya bekerja di bawah pandangan Yaya. Namun, kepuasaannya segera terbang ke luar jendela saat ia mendengar Yaya kembali.

"Ini..."

Halilintar melirik Yaya yang sudah membawakannya sepotong roti bakar, segelas susu dan obat.

"Tch... ntar, simpen aja di sana," Halilintar mendecak lidahnya dengan kesal. Yaya mengernyit dengan sebal.

"Kamu jangan bandel deh, badan kamu panas lho, makan dulu, terus minum obat, terus istirahat ya," omel Yaya. Mendengarnya hanya membuat telinga Halilintar terasa panas.

"Bawel, aku bukan anak kecil, aku bisa ngurus diri sendiri, udah sana!" usir Halilintar, makin kesulitan untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Kalau kamu emang bisa ngurus diri, harusnya kamu minum obat nggak usah disuruh juga," omel Yaya balik. Halilintar menutup matanya, berusaha untuk melupakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Iya, nanti juga bisa, kamu resek banget sih," semprot balik Halilintar. Sang istri menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Jangan bandel, tubuh itu bukan cuma milikmu sendiri tau!" seru Yaya. Halilintar menggeretakkan giginya, namun menahan diri untuk tidak membalas balik karena ia tahu pertengkaran seperti ini tidak akan ada ujungnya. Kadang Yaya bisa keras kepala dan Halilintar sedang sakit kepala, kepalanya hanya berdenyut makin parah dengan suara mereka yang makin meninggi.

Yaya akhirnya mendengus dan membuang mukanya.

"Ya udah kalau gitu, aku mau pergi aja!" seru Yaya, akhirnya. Halilintar tidak merespon dan memijit keningnya, akhirnya istrinya pergi sambil membanting pintu kamarnya.

Oh bagus, sekarang Halilintar bisa membayangkan semua kembarannya marah padanya karena sudah bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele dengan Yaya.

IoI

"Kamu kenapa lagi?"

Yaya menoleh pada ibunya, wajahnya yang tadinya masam melembut sedikit. "Nggak," jawabnya bohong. Ibunya hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan bohong deh sama ibu, kenapa? Bertengkar sama suamimu?" tebak ibunya tepat sasaran. Yaya tersentak sedikit dan tersenyum gugup. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, padahal ia sudah tahu sifat Halilintar seperti apa. Apalagi, suaminya sedang sakit.

"Kok ibu bisa tahu?" tanya Yaya sedikit heran. Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil. Restoran mereka sedang tidak ramai meski di hari Minggu, mungkin karena matahari bersinar begitu terik di luar.

"Iya tahu dong, ibu kan juga pernah nikah. Kamu gimana sih," canda ibunya. Yaya ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dulu ibu juga suka bertengkar sama ayahmu, apalagi waktu baru nikah. Yah, namanya juga masih muda, suka keras kepala dan nggak ada yang mau mengalah. Makanya Yaya, kontrol emosimu dan bila perlu, mengalahlah meskipun bukan kamu yang salah. Kalau nanti kalian berdua sudah lebih tenang, baru bisa dibicarakan baik-baik," nasihat ibunya.

Yaya mengangguk, bahkan ia malu untuk mengatakan kalau masalah pertengkaran mereka hanya karena masalah sepele.

Hanya kadang Yaya susah mengerti. Ia sudah bisa akrab dengan semua kembaran, mungkin bahkan sudah melebihi batas hubungan teman, kecuali dengan Halilintar. Entah kenapa kembaran yang satu itu sulit ditebak. Kadang ia bisa terlihat peduli, tapi kadang bisa sangat menyebalkan. Apa salah Yaya? Sebagai seorang istri, wajar kan kalau ia peduli pada suaminya? Kenapa Halilintar malah marah? Yaya tidak mengerti.

Tapi Yaya berusaha menenangkan diri. Kalau ia marah, Halilintar marah, tidak akan ada ujungnya. Ia harus menahan emosinya lain kali.

"Makasih ya bu."

"Sama-sama."

Yaya memeluk ibunya dengan penuh sayang dan ibunya memeluk Yaya balik. Ia senang punya ibu yang perhatian seperti ibunya. Kadang membuatnya miris karena hal itu tidak berlaku untuk suaminya.

IoI

Air berhenti membaca berkas sesaat ketika ia mendengar suara petir menyambar di luar. Setelah bertengkar dengan Yaya, Halilintar mencoba bekerja namun tidak bisa fokus jadi ia berganti kendali. Air sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk ikut membantu bekerja, setidaknya selama tidak harus bicara dan berhadapan dengan orang lain, ia bisa bekerja dengan baik.

"Hujan... padahal tadi siang panas banget...," gumam Air menatap jendela dimana hujan mengguyur dengan deras.

Air membayangkan Yaya, yang seharusnya jam segini akan pulang, semarah apapun dia. Tebakannya, seharusnya Yaya berada di restoran keluarganya. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, cukup satu kali naik angkutan umum, tapi Air bisa membayangkan hujan deras yang harus istrinya terjang, belum lagi kemacetan karena kemungkinan jalanan penuh genangan air.

Lalu terbesit ide di benaknya.

"Halilintar, kamu jemput Yaya pakai mobil ya, sekalian kamu minta maaf sama dia," ucap Air, untuk memastikan jika ia melepaskan kendali bukan kembaran yang lain yang mengambil alih tapi Halilintar.

Dan Air pun menutup matanya, berharap rencananya berjalan lancar.

Saat sepasang mata coklat itu terbuka, Halilintar mendecak lidahnya.

Air sialan.

IoI

Cuaca itu kadang aneh, saat panas terik di siang hari kadang itu pertanda kalau sore atau malamnya akan hujan deras. Seperti sekarang.

Yaya menatap hujan deras di luar, membuat teras restorannya becek dan membuat banyak pelanggan berdatangan yang ingin berteduh sekaligus mengisi perut sambil menunggu hujan reda. Restorannya jadi penuh, sampai tak ada kursi kosong yang tersisa.

Bukannya ia tidak mensyukuri hujan yang turun, karena hujan juga berkah, tapi ia tidak suka membayangkan bagaimana ia harus pulang nanti. Ia bisa membayangkan, ia memakai payung menerjang hujan namun tetap basah, berdesak-desakan di angkutan umum, macet baru bisa sampai rumahnya.

Ia sempat berpikir untuk meminta jemput pada suaminya, untuk ingat kalau ia sedang bertengkar dengan Halilintar dan ia tidak mau menyusahkan mereka, karena suaminya sedang sakit.

Yaya mendesah sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang baru memasuki restorannya. Sosok yang cukup familiar.

"Fang!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan kacamata dengan wajah oriental itu cukup kebasahan. Yaya segera menghampirinya.

"Ya ampun, kamu kehujanan...," komentar Yaya cukup bersimpat. Teman masa kecilnya itu mendengus padanya.

"Ying sialan emang, mendadak pengen ayam bakar restoranmu, eh di tengah jalan hujan," gerutu Fang membuat Yaya tertawa. Fang berstatus pacar Ying, sudah cukup lama mereka berpacaran sehingga kadang Yaya merasa Fang dan Ying lah yang seperti sepasang suami istri dibandingkan dirinya dengan suaminya.

"Ya udah, biar kuambilin handuk, kamu pesen aja makanannya sama Mas Ilham," kata Yaya, berbalik pergi berusaha mencari handuk.

Fang hanya mengangguk, sudah cukup familiar dengan restoran Yaya bahkan sebelum seramai ini.

Tak lama kemudian Yaya kembali, dengan selembar handuk, ia melihat Fang bersandar di meja kasir karena memang sudah tidak ada tempat duduk.

"Fang, ini handuknya," Yaya menghampiri temannya itu. Namun, lantai yang licin karena becek membuatnya hampir terpeselet.

"Yaya!" Fang menangkap tangan Yaya dan menariknya sebelum ia terjatuh. Wajah Yaya memerah sedikit karena sadar ia ada di dada Fang. Dengan cepat ia segera mundur, Fang pun tidak merasa kaget.

"Maaf," kata Fang cepat. Yaya menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa, makasih udah nolongin aku," tepis Yaya menahan rasa malunya.

Fang mengambil handuk yang ditawarkan Yaya dan mengeringkan badannya.

"Kamu udah pesen sama Mas Ilham tadi?" tanya Yaya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Fang mengangguk. "Nggak sekalian sama hot chocolate sekalian nunggu hujan reda?" tanya Yaya dengan senyum simpul.

Pemuda cina itu tersenyum tipis. "Asal traktiran kamu sih nggak maasalah."

Yaya tertawa kecil, namun tetap memesankan hot chocolate untuk Fang. Untuk sesaat, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah luar restoran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Nggak... kayak ada yang ngeliatin tadi... perasaanku aja kali. Oh ya, gimana kabarmu? Maaf nggak bisa dateng ke pernikahanmu kemarin."

IoI

Yaya mendesah lega, akhirnya setelah menerjang hujan, terjebak macet, akhirnya ia bisa sampai ke apartemen tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Hari sudah malam dan hujan deras masih mengguyur di luar. Meski agak risih dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri yang basah, namun Yaya juga khawatir bagaimana dengan suaminya.

Tadi suhu badannya agak panas, semoga ia sudah minum obat dan baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Assalamu'alaikum..."

Yaya masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan agak terkejut melihat apartemennya dalam kondisi remang-remang. Hanya lampu dapur dikejauhan yang memancarkan cahaya tapi ruang depan gelap. Yaya jadi kebingungan, apa suaminya pergi malam-malam begini?

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dan mendorong Yaya ke dinding, membuat gadis itu menjerit ketakutan.

"KYAAAAA!"

Namun, mulutnya segera dibekap.

Petir menyambar di kejauhan, memberikan kilatan cahaya.

Sekilas Yaya bisa melihat siluet suaminya, membuat sang istri lebih tenang. Namun, tangannya yang masih digenggam erat dan ia ditekan ke dinding membuat Yaya tetap tegang. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh...

"Kau..."

Suara yang rendah ini, dikenali Yaya sebagai suara Halilintar. Namun, tampaknya terdengar aneh, seperti pecah dan serak. Seperti sedang menahan emosi yang tak terbendung.

"...berani-beraninya..."

Yaya kebingungan, meski samar, ia bisa merasakan rasa amarah terpancar, juga bagaimana ia ditatap tajam oleh Halilintar.

"Halilintar?" gumam Yaya pelan, setelah bekapan mulutnya dilepas. Ia bergetar sedikit, genggaman di pergelangan tangannya sangat erat, sampai agak sakit.

"Kau ini... apa kau pikir bisa mempermainkan kita?"

Yaya hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. Ia berusaha tidak terintimidasi, tapi jujur saja, ia ketakutan. Suaminya jauh lebih kuat darinya. Dan Gempa pernah mengatakannya, ia pernah mengatakan kalau Halilintar tak akan melukainya namun saat itu wajahnya tampak ragu.

Suaminya tak akan melukainya sekarang kan?

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Yaya memberanikan diri.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" teriak Halilintar keras, membuat Yaya terperanjat dan memekik kesakitan karena cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya makin kuat.

Yaya hanya bisa panik, sambil berusaha memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Halilintar namun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Karena kau pikir kita menyedihkan makanya bisa kau permainkan sesukanya? Hanya karena yang lain begitu terpikat padamu, jangan besar kepala!" seru Halilintar lagi.

Yaya mulai gemetaran ketakutan dan meringis karena tangannya sakit.

"Halilintar... lepaskan...," rintih Yaya, merasa begitu kecil dan tak berdaya dibanding suaminya. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia merasa takut pada Boboiboy, terutama Halilintar. Sebelumnya, biasanya hanya berupa perkataan dingin dan menyakitkan, namun dari cara Halilintar memandangnya, ia seperti akan benar-benar menyakiti Yaya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkan kita seenaknya? Kau pikir kau yang memegang kontrol di sini, hah!?" gertak Halilintar keras. Yaya menutup matanya, sama sekali tak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan suaminya.

Yaya terkejut dengan apa yang Halilintar perbuat selanjutnya.

Halilintar mencium bibirnya.

Keras.

Caranya menggenggam rahang Yaya dengan kasar membuat Yaya berjengit kesakitan. Apalagi bagaimana Halilintar mencium dirinya dengan kasar, membuat Yaya justru merasa makin takut.

Saat ada gigi yang menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, Yaya tersentak dan insting bertahan hidupnya sebagai manusia muncul.

Jadi, ia mendorong Halilintar sekuat tenaga kemudian menampar wajahnya.

Jelas, Halilintar sangat terkejut, ia terlihat terpaku dan Yaya sedikit terkejut saat mendapati dirinya sendiri sedang menangis.

"Kau ini kenapa sih!?" seru Yaya penuh rasa bingung juga amarah, ia berusaha menghapus air matanya, tak ingin menangis di depan Halilintar, namun gagal. Jadi, ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Halilintar yang tampak terpaku di tempatnya.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Halilintar? Yaya membanting pintu kamarnya dan menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

Ia tak percaya Halilintar menyakitinya seperti itu...

Baru kali ini ia sadar, kalau suaminya bisa...

Begitu menakutkan.

IoI

"Yaya?"

Yaya tersentak dan memandang ke arah pintu. Suara suaminya, namun kali ini bukan dengan nada rendah dan serak, lebih tinggi dan cempreng. Dari suaranya juga terdengar rasa khawatir dan kalut.

Yaya sempat ragu, namun akhirnya ia bangkit sambil berusaha menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipinya dan kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa Yaya?" Yaya menatap suaminya yang tampak panik dan begitu kalut. Sang istri sadar kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan Api. Kenapa Api? Ia ingin berhadapan dengan Gempa atau Taufan. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk menerimanya.

Yaya tidak ingin berbohong, jadi ia hanya diam.

"Maafin Halilintar ya... dia cuma... cuma...," Api terlihat begitu menyesal, membuat Yaya justru merasa bersalah.

"Aku cuma nggak ngerti apa maksudnya... kenapa dia marah sama aku?" tanya Yaya pada Api, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Api terdiam, untuk sesaat ia terlihat marah lalu kemudian sedih lalu kemudian bingung.

"...uhm... kurasa, Halilintar cuma nggak mau kehilangan kamu...," jawab Api dengan wajah bingung dan ragu. Yaya hanya mengerjapkan mata, jelas tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Api. Lagipula, ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Maksudnya? Kenapa? Bukannya semalam udah jelas, kalau aku nggak bakal meninggalkan kalian?" tanya Yaya.

Api menggeleng. "Bukan... bukan itu... tadi, Halilintar datang jemput kamu ke restoran, terus lihat..."

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya dengan terkejut. Apa? Tadi Halilintar datang menjemputnya tapi lalu pulang... apa yang sudah ia lihat?

"Oh, Fang?" Yaya baru sadar.

Api mengernyitkan dahinya tampak tak suka. "Oh, jadi itu namanya," katanya dengan wajah benci. Melihatnya, Yaya baru sadar apa yang sedang dirasakan suaminya.

Mereka semua cemburu?

Yaya ingin tertawa miris sekarang. Jadi ternyata itu masalahnya.

"Fang itu... cuma teman masa kecil, teman SMPku. Dia itu pacarnya Ying, sahabatku. Kamu pernah lihat Ying di pernikahanku kan? Fang bukan siapa-siapa untukku...," jelas Yaya, berharap suaminya percaya padanya.

Api tampak sangsi, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Yaya mendesah pelan dan membelai wajah Api. "Percayalah, aku nggak akan mengkhianati kalian... aku kan sudah bilang kemarin malam, aku nggak akan meninggalkan kalian..."

Api hanya mengangguk kecil meski wajahnya masih ragu.

Yaya tidak tahu bagaimana membuat suaminya mau percaya padanya. Namun, yang pertama ia harus meluruskan masalah ini.

"Aku bisa bertemu Halilintar?" tanya Yaya. Sekarang ia sudah tahu pokok permasalahannya, ia sudah tidak merasa takut lagi.

Api terlihat terkejut kemudian menjadi bimbang. "Kamu yakin?" tanyanya.

Yaya mengangguk dengan pasti. Api menatapnya dalam-dalam kemudian mendesah dan menutup matanya.

"Aku nggak bakal maafin kamu kalau kamu nyakitin Yaya lagi, Halilintar," ucapnya membuat Yaya terdiam. Ia meraba pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dengan halus. Semoga cepat sembuh, meski ia tahu beberapa hari ke depan pergelangan tangannya akan membiru.

Sang istri tidak mengatakan apapun dan saat mata itu terbuka, Yaya tahu ia sudah berhadapan dengan Halilintar sekarang.

"Kamu udah denger kan penjelasanku tadi?" tanya Yaya pada Halilintar. Sang suami membuang wajahnya dan melipat lengannya, ia bersandar pada dinding dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku nggak tahu kamu mikir apa... tapi aku nggak ada apa-apa sama Fang, titik," jelas Yaya lagi dengan tegas.

Halilintar mendengus keras.

"Aku nggak suka...," gumamnya dengan nada rendah.

"...bagaimana dirimu bisa mempengaruhi kami semua begitu mudah... seperti memegang kontrol kendali sepenuhnya...," lanjutnya.

Yaya mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Halilintar.

"Tapi, itu nggak berlaku sebaliknya... kita sangat membutuhkan dirimu... tapi nggak sebaliknya... kenapa... ukh!" Halilintar memukul dinding dengan keras, membuat Yaya terperanjat. Ia tampak begitu marah dan kesulitan menahan emosinya.

Yaya hanya bisa diam di tempat, melihat Halilintar tampak begitu kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu tahu? Kamu bisa menghancurkan kami dengan sangat mudah! Itu yang aku nggak suka selama ini! Kita semua udah begitu bergantung sama kamu, terlalu bergantung... makanya... kadang aku cuma mau mengunci kamu di suatu tempat, supaya kamu nggak pernah bisa pergi..."

Yaya mendesah dan menarik Halilintar ke dalam pelukannya, membuat sang suami terperanjat.

"Hubungan kita nggak berat sebelah Halilintar, kamu, kalian juga memegang kontrol besar pada diriku... aku nggak bohong," gumam Yaya pelan. Ia tidak pernah mau dan tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Boboiboy sekarang. Ia memang tak bergantung pada suaminya, tapi sang suami telah menjadi bagian besar dari hidupnya. Bagian besar yang tak akan tergantikan.

"Seperti waktu Gempa menghindariku... aku kesepian... aneh kan? Padahal pernikahan kita hanya seumur jagung tapi... aku...," Yaya mendesah pelan dan tersenyum lembut pada Halilintar.

"Itu masih belum ada apa-apanya...," gumam Halilintar dengan nada rendah, namun untuk kali ini tampaknya sudah lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya.

Yaya tahu, suaminya mulai terobsesi padanya. Obsesi yang tidak sehat.

"Kamu, kalian harus percaya padaku," jelas Yaya dengan tegas.

Halilintar hanya diam.

"Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menerima kalian apa adanya, percayalah... aku nggak akan meninggalkan kalian," ucap Yaya lagi dengan pandangan tulus. Ia menggenggam tangan Halilintar dengan erat.

Halilintar akhirnya mendesah panjang dan memeluk balik Yaya. Istrinya sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kau sampai pergi... kita nggak akan selamat untuk yang ke dua kalinya," gumamnya dengan nada rendah.

Yaya bergidik sedikit. Namun, sentuhan lembut di pergelagan tangannya yang sakit membuat Yaya tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Halilintar juga merasa bersalah. Meski tidak bisa meminta maaf secara gamblang, Yaya sudah memaafkannya.

"Maka dari itu, mulai dari sekarang... aku nggak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi...," lanjut Halilintar. Yaya menutup matanya dan mendengus sambil menahan senyum.

Posesif... Tapi, Yaya tak bisa menyalahkan Halilintar. Mereka sudah terlalu lama menderita, terlalu lama kesepian. Rasanya mungkin seperti menemukan cahaya di lorong yang gelap. Yaya tak bisa menyalahkan mereka yang terus ketakutan dirinya akan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Karena mereka tak mau hal yang sama terulang kembali, tak mau kembali hancur, sendiri dan berjuang keras untuk dicintai lagi.

Tapi itu artinya...

"Itu artinya, kamu memang cemburu sama Fang?" tanya Yaya dengan senyum geli. Selama ini ia selalu berpikir Halilintar tak peduli padanya.

Pelukannya menjadi semakin erat. "Jangan sebut nama dia lagi, aku nggak suka!"

Yaya tertawa kecil, puas karena tebakannya benar namun kemudian terkejut saat tiba-tiba bibirnya dicium lagi, tidak sekasar tadi namun tetap dalam dan membuat Yaya kehabisan napas.

Ketika akhirnya Halilintar melepaskan bibirnya, ia menyeringai lebar.

"Jangan pikir kamu yang pegang kendali di sini...mengerti?" tanyanya.

Yaya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, dalam hati membuat catatan untuk tidak bercanda di depan Halilintar.

Halilintar kemudian menciumnya lagi, membuat kaki Yaya terasa lemas dan jantungnya berdebar keras. Setidaknya, sebagian dirinya merasa lega, setelah tahu kalau Halilintar tidak membencinya. Rasa obsesi dan posesifnya mungkin akan menganggu di kemudian hari tapi setidaknya untuk sekarang...

Yaya bisa menganggap itu adalah bukti perasaannya pada sang istri.

Dan kapan mereka akan mengerti? Kalau bukan hanya suaminya yang mulai tertarik pada Yaya, tapi Yaya pun sulit menghentikan perasaannya yang mulai tumbuh dan berkembang pesat terhadap suaminya... Yaya harap suatu saat mereka akan mengerti.

Ya, suatu saat nanti.

**TBC**

* * *

**Mungkin feelingnya kurang dapet. Maaf ya...**

**Akhirnya... Halilintar cium Yaya juga...**

**Chapter depan apa yang akan terjadi? Yah, liat nanti ya, hehe**

**Tolong reviewnya ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hebat ya... fanfic ini dalam 12 chapter bisa dapet review lebih dari 600... terima kasih semuanya. Aku bisa sampai sejauh ini berkat pembaca semuanya**

**Untuk chapter kali ini, isinya fluff dan romance, karena udah rada capek nulis angst (nunjuk fanfic BoboiboyxYaya yang lain yang baru dipost beberapa hari yang lalu). Silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

Sebenarnya bagaimana cara untuk membahagiakan seseorang? Sepertinya tidak akan ada jawaban yang pasti, karena kebahagiaan itu berbeda-beda untuk setiap orang.

Sedangkan arti kebahagiaan untuk Yaya sendiri...

Sang gadis, meski sudah menikah ia masih gadis, membuka matanya perlahan di pagi hari. Ada rasanya nyeri yang samar di salah satu pergelangan tangan dan sudut bibirnya, namun ia tidak terlalu merisaukannya. Yang membuatnya risau adalah seseorang memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sekarang, di tempat tidur.

Yaya membuka matanya lebih lebar dan bertemu muka dengan suaminya, Boboiboy, yang tidur memeluknya dengan erat. Satu tangan memeluk tubuh Yaya, tangan yang lain ia gunakan sebagai alas tidur Yaya.

Sang istri wajahnya bersemu merah, ia ingat bagaimana di malam sebelumnya, Halilintar menolak meninggalkannya dan bersikeras tidur di kamarnya. Untunglah, meski kembaran yang satu itu sulit di tebak, ia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Yaya.

Kecuali tampaknya ia memeluk Yaya dalam tidurnya.

Yaya berusaha bergeser, agar tercipta jarak antara dia dan suaminya namun Boboiboy yang masih tidur tampak tak suka dan memeluknya lebih erat. Seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

Yaya tercekat, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang hingga ia yakin sang suami pasti bisa mendengarnya.

Sepertinya ada satu lagi persamaan untuk semua kembar lima yang terjebak dalam satu tubuh itu.

Mereka semua cenderung manja terhadap Yaya.

Perlahan, bibir Yaya menyimpul, meski agak sakit karena bagian yang luka tertarik. Ia senang, karena setidaknya, semua kembaran suaminya akhirnya mulai nyaman bersamanya.

Atau mungkin kelewat terlalu nyaman...

"Boboiboy... bangun... ayo sholat subuh," bisik Yaya lembut. Boboiboy mengernyit, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu seperti nada protes yang tidak jelas. Ia menekan kepalanya ke bantal lebih jauh, jelas menolak untuk bangun. Yaya tersenyum makin lebar.

"Ayo bangun, kamu harus berangkat kerja juga kan...," bisik Yaya lagi. Akhirnya, suaminya membuka matanya. Wajahnya masam dan masih mengantuk. Di saat seperti ini, sulit sekali untuk mengenali siapa yang sedang mengambil kendali.

"Uuh... masih ngantuk," keluh Boboiboy, namun akhirnya mau melepaskan Yaya dan perlahan bangkit.

"Cuci muka, biar nggak ngantuk," saran Yaya lagi, ikut bangkit, ia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan sedikit dan melihat suaminya menguap lebar.

"Hm...," gumam suaminya, dengan mata setengah tertutup akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamar Yaya.

Yaya hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

IoI

"Pergelangan tangan kamu nggak apa-apa kan?"

Yaya mendongak dan tersenyum pada Gempa. Salah satu pergelangan tangan Yaya memar, terdapat bekas seperti genggaman namun tidak begitu buruk. Yaya sudah membalutnya agar tidak terlihat orang. Sementara sudut bibirnya sedikit bengkak, namun lukanya tidak besar.

"Nggak apa-apa," jawab Yaya sambil tersenyum. Gempa terlihat bersalah namun membalas senyumannya.

"Oh ya... hari ini, kamu jangan ke luar apartemen, bisa?" pinta Gempa. Yaya menghentikan memakan serealnya, menatap Gempa dengan bingung namun tetap mengangguk. Sang suami tersenyum puas.

"Hari ini rencananya aku mau pulang cepat," jelas Gempa lagi. Yaya menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia pikir suaminya sedang sibuk, mengingat ia bahkan bekerja di hari Minggu meski bekerja di rumah.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yaya, khawatir apakah lagi-lagi suaminya harus pergi ke psikiater. Namun, wajah Gempa yang tampak rileks dan tenang membuat Yaya merasa ia punya rencana yang lain.

"Nggak... aku cuma mau pulang cepet aja," jawabnya dengan penuh senyum. Yaya hampir sanksi mendengar itu dari Gempa. Sang kembaran yang terkenal _workaholic_ itu mau pulang kerja cepat hanya karena ingin saja? Tapi, Yaya tidak protes. Ia tahu, Gempa stres beberapa hari terakhir, kemudian tubuh mereka akhirnya sedikit ambruk kemarin, meski untungnya tidak sampai sakit.

Mereka butuh istirahat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas Yaya. Gempa tersenyum balik, membuat Yaya berpikir apa suaminya merencanakan sesuatu untuknya, tapi... sudahlah.

IoI

"Assalamu'alaikum..."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Yaya tidak menyangka, saat Gempa bilang ia akan pulang cepat, ia pikir mungkin antara siang atau sore bukannya sebelum jam makan siang. Suaminya muncul penuh senyum di pintu depan, sedikit asing karena biasanya ia selalu terlihat lelah sepulang bekerja.

Yaya segera salim dan Gempa menarik dagunya kemudian mencium bibirnya. Sang istri agak terkejut, namun merilekskan diri dan mencium balik.

"Kamu pulang cepat sekali...," komentar Yaya, pipinya agak kemerahan.

"Aku sudah bilang mau pulang cepat," ulang Gempa. Ia mengendurkan dasinya kemudian melepaskan jasnya.

"Aku belum masak makan siang...," tambah Yaya lagi. Padahal hari ini rencananya ia mau buat mie instan saja untuk makan siang, tapi ternyata suaminya sudah pulang mana bisa ia suguhkan makan siang macam begitu.

"Memang sengaja," potong Gempa membuat Yaya terkejut.

"Sampai sekarang, aku belum pernah memasak untukmu kan?" tanya suaminya itu. Yaya mengerjapkan mata, jadi ia pulang cepat hanya untuk memasakkan makan siang untuk Yaya?

"Tapi, kau pasti lelah...," tepis Yaya, merasa sedikit bersalah suaminya mengenyampingkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk melakukan hal sepele seperti itu untuk Yaya.

"Nggak kok, tunggu ya, biar aku ganti baju sebentar," kata Gempa, menutup pintu kamarnya membuat Yaya menelan kembali kata-katanya.

Jujur, Yaya merasa senang, istri mana yang tak senang dilayani suaminya, tapi juga merasa tidak enak hati, karena seharusnya istri yang melayani suami. Oh tapi ya sudahlah, kalau memang Gempa ingin memasak untuknya. Lebih baik ia nikmati saja.

Tak lama, Gempa ke luar mengenakan pakaian yang lebih santai, kaus lengan panjang warna abu-abu dengan celana training panjang warna hitam.

"Kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Gempa, berjalan bersama Yaya menuju dapur. Sang istri sedikit kebingungan menjawabnya.

"Uhm... apa saja boleh," jawabnya tak ingin menyusahkan. Gempa hanya tertawa mendengarnya, ia kemudian membuka kulkas untuk mengecek bahan makanan yang tersisa.

"Nasi goreng seafood... mungkin?" tawar Gempa, menoleh pada Yaya. Sang istri hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya, ia memang agak penasaran. Dari semua kembaran, katanya Gempa yang paling jago memasak. Masakan Taufan saja sudah enak, bagaimana dengan Gempa?

"Aku boleh bantu?" tanya Yaya. Gempa terdiam sebentar, tampaknya sedang mempertimbangkan hal itu.

"Yakin tangan kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Gempa lagi. Itu kedua kalinya ia menanyakan pergelangan tangan Yaya hari ini. Sang istri paham, mungkin suaminya melakukan ini semua karena merasa bersalah padanya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, nggak sakit," tepis Yaya. Gempa mendesah kecil kemudian mengangguk.

Dan mereka berdua pun memasak bersama. Atau lebih tepatnya, Gempa yang memasak dan Yaya yang mengganggunya. Sang suami jelas bukan amatir dalam memasak. Ia memotong bahan makanan dengan rapi seperti chef handal, mengulek bumbu dengan rata seperti ibunya. Ia menunjukkan berbagai trik memasak pada Yaya.

"Jadi, kalau kamu kocok telur, kocok sampai merata dan cair. Coba angkat garpunya," kata Gempa. Sesuai instruksi suaminya, Yaya mengangkat garpu yang digunakan untuk mengocok telur.

"Itu masih belum, kocok lagi deh. Kalau kocokannya merata, telurnya waktu digoreng jadinya putih dan manis," jelas Gempa lagi. Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya, baru tahu trik seperti itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita buat telur dadar." Gempa mengambil wajan pipih bulat dengan spatula dari karet. Ia menuangkan minyak goreng (yang harganya mahal, Yaya ingat Gempa pecicilan soal yang satu ini) ke atas wajan dan menyalakan kompornya.

"Apinya kecil aja. Kalau terlalu besar, nanti telur dadarnya pinggirnya udah gosong, tengahnya belum mateng," tambah Gempa lagi. Yaya mengangguk mengerti.

Yaya mengambil spatula dari tangan Gempa dan mulai menggoreng telur. Memang benar, telurnya tampak lebih putih daripada telur dadar yang biasa ia goreng. Yaya agak melonjak saat Gempa berdiri di belakangnya, memegang tangannya yang memegang spatula dan mengarahkannya untuk mengangkat telurnya sedikit.

"Sekarang dibalik," kata Gempa, dengan lihai menggerakkan tangan Yaya membalik telurnya. Yaya hanya berdiri dengan kikuk, pipinya kemerahan sedikit.

Ia melonjak saat Gempa mencium pipinya. Yaya menoleh padanya dan bertemu dengan senyuman hangat Gempa, berbeda dengan Taufan yang biasanya akan melakukan hal seperti itu dengan senyum jahil.

"Nah, udah mateng, sekarang, kita bikin nasi gorengnya," Gempa mematikan kompor. Namun, bukannya mengambil nasi putih yang sudah disediakan, ia memutar Yaya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan mesra.

Yaya mendorongnya sedikit. "Katanya mau masak nasi goreng," protesnya dengan wajah merah. Gempa tersenyum kecil.

"Istirahat sebentar," bisik Gempa, mencium bibir Yaya lagi. Ciuman yang lembut namun juga mesra, membuat Yaya serasa meleleh ke pelukan suaminya.

"Uh... Gempa, lapar nih," kilah Yaya saat merasa Gempa akan menciumnya lagi, bukannya berhenti. Sebenarnya ia tidak lapar, tapi ia merasa kalau tidak dihentikan, Gempa tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Suaminya akhirnya melepaskannya, meski wajahnya tampak berat dan tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah tuan putri...," godanya. Yaya memukul pundaknya pelan dan mereka kembali memasak.

IoI

"Enak..."

Yaya takjub. Ia sekarang paham maksud Taufan, Gempa memang pandai memasak. Meski hanya nasi goreng seafood dengan telur dadar di tambah salad, tapi enak sekali. Bumbunya pas dan merata, nasinya tidak terlalu basah oleh minyak, telur gorengnya pun manis dan saladnya segar.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," balas Gempa, entah kenapa daripada sibuk makan, ia malah asik melihat Yaya. Sang istri jadi malu sendiri. Ada sesuatu di wajahnya?

Tangan Gempa terulur, mengambil sebutir nasi yang ada di pinggir bibir Yaya. Sang istri malu bukan kepalang, ia segera mengambil tisu dan melap bibirnya. Sang suami hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf ya aku makannya berantakan," tukas Yaya cepat, wajahnya masih merah padam. Ia lupa diri karena makanannya enak. Gempa segera menggeleng.

"Nggak... nggak apa-apa, ini pertama kalinya aku masak untuk orang lain. Aku senang kamu suka," balas Gempa, melanjutkan makannya. Yaya mengerjapkan mata, tapi langsung ingat kenyataan bagaimana suaminya selama ini terisolir seorang diri. Mungkin, waktu kecil saat Tok Aba masih hidup, ia belum bisa memasak.

Yaya tersenyum sambil menyantap nasi gorengnya. Entah kenapa setelah tahu hal itu, rasanya jadi semakin enak. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya...

"Coba aku juga pinter masak kayak kamu...," gumam Yaya, mengasihani kemampuan masaknya. Gempa tersenyum geli.

"Masakan kamu enak kok," balasnya. Yaya sudah mulai bisa memasak, meski baru yang sederhana saja. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa membuat telur goreng, sup sayur, roti bakar dan masakan sederhana lainnya.

Yaya hanya mengeryit, merasa tersindir karena Gempa sendiri jauh lebih jago memasak darinya.

"Karena, kamu mau susah payah belajar masak demi aku, makanya, enak kok," tambah Gempa dengan cepat. Wajah Yaya tersipu sedikit. Memang Gempa itu paling pandai mempermanis kata-kata.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu pulang cepat hari ini?" tanya Yaya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sudah cukup mereka membahas kemampuan masaknya yang menyedihkan.

Gempa mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Aku cuma capek, butuh istirahat, kalau bukan karena proyek baru itu, aku tadinya mau cuti hari ini."

Yaya mengangguk paham, enaknya suaminya yang merupakan direktur salah satu perusahaan Aba Corporation, bisa ambil cuti seenaknya. Yah, karena ia biasanya bekerja dengan baik, sekali-sekali istirahat seharusnya tidak apa-apa.

"Oh ya, setelah ini Api punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Gempa, membuyarkan lamunan Yaya.

"Sesuatu?" tanya Yaya. Gempa tersenyum manis, matanya memandang ke atas, entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Yah, lihat saja nanti."

IoI

Selesai makan siang, Gempa berganti kendali dengan Api. Kembaran yang paling kekanakan dan ceria itu tersenyum lebar pada Yaya.

"Iya aku punya sesuatu untukmu, tapi tunggu sebentar ya, tunggu, 5 menit aja," kata Api cepat sebelum ia menghilang ke kamarnya. Yaya hanya mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Tapi kemudian ia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memilih untuk membereskan dapur.

Selesai mencuci semua peralatan memasak dan peralatan makan, saat Yaya mengelap meja makan dan dapur, Api muncul dengan kedua tangannya disembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Senyumnya begitu lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi dan bersih.

"Hehehehe... ini buat kamu."

Dan Api menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

Atau lebih tepatnya kertas gambar.

Yaya menerimanya dengan terkesima. Ia melihat sebuah gambar tertuang di atas kertas itu. Gambarnya berantakan, pewarnaannya menggunakan crayon. Yang Yaya lihat, ini adalah gambar ia dan Api yang sedang bermain di sebuah taman. Gambarnya cukup bagus, hanya warnanya yang berantakan khas anak kecil.

"Api, ini bagus sekali, aku nggak tahu kamu suka gambar," kata Yaya penuh senyum, entah kenapa sekarang merasa seperti ibu yang tengah memuji karya anaknya.

"Sebelum nikah sama aku, aku sering banget gambar, ke sini deh," Api meraih tangan Yaya dan menariknya ke kamarnya. Yaya bisa melihat banyak kertas gambar bertebaran di lantai, juga crayon yang berserakan.

Apa ia baru menggambar ini tadi? Atau baru mewarnainya tadi?

Yaya berjongkok di samping Api, ia bisa melihat banyak gambar di kertas lain dan ia tersenyum melihatnya. Kebanyakan adalah gambar Api bersama kembarannya yang lain. Kebanyakan mereka sedang bermain bersama. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata, tapi senang rasanya melihatnya dalam gambar.

"Jadi kamu sering gambar ya?" tanya Yaya, merapikan kertas-kertas gambar milik Api. Suaminya itu mengangguk.

"Iya, buat terapi."

"Terapi?" Yaya mengerjapkan mata. Api mengulum bibirnya, senyumnya hilang.

"Habis Tok Aba meninggal, aku cuma bisa ngamuk sama nangis aja... jadi suatu hari Gempa beliin aku peralatan gambar, katanya ngegambar bisa bantu aku buat nuangin perasaanku. Jadi, aku sering gambar...," jelas Api.

Yaya menatap gambar-gambar Api, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya agar tidak menangis. Ia melihat ada satu buku sketsa yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia mengambilnya dan membukanya, kemudian berjengit.

Di halaman pertama, terlihat gambar Api yang sedang marah dan menghancurkan barang. Di halaman ke dua, Api sedang menangis. Di halaman ke tiga, Api bermain dengan seorang kakek yang Yaya tebak sebagai Tok Aba. Di halaman ke empat, Api sedang mengamuk ke dua orang yang Yaya tebak sebagai orang tuanya. Di situ Yaya berhenti dan menutup bukunya.

Ia mendongak dan melihat Api yang memandangnya dengan wajah polos. Yaya tersenyum padanya dan Api tersenyum balik.

"Jadi, kamu menggambar semua yang kamu impikan selama ini?" tebak Yaya. Api mengangguk, tampak senang dengan tebakan Yaya yang tepat sasaran.

"Kata Taufan, seseorang bisa membuat daftar impiannya dan suatu saat akan melihat daftar itu sebagai sesuatu yang sudah ia lakukan, aku nggak jago nulis. Jadi aku gambar aja," kata Api penuh senyum.

Yaya mengangguk, paham kalau sebagian impian Api tidak semuanya indah. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Api membenci kedua orang tuanya. Tak sulit membayangkan Api yang ingin mengamuk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya itu, mungkin lelah dengan perlakuan mereka terhadapnya.

"Coba sini deh," Api meminta kembali buku sketsanya. Yaya memberikannya padanya, dengan cepat Api membuka dan membolak-balik halaman, sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ini, ini," ia menunjukkan sebuah gambar.

Itu adalah sebuah gambar dimana Api sedang menikah dengan seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu bukan Yaya. Sang istri menatap Api, berharap suaminya itu memberikan penjelasan.

"Kan kalau di dongeng, endingnya biasanya sang putri menikah dengan orang yang dicintai, aku juga dulu selalu mau nikah dengan seseorang yang mau terima aku apa adanya," kenang Api dengan penuh senyum. Yaya mengerjapkan mata. Oh, jadi ini gambar sebelum ia menikah dengannya.

"Sekarang jadi kenyataan deh! Ternyata bener juga ya," seru Api senang. Yaya hanya tertawa kecil. Terhibur dengan kepolosan Api.

Yaya membalik halaman lain dan melihat Api dan gadis sebelumnya itu kini bersama seorang anak kecil dan tengah bermain bertiga. Yaya langsung paham apa maksudnya, wajahnya terbakar sedikit dan menutup buku sketsa itu dengan cepat.

Oh, ternyata sepolos apapun Api, ia memang tetap laki-laki.

"Dan gambar ini...," Yaya menarik gambar yang Api berikan padanya.

"Itu aku buat... uhm... kapan ya? Lupa, minggu lalu kalau nggak salah," jelas Api. Yaya mengangguk paham.

"Uhm satu lagi, kenapa crayon?" tanya Yaya. Bukannya apa-apa, siapa lagi ada laki-laki dewasa berumur 25 tahun yang menjabat sebagai direktur perusahaan menggunakan crayon untuk menggambar?

"Soalnya, pensil warna gampang patah, terus warnanya juga tipis. Aku dilarang pakai cat air ataupun cat minyak, soalnya suka berantakan kemana-mana...," jelas Api. Yaya mengangguk paham. Beberapa gambar di buku sketsa milik Api ada yang hanya menggunakan pensil. Hasilnya cukup rapi, meski sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang profesional, hasilnya seperti kartun. Tapi setidaknya, Api menggambar jauh lebih bagus dari Yaya.

"Ini kalau ditekuni secara serius pasti bagus," puji Yaya. Tak menyangka kalau Api punya bakat terpendam.

"Mau sih, tapi nggak punya waktu," Api cemberut sedikit. Yaya menutup mulutnya, merasa sudah salah bicara. Api hanya bisa keluar kadang belum tentu setiap hari, itu pun hanya beberapa jam saja.

Mungkin ia bisa menggambar sebanyak ini sebelumnya karena ketika keluar ia tidak punya kegiatan lain selain menonton televisi. Itu sebelum Yaya datang.

"Kalau gitu, kamu bisa gambarin aku nggak?" Yaya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ekspresi Api langsung berubah. Senang, akhirnya Yaya meminta sesuatu darinya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Boleh, gambar apa?" tanya Api.

"Gambar aku dengan kalian semua, bisa?" tanya Yaya.

Api mengerjapkan mata. "Sama aku, Gempa, Taufan, Halilintar dan Air?" tanyanya. Yaya mengangguk penuh senyuman.

"Bisa, serahkan padaku!" Api melonjak kegirangan, segera beralih ke meja kerja, melemparkan semua berkas yang ada di meja membuat Yaya terkejut, dan kemudian menggambar di sana. Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan membereskan semua berkas kerja yang berserakan.

IoI

"JADI!"

Yaya yang tengah membereskan kamar sambil menunggu Api selesai segera berhenti. Ia beralih ke Api yang menunjukkan gambarnya yang baru. Yaya di tengah, diapit oleh semua kembaran Boboiboy. Senyum Yaya merekah lebar dan melihatnya, Api tampak puas.

"Nanti ini bakal kupajang," kata Yaya. Api tampak terkesima, pipinya memerah sedikit.

"Hehehe... beneran? Gempa aja nggak mau majang gambarku, 'mencurigakan' katanya...," jelas Api tampak malu.

Yaya diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengerti, maksudnya mencurigakan itu bisa membuat orang lain curiga kalau melihatnya.

"Tenang, kupajang di kamar kok, nggak apa-apa," tambah Yaya. Api mengangguk senang.

"Cium dong."

Yaya mendongak, agak terkejut karena permintaan itu datang tiba-tiba.

"Kan udah kugambarin, bayarnya pake ciuman ya," Api menunjuk bibirnya. Wajah Yaya bersemu merah kali ini. Dasar, ini pasti pengaruh dari Taufan.

"Kamu ini... yang ikhlas dong," tegur Yaya, namun tetap menghampiri Api kemudian mengecup pipi suaminya. Ketika mundur, ia melihat wajah Api yang cemberut.

"Bukan di situ."

Dan Api menarik Yaya hingga sang istri duduk di pangkuan suaminya yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Belum sempat Yaya panik, Api mencium bibirnya. Sang istri memilih untuk menyerah dan mencium Api balik.

Begitu mereka selesai berciuman, Api memeluk Yaya erat dengan penuh sayang, karena posisi mereka, kepala Api bersandar di dada Yaya. Sang istri mendesah pelan dan membelai rambut Api.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Api melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat. "Eh, sekarang tayangan ulang Ksatria Bertopeng nih!" serunya merusak suasana. Yaya hanya heran, hampir terjerembab saat mendadak Api bangkit, untung masih ditangkap suaminya. Namun, kembaran itu segera melesat keluar kamar meninggalkan Yaya yang kebingungan.

Oh, dasar Api.

IoI

Yaya sedang mengangkat jemuran dan hendak menyetrika selama Api menonton televisi, saat tiba-tiba suaminya muncul di beranda dengan penuh senyum.

"Giliranku sekarang," senyuman yang tampak agak jahil campur mesum membuat Yaya sadar ia berhadapan dengan Taufan.

"Giliran apa?" tanya Yaya, tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Taufan, membuatnya meninggalkan tumpukan cucian kering begitu saja.

Taufan hanya tersenyum padanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Api bisa gambar, Gempa bisa masak, coba tebak aku bisa apa?" tanyanya.

Yaya terdiam sebentar. "Main game?" karena ada setumpuk konsol game terbaru dengan banyak judul game yang tersusun rapi di rak di ruang depan.

"Bener sih, tapi ada yang lain, coba tebak."

Yaya memutar otaknya lagi, bingung dengan permainan Taufan.

"Uhm.. aku nggak tahu," Yaya akhirnya menyerah. Taufan mendecak lidahnya sedikit tapi kemudian menyugingkan senyum pada Yaya.

"Aku bisa main nari," jawab Taufan akhirnya. Yaya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Nari?"

"Iya, nari."

Taufan menarik Yaya ke ruang depan, membuat sang istri bingung apa mau suaminya. Taufan menyalakan televisi dan pemutar blue-ray. Sebuah musik klasik mengalun, membuat Yaya makin bingung. Karena bukannya ia lancang, tapi musik klasik dan Taufan sama sekali tidak nyambung.

Namun, sang suami membungkuk dan menawarkan satu tangannya.

"_Lady, do you want to dance with me?_" tanyanya dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih.

Untunglah Yaya pandai berbahasa inggris jadi ia paham apa yang dikatakan Taufan dan ia juga langsung paham apa maksud semua ini.

"Tunggu Taufan, aku nggak bisa dansa!" seru Yaya panik. Belum lagi sebagai tambahan, betapa konyolnya semua ini, karena ia hanya memakai daster dengan rambut agak berantakan dan Taufan sendiri memakai baju santai untuk di rumah.

"Santai aja, biar kuajarin," tukas Taufan, mengambil satu tangan Yaya dan menariknya untuk berdansa.

Taufan meletakkan satu tangan Yaya di pundaknya dan satu tangan lainnya ia genggam. Sedangkan tangan Taufan sendiri selain menggenggam tangan Yaya, yang lain melingkari pinggangnya. Dan dengan apik, ia menuntun Yaya berdansa.

Sang istri dengan kikuk mengikuti langkah Taufan, awalnya sangat bingung dengan semua ini namun kemudian memutuskan untuk menikmatinya saja.

"Jujur, aku nggak nyangka kamu bisa dansa," komentar Yaya penuh senyum. Tidak menyangka seumur hidupnya, ia akan berdansa seperti yang ia lihat di film barat.

"Waktu kecil, aku, oke, Gempa dipaksa untuk les dansa. Tapi tahu nggak? Gempa payah banget soal dansa," cerita Taufan. Mendengarnya Yaya tertawa kecil, tidak menyangka Gempa yang serba bisa itu lemah akan sesuatu juga.

"Mungkin karena dansa, waltz dance ini, harus berdansa dengan seseorang dan meski kayak gitu, Gempa dulu payah menghadapi orang, apalagi sesuatu yang melibatkan menyentuh orang," Taufan memutar tubuh Yaya dan menangkapnya lagi di pelukannya. Sang istri makin mudah mengikuti gerakan tarinya.

"Dan kutebak, Halilintar dan Api pun nggak bisa?" tebak Yaya. Taufan tertawa miris.

"Yang benar saja, mereka mau belajar pun nggak. Yah, Api mau belajar break dance, tapi dicegah Gempa dan Halilintar, aku sih nggak masalah," jawab Taufan penuh senyum.

"Nggak masalah?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Nggak masalah karena aku jago nari break dance dan aku nggak keberatan Api belajar nari break dance juga," jelas Taufan. Yaya mengangguk paham.

"Kamu bisa nari break dance?" Yaya terkesima kagum. Taufan tersenyum dengan bangga, mempererat pelukan tangannya di pinggang Yaya, memaksa sang istri berdansa lebih erat dengannya.

"Iya dong, yah... sekarang udah lama banget aku nggak nari break dance lagi, jadi nggak bisa yang susah-susah, tapi aku masih bisa," jelas Taufan.

Yaya sedikit miris mendengarnya. Pertama, Gempa yang jarang masak, kemudian Api yang jarang menggambar, sekarang Taufan yang jarang menari. Apa semuanya mengorbankan hobi mereka karena tak punya cukup waktu?

"Kalau Halilintar dan Air, hobi mereka apa?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Halilintar sebenernya jago karate, tapi...," Taufan menghentikan kalimatnya di sana, membuat Yaya bingung. "Kalau Air, dia suka berenang, dia kayak ikan paus," canda Taufan kemudian tertawa.

Yaya hanya ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Kok kayak ikan paus sih?" tanya Yaya di sela tawanya.

"Habis, dia mamalia tapi suka banget sama air. Yah, emang sesuai namanya sih. Dulu, dia kalau keluar, kalau nggak tidur ya berenang di kolam renang di rumah, tapi terus yah sejak Tok Aba meninggal... kayaknya Air belum berenang lagi sampai sekarang," cerita Taufan. Yaya hanya diam mendengarnya.

Sang istri sebenarnya ingin tahu, hidup macam apa yang sudah suaminya jalani semenjak kepergian Tok Aba. Tapi, Yaya tak ingin membuat suasana yang menyenangkan dan damai ini terganggu, jadi mungkin ia akan menanyakannya lain kali.

Sampai tahap ini, Yaya mulai bisa mengikuti gerakan dansa Taufan tanpa dituntun. Dan jujur, ia menikmatinya. Kepalanya mulai bersandar di bahu suaminya, menikmati ritme dansa yang pelan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku dansa," bisik Yaya pelan.

"Sama-sama, tuan putri," goda Taufan membuat Yaya memukul bahunya pelan namun kemudian teringat.

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian semua hari ini?" tanya Yaya, sadar kalau baik Gempa, Api maupun Taufan sepertinya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, memanjakannya juga menyenangkannya.

Taufan tersenyum senang padanya, mungkin senang karena akhirnya Yaya sadar juga.

"Karena kami menetapkan hari ini sebagai Hari Apresiasi Yaya," jawab Taufan penuh canda. Yaya semakin bingung mendengarnya.

Namun, sebelum ia bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, Taufan merunduk dan mengecupnya. Sementara tubuh mereka terus mengikuti alunan musik, bergerak bersama sesuai ritme. Yaya mendesah dan mencium balik. Ciuman yang dalam dan hangat, membuat pikiran Yaya melayang.

Kemudian, Taufan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Kau senang?" tanyanya.

Yaya mengangguk di dalam pelukannya. "Ya, aku senang sekali."

Dan Taufan menciumnya lagi, namun kali ini berhenti berdansa, hanya alunan musik klasik sebagai latar mereka.

IoI

Setelah selesai berdansa, Taufan berganti kendali dengan Air. Membuat Yaya menebak, kalau pada akhirnya semua kembarannya akan muncul bergantian hari ini.

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan Yaya mencoba menebak apa yang Air rencanakan untuknya.

Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka saat Air menarik beberapa kotak kembang api, entah sejak kapan ada di apartemen, di hadapannya.

Dengan senyum simpul ia mengajak Yaya ke beranda. "Kamu suka kembang api?" tanyanya.

Yaya mengangguk, sama sekali tak menyangka dengan apa yang Air persiapkan untuknya. Tampaknya Air sendiri sadar dengan wajah kaget Yaya.

"Aku belum pernah main kembang api," tukas Air, menjelaskan semuanya.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata dengan kaget, belum pernah? Tapi kemudian ingat kalau Air dulu jarang keluar dan sempat mogok keluar beberapa tahun. Sepertinya banyak sekali hal yang belum pernah ia coba sendiri. Termasuk hal sederhana seperti bermain kembang api.

Mereka duduk di bangku di beranda, Air mengeluarkan korek yang sudah ia persiapkan dan menyalakan kembang api besar miliknya.

Kembang api pun menyala, memercikkan bunga api yang indah menyala. Yaya ikut menyalakan satu kembang api di tangannya dan tersenyum melihat kembang apinya menyala.

"Kukira, hal seperti ini kesukaannya Api," kilah Yaya.

"Ya, dia suka banget, tapi dia bisa ngabisin berkotak-kotak kembang api sampai dia puas...," jelas Air, Yaya hanya tertawa kecil, tak sulit membayangkan hal itu.

Berbeda dengan Api tentu saja, Air melihat dan menikamti kembang apinya dengan sangat tenang. Hanya terpulas senyum kecil di bibirnya, namun ia terlihat senang. Yaya pun ikut senang melihatnya. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain kembang api, biasanya ia hanya bermain kembang api menemani adiknya.

"Tadinya aku mau siapin kembang api besar untuk kamu."

Yaya terkejut sedikit, kemudian sadar yang dimaksud kembang api besar adalah kembang api yang meledak di udara. Yang biasanya diluncurkan pada malam hari di acara-acara tertentu. Tentu saja mendengarnya Yaya membelalakan mata, karena meski ia tidak tahu harganya, kembang api besar semacam itu sama sekali tidak murah.

"Tapi terus aku ditegur Gempa, katanya daripada suka, Yaya pasti marah, gitu. Padahal Api juga udah setuju banget tuh," tandas Air dengan wajah polos.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan, yang begini saja sudah cukup kok," jelas Yaya, bersyukur Gempa sepertinya sudah belajar dari pengalamannya membeli terlalu banyak pot bunga.

"Tapi kan bagus, aku juga belum pernah lihat kembang api besar langsung," kata Air dengan wajah kosong menatap kembang api miliknya.

Mendengarnya, Yaya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Nanti kalau tahun baru, kita lihat ya," hiburnya.

"Di tengah banyak orang gitu? Aku nggak mau... nanti boleh ya, aku beli kembang api besar...," pinta Air, kembang apinya sudah habis dan ia menarik lagi yang baru.

Yaya memutar matanya, namun tak bisa menahan diri melihat wajah memelas Air. Mereka memang memiliki terlalu banyak uang dan mengingat suaminya itu tidak memiliki masa kecil yang indah...

"Yah, boleh deh," jawab Yaya menyerah, agak geli kenapa suaminya meminta ijinnya untuk hal semacam ini. Tapi kalau dipikir, kalau tidak minta ijin, pasti nantinya Yaya memang akan marah.

Air tersenyum senang dan menyalakan kembang apinya yang lain. "Terima kasih," katanya.

"Sama-sama... tapi kalau bisa, jangan terlalu heboh dan mewah ya," tegur Yaya, Air mengangguk meski Yaya tetap merasa ragu.

"Oh ya aku punya petasan lho," Air mengeluarkan beberapa petasan dari plastik, membuat Yaya kaget, tidak menyangka Air suka yang seperti itu.

"Air! Aku nggak suka petasan!" omel Yaya. Air mengerjap dengan wajah polos.

"Ini cuma yang ngeluarin asap, sama yang satu lagi, yang kayak air mancur itu, nggak ada yang meledak," Air menunjukkan berbagai macam petasan miliknya. Yaya memandang Air sambil meragukan kewarasan kembaran yang satu itu. Kesambet apa dia hari ini?

Meskipun untungnya, semua petasa yang ia beli, semuanya yang tipe aman. Dari bungkusnya, tampaknya ia juga beli yang mahal, yang benar-benar terpercaya bukan yang murahan.

Dan lagi-lagi, Yaya paham kalau mereka semua memiliki masa kecil yang menyedihkan.

"Hati-hati lho ya," tegur Yaya, akhirnya menyerah.

"Tenang, apartemen ini kan ada sistem pemadam kebarakannya," Air menunjuk sebuah alat kecil di langit-langit yang Yaya lihat di film, bisa mengucurkan air bila tersulut asap.

"Kalau begitu, jendela balkon harus di tutup, jangan sampai ada hujan di dalam apartemen," tambah Yaya. Air mengangguk, dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan tiang jemuran ke dalam apartemen, kemudian menutup jendela beranda.

Dan Yaya pun ikut memperhatikan Air menyalakan petasannya satu persatu.

Petasan air mancur dinyalakan dan Yaya melihat bunga api yang menyembur indah seperti air mancur. Untuk sesaat, rasa khawatirnya terlupakan dan ia ikut menikmatinya bersama Air. Rasanya senang juga melihat wajah takjub dan polos Air.

Sementara petasan yang satu lagi, hanya mengeluarkan asap dengan bau belerang, asap yang dikeluarkan juga berwarna ungu. Air mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung menatapnya. "Ini untuk apaan ya? Jadi ninja?" tanyanya bingung.

Yaya hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua cukup puas bermain dengan kembang api dan petasan air mancur, petasan asap hanya tergolek terlupakan karena Air dan Yaya tidak suka baunya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya, Hari Apresiasi Yaya itu apa?" tanya Yaya penuh senyum pada Air.

Air diam sebentar. "Hari untuk bikin kamu senang dan bahagia. Soalnya... kamu bikin kita semua bahagia," jawab Air dengan senyum lembut. Wajah Yaya memerah mendengarnya.

"Tapi, untukmu, kami nggak bisa membahagiakanmu dengan uang, makanya... harus cari cara lain," jelas Air lagi. Yaya memandang kembang api yang memercik di tangannya.

"Hanya dengan begini saja, aku sudah bahagia...," jawab Yaya lembut. Air tersenyum padanya.

"Syukurlah. Awalnya kami semua bingung harus bagaimana," jelas Air lagi. Matanya menoleh menatap langit yang sudah menjadi gelap.

"Lagipula, tahu kalian berusaha membahagiakanku saja, aku sudah bahagia," tambah Yaya. Air menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk.

Lalu, ia meraih dagu Yaya dan mengecup bibirnya. Yaya tersenyum dan menciumnya balik.

Baginya, ciumannya itu memercik seperti kembang api.

IoI

Yaya sedang bingung hendak menyiapkan makan malam ketika Air berganti posisi dengan Halilintar.

"Ya udah sih, masak yang simpel aja, mie instan gitu," komentarnya, membuat Yaya berhenti menatap isi kulkas.

"Serius?" tanya Yaya. Halilintar memutar matanya.

"Serius."

Dan mereka berdua pun makan malam dengan mie instan. Yaya mengulum senyum, membayangkan betapa konyolnya hari ini sebenarnya. Tapi anehnya, ia bahagia. Ia tidak memimpikan makan malam mewah, memakai gaun indah dan berdansa dengan suaminya seperti di film-film barat yang romantis. Baginya, hal-hal sederhana seperti ini pun membuatnya bahagia.

Selesai makan malam sangat sederhana, Halilintar menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Nggak seperti yang lain, cuma aku yang nggak siapin apa-apa. Jadi, kamu maunya apa, terserah."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata dengan terkejut. Lalu kemudian sadar kalau itu benar-benar khas Halilintar. Memang ia tak bisa membayangkan Halilintar sebagai tipe romantis. Ia terlalu kaku, serius dan frontal untuk hal itu.

"Seharin ini aku udah cukup senang kok...," jawab Yaya, membereskan peralatan makan kotor. Kemudian, ia melihat di luar jendela, hujan mulai turun. Dalam hati bersyukur, ia sudah selesai bermain kembang api.

"Ah, begini saja," muncul ide bagus di kepala Yaya, meski ia agak ragu Halilintar mau menurutinya.

IoI

"Kamu orangnya sederhana banget."

"Itu maksudnya pujian atau sindiran sih?"

"Terserah kamu nganggepnya apa."

Yaya mendengus, ia memperhatikan Halilintar yang selesai memanjangkan sofa untuk tempat menselonjorkan kaki, bahkan bisa untuk tidur. Sofa mahal memang beda...

Yaya sendiri sudah siap dengan selimut dan juga dua susu hangat. Ia meletakkan susu hangatnya di meja, kemudian segera duduk di samping Halilintar.

"Apa asiknya sih ngeliatin hujan?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada sarkartis yang kental. Yaya tidak mempedulikannya, ia menyamankan diri di samping Halilintar. Sang suami sendiri, tanpa ragu, mengalungkan satu tangannya ke belakang pinggang Yaya.

Sang istri juga menyelimuti mereka berdua, kemudian ia bersandar di bahu Halilintar.

"Aku suka aja... dari dulu aku suka ngeliat hujan," jelas Yaya, tidak menjelaskan apapun. Lagipula, melihat hujan bisa menjadi alasan untuknya untuk bermanja dan duduk dekat dengan Halilintar yang dalam keadaan normal, pasti sulit melakukannya.

Halilintar hanya mendengus, namun tidak protes. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, kemudian menarik earphone yang tersempil di sofa kemudian memasangnya di telinganya. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Yaya.

"Mau?" tanyanya, menawarkan salah satu earphone. Yaya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia memasang satu earphone tersebut di telinganya dan Halilintar memutar musik untuk mereka berdua.

Awalnya, Yaya pikir Halilintar suka musik rock, metal atau musik-musik beraliran keras. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka yang ia putar adalah lagu instrumental yang menenangkan.

"Ini lagu apa?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Kebanyakan lagu instrumen dari film yang suka ditonton Gempa, tokusatsu yang suka ditonton Api, atau game yang dimainin Taufan," jelas Halilintar.

Yaya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kalau kamu? Nggak suka nonton atau main sesuatu?" tanya Yaya.

"Nggak terlalu, aku suka film action, tapi cuma sekedar nonton aja sih," jawab Halilintar, menyamankan dirinya di sofa dan kepalanya bersandar ke kepala Yaya.

"Kalau Air?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Entah, aku belum tahu dia suka apa. Dia kan baru rutin keluar sejak kita nikah," tukas Halilintar lagi, dari nada bicaranya terkesan kalau ia tidak suka.

Jadi, Yaya memilih untuk diam dan menikmati musik yang mengalun di telinga mereka.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar senang...," gumam Yaya, menutup matanya,menghirup aroma hujan serta aroma tubuh suaminya.

"Kamu sederhana banget," komentar Halilintar lagi. Yaya cemberut sedikit namun tersenyum.

"Hal-hal sederhana seperti ini yang membuatku senang. Sebenarnya, aku juga selalu senang bersama kalian setiap hari, nggak cuma hari ini," jelas Yaya. Ia senang suaminya hari ini berusaha menyenangkannya, namun Yaya perlu meluruskan hal itu.

"Oh ya? Meski kita nyusahin kamu?" tanya Halilintar, mengelus pergelangan tangan Yaya yang diperban dengan lembut.

Yaya mengangguk dan mendesah. "Itu semua proses untuk mengenal kalian, aku nggak keberatan... Lagipula, tinggal bersama kalian, makan bersama, melakukan banyak hal bersama. Hal-hal seperti itu membuatku senang, membuatku makin mengenal kalian dan... aku bahagia, seperti ini," jelas sang istri dengan senyum lembut.

Halilintar meraih pipi Yaya kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut. Berbeda dengan kemarin, kali ini, Yaya bisa merasakan rasa sayang yang terasa dari ciuman tersebut.

"Kau ini benar-benar...," gumam Halilintar kemudian mencium Yaya lagi.

Entah apa kelanjutan dari kata-kata tersebut, namun Yaya hanya tersenyum dan mencium Halilintar balik.

"Sebenarnya, mau berapa kali kalian menciumku hari ini?" tanya Yaya setelah Halilintar menciumnya. Bukannya ia tidak suka, tapi, setelah begitu banyak ciuman yang ia terima hari ini, ia jadi lelah juga. Lelah dengan jantung yang terus menerus berdebar kencang setiap kali ia dicium.

Mendengarnya, Halilintar justru menampilkan seringai, membuat Yaya bingung apa ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai tantangan," katanya sebelum mencium Yaya lagi.

Yaya mengerjap kaget, panik kenapa Halilintar mengartikannya seperti itu. Tapi terlambat karena Halilintar sudah merunduk dan menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih mesra.

"Tunggu! Halilintar- mmph... Halilintar!"

Dan baik hujan maupun musik yang mengalun di telinga mereka, segera terlupakan begitu saja.

Kebahagiaan untuk setiap orang berbeda-beda. Dan untuk Yaya sendiri, menghabiskan waktu bersama suaminya setiap hari, baginya itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

**TBC**

* * *

**Fiuh... ini sebenarnya rada mirip dengan chapter 4 ya, tapi bedanya, event yang terjadi nggak begitu besar *ngomong ala dating sim game**

**Ok, maaf dengan chapter yang penuh fluff, ciuman dan romance ini, hahaha...**

**Silahkan reviewnya ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Maaf soal chapter 13 kebanyakan adegan ciumannya, maklum itu chapter spesial.**

**Yosh, ini chapter 14, silahkan dinikmati**

* * *

Manusia cenderung menyimpan rahasia. Sesuatu yang ingin disembunyikan, sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui banyak orang. Rahasia bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah simbol, bahwa meski manusia merupakan makhluk sosial, tapi dalam taraf tertentu, manusia juga membutuhkan privasi.

Tapi, dalam sebuah pernikahan, dimana yang paling penting adalah komunikasi, rahasia merupakan sesuatu yang dapat melukai salah satu pasangan. Karena, dengan pernikahan, seharusnya dua insan manusia ini berbagi dalam segalanya. Namun, rahasia yang tidak diberitahukan kepada salah satu pasangan, seakan menjadi jurang pemisah di antara kedua pasangan.

_[Makanya, aku tidak percaya! Fang menyimpan semua barang dari mantan pacarnya! Tentu saja aku mengamuk, Yaya! Apa itu artinya dia masih belum bisa melupakan mereka? Atau masih mengharapkan mereka suatu saat akan kembali? Lalu aku? Hueeee!]_

Yaya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya membaca SMS dari Ying, sahabatnya. Sebenarnya, saat begini, lebih baik menggunakan komunikasi lewat telepon. Namun, saat Ying masih labil seperti ini, telepon mungkin hanya akan penuh isak tangis dan Yaya akan kesulitan untuk mengerti apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Yaya mendatangi Ying langsung, tapi masalahnya sekarang sudah malam, dan berbeda dengan Ying, Yaya sudah menikah dan tidak bisa keluar seenaknya tanpa ijin suaminya.

Sang gadis hanya membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya sambil mengetik SMS kepada Ying, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu lewat kata-kata.

Entah kenapa, ia sedikit senang mengetahui kalau Boboiboy tidak menyimpan rahasia semacam itu. Jangankan mantan pacar, teman saja tampaknya suaminya tidak punya.

Tapi, Boboiboy tetap punya banyak rahasia. Atau mungkin sebenarnya bukan rahasia, hanya sesuatu yang belum dibaginya kepada Yaya. Seperti masa lalunya...

Yaya tahu, masa lalu suaminya bukan sesuatu yang indah untuk diceritakan. Dan mungkin, selama ini tak pernah dibagi kepadanya, karena Boboiboy sendiri tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Yah, itu hanya masa lalu, yang sudah berlalu. Tapi, karena masa lalu itu, Boboiboy jadi seperti sekarang, dan Yaya sedikit ingin tahu mengenai hal itu.

IoI

"Membersihkan seluruh apartemen?"

Yaya mengangguk penuh senyum, mulutnya penuh dengan roti bakar. Kali ini berhasil tanpa kegagalan, meski sayangnya Yaya baru sadar kalau selai roti habis jadi ia dan suaminya terpaksa hanya makan roti bakar dengan olesan mentega.

"Kita kan sudah sebulan menikah, aku ingin membersihkan apartemen secara menyeluruh. Aku memang menyapu dan mengepel setiap hari, tapi kan tidak sampai sela-sela lemari ataupun meja. Itu harus disapu secara rutin supaya tidak jadi sarang debu," jelas Yaya. Ia akui, sifat maniak kebersihan ia dapat dari ibunya.

Taufan hanya mengangguk paham sambil terus mengunyah roti bakar miliknya. "Kamu nggak apa-apa nggak kubantu? Yakin bisa sendiri? Biasanya, bersih-bersih kayak gitu bukannya dilakuin di akhir minggu ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya sih, cuma kan kamu udah capek kerja, masa' aku minta bantu bersih-bersih apartemen juga? Aku bisa sendiri kok, lagipula barang-barang di apartemen ini nggak terlalu banyak. Seharusnya, satu hari bisa selesai," tolak Yaya dengan halus. Ia senang bersih-bersih. Dan berbeda dengan kebanyakan istri lain, ia tidak mau meminta suaminya membantunya. Ia sudah lelah bekerja, belum pusing mengurus kondisi khususnya.

"Ya boleh aja sih... kamu nggak usah minta ijin segala buat kayak gitu," balas Taufan lagi, tidak mengerti kenapa Yaya meminta ijin padanya. Sang istri mendengus sedikit karena suaminya gagal menebak alasan sebenarnya dibalik ijinnya.

"Bukan... maksudku, aku boleh kan, beresin kamarmu?" tanya Yaya hati-hati.

Taufan mengerjapkan mata, ini reaksi yang ditunggu Yaya sejak tadi.

Meski sudah berkali-kali tidur bersama, entah di kamar Yaya ataupun kamar suaminya, kadang sang istri merasa kamar suaminya itu masih berupa tempat asing yang belum ia jelajahi. Sekilas dari luar, tampaknya tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi, sama halnya dengan suaminya yang sekilas dari luar, tampak seperti pemuda kantoran, berwibawa, tampan dan memikat. Tapi, di baliknya...

Makanya, Yaya bertanya-tanya apa kamar Boboiboy mencerminkan pemiliknya.

"Uhm... boleh aja sih. Tapi, hati-hati sama berkas kerja, yang itu nggak usah diberesin," akhirnya Taufan memberi ijin. Meski kadang terkesan seperti kembaran yang mesum dan jahil, ternyata ia serius bekerja juga. Yaya jadi ingin melihat bagaimana suaminya kalau bekerja di kantor.

"Dan... uhm... nggak jadi deh," Taufan tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dengan cepat membatalkannya. Itu agak aneh dan membuat alis Yaya naik satu.

Rasanya ia ingat perkataan Ying soal ini.

'_Yaya, kalau ada cowok bilang "nggak jadi deh" itu tandanya, antara dia mau memberi kode, atau dia hampir keceplosan mengatakan suatu rahasia. Di saat kayak gini, sebagai cewek, kita harus mendesak dia buat mengutarakan apa maksudnya dengan jelas, dengan cara apapun!'_

Yaya dengan cepat-cepat menggeleng. Terbayang di benaknya bagaimana Ying mengatakan semua itu dengan berapi-api.

Tapi, mana ia bisa melakukan itu pada suaminya. Mereka sudah terlalu lama sendiri dan banyak hal yang Yaya belum ketahui darinya. Ia tidak akan memaksa dan akan menanti dengan sabar sampai Boboiboy mau membagi banyak hal dengannya.

Hanya... Yaya memandang Taufan dengan sedikit curiga.

Memangnya ada suatu rahasia yang ada di kamar suaminya?

IoI

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis, yang lebih suka berdandan, belanja atau jalan-jalan ke mall, Yaya sendiri lebih suka bersih-bersih. Bersih adalah sebagian dari iman. Dan Yaya menyukai tempat yang bersih dan teratur.

Karena itu, ia bersih-bersih apartemen tanpa perasaan berat dan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Menyapu, menggeser barang, kemudian menyapu belakangnya, kemudian mengepel, menggeser barang lagi, melap banyak barang. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan telaten.

Sampai Yaya akhirnya sampai di kamar suaminya.

Ia sudah sering membersihkan kamar Boboiboy sekarang, tapi hanya menyapu, mengepel dan melap barang-barang saja. Ia tidak pernah membersihkannya secara menyeluruh.

Jadi, Yaya mencopot seprei, menggantinya dengan yang baru, kemudian melap barang-barang dan merapikannya kecuali meja kerja Boboiboy yang tidak Yaya sentuh. Kemudian ia melihat lemari Boboiboy yang besar.

Besarnya lemari ini, sampai ada 5 pintu. Rasanya semacam lemari besar milik artis yang ia lihat di televisi. Yaya membukanya dan seperti biasa, ia melihat jejeran setelan jas tersusun rapi. Jumlahnya tidak main-main dan semuanya terlihat mahal. Di bawah semua gantungan baju, ada tumpukan kardus sepatu. Di pintu lemari yang lain, terdapat banyak pakaian yang terlipat rapi.

Yaya sudah sering membuka dan menutup lemari ini, karena dia yang mengurus cucian dan setrikaan.

Tapi, ia belum pernah membongkar lemari ini. Meski agak segan, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah ini melanggar semacam privasi milik suaminya, Yaya akhirnya membongkar lemari tersebut.

Namun, saat sedang mengeluarkan tumpukan kardus berisi sepatu kulit, Yaya berhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang aneh di belakang tumpukan kardus.

Itu... pintu geser?

Yaya merangkak ke dalam lemari dan memperhatikannya. Ukurannya kecil, lebih mirip seperti jendela geser. Kemudian, Yaya menggesernya dan matanya membelalak saat melihat di balik pintu geser kecil itu ada ruangan lain.

Yaya kemudian mundur dan menatap tidak percaya.

Ini semacam ruangan rahasia? Di apartemen?

Hal yang sulit dipercaya, namun Yaya segera mencoretnya. Itu mudah sekali pastinya untuk suaminya. Yaya berani menebak, apartemen ini sebenarnya dimiliki oleh anak perusahaan dari Aba Corporation juga. Atau minimal, suaminya memiliki saham di sini. Tak sulit merenovasi isi apartemen.

Yaya tak percaya Boboiboy tidak memberitahukannya soal ini. Ruangan itu tampak kecil, mungkin semacam gudang? Tapi untuk apa gudang dibuat pintu tersembunyi yang terhubung dengan lemari seperti ini?

Rasa penasaran Yaya memintanya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Logika Yaya mengatakan untuk bertanya ke suaminya soal hal ini, untuk meminta penjelasan agar tidak ada prasangka buruk.

Yaya akhirnya menutup pintu geser kecil itu dan menyusun kembali kardus-kardus sepatu tersebut.

Ia harus menanyakan soal ini pada Boboiboy nanti.

IoI

"Assala'mualaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Sebuah salim dan kecupan manis dan singkat di bibir, Yaya kemudian tersenyum pada suaminya. Mudah menebaknya kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan Air.

"Bagaimana kerja di kantor?" tanya Yaya, melipat jas yang dilepas Air.

"Yah... aku bisa, cuma saat rapat diambil alih Halilintar," jawab Air mengendurkan dasinya, lalu ia berhenti saat bertatapan dengan Yaya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, langsung menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Yaya.

Sang istri kagum dengan daya observasi Air.

"Uhm... kita makan dulu ya, aku udah masak ikan goreng," Yaya mengalihkan perhatian. Ia penasaran soal ruangan rahasia itu, tapi tahu kalau suaminya juga pasti lelah sepulang bekerja. Minimal, setelah makan dan mandi, ia bisa menanyakannya nanti.

Air mengangguk, tampaknya tahu sesuatu mengganggu Yaya dan sang istri sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun tidak protes.

Sesudah Air mandi, kemudian makan malam (ia sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun meski ada bagian ikan yang kurang matang) Yaya akhirnya siap untuk bertanya soal hal yang mengganggunya.

"Kamu mau bertanya soal ruang penyimpanan di samping kamarku?" Tapi Air menanyakannya duluan, membuat Yaya mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Iya," jawab Yaya singkat.

Air mengangguk, membuat Yaya agak malu karena Air sudah langsung bisa menebaknya dari awal. Ia bangkit dari meja makan kemudian menarik tangan Yaya.

"Biar kutunjukkan," katanya singkat.

Yaya menurut dan mengikuti Air masuk ke kamar suaminya. Suaminya itu membuka pintu lemari, kemudian mengeluarkan tumpukan kardus sepatu dan membuka pintu geser kecil itu.

"Kamu udah masuk?" tanya Air sambil merangkak masuk melalui pintu kecil itu.

"Uhm, belum," jawab Yaya kikuk, dengan ragu merangkak mengikuti Air.

Air menyalakan lampu dan Yaya bisa melihat dimana mereka sekarang.

Ruangan dimana mereka berada kecil, sangat kecil bila dibandingkan dengan kamar Yaya ataupun Boboiboy. Memang mirip gudang. Tapi bedanya, tidak penuh debu, tapi terurus rapi. Terdapat sebuah rak besar yang hampir memenuhi seisi ruangan, hanya menyisakan sedikit tempat untuk berdiri.

"Ini... apa ya namanya? Kami menyebut ini, ruang penyimpanan rahasia. Mirip gudang, tapi isinya... kami tidak ingin orang lain tahu," jawab Air tampak bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata sambil melihat barang-barang yang tersimpan di rak.

Satu sisi rak dipenuhi berbagai macam pajangan mainan, action figure kalau tidak salah namanya. Ah, suaminya hobi koleksi seperti ini? Yaya tahu karena ada beberapa action figure yang dipajang di kamarnya, tapi ternyata sisanya di taruh di sini.

"Itu koleksi Api," jelas Air, mengambil salah satu action figure.

"Ksatria Bertopeng 1," jelasnya. Yaya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

Satu bagian rak terisi dengan berbagai macam mainan, seperti miniatur berbagai macam kendaraan yang Yaya duga bisa dikontrol dengan remote control. Ada pesawat, helikopter, bahkan kereta api.

"Ini koleksi Gempa."

Yaya hampir tidak percaya mendengarnya. Air tampaknya tidak melihat kekagetan Yaya kali ini. Ia mengambil salah satu kereta api model lokomotif.

"Waktu dia kecil, sekarang udah nggak koleksi lagi, tapi semua ini masih dirawat baik-baik," tambahnya.

Yaya mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya, untuk urusan mainan, suaminya masih masuk kategori normal. Anak laki-laki memang banyak yang suka main mobil-mobilan, atau mainan semacam ini, Yaya tahu dari adik laki-lakinya.

"Gitar ini?" tanya Yaya, tidak tahu ada salah satu kembaran suaminya yang bisa alat musik.

Sebuah gitar akustik tersandar di salah satu rak.

"Ini punya Taufan," jawab Api.

Yaya kembali kaget. Tidak menyangka Taufan bisa main gitar. Akustik pula. Ia mengaku bisa menari break dance, juga suka main game, tapi tak menyaka bisa memetik gitar juga.

Lalu, ada sebuah kotak berbentuk sesuatu yang dikenal Yaya. Ini kalau tidak salah...

"Ini biola?" tanya Yaya, merasa kagum.

Air mengangguk. "Punya Gempa."

Entah kenapa kali ini Yaya tidak kaget.

"Tapi, dia nggak jago mainnya. Cuma bisa main beberapa lagu, itu juga sering salah," tambah Air.

"Terus, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Yaya, dari cara Air menjelaskan, menyiratkan juga kalau Gempa tak suka biola ini.

"Ini biola pemberian Tok Aba, jadi..."

Yaya tak membutuhkan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Meski tak suka dan tak bisa memainkannya, ia bisa membayangkan suaminya tak mampu membuang biola ini karena ini kenang-kenangan dari Atok tercintanya.

Satu sisi rak lagi, tertumpuk kanvas-kanvas dengan berbagai macam cat, palet dan kuas.

"Punya Api ya?" tebak Yaya, mengambil salah satu kanvas.

"Iya, kadang kita masih membolehkan dia pakai kanvas, tapi jarang," jelas Air. Yaya melihat sebuah lukisan bunga matahari yang indah, meski warnanya berantakan namun Yaya bisa merasakan keindahan bunga tersebut.

Satu sisi rak lagi, berisi berbagai macam alat fitness yang berukuran kecil seperti barbel. Tak sulit menebak ini milik siapa.

"Halilintar?" tebak Yaya. Air mengangguk.

Yaya tahu Halilintar suka berolahraga, Taufan juga pernah menyebutkan dia jago karate. Tapi kemudian berhenti.

Ah, kalau tidak salah..

"Bukannya Taufan main skateboard?" tanya Yaya. Api pernah menyebutkannya dulu. Bagaiaman Taufan main skateboard tapi kemudian berhenti. Yaya menyangka bisa menemukan papan skateboard di sini, tapi ternyata tidak ada.

"Ya, papan skateboardnya dirusak kemudian dibakar...," jawab Air dengan ekspresi wajah sulit ditebak. Yaya hanya tertegun mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya kami bisa beli lagi, tapi Taufan bilang nggak usah, nanti dia nggak bisa berhenti. Gitu katanya," tambah Air.

Yaya hanya bisa tertunduk lesu. Merasa kasihan pada suaminya.

"Kamu nggak simpan sesuatu di sini?" tanya Yaya, baru sadar kalau Air tampaknya tak punya barang di sini.

"Aku... cuma suka berenang," jawab Air dengan lirih.

Taufan pernah menyebutkan hal itu, Yaya tahu berenang bukan sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan dan tidak ada barang dari kegiatan berenang yang layak di simpan seperti koleksi.

"Oh, kardus ini...?" Yaya sadar dengan sebuah kardus besar di pojok ruangan. Ia menoleh pada Air yang kali ini hanya diam, tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Merasa ada sesuatu dengan kardus itu, Yaya tidak mendekatinya, namun justru suaminya yang akhirnya membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Sebuah boneka teddy bear ukuran sedang.

Kali ini, Yaya sangat kaget.

Boneka teddy bear itu berwarna kuning, dengan telinga hitam. Tampaknya sudah tua dan cukup lusuh, meski terawat.

"Ini satu-satunya temanku saat kecil... sampai sekarang, namanya Ochobot," jelas Air. Ada sebuah senyum tipis dengan mata sendu sambil menatap boneka di tangannya, membuat Yaya ikut merasa pilu.

Satu-satunya... teman?

"Uhm.. namanya seperti robot," komentar Yaya mengalihkan perhatian.

Ia tak suka melihat suaminya bersedih.

"Ya, sebenarnya namanya dari tokusatsu yang kita tonton waktu kecil. Robot pembantu Super Ranger, namanya Ochobot. Ini hadiah ulang tahun dari Tok Aba, waktu aku SD," jelas Air.

Yaya mengangguk, kemudian Air menyimpannya di dalam kardus lagi. Hal itu membuat Yaya sedikit bertanya-tanya, dari semua barang yang ada di ruangan ini, hanya boneka itu yang dimasukkan ke dalam kardus.

"Keluar yuk, aku ngantuk," pinta Air.

Yaya tersentak dan segera tersenyum. Dalam hati lega, ternyata rahasia macam ini yang Boboiboy sembunyikan darinya. Bukan rahasia besar. Sedikit pilu rasanya, hal-hal semacam ini mereka rasa perlu disembunyikan dari orang lain.

"Ayo," balas Yaya, pandangannya tersisa pada kardus berisi boneka teddy bear milik suaminya. Sebelum ia akhirnya merangkak keluar dari ruangan penyimpanan rahasia itu.

IoI

Saat Yaya meminta ijin untuk membersihkan apartemen, Gempa sudah tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ruangan penyimpanan rahasia itu akan diketauhi oleh istrinya. Sebenarnya, tak ada hal yang benar-benar ia ingin sembunyikan dari Yaya di sana.

Hanya...

Ah, harusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Air.

Ia tak menyangka Air akan mengatakan soal hal itu, soal Ochobot, pada Yaya.

Gempa berhenti memilah berkas dan bersandar di kursinya.

'Teman satu-satunya...' Air bilang begitu pada Yaya. Gempa hanya tersenyum miris. Ia tidak ingin terkesan menyedihkan di mata istrinya, karena jujur saja mereka semua sudah cukup menyedihkan sampai mungkin tidak ada lagi harga diri yang tersisa.

Tapi, Ochobot... membuat kesan kalau ia benar-benar kesepian saat ia masih kecil.

Memang begitu kenyataannya, tapi Air menegaskan kalau mereka tak punya teman lain selain boneka beruang, itu kesannya terlalu menyedihkan.

Gempa masih ingat, saat ia kecil, saat ia masih belum mengerti soal kondisinya. Meski ia belum mengerti, semua orang di sekitarnya tahu kalau ia anak yang aneh. Dari tenang, menjadi hiperaktif, menjadi temperamental, sikapnya terus berubah dan tak banyak yang bisa menghadapinya.

Karena itu, ia tidak punya teman.

Dan tentu saja, ia kesepian.

Ia tahu dirinya aneh, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya.

Lalu, suatu hari, Tok Aba memberikanya sebuah boneka beruang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Ochobot, begitu mereka menamainya.

'Bertemanlah dengannya,' begitu Atoknya bilang saat itu.

Dan Ochobot menjadi temannya.

Mungkin, sedikit agak feminin, anak laki-laki bermain dengan boneka beruang. Tapi, itu menunjukkan betapa kesepiannya ia dulu. Tok Aba memang ada, tapi ia tidak bisa diajak bermain seperti anak-anak lain.

Gempa ingat, bukan hanya dirinya, semuanya, mulai dari Api, Taufan, Halilintar bahkan Air memiliki sisi lembut untuk Ochobot. Dalam hati mereka yang terdalam, Ochobot adalah teman mereka. Tempat berkeluh kesah, tempat membagi rahasia. Kadang ia memeluknya saat ia kesepian dan tak ada Tok Aba di dekatnya.

Untuk sesaat, Ochobot membawa kebahagiaan.

Sampai mereka beranjak lebih dewasa dan sadar, kalau betapa menyedihkannya mereka sebenarnya. Berteman dengan sebuah boneka beruang yang tak hidup dan tak bisa bicara?

Rasanya memalukan, namun pada saat yang sama, mereka tak bisa membuang Ochobot. Jadi, Ochobot berubah menjadi penghuni lemari mereka.

Gempa ingat, bagaimana ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan teman manusia. Bagaimana mereka dengan cepat menjadi kikuk sesudah tahu keanehannya. Bagaimana mereka hanya peduli kepada hartanya. Kadang, mereka bisa menahannya, kadang juga tidak. Di saat seperti itu, ada kalanya ia masuk ke dalam lemari dan memeluk Ochobot di dalam sana. Dengan suasana yang gelap, kadang ia bisa membohongi diri kalau yang ia peluk bukan boneka beruang tapi seorang teman.

Dan hal itu semakin memburuk setelah Tok Aba meninggal.

Hidup mereka menjadi semakin tertekan, semakin diatur oleh orang tua mereka. Gempa yang paling merasakannya, karena hanya dirinya yang kuat menghadapi orang tua mereka.

Berbagai kursus tanpa henti yang kadang menyita waktu tidur, kemudian sekolah, dan pembatasan semua hal yang mereka sukai. Kursus biola, kursus bahasa asing, kursus dansa, dan berbagai kursus lain memenuhi jadwal mereka setiap harinya. Belum lagi kegiatan sekolah, pekerjaan rumah juga selalu menanti.

Pulang ke rumah pun, tidak ada kembaran yang bisa keluar seenaknya, mereka semua terjebak di dalam kamar dan selalu takut karena merasa semua dinding bisa mendengar dan melihat.

Skateboard yang dibakar, piagam kemenangan karate yang dibuang, kolam renang yang dikeringkan, mainan yang dibuang hanya sederet dari yang orang tua mereka lakukan kepada mereka.

Untuk menjadi anak yang sempurna tanpa cela.

Terkadang, hari-hari terasa sangat berat. Terkadang, ada kalanya mereka tidak mau keluar kamar. Ada kalanya, terkadang mereka tidak bisa makan. Namun, bila mereka menunjukkan tanda-tanda depresi, mereka hanya akan kembali diseret ke psikater yang mereka benci.

Karena itu, Gempa akhirnya memohon pada orang tuanya, agar bisa hidup terpisah ketika ia masuk SMA.

Butuh banyak sekali perjanjian, peraturan, sampai harapan itu bisa dikabulkan.

Apartemen tempat ia dapatkan waktu, bukan 'rumah' tapi masih lebih baik dari 'rumahnya'. Setidaknya, di tempat itu, ia tidak perlu berpura-pura. Mereka cukup bebas dan tidak takut dengan dinding yang bisa mendengar dan melihat.

Ochobot pun ikut ia bawa.

Lucu, karena meski mereka sudah beranjak makin dewasa, ada kalanya rasa kesepian itu tidak tertahankan dan memeluk boneka beruang tua itu bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

Masa depan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan bagi mereka. Apakah mereka akan terus seperti ini? Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang menghantui mereka. Karena itu, daripada fokus ke masa depan yang jauh, mereka hanya fokus menghadapi hari demi hari.

Setidaknya hidup hari ini dan besok, lalu terus melakukannya hingga waktu terus berjalan.

Semakin dewasa, semakin mereka putus asa dan selalu berpikir, pada akhirnya mereka akan seperti ini selamanya. Mungkin suatu saat mereka akan menikah dengan seorang gadis yang lebih mencintai uang sehingga bisa melupakan kondisi khusus mereka. Entahlah, tapi yang jelas, setiap melihat ada pasangan atau keluarga yang lewat di depan mata mereka, rasanya jadi menyakitkan.

Taufan bahkan pernah bercanda, kenapa mereka tidak membayar wanita untuk menemani mereka sekali saja, namun menepisnya dengan cepat sambil tertawa miris kemudian tidur sambil memeluk Ochobot.

Api pernah mengamuk dan hampir menghancurkan apartemen saat salah satu lengan Ochobot lepas. Sampai akhirnya Gempa harus menjahit lengan itu sendiri, meski hasilnya tidak begitu rapi.

Halilintar berhenti menunjukkan rasa sayang pada Ochobot, namun sikapnya yang hanya membiarkan Ochobot ada di tempat tidur atau di dalam jarak pandangnya tanpa menunjukkan kalau ia merasa tergganggu, itu sudah cukup sebagai tanda sayang.

Gempa sendiri, ada kalanya saat lelah, saat sakit, memeluk Ochobot untuk sepersekian detik sebelum melepaskannya lagi.

Mereka terlalu seorang diri hingga sudah lupa sentuhan tubuh manusia. Sedihnya, secara semu mereka bisa mendapatkan itu dari Ochobot. Meski Ochobot selalu menjadi pengingat kalau mereka menyedihkan, kesepian dan sangat putus asa, tapi mereka tidak bisa membuang Ochobot.

Lalu kemudian rencana pernikahan itu datang. Dan Gempa akhirnya menyembunyikan Ochobot di ruangan rahasia mereka.

Karena, ia tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan istrinya kalau tahu ia punya rasa terikat yang aneh dengan sebuah boneka beruang.

Lalu, semua itu berlalu, Yaya ternyata di luar bayangan mereka. Dan akhirnya, mereka tahu kembali, bagaimana rasanya dipeluk, disentuh, diajak bicara bukan hanya pembicaraan satu arah, mereka merasa dimanusiawikan kembali.

Dan membuat mereka semua sadar, bahwa kehidupan mereka sebelum ada Yaya, teramat menyedihkan.

Dan Ochobot, menjadi benda yang mengingatkan itu semua.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, tak ada yang tega membuangnya, bahkan Halilintar sekalipun.

Gempa mendesah dan menatap ke langit-langit ruangan kerjanya.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu mengenai Ochobot.

IoI

"Kau... memberikan Ochobot untukku?"

Gempa mengangguk, menarik napas panjang dan berharap senyumannya tidak terlalu dipaksakan. Semuanya sudah setuju dan sepakat itu yang terbaik. Ochobot adalah sedikit kebahagiaan miliknya di masa lalu, alangkah baiknya kalau dimiliki oleh Yaya yang merupakan sumber kebahagiaan mereka sekarang. Mungkin setelah itu, melihat Ochobot tidak akan menyakitkan lagi.

Yaya menerima boneka beruang itu dengan canggung.

"Kurasa, akan lebih baik kalau kau memilikinya," jawab Gempa dengan tulus. Yaya tersenyum kecil padanya dan mengangguk.

"Uhm, Gempa... maaf, tapi aku bisa tidur sendiri malam ini?"

Gempa mengerjapkan mata. Sisi egois dirinya mengatakan kalau ia tidak membolehkan hal itu, setelah menatap Ochobot lagi, mengingat masa lalu kelam mereka, kemudian memberikan Ochobot pada Yaya, setidaknya, ia ingin bisa memeluk istrinya dalam tidur malam ini.

Namun, sisi yang lain muncul, mengatakan kalau Yaya juga butuh privasi, sama seperti dirinya yang kadang butuh menyendiri.

"Baiklah," jawab Gempa dengan berat.

Yaya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamarnya dengan cepat.

Sang suami mendesah, membayangkan bagaimana tempat tidurnya akan dingin malam ini. Mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Bedanya, kini tak ada Ochobot yang menemaninya.

IoI

"Jari tanganmu kenapa?"

Halilintar bisa melihat Yaya terkejut, kemudian tersenyum gugup. Jemari tangan istrinya dibalut banyak plester, membuat Halilintar curiga.

Ini masih pagi, belum lagi Yaya tampak mengantuk, semalam apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

"Nggak apa-apa, cuma luka sedikit," jawabnya.

Halilintar mendengus, ia juga bisa melihat hal itu, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Hari ini aku pulang agak telat," katanya. Yaya mengangguk, Halilintar melirik lagi ke tangannya.

Mungkin, sama seperti dirinya yang belum bisa berbagi semua hal pada Yaya, ada hal yang belum bisa Yaya bagi kepada mereka. Entah kenapa, rasanya sedikit menyakitkan.

IoI

Gempa mendesah lega, setelah akhirnya sampai di gedung apartemennya. Dengan langkah kaki berat dan pikiran suntuk, ia keluar dari mobil, memasuki lift yang ada di tempat parkir dan memencet tombol lantai dimana apartemennya berada.

Hari sudah cukup malam, sekitar jam 9. Ia berharap Yaya belum tidur, karena kalau sudah tidur, Gempa tak tega membangunkannya dan ia akan tidur sendiri lagi.

Lift berhenti dan orang lain masuk, sepasang suami istri dengan anaknya. Gempa hanya diam meliriknya, ingat bagaimana pemandangan sederhana ini menyakitinya sebulan yang lalu.

Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi.

Mungkin masih ada rasa pahit yang tersisa, tapi dulu jauh lebih parah.

Gempa keluar lift setelah lift sampai di lantai yang ia tuju. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kartu dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Tidak ada sahutan balik. Gempa kebingungan, ia membuka sepatu kemudian mencari sosok istrinya. Seharusnya ia ada di rumah, karena tirai jendela tertutup dan lampu menyala.

Gempa mencari, hingga melihat kamar istrinya terbuka. Ia masuk ke sana dan menemukan sang istri terduduk di lantai dan bersandar ke tempat tidur. Dan ia tertidur.

"Yaya?" panggil Gempa agak bingung, sampai ia melihat kekacauan yang ada di lantai. Penuh kain dan benang dan...

Dua pasang boneka beruang.

Yang satunya Ochobot, boneka beruang berwarna kuning hitam yang sangat akrab bagi Gempa. Tapi, yang satunya lagi ia tidak kenal. Entah kenapa bentuk dan desainnya mirip dengan Ochobot, tapi warnanya merah marun.

Gempa tidak bodoh, ia bisa menebak kalau Yaya menjahit boneka ini sendiri. Makanya tangannya luka dan ia kurang tidur?

"Yaya...," Gempa mengguncang tubuh Yaya pelan.

Akhirnya, mata sang istri terbuka, meski tampaknya kelihatan berat.

"Boboiboy... kamu udah pulang?" gumamnya mengantuk.

"Iya, aku udah pulang," balas Gempa dengan senyuman. Yaya mengucek matanya kemudian menguap.

"Maaf aku ketiduran," katanya. Gempa menggeleng kemudian menoleh pada dua pasang boneka beruang yang tak bisa ia lupakan.

"Ini... maksudnya...?" tanya Gempa bingung.

Yaya meregangkan tubuhnya, seperti menghirup lebih banyak nyawa sebelum akhirnya lebih sadar untuk menjawab. "Uhm... aku cuma pikir, Ochobot kesepian... jadi kubuatkan dia teman..."

Gempa hanya mengerjapkan mata.

Yaya mengambil boneka beruang berwarna merah marun ke pangkuannya.

"Namanya, Kokoa. Salam kenal," ia menggerakkan salah satu lengan boneka tersebut seperti gerakan melambai.

Gempa hanya diam di tempatnya.

Lalu, ia bisa melihat wajah Yaya memerah dan menjadi ragu.

Gempa menarik napas panjang, menenangkan diri dan menyimpulan senyuman. "Terima kasih," suaranya agak serak, membuatnya malu.

Tapi, ia tidak menyangka Yaya akan melakukan ini.

Ochobot kesepian...?

Melihat Ochobot, membuat Gempa ingat masa lalunya, saat ia kesepian dulu.

Tapi Yaya...

"Gempa...?" panggil Yaya, Gempa tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya agar ia tidak menangis.

Ia segera memeluk Yaya dengan erat. Istrinya tampak terkejut namun segera menjadi rileks. Gempa tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengucapkannya. Tapi, perbuatan Yaya menyentuhnya. Rasanya, seperti mengubah rasa menyakitkan yang ia rasakan ketika melihat Ochobot, menjadi rasa yang lebih hangat.

Seperti, menyelamatkan masa lalunya yang tak ingin Gempa ingat lagi.

Gempa merasakan belaian lembut di punggungnya, rasa hangat tubuh Yaya, harum wangi tubuhnya, lembut rambut yang menggelitik hidungnya. Mengingat yang dulu ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah tubuh boneka dingin yang empuk dengan bulu yang mulai lapuk...

"Terima kasih, demi aku... kamu melakukan ini..." ia ucapkan lagi.

"Ya, sama-sama," balas Yaya kembali.

Gempa akhirnya bisa mengontrol perasaannya, sedikit bangga karena setidaknya ia tidak menangis, dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum tulus pada Yaya dan istrinya tersenyum balik padanya. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai tangan Yaya yang dipenuhi plester.

"Oh ya, Kokoa ini untukmu," kata Yaya, menarik Kokoa kemudian memberikannya ke Gempa.

"Untukku?" tanya Gempa bingung.

"Iya, kan kau sudah memberikan Ochobot untukku. Jadi, Kokoa untukmu," balas Yaya, menarik Ochobot ke pelukannya.

Gempa memandang boneka beruang baru di tangannya. Jahitannya tidak begitu rapi, tapi melihatnya membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Boneka ini rasanya seperti Yaya...

"Baiklah," kata Gempa. Yaya tersenyum senang dan Gempa ikut tersenyum padanya. Snag suami merunduk dan mencium mesra istrinya. Tangan Yaya memegang erat pundaknya. Keduanya tak sadar, kedua boneka beruang di tangan mereka pun saling berciuman.

IoI

Awalnya itu cuma sebuah ide iseng.

Saat Yaya tahu, Ochobot adalah teman satu-satunya suaminya. Yaya ingin melakukan sesuatu. Jadi, ide itu muncul, entah dari mana. Untuk membuat teman lain untuk Ochobot, supaya mata suaminya tidak menjadi sendu saat melihat boneka beruang itu.

Karena itu, setelah Yaya meminta Ying mengajarkannya cara menjahit sebuah boneka. Ying membawakannya bahan membuat boneka, membuatkan pola dan sisanya Yaya yang mengerjakan.

Dan Yaya mengerjakannya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia terburu-buru, tapi yang jelas ia ingin bonekanya cepat selesai.

Pekerjaannya lebih mudah saat Gempa memberikan Ochobot padanya, jadi ia bisa mencontoh desain dan jahitan boneka tersebut lebih mudah tanpa terkesan mencurigakan untuk suaminya. Ia ingin ini menjadi sebuah kejutan.

Dan ia senang, kejutannya berhasil.

"Api... kamu ngapain?"

Yaya tak menyangka, di tengah malam, ia tak menemukan suaminya di sebelahnya saat terbangun di tengah malam. Dan kemudian menemukan suaminya tengah sibuk memajang dua boneka beruang di ruang depan dengan senyuman senang.

"Aku pajang mereka di sini... supaya mereka nggak dipisah," jawab Api senang, tampak puas.

"Bukannya terlalu kekanakan dipajang di sini?" tanya Yaya. Kedua boneka beruang itu cukup besar dan tidak lazim dijadikan pajangan.

"Kan kasihan kalau Kokoa ada di kamarku, terus Ochobot ada di kamarmu, mereka nggak boleh dipisah," rengek Api, Yaya hanya mampu tersenyum dan tidak protes lebih lanjut.

Senang karena Yaya tidak protes lagi, Api berbalik dan memandang kedua boneka beruang itu dengan tatapan hangat.

"Kamu... sayang Ochobot ya?" tanya Yaya dengan suara lembut.

"Ya, dia temanku," jawab Api dengan tulus. Matanya menjadi sendu, meski senyuman terpulas di bibirnya.

"Aku nggak pernah berpikir Ochobot kesepian... terima kasih Yaya...," katanya dengan sepenuh hati, menggenggam tangan Yaya erat.

Yaya hanya mengangguk. Sedikit tidak percaya, hanya dengan hal seperti ini, suaminya tampak sangat bahagia. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jadi kan... bukan cuma aku yang udah nikah, tapi Ochobot juga udah nikah kan sama Kokoa?" tanya Api dengan nada lebih ceria.

Yaya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Terus, terus, kalau kita punya anak nanti, Ochobot sama Kokoa juga harus punya ya," seru Api lagi, sukses membuat wajah Yaya menjadi merah padam.

Api berlari kecil ke kedua boneka beruang yang duduk berdampingan. "Di sini, kalau ada boneka beruang kecil kan lucu. Jadi, Ochobot juga punya keluarga," seru Api, tampak puas dengan idenya.

Wajah Yaya masih memerah, namun ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangguk. Masih agak sulit membayangkan ia dan suaminya memiliki anak, tapi Yaya tahu itu akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Dan, ia mengakui itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Oh ya, kok nama dia Kokoa?" menunjuk boneka beruang berwarna merah marun.

"Iya, kuambil dari kokoa untuk coklat, Ochobot itu... asal namanya dari Choco yang maksudnya coklat kan?"

Api mengerjapkan mata, tampak berusaha mengingat. "Iya kah? Aku lupa," jawabnya dan Yaya tertawa lagi.

"Sudahlah, tidur yuk, Api. Udah malem, dan aku masih ngantuk banget," pinta Yaya. Api mengangguk, ia membetulkan posisi kedua boneka beruang tersebut, jadi kepalanya saling bersandar dan berlari kecil ke sisi Yaya.

Yaya memutuskan, ia tidak perlu tahu masa lalu suaminya lebih dari ini. Ia sudah cukup tahu dan tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu. Karena, daripada fokus bersedih dengan masa lalu, masa depan akan jauh lebih bahagia, Yaya yakin itu.

**TBC**

* * *

**Wow, panjang juga chapter ini. Segitu tadinya mau dibuat flash back tapi jadinya susah. Maaf kalau bagian itu ngebingungin. **

**Nggak nyangka aku bisa bikin Ochobot muncul dalam bentuk boneka beruang di sini... **

**Oh ya, terima kasih buat yang ngasih ide bikin Love The Way You Are (LTWYA) di bulan puasa. Bukannya nggak mau sih, tapi alur LTWYA itu alur lambat, butuh 14 chapter buat sampe sebulan nikah. Kalau masuk bulan puasa, kelarnya bulan puasa bakal lama banget...**

**Terus spesial thanks for Luna Nightingale. Yeah, I do notice you, it is hard to miss a review with a mix between english and melayu, you know. Yeah, okay, I will keep writing and don't worry about you can't review anymore. Okay?**

**Dan maksudku soal aku seneng ada yang review dari Malaysia, please, aku juga tahu bedanya orang Indonesia yang sok melayu dengan orang Malaysia asli. Nggak usah khawatir saya salah ngenalin situ sebagai orang Malaysia.**

**Sudah, silahkan reviewnya bila berkenan.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sori update lama karena mood mendadak ilang karena suatu masalah.**

**Yosh, just enjoy it.**

* * *

Masa lalu adalah masa yang telah terlewati. Masa yang tidak bisa diarungi kembali oleh manusia kecuali melalui ingatan. Masa yang membentuk masa sekarang.

Banyak orang merisaukan masa lalu. Karena banyak hal terpendam, seperti rahasia, kesalahan, aib dan kenangan lainnya yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Ketakutan akan masa lalu yang kembali bangkit dan menghantui masa sekarang adalah ketakutan umum yang dimiliki seseorang dengan masa lalu kelam.

Yaya menatap dua boneka beruang yang kini menjadi penghuni tetap ruang tamu apartemennya. Ochobot dan Kokoa yang saling berdampingan. Boneka beruang berwarna kuning dan hitam sudah lusuh termakan waktu, seakan menyisakan banyak sekali cerita yang tak pernah Yaya tahu. Dari mata manik boneka ini, apa yang sudah ia lihat? Ia adalah saksi bisu dari masa lalu Boboiboy.

Selama ini Yaya terus merasa penasaran dengan masa lalu suaminya. Sebagian karena tak ada satupun kembarannya yang suka mengungkit masa lalu. Hanya sedikit cerita yang Yaya dapatkan dari semua potongan-potongan percakapan bersama suaminya selama ini.

Yang jelas, itu bukan masa lalu yang indah.

Cukup dengan melihat Ochobot, yang merupakan satu-satunya teman Boboiboy, sebenarnya Yaya bisa membayangkan sedikit masa lalu macam apa yang suaminya alami.

Dan itu sebenarnya sudah cukup.

Selebihnya Yaya ingin suaminya sendiri yang memberitahunya. Karena masa lalu yang kelam itu meninggalkan banyak luka untuk Boboiboy yang tak bisa Yaya obati jika tak mengetahui asal-usul luka itu.

Yaya tersentak dari lamunannya saat handphonenya berdering. Buru-buru ia mengangkatnya dan bingung melihat nomor yang tak ia kenal tertera di layarnya.

"Assalamu'alaikum?" angkatnya, mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Ini Yaya?"

"Iya benar," jawab Yaya.

"Ini bunda, Yaya."

Bunda...

Yaya tidak memanggil ibunya dengan 'bunda'. Dan ia tahu siapa yang sering menggunakan kata bunda untuk kata ganti ibu kandung.

Ibu Boboiboy.

"Oh... bunda... ada apa mendadak telepon saya?" tanya Yaya dengan sopan. Ia merasa agak canggung karena tak begitu mengenal sosok orang tua Boboiboy. Dan suaminya tidak meninggalkan kesan bagus terhadap orang tua kandungnya sendiri.

"Begini, kamu bisa ke rumah sebentar sekarang? Bunda ada perlu sama kamu."

Yaya semakin canggung. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana berhadapan dengan mertuanya. Terutama karena hubungan mertuanya dengan suaminya pun tak begitu bagus.

"Uhm, saya minta ijin Boboiboy dulu," jawab Yaya dengan jawaban paling aman.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, nanti kamu SMS bunda ya. Biar bunda minta supir jemput kamu ke sini."

Yaya hanya mengangguk canggung, lupa kalau di telepon tidak bisa melihat anggukan.

Telepon pun di tutup dan Yaya menatap handphonenya. Tentu Boboiboy sedang pergi bekerja sekarang. Sang istri pun segera beralih menelepon suaminya itu.

Ia sebenarnya merasa berat untuk bertemu dengan mertuanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Tapi Yaya juga tahu ia tidak bisa selamanya menghindar. Mertuanya adalah orang tuanya juga.

"Assalamu'alaikum, ada apa Yaya?"

Yaya merasa agak lega mendengar suara suaminya di seberang telepon.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Uhm... nggak ada apa-apa... cuma... bunda minta aku ke rumah sekarang...," jelas Yaya dengan ragu. Ia tidak bisa menebak siapa yang sedang mengambil alih tubuh suaminya itu. Tapi ia harap suaminya tidak bereaksi berlebihan.

"Bunda? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Nggak tahu... katanya cuma ada perlu gitu...," jawab Yaya bingung. Dari nada bicara mertuanya, sepertinya ia tidak marah. Malahan terdengar senang.

"Uhm... ya udah... nggak apa-apa. Hati-hati ya di sana."

Hati Yaya agak mencelos, ia separuh berharap Boboiboy melarangnya.

"Baiklah... assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Dan telepon pun ditutup. Yaya mendesah panjang.

Ia berharap tidak akan terjadi masalah.

Ioi

"Gimana? Cantik kan?"

Yaya sebenarnya sudah berusaha menebak urusan macam apa yang mertuanya ingin bicarakan dengannya sampai ia harus dipanggil ke rumah. Tapi sang menantu tidak menebak sama sekali ia dijemput hanya karena baju.

Ya, baju.

Mertuanya tampak gembira, seperti sedang membelikan baju untuk anaknya sendiri. Tapi, secara literal Yaya memang anaknya sekarang.

"Pas bunda lagi jalan-jalan di mall kemarin, lihat baju-baju ini, terus bunda pikir baju-baju ini pasti pas buat kamu. Maklum, bunda sebenarnya mau punya anak perempuan juga."

Yaya tersenyum simpul.

Ia agak tersipu, meski merasa tak nyaman bila mencoba memikirkan harga baju yang diberikan padanya sekarang. Semua baju yang diberikan bundanya sangat cantik, kebanyakan terlalu formal untuk dipakai sehari-hari.

Tapi, hadiah adalah hadiah. Yaya paham kalau mertuanya sebenarnya adalah wanita paruh baya yang baik hati. Mungkin sinetron memberikan pengaruh buruk padanya, tidak semua mertua itu menyebalkan seperti nenek sihir.

"Coba kamu pakai dulu bajunya. Mudah-mudahan pas," saran mertuanya. Yaya mengangguk.

"Makasih bunda," katanya agak sungkan.

"Iya... sama-sama. Nah ayo... kamu bisa ganti di kamar Boboiboy. Ada di lantai atas, kamar paling ujung."

Yaya memeluk semua tumpukan baju yang dibelikan untuknya dan berjalan menaiki tangga sementara mertuanya sedang melihat-lihat banyaknya jilbab yang ia beli. Sepertinya mertuanya itu suka belanja.

Tapi memang pada umumnya semua wanita suka belanja. Entah itu belanja makanan atau belanja baju.

Yaya berdiri di depan sebuah kamar. Ini ketiga kalinya ia pergi ke rumah mertuanya. Tapi baru kali ini ia akan memasuki kamar suaminya di rumah ini.

Ia sebenarnya merasa agak tidak enak hati, tapi berusaha untuk berpikir logis kalau ia adalah istri Boboiboy jadi ia berhak masuk ke kamar ini.

Begitu kamar di buka, Yaya melihat sebuah kamar yang luas dengan sebuah balkon besar yang menghadap teras belakang rumah. Berbeda dengan apartemen Boboiboy yang modern dan minimalis, kamar ini sesuai dengan nuansa rumah, perabotannya terlihat antik. Ada sebuah kasur besar dengan rangka kayu jati. Sebuah lemari yang sangat besar dengan warna coklat tua dan ukiran-ukiran bagus dan tampak mahal. Ada sebuah rak buku hitam di sisi lainnya yang hampir kosong dan juga sebuah meja belajar di sampingnya.

Yaya menaruh baju-baju barunya dan berkeliling kamar.

Ia sedikit merasa penasaran dengan kamar yang ditinggali suaminya saat masih kecil.

Tak ada banyak barang yang bisa dilihat, mungkin karena sebagian besar sudah dipindahkan ke apartemen Boboiboy. Tapi, Yaya punya prasangka kalau memang kamar ini cukup kosong sejak awal.

Yaya melihat sebuah lemari kecil di samping meja belajar dan agak bingung dengan fungsinya. Sepertinya bukan rak buku maupun lemari baju. Jadi, ia membukanya.

Dan Yaya menemukan setumpuk piala di dalamnya.

Mata sang istri terbelalak dengan kagum.

Sayang lemari ini dalamnya berdebu, seakan tidak pernah dibersihkan. Yaya melihat piala-piala tersebut satu persatu.

Juara satu lomba satu pidato bahasa inggris.

Juara satu kejuaraan karate tingkat kota.

Juara satu olimpiade matematika tingkat provinsi.

Dan banyak yang lainnya.

Boboiboy tidak pernah cerita ia punya prestasi sebanyak ini. Yaya jadi merasa bangga dengan suaminya itu.

Tapi kemudian ia sadar sebuah keanehan.

Kenapa piala-piala ini ada di sini?

Lemari yang digunakan adalah lemari tertutup. Biasanya piala harusnya dipajang di sebuah lemari kaca atau bahkan dipajang di ruang tamu agar bisa dilihat banyak orang. Semua prestasi ini membanggakan. Yaya saja hanya punya dua piala dari lomba cerdas cermat dan lomba debat di sekolah tapi kedua piala itu menjadi pajangan di rumahnya.

Yaya mengambil satu piala dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

Piala-piala ini diselimuti debu dan tersembunyi. Padahal Yaya rasa tak mudah untuk mendapatkan semua prestasi ini.

Yaya bisa membayangkan suaminya di sekolah, berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan ini semua. Pastinya bukan perkara mudah, mungkin ada perjuangan dan pengorbanan tersendiri di balik setiap prestasi yang dia dapat. Tapi, prestasi itu tidak diapresiasi sebagaimana harusnya.

Dan di situ Yaya mulai sadar.

Banyaknya piala dengan berbagai kejuaraan atau perlombaan menggambarkan perjuangan Boboiboy untuk...

Dicintai...

Mungkin yang ia harapkan dengan semua prestasi yang ia dapatkan, ia bisa diberi kalimat pujian dan dibanggakan oleh orang tuanya, seperti anak pada umumnya.

Tapi, piala-piala yang berdebu dan tersembunyi ini menjawab hasil dari semua prestasi itu.

Kurang lebih ada sepuluh piala, dengan beberapa medali dan plakat penghargaan, menggambarkan betapa kerasnya suaminya itu sudah berjuang.

Berjuang untuk dicintai...

Yaya mendesah dan menaruh kembali piala di tangannya di tempatnya semula. Dan kemudian matanya melihat sesuatu.

Di balik semua piala yang berdebu, ada sebuah kotak.

Yaya mengambilnya dengan rasa penasaran. Kotak itu ternyata seperti kotak brankas berwara hitam dengan gembok terbuat dari logam.

Tapi yang aneh, gemboknya tidak terkunci.

Yaya pun membukanya.

Ia melihat kotak itu penuh dengan berbagai macam barang.

Terutama foto dan tumpukan kertas.

Ia mengambil satu foto dan melihat foto suaminya yang masih kecil sedang tersenyum bahagia bersama seorang kakek yang Yaya sangka sebagai Tok Aba.

Yaya tersenyum memandangnya tapi senyumnya menghilang saat ia melihat sebuah kertas paling atas dari tumpukan kertas.

_JANGAN BUNUH DIRI!_

Yaya mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung, menatap kertas putih yang ditulis dengan spidol marker warna biru dengan tulisan yang tampak berantakan. Ia pun mengambil kertas lainnya.

_Kita masih harus hidup!_

_Aku sudah lelah..._

_Aku tahu, tapi kamu tidak sendiri!_

_TOK ABA!_

_BERHENTI!_

Yaya memandang tumpukan kertas di tangannya dengan penuh rasa panik dan tanda tanya.

Bunuh diri? Lelah? Hidup?

Apa maksudnya semua kertas-kertas ini? Yaya menggali di kotak itu, menyingkirkan semua kertas berisi tulisan yang mengerikan sekaligus membingungkan bercampur dengan foto-foto bahagia, ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah buku dan sebuah amplop.

"Yaya?"

Yaya tersentak saat mendengar panggilan mertuanya dari luar kamar. Secara reflek ia segera menutup kotak itu.

"Kamu sudah selesai gantinya?"

"Tunggu sebentar bunda," balas Yaya bersyukur mertuanya tidak masuk ke dalam kamar. Yaya menaruh kotak itu dan menghampiri tumpukan baju barunya di atas tempat tidur.

Sebenarnya apa kotak itu?

IoI

Yaya menatap kotak yang begitu misterius dan membingungkan dengan pandangan ragu tapi juga penasaran. Secara ajaib, ia bisa membawa kotak itu pulang. Mertuanya tidak bertanya apa-apa meski Yaya membawa kotak yang tidak ia bawa saat ia datang ke rumah.

Isi kotak ini sama sekali berbeda dengan ruang penyimpanan rahasia milik suaminya.

Yaya sebenarnya tidak ingin membukanya sembarangan, tapi ia sudah terlanjur melihat dan rasa ingin tahunya seperti mau meledak, tak bisa menanti sampai suaminya pulang.

Jadi Yaya membukanya kembali, kali ini ia lebih siap.

Yaya melihat begitu banyak foto, kertas, sebuah buku dan amplop.

Foto-foto itu adalah foto suaminya dengan kakeknya. Dari yang Yaya perkirakan, kemungkinan suaminya masih SD.

Ia terlihat bahagia.

Yaya bahkan bisa membedakan semua kembaran suaminya di foto-foto itu. Ada gempa yang tersenyum malu. Taufan yang tersenyum riang. Api yang sedang tertawa. Air yang tersenyum dengan wajah mengantuk. Bahkan Halilintar yang tersenyum tipis.

Yaya merapikan semua foto itu, kemudian beralih ke tumpukan kertas.

Kertas-kertas itu penuh dengan tulisan tangan. Kebanyakan ditulis dengan spidol marker meski ada juga yang dengan crayon.

Entah kenapa bagian belakang kertas itu lengket dan Yaya melihat bekas double-tip di balik kertas-kertas tersebut. Apa itu tandanya kertas-kertas ini terpasang di dinding atau semacamnya sebelumnya?

Semua kertas itu berisi macam-macam tulisan, dengan berbagai gaya menulis dan juga warna.

_Aku merindukan Tok Aba..._

_Aku lelah..._

_Aku tidak kuat lagi..._

_Jangan menyerah!_

_Kita lakukan ini semua bersama!_

_Semua orang brengsek!_

Yaya menutup matanya, ia tidak sanggup melihat lagi dan memilih untuk merapikan kertas-kertas itu saja.

Apa sebenarnya semua kertas itu, Yaya tidak mengerti.

Ia kemudian beralih ke buku dan surat yang tersisa di dalam kotak.

Buku tersebut adalah buku notes yang biasanya dimiliki anak sekolah. Yaya pun membukanya, entah apa lagi yang akan ia temukan.

Ia melihat sebuah catatan yang rapi, awalnya ia menyaka itu catatan sekolah sampai ia membaca isinya.

_Namaku Gempa._

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya dan terus membacanya.

_Aku tidak bisa menulis diary. Jujur aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus mengeluarkan semua keresahan ini. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. _

_Sebenarnya percuma juga, karena tetap saja kembaranku yang lain bisa langsung membaca apa yang aku tulis. Tapi sudahlah..._

_Jujur... aku lelah sekali..._

_Aku lelah dengan semua ini..._

_Aku lelah dengan semuanya..._

_Kata orang, manusia itu hidup untuk bahagia. Tapi, mungkin itu tidak berlaku untukku. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Aku sudah berjuang keras. Sejak Tok Aba meninggal aku terus berjuang. Aku cuma ingin mendapatkan senyuman tulus. Aku cuma ingin... kepalaku dibelai. Aku cuma ingin... mendapat pujian singkat. _

_Tidak apa-apa aku harus terus berobat. Tidak apa-apa meski aku muat dengan semua obat itu. Asalkan aku dicintai. Asalkan kedua orang tuaku berhenti memandangku seperti sosok makhluk abnormal. Tapi, pada akhirnya semua pengobatan itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Semuanya tidak berubah, tetap sama. Aku tetap sendirian._

_Aku harus bagaimana agar kedua orang tuaku mau memandang mataku?_

_Aku harus bagaimana lagi?_

_Seaneh itukah diriku? _

_Kenapa semua orang pergi?_

_Kenapa tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku?_

_Aku kesepian..._

_Sampai kapan aku harus terus begini?_

_Rasanya aku ingin semuanya berhenti saja. _

_Aku ingin tidur, kemudian tidak bangun lagi untuk selamanya. _

_Apa itu artinya aku ingin bunuh diri?_

_Tapi tubuh ini bukan hanya milikku. _

_Apa aku bisa seperti Air, terus memendam diri dan tidak keluar lagi? Tapi, kalau aku begitu apa rasa sakitnya akan berhenti?_

Yaya bisa melihat tulisan yang kabur karena bekas tetesan air. Yang mungkin, adalah tetesan air mata.

_Aku cuma ingin rasa sakit ini berhenti. Aku... aku tidak mengharapkan lagi ada orang yang mau menemaniku. Aku cuma ingin hidupku sedikit lebih mudah dari ini... aku cuma ingin berhenti berjuang._

_Aku sudah lelah._

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya dan berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes.

Ia membuka halaman berikutnya.

_Gempa maafkan aku. Ini salahku, kami semua salah. Kami membiarkanmu berjuang sendiri selama ini. Bukan berarti aku tidak peduli Gempa. Aku hanya berpikir, dengan semua kegiatan dan beban yang kau alami, kau tahu, kita berhak sedikit kesenangan. Aku tidak bermaksud menyusahkanmu. Aku hanya ingin bisa tertawa._

_Aku mohon jangan menyerah. Aku tahu semua ini melelahkan. Aku mengalami apa yang kau alami, aku mendengar apa yang kau dengar dan aku bisa melihat semuanya. Kumohon Gempa... kau benar, manusia hidup untuk bahagia karena itu jangan bunuh dirimu sendiri sebelum kau bahagia... _

_Kami semua di sini, kau tidak sendiri kau tahu. _

_Kau bisa membagi bebanmu padaku. Kau bisa bergantian denganku jika kau merasa lelah. Aku janji aku akan berhenti mengerjai semua orang. Aku janji aku akan berhenti menyusahkanmu. _

_Karena itu, jangan bunuh diri kumohon..._

Yaya melihat ada tulisan lain dengan gaya tulisan yang berbeda.

_Kau tidak sendirian. Kita semua bukan pengecut. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada orang lain lagi yang menyakiti kita. Dan aku janji akan berhenti menyusahkanmu, Gempa. _

Yaya menutup buku itu kemudian memandangnya dengan pilu.

Ia tidak mengerti semua yang ia temukan. Rasanya seperti menemukan potongan-potongan masa lalu suaminya yang tak jelas.

Yaya mendesah dan melihat amplop yang tertutup rapi. Hanya ini yang ia tersisa. Sang istri akhinya membukanya dan didalamnya ia menemukan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi.

_Tahun 2007_

_Untuk diriku 10 tahun kemudian. _

_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apakah semuanya sudah membaik atau sama seperti dulu? Apa kau masih sendirian atau sudah memiliki orang lain sekarang? Apa semuanya justru semakin memburuk?_

_Aku memendam semua kenangan yang kumiliki, yang pahit dan yang manis. Aku yakin kau masih bisa mengingat semuanya. _

_Inilah kehidupan yang kualami selama ini. _

_Setelah 10 tahun, dan kau membuka kotak ini, dan kemudian melihat kembali semua kenangan ini, dan memikirkan apa yang sudah kau jalan selama 10 tahun ini, dari sana semua pilihan ada padamu._

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?_

Yaya mengerjapkan mata.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?

Yaya melihat surat itu dengan bingung.

Ia memandang tumpukan foto, yang mungkin jadi wakil dari kenangan manis suaminya, dan tumpukan kertas juga buku yang jad wakil dari kenangan pahit.

Lalu surat ini untuk Boboiboy di tahun 2017.

Ini time capsule?

IoI

"Assalamu'aiakum! Yaya!"

Yaya menghampiri suaminya dengan senyum tipis. Dari pelukan manja juga kecupan manis di bibirnya, Yaya langsung tahu ia berhadapan dengan Taufan.

"Kenapa?"

Taufan langsung sadar ada sesuatu. Yaya memang tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sendu dengan baik.

Yaya hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Ada sesuatu dengan bunda?" tanya Taufan dengan wajah lebih panik. Yaya kembali menggeleng.

"Aku cuma...," Yaya tak bisa menjelaskannya. Ia menatap Taufan dan matanya jadi berkaca-kaca. Melihatnya tentu, suaminya terlihat makin bingung.

Yaya akhirnya menarik tangan Taufan dan menunjuk kotak yang ia temukan siang ini.

Taufan memandangnya sebentar sebelum kemudian ia akhirnya mengenali kotak itu.

"Ini...," gumamnya tampak kehabisan kata-kata.

"Maaf!"

Taufan menoleh pada Yaya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya. Aku tak sengaja menemukannya kemudian aku membukanya, aku..."

Yaya berhenti saat Taufan membelai pipinya.

Ia mengajak Yaya duduk di sofa, di depan time capsule itu.

"Aku agak kaget, tapi ya sudahlah nggak apa-apa. Jujur aku sendiri hampir lupa sama kotak ini, tapi...," Taufan mengambil kotak itu dan menaruhnya ke pangkuannya.

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya?" tanya Taufan.

Yaya mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa bersalah juga kalut.

Ia tahu masa lalu suaminya berat, tapi tak pernah menyangka suaminya pernah ingin bunuh diri.

Ia bisa membayangkan semua kertas berhenti permintaan agar menghentikan tindakan bunuh diri, pelampiasan kesal ataupun rasa lelah tertempel di dinding dengan tak beraturan.

Rasanya itu pemandangan yang mengerikan untuk Yaya.

Taufan memandang semua isi kotak dengan wajah pilu. Tapi ada senyum tipis di bibirnya. Senyum yang kelihatan getir dan pahit.

"Yah... ini adalah masa lalu kami semua. Kenangan indah... kenangan pahit... terutama...," Taufan mengambil selembar kertas bertuliskan permohonan untuk berhenti bunuh diri.

"Mungkin itu titik terendah dalam hidup kami berlima. Gempa yang lelah harus menanggung semuanya dan kehabisan cara untuk... bisa dicintai seseorang, aku yang hanya terus menerus mencari perhatian dan menyebabkan masalah, Halilintar yang membenci semua orang, Api yang sama sekali tak bisa diatur, dan Air yang tak pernah mau keluar lagi..."

Taufan mendesah pelan.

"Kami semua sangat kesepian... kalau dibandingkan dengan sekarang, setelah ada kamu, aku sendiri baru sadar betapa kesepiannya kami saat itu..."

Yaya membelai pundak Taufan dengan lembut dan suaminya itu tersenyum padanya.

"Sulit menghentikan Gempa yang mulai mencari cara untuk bunuh diri. Halilintar yang apatis dan sudah nggak mau peduli lagi. Api yang seperti terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri... Tapi aku bisa, dengan kotak ini."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yaya tidak mengerti. Taufan mengambil amplop berisi surat yang sudah Yaya baca apa isinya.

"Aku membujuk Gempa untuk mencoba bertahan. 10 tahun setidaknya. Untuk melihat apakah hidup kami berubah, semakin baik atau semakin buruk. Kalau hidup kami semakin memburuk setelah 10 tahun, terserah padanya... aku sudah tidak bisa menghentikannya lagi."

"Karena itu kotak ini dibuat?" tanya Yaya. Taufan mengangguk. Yaya tak bisa membayangkan, apa jadinya bila mereka tak menikah dan hidup suaminya tidak berubah hingga waktu tenggat 10 tahun akhirnya datang. Apa nantinya Gempa akan membunuh dirinya sendiri dan tak ada kembaran yang bisa menghentikannya?

"Bukannya aku nggak mengerti apa yang Gempa alami. Orang tua kami, psikiater, efek samping obat, sekolah, kursus dan rasa kesepian itu... hidup rasanya berat sekali. Tapi aku yakin, kalau kita hidup terus, pasti suatu saat kita akan bahagia. Makanya... aku belum mau menyerah saat itu...," terang Taufan lagi. Ia mendesah dan memasukkan kembali kertas yang ia pegang ke dalam kotak.

"Aku nggak menyangka kalau Gempa...," Yaya sulit membayangkannya. Kembaran yang ia tahu paling penuh kontrol, sopan, ramah dan serba bisa itu? Memang Yaya akhirnya pernah melihat Gempa pecah, dimana ia menangis ketakutan memeluknya setelah mimpi buruk.

"Yah... sebenarnya saat itu kami semua hancur... cuma Gempa yang selalu berusaha untuk menjadi anak baik, agar bisa dicintai. Kami semua hanya mengikuti apa maunya, karena hanya Gempa yang mampu berhadapan dengan psikiater, dengan orang tua kami dan berperilaku normal di sekolah maupun di tempat kursus. Pada akhirnya, yang ia terima cuma beban, dan itu semua salahku, Halilintar, Api dan Air yang nggak sadar perlahan Gempa mulai hancur..."

Yaya memandang Taufan dengan sendu. Sudut bibir Taufan naik dan ia tersenyum pahit pada Yaya. Istrinya menyentuh bibirnya dengan satu jarinya.

"Jangan tersenyum kalau kau nggak ingin tersenyum...," tegur Yaya. Senyuman Taufan segera turun.

"Maaf, reflek," balasnya.

"Tapi yah... setelah SMA kami bisa pindah ke apartemen sendiri... semuanya jadi sedikit lebih baik. Aku dan Gempa terbiasa untuk berbagi tugas, bahkan Halilintar perlahan berhenti jadi apatis dan menyebar pandangan membunuh, Api masih agak tidak terkendali saat itu tapi setidaknya di sini dia bisa mengamuk sesukanya...," jelas Taufan dengan nada sedikit lebih ceria. Yaya hanya mampu tersenyum tipis.

Yang seperti itu saja sudah dianggap lebih baik oleh suaminya.

"Lalu kamu datang dan semuanya jadi lebih baik lagi sekarang, aku benar kan?" tanya Taufan dengan bangga. Yaya mengangguk.

"Aku sangat bersyukur kalian semua masih hidup."

Senyum bangga Taufan sedikit turun, membuat Yaya agak bingung. Pandangannya berkaca-kaca menatap Yaya tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kembali.

"Ya... masa itu masa berat... kita semua berhasil melaluinya...menghitung hari demi hari, menjalaninya perlahan... akhirnya..."

Yaya mengangguk dan memeluk Taufan. Suaminya mendekapnya erat.

Suaminya dulu sangat kesepian.

Ia diperlakukan seperti orang aneh dan sakit jiwa. Seakan dengan keanehannya itu ia tidak merasakan sakit sehingga banyak orang menyakitinya.

Dan terlebih ia harus memaksakan diri untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang normal.

Dan ia selama ini ingin dicintai.

Yaya sulit mengerti kenapa suaminya dijauhi banyak orang, kenapa orang tuanya sendiri tak mau menerimanya, kondisi khusus suaminya memang aneh, tapi suaminya layak untuk dicintai.

Mereka semua manis dan baik.

Mereka sedikit susah dihadapi karena kondisi khusus mereka dan trauma akan masa lalu mereka.

Tapi, mereka semua sangat hebat.

Ya, mereka semua hebat.

"Oh Gempa akan sangat marah padaku sekarang..."

Yaya melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Taufan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku sudah membongkar aibnya padamu... hah... sudahlah, bagaimana lagi?" Taufan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Nanti biar kuberi tahu dia," hibur Yaya. Taufan memutar matanya dan menutup kotak penuh kenangan itu.

"Entahlah, kadang dia keras kepala..."

IoI

Gempa membuka matanya, melihat Yaya yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum tipis namun perlahan bangkit dan berjalan ke luar kamar tanpa suara. Dalam gelapnya malam, ia tahu dimana kotak itu berada.

Gempa membukanya. Sinar rembulan yang masuk dari sela-sela tirai jendela hanya memberinya penerangan sedikit, tapi ia sudah tahu apa isinya.

Memalukan...

Gempa tersenyum getir dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia ingat bagaimana dulu ia berjuang terlalu keras, ia melewati batas kemampuannya sendiri dan berharap dengan semua kerja keras itu orang-orang akan sedikit menyukainya. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia tahu semua itu usaha yang sia-sia.

Saat itu ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang terlihat begitu mudah bahagia, sementara dirinya yang berjuang begitu keras tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan sedikitpun.

Kembarannya yang lain tidak ada yang bisa diajak bekerja sama, Taufan yang hanya membuat keributan, Halilintar yang sering melukai orang lain, Api yang hanya mengamuk dan menangis, Air yang tidak mau keluar.

Saat itu hidupnya berhenti memiliki arti dan ia sangat lelah.

Ia sangat lelah, ia bahkan lelah terus menerus bersembunyi di dalam lemari dan hanya bisa memeluk Ochobot untuk mendapatkan sedikit hiburan untuknya.

Sepuluh tahun...

"Boboiboy?"

Gempa menoleh pada Yaya yang menyalakan lampu. Gempa segera menutup kotak itu.

"Maaf kau jadi bangun...," balasnya. Yaya menggeleng.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf ya, seharusnya aku tidak mengambil kotak ini-" Gempa hanya menggeleng dan mendesah.

"Nggak apa-apa..., yang lain mungkin lupa, tapi aku selalu ingat dengan kotak ini. Janji sepuluh tahun itu...," cerita Gempa. Yaya terdiam mendengarkannya.

"Aku menyedihkan ya?"

Yaya mengernyit saat memandang Gempa yang mengolok dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bukan orang yang menyedihkan...," balas Yaya.

"Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk pergi dan lari dari rumah, meski Halilintar dulu pernah mengusulkannya. Karena kupikir, kemana pun aku pergi, pasti tetap sama saja...," jelas Gempa.

Tetap sendirian. Tetap dianggap sebagai orang yang tidak waras. Semua itu tidak terucap dari mulutnya.

"Gempa...," Yaya menarik kepala Gempa ke pundaknya dan membelainya.

"Aku pikir, setelah sepuluh tahun, aku akan menyerah. Entahlah, aku tidak ingin bunuh diri, tapi aku ingin berhenti merasakan, seperti koma selamanya dan tidak bangun lagi..."

Yaya bisa mengingat hari pertama mereka menikah. Gempa yang merasa bersalah bahkan ketika rahasianya terbongkar, ia menawarkan pilihan cerai untuk Yaya.

Taufan yang mencari perhatian. Api yang begitu ingin tidur bersama orang lain. Halilintar yang langsung mengancamnya. Semua itu terbentuk agar mereka bertahan hidup. Semua itu karena mereka begitu kesepian dan sering terluka oleh orang lain.

Dan hal-hal kecil yang bisa membuat mereka bahagia. Hanya dengan kata hiburan, pelukan atau belaian di kepala, mereka terlihat seperti akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang mereka impikan selama ini.

Dan sikap mereka yang selalu berusaha membahagiakan Yaya. Sikap mereka yang seakan takut Yaya akan meninggalkan mereka.

Mata mereka yang selalu memandang seakan Yaya adalah segalanya untuk mereka.

"Gempa...," Yaya berkata dengan lembut.

"Menurutku kalian semua sangat hebat...," lanjutnya.

Gempa tidak bergeming, hanya diam sementara Yaya membelai kepalanya.

"Orang-orang bilang, 'aku rela mati untukmu' adalah sesuatu yang hebat. Tapi menurutku, hidup jauh lebih sulit. Sangat sulit... dan kau tahu itu..."

Yaya mundur dan memberi jarak antara dia dan Gempa.

"Karena itu kalian hebat. Mungkin kau pernah ingin bunuh diri, tapi pada akhirnya kau tidak melakukannya. Kamu berhasil melewati ini semua...," Yaya membelai pipi Gempa dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sekarang semuanya jauh lebih baik kan?" tanya Yaya penuh senyum. Gempa mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

"Jauh lebih baik," balasnya.

Senyuman Yaya makin lebar mendengarnya.

"Aku akan jadi lebih kuat. Aku janji," tambah Gempa.

Yaya mendesah kecil.

Itu penyakit suaminya yang masih belum bisa berubah hingga sekarang.

Kapan ia bisa mengerti kalau ia tidak perlu berjuang untuk dicintai?

Kapan ia bisa paham kalau dengan dirinya apa adanya sekalipun, ia layak untuk dcintai?

Tapi Yaya tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kebiasaan itu, kebiasaan untuk berjuang itu, tidak akan pernah berubah sampai suaminya menyadarinya sendiri.

"Asalkan kau jangan memaksakan diri lagi," Yaya mengingatkan. Gempa mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur menikah denganmu Yaya... aku janji akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu..."

Yaya hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap mata Gempa yang seakan menatapnya seperti ia lah segalanya di dunia ini.

"Aku mengerti...," balasnya.

Meski, suaminya tidak berusaha pun, jujur Yaya sudah merasa bahagia.

Tapi itu tidak terucap.

Apa suaminya masih berpikir Yaya menikahinya karena kasihan? Karena suaminya merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan dan Yaya begitu hebat?

Tapi Yaya tahu.

Seperti itulah Boboiboy.

Karena ia sudah terbiasa sendirian dan dilukai. Mungkin di dalam hatinya tertanam sebuah paradigma kalau dirinya tidak layak dicintai meski ia sendiri tak sadar akan hal itu.

Dan Yaya berharap ia bisa mengubah paradigma itu, suatu saat nanti, sambil perlahan mengobati semua luka yang diderita suaminya selama ini.

* * *

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau kurang ngefeels. Sulit untuk nulis dan menggambarkan kehidupan Boboiboy waktu kecil dan sebelum bertemu Yaya. **

**Sudahlah.**

**Silahkan reviewnya.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Makasih buat review, flame, spam dan semuanya. Nggak tahu harus komentar apa, tapi saya sih berterimakasih aja. Kalau memang nggak suka dengan fanfic ini, bisa klik tombol 'back' di browsernya. Saya nggak memaksa siapapun untuk baca, ataupun mereview. Saya nulis fanfic ini hanya untuk berbagi imajinasi saya yang kerap membludak. **

**Just enjoy it!**

* * *

Manusia tidak bisa hidup sendirian. Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, suka ataupun tidak suka, manusia tidak bisa hidup seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Karena, dalam kehidupan manusia terdapat hubungan dengan manusia lain. Dimana hubungan tersebut terdapat bercama-macam bentuk. Hubungan keluarga, hubungan saudara, hubungan teman hingga hubungan cinta. Setiap hubungan manusia memiliki kerumitannya masing-masing.

Bahkan untuk hubungan saudara kembar lima yang terjebak dalam satu tubuh.

Yaya sendiri baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Sedikit memalukan ketika pernikahannya sudah memasuki bulan ke dua, tapi sebagai pembelaannya, saudara-saudara kembar itu tidak bisa berinteraksi dua arah jadi tentu Yaya kadang lupa kalau dalam satu tubuh itu pun mereka memiliki hubungan yang kompleks antara satu sama lain.

Hanya karena tidak terlihat bukan berarti tidak ada.

Selama ini ia hanya beranggapan kalau mereka semua memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik. Tapi, setelah tahu bagaimana Gempa yang ingin bunuh diri, Taufan yang berusaha menghentikannya, Halilintar yang apatis, Api yang terjebak di dalam dunianya sendiri dan Air yang tidak mau keluar, Yaya rasa hubungan mereka semua jauh lebih rumit dari yang selama ini ia kira.

Setidaknya, Yaya merasa hubungan mereka cukup baik sehingga mereka bisa hidup damai berlima dalam satu tubuh.

Hari itu seperti biasa, sang istri pulang setelah seharian membantu restoran ibunya. Di tangannya terdapat belanjaan berisi sayur-mayur yang ia titipkan ke pegawai restorannya kemarin. Sebagai seorang istri, meski agak berat untuk mengakui kalau Gempa jauh lebih jago memasak dari dirinya, Yaya tetap bertugas mengurus dapur rumah tangannya.

Gempa tak protes meski bahan pangan mereka Yaya beli dari pasar, bukan dari supermarket. Yang Gempa tekankan hanyalah penggunaan minyak goreng kualitas tinggi juga margarin tanpa lemak trans. Sepertinya suaminya yang satu itu peduli sekali akan kesehatan makanannya.

Yaya sedikit bingung saat melihat sepatu suaminya sudah ada di kotak sepatu. Itu artinya suaminya pulang lebih dulu darinya? Padahal sekarang masih sore.

"Boboiboy...," panggilnya. Ia menaruh barang belanjaan di meja makan kemudian berkeliling apartemen untuk mencari sosok suaminya.

Ia kemudian melihat suaminya duduk di kursi balkon apartemen mereka.

"Boboiboy, kamu jam segini sudah pulang? Ada apa?" tanya Yaya. Suaminya itu menoleh padanya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan cenderung mengantuk membuat Yaya sadar kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan Air. Tapi, dari kedua bola mata coklat itu, Yaya bisa melihat rasa sedih yang terpendam.

"Air... kamu kenapa?" tanya Yaya, duduk di sebelah suaminya.

Air menoleh kembali menatap langit senja.

"Bagaimana... caranya meminta maaf yang baik?" akhirnya ia bicara.

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kemudian sadar kalau Air terlihat bimbang dan kebingungan. Meski terlihat tenang dan dewasa, Yaya sadar masih banyak hal yang Air tidak ketahui dan rasakan sendiri.

"Kamu berbuat salah pada seseorang?" tanya Yaya. Air mengangguk lirih.

"Kurasa kamu cuma bisa mengatakan maaf dengan tulus pada orang tersebut, namun soal orang itu akan memaafkanmu atau tidak itu kembali kepada orang tersebut. Yang penting kamu sudah meminta maaf lebih dulu," jelas Yaya penuh senyum.

Dari raut wajahnya, tampaknya Air tidak puas dengan jawaban Yaya. Sang istri jadi heran sendiri, kesalahan macam apa yang sudah diperbuat Air? Air yang cenderung frontal, jujur dan memiliki my pace sendiri itu jarang sekali terlihat menyesal akan sesuatu.

"Memangnya, kamu salah apa?" tanya Yaya. Apa mungkin Air melakukan kesalahan di perusahaan? Kemampuan bersosialisasi Air masih belum begitu bagus.

"Aku... selama ini bersikap tidak adil pada yang lain...," jelas Air lirih. Matanya menatap lantai dengan sendu.

"Yang lain?" tanya Yaya masih bingung. Ia baru menyadari kalau dipangkuan Air ada sebuah buku. Buku yang Yaya sudah lihat dan tahu apa isinya.

Buku dari _time capsule_ yang Yaya bawa dari rumah orang tua suaminya.

"Sejak awal... aku selalu berpikir apa gunanya hidup seperti ini... hidup yang tidak berarti. Karena itu semenjak Tok Aba meninggal, aku tidak mau keluar...," cerita Air.

Yaya sudah tahu soal itu. Ia ingat Air pernah menceritakan hal itu padanya. Bagaimana hidupnya tidak berarti namun ia ingin berubah.

"Aku tahu bagaimana Gempa selalu berjuang, aku tahu kesulitan yang mereka semua alami... aku bisa merasakan semuanya, melihat dan mendengar semuanya... tapi aku tidak pernah keluar... meski Gempa berusaha memotong pergelangannya sendiri... meski Taufan susah payah membujuk Gempa... meski Halilintar berusaha untuk belajar bersosialisasi... aku hanya diam dan tak pernah keluar..."

Yaya tertegun mendengarnya. Ia sedikit tahu. Saat mereka kecil, yang menanggung semua beban hanya Gempa, karena itu suaminya itu hampir hancur dan menyerah. Untungnya Taufan sadar akan hal itu dan berusaha untuk membagi beban itu. Kemudian Halilintar perlahan berhenti menjadi apatis dan mau ikut berbagi.

Sebelum mereka semua menikah dengan Yaya, mereka sudah melewati banyak hal untuk bisa mencapai titik ini. Hubungan mereka semua mungkin jauh lebih buruk di masa lalu.

"Kenapa dulu kamu tidak keluar?" tanya Yaya. Setidaknya Air sekarang merasa menyesal, tanda kalau ia pun sebenarnya peduli dengan kembarannya yang lain. Meski dulu ia tidak mau keluar dan menolak untuk melakukan apapun.

Air menatap langit senja, seakan bingung untuk menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yaya.

"Aku takut... aku tidak merasa aku bisa membantu... aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa... aku takut aku hanya akan menyusahkan saja... makanya...," kata-katanya berhenti dan menggantung.

Yaya tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hanya diam menyaksikan dan merasakan kehidupan yang memilukan. Jika itu dirinya, ia pasti ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubahnya. Tapi, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Air. Berbicara memang mudah, tapi melaksanakannya tak akan mudah. Pada akhirnya hubungan mereka dengan orang tua mereka pun tidak mengalami kemajuan, bukti kalau untuk mengubah kehidupan mereka pasti sangat susah.

"Karena itu kau ingin minta maaf pada Gempa yang lain?" tanya Yaya, mengkonfirmasi tebakannya. Air mengangguk kecil. Wajahanya terlihat menyesal dan Yaya tahu rasa penyesalan itu tulus.

"Mereka semua baik padaku, meski aku hanya mau muncul kembali setelah menikah denganmu, mereka tidak memarahiku justru memberikanku kesempatan... untuk merasakan bagaimana hidup itu sebenarnya," lanjut Air.

Yaya tersenyum lembut pada Air. Ia bangga dengan semua saudara kembar itu. Meski hidup mereka berat, mereka tetap berusaha untuk menjalaninya bersama.

"Mereka sebenarnya bisa mendengar semua yang kau katakan sekarang. Aku yakin mereka semua sudah memaafkanmu," hibur Yaya. Air masih terlihat ragu.

Suaminya itu diam, seperti sedang berusaha untuk menyusun kata dan Yaya menantinya dengan sabar.

"Semuanya... aku minta maaf. Aku sudah jadi pengecut dan tidak membantu kalian semua ketika sedang susah. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku akan menghadapi semua masalah bersama kalian mulai dari sekarang."

Yaya tersenyum bangga dan memeluk Air. Suaminya itu membalas pelukannya. Ia kemudian mundur dan mengecup pipinya dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau hebat, itu permintaan maaf yang bagus," puji Yaya, seperti memuji anak kecil namun ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Air tersenyum tipis padanya dan mengangguk.

"Aku yakin mereka semua memaafkanmu," tambah Yaya, membelai pipi Air. Air hanya bisa mengangguk lagi meski ada keraguan di wajahnya.

"Sudah mau gelap nih, ayo masuk. Aku mau masak makan malam," Yaya mengingatkan. Belanjaannya masih belum tersusun, terlupakan di atas meja makan. Air mengangguk lagi dengan patuh dan mengikuti Yaya masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen.

IoI

Yaya tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya harus berbagi tubuh dengan orang lain. Ia tak bisa membayangkan memiliki saudara yang tidak pernah bisa ia temui. Sebenarnya Yaya tak tahu, apakah kembaran-kembaran suaminya itu memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan satu sama lain. Atau mereka sebenarnya sebatas mentoleransi keberadaan mereka dalam satu tubuh agar bisa hidup dengan damai.

Jika saja kondisi mereka tidak seperti itu, jika saja mereka semua seperti orang normal, Yaya rasa mereka pasti memiliki hubungan yang baik.

Bukan hubungan yang rumit seperti ini.

Yaya baru saja selesai membereskan dapur. Ia senang melihat Air makan dengan lahap, sama sekali tidak protes soal sup sayurnya yang agak keasinan. Ia melewati kamar suaminya, hendak ke ruang depan untuk melepas lelah.

Sampai ia mendengar suara isak tangis.

Yaya berhenti di tempat dan memandang pintu kamar suaminya.

Ia diam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mendengarkan lebih seksama dan ternyata memang benar ada isak tangis dari balik pintu.

Yaya jadi merasa panik dan segera mengetuk pintu kamar suaminya.

"Boboiboy?" panggilnya.

Namun tidak ada sahutan balik. Yaya memutar tuas pintu dan membukanya. Ia melihat kamar yang gelap dengan ada sebuah gundukan besar di tempat tidur, tersembunyi di balik selimut.

Yaya menyalakan lampu dan menghampiri tempat tidur.

"Boboiboy? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Yaya lagi lebih lembut.

Sudah jelas, suaminya menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut yang tebal, menolak untuk menampakkan diri dan kini sedang menangis.

Yaya meraba selimut itu.

"Boboiboy...?" panggilnya dengan lembut.

Ia tidak tahu siapa yang sedang menangis sekarang. Rasanya Air baik-baik saja barusan, Gempa... atau Taufan? Atau mungkin Api? Tidak mungkin rasanya kalau Halilintar...

Yaya membelai suaminya yang ada di balik selimut, berusaha membujuknya untuk keluar.

Akhirnya, pemuda itu mau menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. Wajahnya merah dengan mata yang basah oleh air mata. Dari ekspresi kekanakannya, Yaya segera sadar kalau Api yang sedang menangis.

"Api? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Yaya, membelai rambut Api.

Api masih tak mau keluar dari selimut, ia tampaknya berusaha untuk mengontrol isak tangisnya.

"Mereka semua... uh... pasti benci padaku...hiks."

Yaya mengernyit mendengarnya. Jelas tak paham maksud Api.

"Mereka semua?"

Api menutup matanya, tampak kesal meksi air matanya berjatuhan. Yaya merasa pilu mendengarnya.

"Aku cuma menyusahkan... hiks... tidak bisa... melakukan apa-apa... uh..."

Perlahan, Yaya sadar apa yang sedang dibicarakan Api.

"Api... itu tidak benar...," hibur Yaya. Tampaknya belaian di rambut Api tidak memberikan hasil. Api masih tampak sedih juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu semua orang benci padaku... tapi hiks... aku cuma... aku tidak pernah bermaksud... hiks... menyusahkan mereka..."

Yaya memandang Api dengan pilu. Ia sudah mendengar cerita bagaimana Api sangat temperamental dan sering menyusahkan kembarannya yang lain. Itu alasan kenapa semua kembarannya cenderung mengurung Api di dalam apartemen. Tapi Yaya juga percaya kalau Api bersikap temperamental bukan untuk menyusahkan kembarannya. Sepertinya ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menangani semua kesedihan dan kemarahannya dengan baik.

"Api... aku yakin mereka tidak benci padamu...," hibur Yaya. Ia menghapus air mata Api yang terus mengalir.

"Aku yakin mereka semua juga paham dengan kondisimu... tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu...," tambah Yaya lagi.

Api tampaknya tidak mau mendengar perkataan Yaya. Sang istri mendesah dan membelai pipi suaminya itu.

"Kau menangis... karena sebenarnya kau tidak mau dibenci oleh mereka bukan?" tanya Yaya ke inti permasalahannya. Api tersentak kemudian terdiam. Jelas Yaya tepat pada sasaran.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku... aku...," Api berusaha untuk protes namun sepertinya tidak bisa mengutarakannya dengan baik. Yaya tersenyum lirih padanya.

"Aku rasa, kalian berlima pun masing-masing memiliki kesalahan, bukan hanya dirimu saja. Apa kau marah karena Gempa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri? Atau Air yang dulu tak mau keluar?" tanya Yaya, membalikkan logika agar Api mengerti situasinya.

Api terdiam sebentar. Kemudian ia menggeleng. Yaya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lihat, kau pun tak marah pada mereka. Aku rasa, mereka juga sama. Itu hanya sugestimu saja Api, mereka tidak membencimu," terang Yaya lagi.

Api akhirnya membuka selimutnya dan perlahan bangkit. Tangisnya sudah mulai reda.

"Aku cuma... dada ini seperti ingin meledak...," Api meraba dadanya. Yaya menatapnya dengan pilu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana... rasanya sakit dan aku cuma ingin rasa sakitnya berhenti... aku tidak bermaksud menyusahkan yang lain ataupun menyakiti orang lain... aku cuma...," Api berhenti bicara saat Yaya menaruh telunjuknya di bibir suaminya.

Yaya sudah tahu soal itu. Api yang temperamental dan kerap mengamuk, ataupun menangis tak terkendali. Karena itu kembarannya yang lain memperlakukannya dengan ekstra hati-hati. Tapi Yaya juga tahu, Api bukan orang yang jahat. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud buruk.

"Sssshht... aku mengerti Api... kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya...," potong Yaya. Pundak Api turun dan ia menatap pangkuannya sendiri. Tampak sedih dan pasrah.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin bisa membantu... aku tidak mau cuma di apartemen terus...," ucap Api dengan sendu.

Masalah ini lagi.

Yaya mendesah. Yaya paham Api pasti ingin bisa berbagi beban dengan semuanya, sebagai bukti kalau ia juga bagian dari saudara-saudara kembarnya. Api tidak mau diperlakukan khusus. Dan juga mungkin sebagai penebusan atas penyesalan karena dulu ia kerap membuat susah kembarannya yang lain.

"Nanti aku akan membujuk yang lain... sekarang kamu tenang dulu ya, jangan nangis lagi...," pinta Yaya, merapikan poni suaminya yang berantakan dan lengket karena keringat. Api mengangguk sambil membersihkan bekas air matanya.

Yaya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kondisi suaminya sebelum menikah dengannya. Bagaimana Api menangis seorang diri di dalam kamar yang gelap, mungkin hanya bisa menutup dirinya dengan selimut atau memeluk Ochobot. Bagaimana Api sebenarnya tampaknya pun tahu masalah yang ia timbulkan, bagaimana sikap temperamentalnya menyebabkan masalah untuk yang lain, tapi mungkin ia tak tahu solusi yang lain. Karena itu ia merasa ia patut dibenci dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengubahnya.

Tapi dari gambar yang Api buat, Yaya tahu kalau Api pun sebenarnya mendambakan hubungan yang baik dengan semua saudara-saudaranya.

"Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk membantu yang lain... mungkin kamu memang tidak bisa bekerja di perusahaan, tapi bisa melakukan hal lain," saran Yaya.

Api diam mendengarnya, tampak bingung.

"Kamu kan bisa gambar... kamu itu kreatif Api, aku yakin kamu bisa membantu pekerjaan yang lain, tapi bukan di perusahaan, dari rumah," jelas Yaya lagi.

"Kerja... dari rumah?" tanya Api. Yaya mengangguk.

"Kalian bekerja di perusahaan elektronik kan?" tanya Yaya.

Api mengangguk lagi. "Ya... di bidang elektronik...," jawab Api. Dari semua banyaknya cabang perusahaan Aba Coorporation yang terlibat di banyak bidang, Boboiboy memegang divisi bagian elektronik yang sedang berkembang pesat.

"Elektronik itu butuh inovasi dan kreatifitas, bukan cuma mengerjakan berkas. Aku juga nggak tahu detilnya, tapi kurasa yang lain pasti punya pekerjaan untukmu," tambah Yaya lagi.

Api terlihat lebih yakin dan Yaya tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang kamu yang tenang... terus cuci muka, gosok gigi, lalu tidur ya," pinta Yaya.

Api mengangguk, sudah tampak lebih baik, ada senyum kecil yang terpulas di bibirnya.

Sang suami pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Yaya mendesah melihatnya.

Semua kembaran suaminya itu memang memiliki hubungan yang kompleks, Yaya berharap hubungan mereka akan semakin membaik. Karena jika mereka ingin bahagia, maka hubungan mereka juga harus baik.

IoI

"Sok tahu."

Yaya tertegun, baru saja ia selesai berganti memakai piyama, suaminya masuk ke kamarnya dengan tampang masam.

"Sok tahu?" tanya Yaya. Dari cara bicaranya, Yaya tahu ia sedang berhadapan dengan Halilintar.

"Sok mengatakan ke Api kalau kita punya kerjaan buat dia," cibir Halilintar. Yaya mengernyit kesal.

"Itu benar kan? Aku rasa selama ini pasti ada pekerjaan yang cocok untuk Api, hanya masalahnya kalian tidak mau memberikannya," kilah Yaya.

Halilintar mendengus kesal. Tapi karena tidak bisa membalas, Yaya merasa ia benar.

"Kalian harus sabar menghadapi Api, aku rasa ia juga bisa diberi tanggung jawab," tambah Yaya lagi, menuju tempat tidur.

Halilintar menyusulnya. Yaya memutar matanya sedikit, ia pikir Halilintar marah padanya tapi ternyata masih tetap mau tidur bersamanya.

"Aku tidak setuju... tapi lihat nanti pendapat yang lain bagaimana," balasnya.

Yaya merapikan bantalnya dan membaringkan diri. Sementara Halilintar berbaring di sampingnya.

Yaya memandang Halilintar sejenak. Suaminya itu menatapnya balik dengan tajam.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus. Tapi, Yaya mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Halilintar yang seperti itu.

"Kamu... tidak membenci saudaramu yang lain kan?" tanya Yaya memastikan.

Halilintar terdiam kemudian beralih menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Meski cara menjawabnya meragukan, tapi Yaya tetap lega mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah...," Yaya mendesah kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ternyata tebakannya itu benar. Jadi, ia tidak berbohong pada Air dan Api.

"Kau memang aneh."

"Eh?" Yaya cepat menoleh pada Halilintar.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih disini."

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya dengan kaget.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yaya tidak mengerti.

"Coba pikir, semua orang yang tahu kondisi kami, kalau tidak menghindar, pasti canggung. Selama ini cuma Tok Aba yang bisa menerima kami apa adanya. Makanya, kamu aneh."

Yaya mengernyit dengan intonasi Halilintar padanya. Kenapa malah terkesan Halilintar marah padanya karena menerima mereka apa adanya? Kan harusnya senang.

"Memang sih... awalnya aku kaget dan kesulitan menghadapi kalian... tapi sebenarnya kalau sudah dijalani, tidak ada masalah. Kalian semua baik dan hebat," puji Yaya.

Mungkin karena tidak pernah menerima pujian yang tulus, Halilintar malah mengernyit mendengarnya.

Mereka semua terlalu merendahkan dri mereka sendiri.

"Dasar aneh."

Yaya hanya memutar matanya. "Berarti cocok kan dengan kalian yang juga 'aneh'?" canda Yaya.

Halilintar menurunkan satu alisnya, tapi tarikan tangannya agar Yaya mendekat dan berbaring di lengannya, menjawab candaan Yaya. Sang istri tidak melawan dan hanya tersenyum geli dengan sikapnya.

"Kalian semua membuatku bahagia... apa aneh jika aku terus berada di sisi kalian?" bisik Yaya pelan, merasa nyaman berbaring dengan bantalan lengan suaminya.

"Hmm...," gumam Halilintar tidak jelas, tampaknya sudah mulai tertidur.

Dan Yaya terpikir satu hal yang selama ini sebenarnya membuatnya penasaran. Meski agak berat menanyakannya karena Halilintar sudah terlihat siap tertidur.

"Halilintar?" panggil Yaya dengan suara lembut.

"Hm?" balas Halilintar, setidaknya ia masih merespon.

"Kamu... sebenarnya sering cemburu dengan yang lain?"

Itu adalah satu hal yang menambah rumit hubungan mereka semua.

Mata Halilintar langsung membuka dan tampak kesal. Yaya jadi merasa bersalah, padahal suaminya itu sudah siap tidur tadi.

"Bayangkan orang yang tidak pernah mendapatkan privasi seumur hidupnya, tidak ada hal yang benar-benar milikku...," jelas Halilintar dengan muka asam.

Yaya agak terkejut saat ia dipeluk sangat erat oleh Halilintar. Wajahnya memerah, sementara kedua lengannya hanya bisa terperangkap di depan dada bidang suaminya.

"Kalau bisa aku ingin kau jadi milikku seorang... tapi aku tidak punya pilihan... harus berbagi dengan yang lain...," bisik Halilintar dengan nada rendah ke telinga Yaya.

"Jadi, kalau sedang bersamaku... usahakan jangan bicara soal yang lain," tambahnya.

Yaya hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah merah. Entah apa itu sebenarnya wujud kalau hubungan Halilintar dengan yang lain agak kompleks atau pada dasarnya Halilintar memang posesif, Yaya tidak tahu.

Halilintar mendengus, setidaknya cukup puas melihat Yaya sudah mengerti perkataannya.

"Sekarang tidur, atau kubuat kau tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi," ancam Halilintar membuat wajah Yaya seperti terbakar, paham apa maksud di baliknya.

"Kau ini!" omel Yaya kesal, mencubit pinggang Halilintar dengan kesal.

Halilintar mengaduh kesakitan dan menatap Yaya dengan kesal. Yaya menanti apa yang Halilintar akan lakukan padanya sebagai pembalasan. Namun, sepertinya ia menahan diri dan kembali membaringkan dirinya.

Yaya menutup matanya dan menyamankan dirinya, bersiap untuk terlelap.

"Lihat saja nanti... awas..."

Yaya membuka matanya mendengar gumaman Halilintar. Ia bergeser lebih jauh sedikit dari Halilintar lalu kemudian berharap ia bisa selamat sampai pagi.

Halilintar tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya kan?

Semoga saja tidak.

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf kalau chapter ini jelek, di akhir-akhirnya agak lost feelingnya. Yah, nikmati aja. Berdoa aja dapet ilham bagus lagi buat chapter depan.**

**Silahkan, reviewnya.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Maaf ya semuanya. Aku lagi ngurus skripsi jadi memang susah cari waktu buat nulis. Maaf ya, maaf banget. Tapi fanfic ini diusahakn lanjut terus kok. **

**Yosh, silahkan dinikmati!**

* * *

Masa depan. Masa depan dibentuk oleh rencana dan angan-angan manusia, sebelum akhirnya perlahan manusia melangkah menyusuri masa kini sebelum bisa mencapai masa depan. Meski ada kalanya, masa depan terlalu sulit untuk dibayangkan. Karena meskipun bisa membuat rencana ataupun impian, tapi tidak ada yang tahu masa depan seperti apa yang menanti di depan mata setiap orang.

Setidaknya itu berlaku bagi Boboiboy. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk Gempa.

Kembaran Boboiboy yang satu itu tidak begitu suka menyambut matahari terbit. Hal itu hanya mengingatkannya akan hari baru yang ia jalani. Ia jauh lebih suka menyambut matahari terbenam, karena itu artinya satu hari sudah terlewati dan umurnya semakin berkurang. Karena itu, ia lebih senang membiarkan kembarannya yang lain mengambil alih di pagi hari. Meski kadang-kadang ia harus muncul di pagi hari, tapi kalau bisa ia tidak ingin melihat matahari pagi.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang...

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sinar mentari memasuki sinar jendela. Setidaknya, jam biologis tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa ini waktunya untuk bangun dari tidur.

Sepertinya tadi Taufan yang sholat subuh, tapi hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, mereka hanya ada satu meeting di siang hari jadi bisa ditebak Taufan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Dan di sini lah Gempa berada sekarang.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit, kemudian melirik ke samping, melihat istrinya yang manis pun tertidur di sampingnya.

Bukan rasa sedih dan lelah karena harus menyambut hari yang melelahkan yang dirasakan Gempa, tapi perasaan hangat dan senang karena itu artinya satu hari lagi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Yaya.

Seperti ini rasanya 'bahagia' bukan? Ia sudah lupa karena bertahun-tahun tidak merasakannya.

Gempa kembali membaringkan diri dan menatap Yaya yang sedang tertidur.

Bagaimana gadis cantik ini mau menerima dirinya apa adanya? Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti karena Gempa sendiri kesulitan untuk menyukai kondisi dirinya.

Gempa merapikan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata Yaya, ia menariknya ke belakang dengan lembut. Kalau seandainya Yaya tidak menikah dengannya, kalau seandainya Tok Aba tidak membuat surat wasiat itu, Gempa tidak ingin membayangkan hidup seperti apa yang ia jalani.

Sebenarnya ia masih bisa membayangkannya dengan jelas.

Ia hanya mencoba hidup hari demi hari, sambil menanti janji '10 tahun' itu.

Apa gunanya hidup bila tidak bahagia? Meski selalu mencoba untuk terlihat tegar, tapi Gempa mengakui ia bukan orang yang tegar.

Yah setidaknya... ia bersama Yaya sekarang, tidak sendirian lagi.

Gempa mengecup bibir Yaya dengan sayang. Bibir mungil dan manis yang ia sukai. Untuk yang satu ini ia sependapat dengan yang lain, Yaya memang cantik, mengingatkannya kembali kalau dirinya memang laki-laki.

Gempa tersenyum geli memikirkannya. Ingat kalau dulu, jangankan menginginkan wanita, berjabat tangan dengan orang lain saja ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman. Setelah sekian lama diperlakukan seperti makhluk asing oleh orang tuanya sendiri, wajar ia lupa sensasi sentuhan seperti apa.

Gempa mengecup bibir Yaya lagi, sebelum akhirnya sang istri menggerutu sedikit dan membuka matanya.

"Pagi...," sapa Gempa dengan hangat. Yaya mengerjapkan mata, mengerut, kemudian menguap sebelum akhirnya bisa fokus. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu berantakan tak tentu arah, mungkin daripada 'cantik', istilah 'kusut' lebih tepat untuk mendeskribsikan Yaya sekarang.

"Taufan?"

Lengkungan bibir Gempa turun sedikit. Tapi ia menyingkirkan rasa kesalnya. Bukan salah Yaya, karena membedakan mereka hanya bisa dari kepribadian saja. Apalagi istrinya masih mengantuk dan belum fokus.

Gempa memilih untuk mengecup dahi Yaya kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Hari ini biar aku yang masa sarapan ya?"

"Oh... Gempa... kamu nggak kerja?"

Gempa sedikit kagum Yaya bisa menebaknya dengan tepat hanya dengan satu kalimat saja. "Aku cuma ada satu meeting siang ini, jadi nggak usah buru-buru," jawab Gempa.

Yaya mengangguk. "Ya udah kalau gitu aku mandi dulu," balasnya.

Gempa pun keluar dari kamar, sempat terbesit di benaknya untuk mengucapkan kata 'sayang'. Ia sering melihat bagaimana remaja-remaja labil yang berpacaran memanggil satu sama lain dengan berbagai macam panggilan mulai dari 'beb', 'sayang' sampai 'papa-mama'. Ironisnya ia yang sudah menikah, ingin mengucapkan 'sayang' saja masih merasa malu.

Ah sudahlah.

IoI

Masa depan memang tidak bisa ditebak. Jika pada 2 bulan yang lalu ada yang mengatakan pada Yaya kalau ia akan menikah dengan generasi ketiga dari keluarga pendiri Aba Coorporation, ia pasti hanya akan tertawa dan menganggap orang itu gila. Ia adalah gadis yang cukup realistis dan tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya yang sederhana dan damai akan berubah.

Ia selalu membayangkan, suatu saat ia akan bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya, menjalani hidup sederhana sambil meneruskan usaha restoran kecil keluarganya. Ia tidak meminta laki-laki yang tampan dan kaya, ia hanya menginginkan suaminya kelak adalah suami yang pengertian, baik dan mencintainya apa adanya.

Tapi, di sinilah ia sekarang, menatap suaminya yang sedang membuat sarapan untuknya. Yaya tidak bisa tidak mengagumi Gempa. Jujur saja, almarhum ayahnya memasak mie instan sendiri pun berat dan selalu meminta dirinya ataupun ibunya untuk memasak. Ayahnya memang mengurus restoran, tapi bukan bagian memasak, lebih ke keuangannya.

Ia selalu berpikir, ada suami yang mau memasakan sarapan untuk istrinya itu hanya ada di drama televisi.

Tapi, ternyata ia salah. Ia jadi ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Masak apa?" tanya Yaya menghampiri suaminya. Gempa menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Uhm... aku bikin omelette, roti bakar sosis keju dan salad," jawabnya, tangannya sibuk menata dua piring.

Yaya juga mengagumi kemampuan masak Gempa. Sedikit membuatnya terintimidasi sebagai perempuan, tapi ia tetap ikut senang. Siapa tahu Gempa bisa memberi masukan soal menu makanan di restoran keluarganya?

"Wah kayaknya enak, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Yaya.

"Uhm... ini udah hampir selesai, kamu bisa bikin teh?" tanya Gempa.

"Oh, ok," Yaya segera beralih ke dispenser untuk mengambil air panas. Ternyata selera sarapan para kembaran juga beda. Yaya ingat Halilintar lebih senang kopi di pagi hari, sedangkan Taufan senang meminum susu dingin, kalau Api suka smoothies dan Air menyukai susu hangat.

Tak lama keduanya pun sarapan dengan tenang.

"Aku masih nggak ngerti caranya bikin omelette begini, kok kamu bisa sih?" tanya Yaya, bingung bagaimana Gempa bisa membuat omelette yang masih setengah matang di dalam. Justru di situ poin yang susah, telur yang digoreng setengah lingkaran dengan bagian tengah yang masih setengah matang jadi meleleh, Yaya suka dengan rasanya. Apalagi diberi tambahan keju dan lada, jadi semakin gurih.

"Nggak begitu susah, pakai api kecil aja sama telurnya yang banyak," jawab Gempa.

Yaya memperhatikan cara makan Gempa yang masih membuatnya terpesona. Bahkan untuk sarapan sederhana seperti ini, ia masih menggunakan pisau dan garpu untuk menyantap omelettenya. Bagaimana tubuhnya tegap dan memakan makanannya dengan perlahan. Table manner yang sempurna, tapi agak aneh kurang cocoknya dengan suasananya. Mungkin Gempa sudah kebiasaan seperti itu di rumahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya suaminya bingung.

Yaya baru sadar kalau ia sudah tertawa geli sedikit. "Nggak... kamu cara makannya memang begitu ya?" tanya Yaya.

Gempa mengedipkan mata, seakan bingung karena ia tidak merasa sudah melakukan hal yang aneh. Senyum Yaya makin lebar, sadar kalau Gempa pun kadang bisa polos untuk beberapa hal seperti ini.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, udah kamu lanjut makan aja," kata Yaya karena Gempa sudah berhenti makan.

Gempa memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, wajahnya tampak tak puas karena tidak tahu apa maksud Yaya namun ia tetap diam dan melanjutkan makannya.

Kadang hal sederhana seperti ini pun bisa mengingatkan Yaya kalau dunia mereka berdua berbeda. Mungkin agak sedikit berlebihan, tapi sama seperti Gempa yang kadang masih polos akan sesuatu 'menengah ke bawah' Yaya juga masih kikuk menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidupnya yang 'menengah ke atas'.

"Uhm... sebenarnya ada yang mau kubicarakan...," Gempa menaruh alat makannya dengan anggun setelah ia selesai makan. Yaya yang juga sudah selesai makan segera mendongak. Dari gaya bicaranya yang kembali formal, Yaya tahu Gempa ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kamu... ingat masalah resepsi pernikahan kita?" tanyanya.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, agak kaget. Gempa menunggu, memberinya kesempatan untuk mengekspresikan rasa kagetnya.

"Waktu itu... kita nggak menggelar resepsi kan?" tanya Yaya, bukannya ia merasa ragu tapi justru karena ia ingat mereka tidak melaksanakan resepsi pernikahan begitu menikah.

"Iya, karena waktu itu kita mendadak menikah, sejak itu aku mencoba mencari saat yang tepat untuk... melaksanakan resepsi pernikahan," jelas Gempa dengan hati-hati.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata. Logikanya memang selalu memberitahu kalau orang sekaya dan setenar suaminya tidak mungkin menikah tanpa menggelar resepsi pernikahan yang megah, kecuali pernikahan itu adalah pernikahan yang disembunyikan.

"Jadi... kapan resepsi pernikahannya digelar?" tanya Yaya. Bukannya ia tidak senang, tentu saja ia senang. Tapi, ia harus menyiapkan diri dengan semua perhatian yang akan ia terima nanti. Ia bisa membayangkan suaminya akan mengundang banyak orang penting. Bahkan mungkin saja pernikahan mereka akan masuk berita.

Gempa tersenyum lembut padanya. "Sebenarnya lebih cepat lebih baik, aku tidak ingin ada gosip menyebar alasan kenapa kita menunda resepsi pernikahan begitu lama. Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin masalah surat warisan Tok Aba bocor ke media. Tapi, aku juga tidak menekan kamu untuk buru-buru," jelasnya.

Ternyata dugaan Yaya tepat selama ini.

"Yah aku memang bukan selebritis sih, tapi gosip soal pernikahan kita bisa tersebar di antara pejabat perusahan lain... dan itu bisa mempengaruhi banyak hal."

Yaya menarik napas panjang. Sejak ia beranjak dewasa, ia paling tidak ingin menjadi selebritis atau artis. Karena ia tahu bagaimana publik figur kehilangan privasi mereka dan selalu disorot apapun yang mereka lakukan. Yaya yang suka hidup damai dan sederhana tentu sama sekali tidak mau hidupnya berubah menjadi seperti itu.

Setidaknya, suaminya bukanlah selebriti terkenal, tapi ia memang 'selebriti' di bidang ekonomi karena Aba Coorporation adalah satu dari perusahaan besar di negara ini, bahkan di Asia.

"Setelah resepsi pernikahan kita digelar, mulai dari sana mungkin... akan ada perubahan sedikit Yaya. Mungkin kamu akan ikut ke beberapa meeting di luar atau beberapa pesta... Yang jelas, setelah tahu kita sudah menikah, banyak orang yang akan ingin bertemu denganmu," jelas Gempa lagi dengan sangat hati-hati.

Yaya seakan bisa mendengar perkataan 'dan dari situ bila kamu ingin berpisah dariku, akan semakin sulit karena semua orang sudah tahu soal pernikahan kita' yang tak terucap dari mulut Gempa. Karena bagaimana Gempa mencoba menjelaskannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan tubuhnya yang kaku seakan bersiap untuk menerima penolakan.

Yaya memberikan senyuman manis padanya, agar Gempa tidak takut ia akan meninggalkannya.

"Tapi... resepsi pernikahan kita tidak akan dilaksanakan mendadak kan?" tanya Yaya memastikan.

Gempa mengangguk. "Tentu saja tidak, sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka tapi resepsi pernikahan kita... mungkin akan jadi acara besar... aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

Yaya sudah melihat bagaimana pernikahan-pernikahan selebriti yang ditayangkan di televisi. Ia mengerti, pernikahan hanya sekali seumur hidup, tapi logikanya mengatakan untuk apa menghamburkan begitu banyak uang? Di dunia ini masih banyak orang yang lebih membutuhkan uang daripada menghabiskannya untuk hal-hal semacam itu.

Tapi Boboiboy punya resputasi yang harus dijaga, untuk yang itu Yaya mengerti.

"Supaya kamu tenang, kurasa aku bisa mengatur pernikahan kita akan diurus oleh cabang perusahaanku. Mungkin kita bisa memakai salah satu hotel milik bagian properti, juga untuk makanan bisa meminta bagian kuliner, jadi tidak akan terlalu boros," Gempa sepertinya sudah menebak apa yang dipikirkan Yaya, membuat pipi yang bersemu karena malu.

"Oh bagus lah," ucap Yaya tenang.

"Hm... apa perlu kuadakan acara khusus... syukuran ke panti asuhan misalnya... kurasa bagian Aba Fondation bisa mengurusnya?" tawar Gempa lagi.

Senyum Yaya mengembang. Ia kadang lupa perusahaan besar milik mertuanya itu juga punya anak perusahan yang mengurus dana bantuan ke orang-orang yang membutuhkan.

"Tidak perlu sampai begitu, kurasa... tidak apa-apa sedikit royal untuk resepsi pernikahan kita nanti," tolak Yaya dengan halus. Meski ia tidak punya bukti, tapi Yaya yakin suaminya selama ini selalu menyalurkan dana pribadinya ke Aba Fondation juga. Karena ia bukan tuan muda arogan yang kerjanya berfoya-foya menghabiskan uang.

"Dan kamu tidak perlu repot nanti, bunda punya teman wedding organizer... dan sebagai tambahan, mungkin bunda juga akan mengatur sebagian besar resepsi kita, kamu tidak masalah kan?" tanya Gempa lagi.

Yaya mengangguk. Sama sekali tidak masalah karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggelar pesta pernikahan yang megah.

Selama ini Yaya selalu membayangkan, pernikahannya akan jadi perrnikahan kecil yang hanya dihadiri oleh teman-temannya dan kerabat, tapi oh ya sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi?

IoI

"Wow selamat! Kamu harus undang aku sama Fang ke resepsi pernikahanmu lho!"

Yaya hanya mendengus, sementara sahabat baiknya, Ying tersenyum puas.

"Ini akan jadi pesta besar Ying... entah kenapa aku jadi... resah," jelas Yaya. Ia merasa ia takut akan banyak hal, tapi tidak tahu apa.

Itulah alasan setelah suaminya berangkat kerja, Yaya segera menelepon Ying, memintanya untuk bertemu dengannya di cafe tempat mereka biasa kunjungi. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan suaminya, memberikan kesan kalau ia berat untuk menggelar resepsi pernikahan. Tentu saja tidak.

Tapi, setelah ini, rasanya ia benar-benar 'resmi' menjadi pendamping calon CEO Aba Coorporation. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi setelah ini. Dan hal itu membuatnya resah.

"Oh ayolah Yaya, kadang aku heran denganmu, ketika banyak orang mendambakan untuk menjadi kaya, kamu malah seperti ini," tegur Ying, mengaduk jus miliknya kemudian meminumnya.

"Karena kebahagiaan itu nggak bergantung pada uang Ying... uang bukan segalanya. Lagipula, yang kurisaukan bukan masalah uang untuk kali ini, tapi aku nggak tahu apa aku siap... menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang...," jawab Yaya.

Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan, banyak orang akan takjub kenapa gadis dari keluarga biasa sepertinya bisa menikah dengan keluarga papan atas seperti Boboiboy. Ia bisa membayangkan akan ada orang yang mau menulis berita soal hal itu, kisahnya seperti sinetron kacangan. Hanya saja ini realita.

"Yah... iya sih... kayaknya risih juga, cuma bukannya suamimu juga biasa aja?" tanya Ying.

Yaya mendesah. Ia tahu, kadang suaminya bisa masuk majalah bisnis ataupun berita, tapi ia tampaknya sudah terlatih menghadapi itu semua. Selama tidak menunjukkan hal yang mencolok, media tidak akan menghampiri mereka.

"Lagipula... kurasa Boboiboy punya cukup 'kekuatan' untuk mendiamkan media lho... kau tinggal bilang padanya, hek... Aba Coorporation kan punya cabang di industri media dan hiburan juga," Ying mengingatkan.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata.

"Oh iya ya...," ia kadang suka lupa kalau suaminya sebenarnya 'sehebat' itu. Mungkin karena selama ini Yaya jarang melihat suaminya memanfaatkan jabatannya untuk kepentingan pribadi.

Eh tunggu... apa mungkin karena itu selama ini tidak ada gosip muncul mengenainya dan Boboiboy? Padahal sudah jelas ia tinggal bersamanya dan kadang pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Yaya bisa membayangkan bagaimana fotonya terpampang dengan judul utama 'pewaris Aba Coorporation memiliki gadis simpanan?!' atau 'ternyata pewaris Aba Coorporation sudah menikah diam-diam!' di koran. Mungkin selama ini suaminya itu sudah menekan media, karena itu hidup mereka terus damai?

"Tapi... kira-kira aku bisa nggak ya... jadi pendamping yang pantas untuknya...," keluh Yaya. Ia selama ini tidak pernah merisaukannya. Yang ia risaukan bukan masalah ia menjadi 'pendamping' Boboiboy, tapi menjadi pendamping seorang calon CEO perusahaan besar. Sebagai seorang istri, jelas ia harus mendukung pekerjaan suaminya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Oh Yaya, aku bahkan berani bilang Boboiboy itu beruntung mendapatkanmu, aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Lihat saja, awalnya kan kau juga ragu menikah dengannya, tapi lihat sekarang? Kalian bahkan lebih dari 'baik-baik saja' kan?" kata Ying menenangkan.

Wajah Yaya sedikit memerah. "Maksudmu lebih dari baik-baik saja, itu apa?" protes Yaya, hanya menuai tawa dari Ying.

"Hm... yah pokoknya begitu lah. Sudah, kamu jangan risau lagi, yah orang risau waktu mau menikah itu biasa, tapi kan ini resepsi Yaya, kamu itu udah nikah," sindir Ying.

Yaya cemberut mendengarnya dan Ying tertawa lagi.

IoI

Laki-laki pada dasarnya biasanya ingin bisa diandalkan. Karena itu, kebanyakan kisah dongeng mengisahkan pangeran yang menyelamatkan tuan putri, bukan sebaliknya.

Karena itu tentu saja, Taufan juga ingin bisa diandalkan oleh Yaya. Bukan hanya sekedar masalah mencari uang dan menjadi kepala keluarga. Tapi, diandalkan untuk hal lain.

Taufan mengendurkan dasinya dan melempar jasnya dengan asal ke tempat tidur. Siapa yang menyangka ia bertemu dengan tidak sengaja dengan Yaya tadi. Di tengah meeting, kliennya mengatakan ia ingin istirahat makan siang sambil membicarakan perjanjian kerja sama dengan lebih santai. Dan yang dipilih adalah sebuah cafe. Dan Taufan melihat Yaya dan temannya di sana.

Ketika acara makan siang selesai, ternyata perjanjian kerja sama pun langsung selesai, awalnya Taufan ingin mengagetkan Yaya. Sampai mencuri dengar kalau Yaya sedang curhat pada Ying soal resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Makanya ia sudah menyarankan pada Gempa untuk mengatakannya pelan-pelan dengan suasana yang lebih nyaman seperti... makan malam di luar atau apalah.

Meski sarannya langsung ditolak karena Yaya tidak suka restoran berbintang dan tidak mau mengambil resiko ia akan ditertawakan karena tidak bisa table manner.

Sebenarnya Taufan maklum dengan keresahan Yaya, karena jujur ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi, ia merasa agak kecewa karena Yaya tidak menceritakan keresahannya itu padanya. Ia ingin... jadi tempat Yaya bisa berkeluh kesah. Ia juga ingin bisa diandalkan oleh Yaya, bukan hanya mereka saja yang menyusahkan Yaya..

"Yah... curhat ke orang seperti kita mungkin memang bukan tindakan yang bagus?" ucap Taufan dengan sarkartis pada dirinya sendiri.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam," balas Taufan. Ia baru saja selesai mengganti bajunya dan keluar melihat Yaya yang baru saja pulang.

"Kamu pulangnya cepet banget," komentar Yaya, salim padanya.

Taufan hanya bisa menyeringai sedikit. "Yah, meetingnya nggak lama..."

Yaya menatapnya, seakan tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Taufan tidak bisa seperti Gempa yang hati-hati dan kadang sungkan, ia lebih suka mengatakan sesuatu dengan frontal.

"Kamu kenapa nggak cerita sama aku? Kamu resah sama resepsi kita nanti?"

Yaya membelalakkan mata dan Taufan tidak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya. Sebenarnya rasa kecewa itu lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, karena gagal menjadi laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan oleh Yaya.

"Kamu kok bisa-"

"Aku tadi ngeliat kamu di cafe, tapi kayaknya lagi asik banget curhat sama temen kamu, jadi nggak enak mau ganggu," Taufan sedikit menyesal tidak bisa menekan nada sarkartisnya karena Yaya kelihatan terluka.

"Aku cuma nggak mau membebani kalian... kalian kan banyak urusan...," jelas Yaya dengan lirih.

Taufan mengangguk mengerti, ia tahu Yaya tidak punya maksud buruk. Ia mengambil kedua tangan istrinya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Mungkin masih sulit... tapi aku pengen kalau ada apa-apa, kamu bicara sama kita semua. Kita selalu berkeluh kesah sama kamu, kita juga ingin... kamu juga bisa melakukan sebaliknya," pinta Taufan. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka seperti dokter dan pasien, dimana pasien datang untuk berobat dan dokter mengobatinya dan tidak bisa sebaliknya.

Taufan kadang merasa, ia bahkan yakin yang lain pun merasakannya, ia seperti memanfaatkan kebaikan Yaya. Gadis baik hati seperti Yaya tidak mungkin akan meninggalkan pemuda dengan kondisi aneh seperti dirinya begitu saja, tidak bila ia tahu mereka semua sangat membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang di sisi mereka.

Tapi, mereka juga ingin bisa dibutuhkan oleh Yaya. Kalau Yaya tidak membutuhkan mereka, nanti ia bisa saja menemukan orang lain yang ia butuhkan... Laki-laki yang lebih normal yang bisa menerima curhatan tanpa takut mentalnya terbebani mungkin?

"Maaf ya, lain kali, aku bakal langsung cerita sama kalian," kata Yaya dengan lembut. Taufan mengangguk.

Kadang sulit untuk tetap berpikir positif saat tahu kondisinya seperti itu. Taufan sadar kalau hubungan mereka masih berat sebelah, dimana ia sangat membutuhkan Yaya tapi tidak berlaku sebaliknya.

Rasa takut Yaya akan pergi selalu menghantui di belakang pikirannya, mereka semua.

Karena itu kadang ia menggoda Yaya untuk cepat mendapatkan anak. Karena kalau mereka sudah memiliki anak, akan semakin berat bagi Yaya untuk meninggalkannya.

Cara pengecut yang menyedihkan...

"Taufan?"

Taufan membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Yaya.

"Kalau nanti kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dari kami, kami bisa marah lho...," godanya. Yaya hanya memutar matanya, namun kemudian ia membelai lembut wajah Taufan.

"Kamu kenapa? Capek ya? " tanyanya, jelas sadar ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Taufan.

Taufan menggeleng. Ia tahu, ketakutan akan Yaya akan pergi itu adalah ketakutan yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Yaya tidak akan bisa mengusir rasa takutnya, sampai Taufan sendiri yakin Yaya tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Karena itu... untuk saat ini meyakinkan Yaya ada di sisinya sudah cukup... mereka harus berjuang untuk mengusir rasa takut itu nanti.

"Nggak... aku cuma... mau tidur di pangkuan kamu aja boleh?"

Yaya tampaknya tak puas dengan jawaban itu, namun tidak menekan lebih jauh.

"Ya udah... aku ganti baju dulu sebentar ya...," katanya. Taufan mengangguk.

Ia mendesah kecil dan duduk di sofa.

Huft...

Mungkin memang mereka harus berjuang menjadi pria yang lebih bisa diandalkan ya? Supaya Yaya tidak akan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Supaya masa depan yang menanti mereka adalah masa depan bersama Yaya, bukan kembali sendiri seperti dulu. Halilintar benar, jika itu terjadi, bukan hanya Gempa, tapi mereka semua tidak akan sanggup menghadapinya.

Karena itu mereka masih harus berjuang... harus...

**TBC**

* * *

**Ketika teman yang kamu anggap teman baik ternyata memilih curhat ke orang lain itu... sakitnya di sini. Apalagi istri sendiri ya? Rasanya tuh pasti kayak nggak dipercaya... kecewa... ahh... **

**Ya udahlah, berhenti ngocehnya**

**Silahkan reviewnya ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Maaf update lama. Biasa, tugas kuliah... huft**

**Silahkan dinikmati. Maaf ya kalau fanfic ini ceritanya jadi jelek atau gimana. Saya cuma mau berbagi cerita, nggak meminta cerita ini untuk dibaca kalau memang nggak suka.**

* * *

Tidak ada manusia yang menginginkan penolakan dari manusia lain. Karena manusia tidak bisa hidup sendirian, karena manusia membutuhkan orang lain, maka dari itu keinginan untuk diterima oleh masyarakat merupakan sifat dasar manusia. Tapi sayangnya, manusia juga cenderung tidak menyukai sesuatu yang aneh dan sukar dimengerti. Karena itu, terdapat manusia yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kelompok masyarakat.

Yaya tahu, selama ini Boboiboy, suaminya selalu berjuang keras untuk bisa diterima orang lain. Berusaha bersikap normal, berusaha agar tidak ada orang yang curiga, berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan. Pada akhirnya semua usaha itu justru memperlihatkan betapa tidak normalnya dia, karena manusia yang normal tidak berusaha sekeras itu.

Meski tak pernah bertanya, Yaya tahu suaminya tidak memiliki teman. Jangan kan teman, suaminya pun tak begitu akur dengan kedua orang tuanya. Jangan kan teman, tak pernah sekalipun Yaya pernah mendengar nama rekan kerja terucap dari mulutnya. Yaya tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, harus berpura-pura normal ketika ia tidak normal. Mungkin rasanya seperti berbohong kepada diri sendiri. Mungkin rasa seperti sadar betapa palsunya diri ini.

Yaya tahu suaminya punya masalah dalam menghadapi orang lain dengan jujur atau menjelaskan kondisi khususnya. Karena itu, Yaya juga sadar suaminya sengaja tidak pernah meminta bertemu ibunya karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya. Yaya tahu itu semua... tapi...

"Ibu meminta kita untuk makan malam besok di rumah, kau bisa?"

Halilintar mendongakkan wajahnya, mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah makan malam buatan Yaya berhenti sebentar. Matanya memicing dan wajahnya mengerut, seakan ia tak suka apa yang baru saja Yaya katakan.

Menikah bukan hanya menyatukan dua manusia, tapi juga dua keluarga. Bukan hanya Yaya yang harus berurusan dengan keluarga Boboiboy, tapi begitu juga sebaliknya. Yaya merasa keluarganya tidak memiliki masalah. Keluarga kecilnya adalah keluarga yang normal. Meski mungkin memang di situlah masalahnya, karena keluarganya normal, suaminya tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Halilintar meraih gelas dan minum sebelum ia bicara. "Besok malam?" tanyanya.

Yaya mengangguk. Ia tahu betul kondisi suaminya jadi ia mengerti dan tidak menyalahkannya. Tapi pada saat yang sama, sebagai seorang anak berat rasanya terus menerus menolak permintaan ibunya. Ibunya hanya ingin mengenal menantunya, seperti semua mertua pada umumnya.

"Baiklah, besok setelah aku pulang kerja, kita bisa ke sana."

Yaya tidak menyangkanya. Ia pikir suaminya akan menolak dengan seribu alasan.

Tapi, sepasang mata yang tampak mendung dan kedua tangan yang sudah terlipat, tidak kembali menyentuh makanannya menjawab kebingungan Yaya.

"Kau yakin? Tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa, nanti biar kujelaskan pada ibu...," hibur Yaya.

Halilintar mendengus, kemudian bersandar pada kursi, wajahnya tampak penat. "Tidak perlu. Kita sudah menghindarinya terlalu lama. Lagipula ibumu juga harus dilibatkan dalam persiapan acara resepsi pernikahan kita, tidak ada pilihan lain."

Aneh rasanya melihat Halilintar yang keras kepala itu kelihatan pasrah. Mungkin selama ini ia dan saudara-saudara kembar suaminya sudah tahu. Berkunjung ke rumah ibu Yaya akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

"Kau... akan menjelaskannya pada ibuku?"

Yaya menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan khawatir. Halilintar sendiri tidak terkejut ataupun marah dengan pertanyaan Yaya. Ia hanya diam dan kelihatan pasrah meski wajahnya terlihat berat.

"Mau tidak mau... dia ibumu, kita sudah memutuskannya, ia berhak tahu."

Yaya hanya bisa mengangguk. Matanya dengan hati-hati memperhatikan gerak-gerik suaminya. Sebagai istri, ia tahu suaminya cenderung labil secara mental. Yang jelas, ia paling tidak suka saat suaminya bersedih atau stres. Halilintar tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya secara bebas. Tapi, Yaya tahu wajahnya tampak mendung dan ia kembali melanjutkan makan dengan suasana hati berat.

"Nanti biar kubantu menjelaskan," tambah sang istri.

Halilintar hanya mendengus, entah apa maksudnya.

IoI

"Kau beli ini semua...?"

"Ya... berlebihan?"

Taufan menatap Yaya yang tampaknya pusing dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Sang kembaran itu merasa tak ada yang salah dengan yang ia perbuat. Hari ini adalah hari yang... ia tahu akan datang cepat atau lambat. Ia dan saudara-saudaranya sudah membicarakan soal ini berulang kali, sudah mempersiapkan diri bila hari ini akan datang.

Dan Taufan merasa, seperti prajurit yang akan maju ke medan perang, ia tak mau bertempur dengan tangan kosong.

"Taufan, kau tidak perlu membelikan adikku PSP segala... ini berlebihan."

"Ku dengar adikmu suka main game juga, apa itu salah?" tanya Taufan, mengambil kardus PSP terbaru. Harganya tidak mahal, baginya. Maksudnya, jika dibandingkan dengan tumpukan game konsol terbaru beserta berkeping-keping berbagai game yang sudah ia beli, ini tidak mahal.

Yaya mengerutkan dahi memandangnya. "Mungkin akan kuberikan saat ia ulang tahun saja, jangan sekarang...," katanya.

Taufan hanya bisa mengangguk, memilih untuk menuruti kata-kata Yaya.

"Dan kita cuma bawa parsel buah dan kue ini saja, yang ini...," Yaya mengangkat sebuah tas bermerek keluaran terbaru, "tidak usah ya."

Taufan hanya bisa mendesah. "Ya, ya terserah kamu."

Yaya menghampirinya dan membelai lengannya dengan lembut. "Oh Taufan, aku sangat menghargai usahamu, usaha kalian semua. Aku tahu kalian mau membuat kesan baik pada ibuku, tapi buah dan kue saja sudah cukup, oke?"

Taufan mengangguk lagi. Mulutnya agak cemberut. Percuma ia sudah meminta anak buahnya membelikan PSP dan tas baru. Ini memang kebiasaan, membelikan sesuatu untuk seseorang agar ia bisa membeli hati orang tersebut. Apa boleh buat, paling mudah menyenangkan orang dengan uangnya. Dan seperti prajurit yang suka membawa senjata sebanyak apapun yang ia bisa, tanpa sadar ia dan saudara-saudaranya mungkin jadi berlebihan dalam membelikan buah tangan.

"Untuk adikmu bagaimana?" tanya Taufan.

"Buah dan kue cukup untuk ibuku dan adikku, mereka pasti suka, aku bahkan tidak yakin mereka bisa menghabiskan kue sebesar ini berdua saja," jelas Yaya lagi.

Sang suami menyerah. Mungkin daripada membantu, prajurit yang membawa senjata terlalu banyak hanya akan menyulitkannya bergerak bukannya membantunya memenangkan pertempuran.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mandi dan ganti baju dulu, baru kita berangkat ya."

Wajah Yaya seperti ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Wajah yang pilu dan tampak bingung tapi mulutnya tertutup seperti tak tahu bagaimana cara merangkai kata untuk mengungkapkannya. Taufan tahu, senyumnya aneh, tangannya berkeringat dan sejak tadi ia tegang.

Tentu saja...

Ia dan yang lain paling tak suka saat mereka harus menjelaskan kondisi mereka pada orang lain.

Karena yang biasanya mereka terima adalah penolakan.

Dan kalau ibu Yaya menolak mereka, nanti...

Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak perlu takut akan sesuatu yang belum terjadi. Lebih baik ia fokus untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

IoI

"Jujur, kupikir Gempa yang akan menemui ibu, bukan berarti apa-apa sih, aku cuma..."

"Yah, aku tahu. Gempa lebih berpengalaman soal ini. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan dia menghadapi semuanya sendiri. Dan selain Gempa, kau pikir siapa yang paling jago membuat kesan pertama yang bagus? Hehe..."

Yaya tidak mengatakan apapun meski ia mendengar tawa Taufan pecah dan serak.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun meski ia melihat tangan suaminya gemetaran memegang setir mobil.

Ia juga tidak mengatakan apapun meski ia tahu suaminya begitu tegang sampai sulit memasang sabuk pengaman.

Yaya tidak pernah melihatnya, sejak pertama menikah, ia tidak pernah melihat seperti apa suaminya ketika berusaha menjelaskan kondisinya pada orang lain. Tapi sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, ketakutan, kekhawatiran dan kepanikan seperti memancar keluar dari tubuh suaminya.

Tapi wajahnya terlihat pasrah dan menerima kenyataan.

Seakan bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuk.

Senyumnya getir dan matanya tampak sendu.

Seperti tahu apa yang akan ia terima nanti.

"Ibuku sudah memasak banyak makanan untuk kita lho...," Yaya berusaha menenangkan.

"Oh baguslah..., aku juga sudah lapar," balas Taufan, meski Yaya tahu ia bohong. Tidak peduli dia, Gempa, Halilintar ataupun kembaran mereka yang lain, ketika mereka semua stres, mereka cenderung tidak nafsu makan. Karena itu tubuh suaminya cenderung kurus, ketika laki-laki seumuran mereka sudah mulai kesulitan menghadapi perut buncit, terutama yang sudah menikah, suaminya tetap kurus.

Ada yang bilang, menjadi gemuk setelah menikah tandanya bahagia...

Sepertinya semua yang dimakan suaminya berubah menjadi energi karena otaknya terlalu stres memikirkan banyak hal.

"Tenanglah...," Yaya menggenggam lengan Taufan. Suaminya itu hanya mampu tersenyum gugup padanya.

Yaya tahu, kebanyakan menantu pasti tegang bila bertemu mertua. Hubungan menantu dan mertua biasanya cenderung tidak akur. Hubungan pernikahan seharmonis apapun, bila terganggu oleh mertua yang tidak menyukai menantunya, pernikahan pun ada kalanya bisa kandas.

Tapi, yang suaminya takutkan, sepertinya jauh lebih buruk dari itu.

Yaya belum mengerti soal ini. Dan ia harap... ia tidak akan mengerti karena yang ia harapkan, apa yang suaminya takutkan tidak menjadi kenyataan.

IoI

Mereka sudah lama menyerah mendapatkan teman.

Mereka sudah lama menyerah keluarga mereka akan mengerti kondisi mereka.

Mereka sudah lama menyerah siapapun akan menerima keadaan mereka.

Banyak reaksi yang mereka terima saat mereka memberitahukan kondisi mereka pada orang lain.

Mulai dari tidak mengerti.

Syok.

Takut.

Marah.

Kasihan.

Dan lain sebagainya.

Sejauh ini, hanya Tok Aba dan Yaya yang mengerti kondisi mereka.

Jadi, mereka berdua adalah pengeculian. Karena umumnya yang mereka terima adalah penolakan. Jadi, untuk Taufan sekalipun, sulit rasanya untuk tetap optimis soal hal ini.

Harapan akan diterima orang lain, pada akhirnya hanya selalu kandas dan meninggalkan luka.

Ketika keluarga mereka saja tidak bisa menerima mereka apa adanya, siapa yang bisa?

Taufan menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya. Setelah ini ia berjanji akan jauh lebih menghargai Gempa soal ini. Siapa yang tahu ternyata bersiap memberi tahu seseorang akan kondisi mereka itu benar-benar... menyiksa. Taufan terbelah akan ingin semua ini cepat selesai atau ingin lari dari kenyataan.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Yaya menatapnya dengan penuh pengertian. Tidak mengomentari apapun, meski Taufan tahu, meski ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, ia begitu gugup dan tegang sampai tangannya terus gemetaran.

"Siap, biar aku yang bawa buahnya," kata Taufan.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil,tak lupa mengambil parsel buah dan sekotak kue yang sudah Taufan beli. Di hadapan mereka sekarang terdapat sebuah rumah mungil, yang meski terlihat agak tua dari kusamnya cat, tapi tampak hangat dan mengundang.

Tapi justru tempat seperti ini yang membuat Taufan makin sadar diri kalau tidak cocok berada di sini.

Semuanya begitu normal...

Dan ia yang tidak normal sepertinya tidak bisa membaur di sini.

"Ayo," ajak Yaya pelan.

Taufan tersenyum padanya. Reflek, meski mulutnya sebenarnya terlalu kecut untuk tersenyum, apalagi untuk makan.

Yaya yang sudah mengenal baik tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, segera maju ke pintu depan dan mengetuknya. "Assalamu'alaikum."

Taufan hanya bisa berdiri, merasa begitu tegang dan salah tempat tapi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan diri.

"Wa'alaikumsalam!"

Dan pintu pun terbuka.

IoI

Sekarang Yaya mengerti kenapa suaminya sepertinya tidak pernah punya masalah dalam menyembunyikan kondisinya di kantor.

Ia pandai berakting.

Taufan yang tadi begitu gugup dan tegang, sekarang dengan luwes tertawa dan berakrab ria dengan ibu maupun adiknya.

Jika kau tidak lama mengenalnya, mungkin tidak akan sadar ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

Tapi, Yaya yang sudah menikah dengannya, tahu itu semua cuma akting.

Senyumnya, bagaimana tubuhnya terus bergerak seakan tak nyaman di tempatnya, bagaimana ia terus mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan hal lain, bagaimana ia memainkan kedua sendok dan garpu namun hanya sedikit makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Oh ini Yaya waktu masih kecil? Manis sekali!"

"Wah, ini semua piala kamu Yaya? Kok nggak pernah cerita?"

"Aduh ini makanannya enak sekali bu."

Sesekali Yaya menggenggam lengan Taufan, untuk menyadarkannya kalau ia masih di sisinya. Untuk sepersekian detik ketika bertemu mata dengan Yaya, wajah Taufan akan turun dan matanya mendung tapi sekejap kemudian sudah kembali berakrab ria dengan ibunya.

"Makasih ya kamu sudah mau menyempatkan diri datang kemari, ibu tahu kamu sibuk, Yaya juga sudah cerita."

"Nggak apa-apa kok bu, saya yang nggak enak karena nggak sempet dateng ke sini terus."

"Kak Boboiboy kerja apa di perusahaan?"

"Aku kerja jadi Kepala Divisi Telekomunikasi dan Teknologi bagian Aba Coorporation."

"Oh? Berarti yang bikin laptop sama hape gitu?"

"Iya dong, keren kan?"

"Aku main ke sana kapan-kapan boleh?"

"Boleh aja."

Mungkin ini cuma persaan Yaya saja, tapi sulit rasanya untuk ikut membaur mengobrol bersama suaminya, ibunya dan adiknya. Semata-mata karena ia tahu, ini cuma pembicaraan kosong. Karena Taufan yang ia tahu tidak seperrti ini. Ia terlalu palsu hingga membuat Yaya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Yaya, kamu kenapa?" tanya ibunya.

Yaya tersentak dan segera tersenyum. Justru ia yang jadi menarik perhatian ibunya.

"Nggak apa-apa bu," tepis Yaya cepat.

Taufan memandangnya dengan khawatir dan Yaya hanya mampu tersenyum padanya. Matanya seakan bingung, seakan ia tahu Yaya bermasalah karena sikapnya dan itu salahnya.

IoI

Ketika sudah terbiasa akan sesuatu, manusia akan menyesuaikan diri. Sama seperti Boboiboy, yang dengan kondisinya hampir selalu ditolak, ia sudah menyesuaikan diri. Dengan kondisinya yang cenderung tidak bahagia, ia sudah mulai terbiasa. Karena itu, Yaya yang datang ke kehidupannya, membawa kebahagiaan, terasa aneh.

Mungkin di dalam diri mereka memang sudah ada yang rusak. Karena, kadang mereka berpikir Yaya adalah sebuah 'keabnormalan' di dalam kehidupan mereka. Mereka merasa, kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Mungkin itu karena mereka sudah terlalu lama tidak bahagia, sehingga kebahagiaan itu kadang terasa menyakitkan.

Aneh, tapi memang itulah bukti kalau sesuatu di dalam diri mereka ada yang hancur.

"Makanannya enak?"

"Iya bu, terima kasih."

Taufan menyugingkan senyuman palsunya. Senyuman yang sudah terlatih oleh Gempa, meski berbeda jiwa tapi tubuh mereka tetap sama. Otot pipinya pun terbiasa menyugingkan senyuman sopan dan manis milik Gempa, tak sulit melakukannya. Tapi, pada saat yang sama senyuman itu meninggalkan jejak pahit baginya. Karena tahu ia terus berpura-pura dan semua ini bukanlah Taufan.

Banyak orang yang merasa tertipu dengan sikap mereka. Tidak menyangka di balik sosok pemuda yang baik, sopan, memilliki status sosial yang tinggi dan hampir tanpa cela, ternyata tersembunyi kondisi yang aneh.

Ketika adik Yaya kembali ke kamarnya, Taufan tahu ini lah saat yang tepat baginya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Untuk jujur.

Akan jauh lebih baik ibu Yaya tahu dari dirinya sendiri, bukan dari orang lain ataupun karena suatu kejadian tidak terduga.

"Bu... ada yang harus saya sampaikan pada ibu."

Ibu Yaya, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pandangan yang lembut yang sangat mengingatkan Taufan akan Yaya sendiri. Inilah sosok yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkan Yaya hingga menjadi istrinya seperti sekarang. Karena itu, mereka semua sepakat kalau ibu Yaya berhak tahu kondisi mereka.

Meski mungkin hasilnya nanti...

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Yaya menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut dan memberikan senyuman dukungan.

Taufan tidak bisa membalas senyumannya. Dalam hati, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia tidak ingin menerimanya, tapi ini harus ia hadapi.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena sudah meyembunyikan ini... tapi... saya..."

Sampai sekarang tak ada seorang pun dari semua kembar Boboiboy yang bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kondisi aneh mereka.

Karena itu memang lebih mudah...

"Saya didiagnosis menderita kepribadian ganda."

Itu adalah penjelasan paling mudah yang bisa diterima semua orang. Kondisi yang paling mirip dengan kondisi aneh mereka. Tapi sebenarnya sangat berbeda jauh.

Ibu Yaya tampak kaget, tapi Taufan sudah tak berani memandang wajahnya. Telapak tangannya penuh keringat dan gemetaran. Ia sangat benci hal ini, tapi ia harus melakukannya.

"Kepribadian ganda?" tanya ibu Yaya, syok sekaligus bingung.

"Makanya saya ingin ibu tahu, maaf karena sudah berbohong selama ini-"

"Yaya! Kamu tahu soal ini!?"

Taufan terdiam, pertanyaan ibu Yaya yang penuh amarah membuatnya terluka. Ia pernah mendapatkan reaksi ini sebelumnya, tapi saat itu Gempa yang menghadapinya. Saat itu ia hanya melihat, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Iya bu, aku sudah tahu, ibu dengarkan-"

"Kamu sudah menderita ini sejak sebelum menikah?" tanya ibu Yaya dengan panik, kembali kepada Taufan.

Taufan mengangguk dengan sangat berat hati.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang? Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang pada ibu? Oh..."

Dan air mata itu jatuh.

"Ibu...," Yaya sudah bergerak mendekati ibunya yang kini menangis.

"Yaya... kenapa kamu tidak cerita? Kita sudah ditipu seperti ini dan..."

Ibu Yaya kehabisan kata-kata dan terus menangis. Yaya membisikkan kata-kata hiburan yang tidak bisa didengarkan oleh Taufan.

"Makanya... makanya anak dari keluarga terpandang seperti kamu mau menikahi Yaya! Oh ya ampun, kenapa ibu tidak sadar itu dari dulu? Apa kamu pikir kita itu orang miskin yang bisa kamu permainkan begitu saja!?" hardik ibu Yaya keras.

Taufan tersentak.

"Bukan begitu, saya-"

"Kalau tahu, saya tidak akan pernah mau menikahkan Yaya dengan orang seperti kamu! Saya tidak peduli harta kamu milyaran atau apa, tapi saya tidak akan merestui anak saya menikah dengan orang gila macam kamu! Keluar dari rumah ini sekarang!"

"Ibu, jangan!" pinta Yaya namun tak digubris.

Selama ini Taufan tidak pernah merasakan kemarahan orang tua karena cinta pada anaknya. Karena orang tuanya sendiri tak cinta padanya. Tapi, ia cukup tahu kalau kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya sangat besar. Karena itu pula, kemarahan seorang ibu pun sangat mengerikan.

"Maaf bu, biar saya jelaskan-"

"Cukup! Jangan panggil saya 'ibu'! Keluar dari rumah saya!"

Dalam hati yang paling dalam Taufan tidak ingin menyerah, namun wajah ibu Yaya yang penuh amarah dan terluka membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yaya yang sedang panik meminta dan memohon pada ibunya saja tak terdengar, apa lagi dirinya. Karena itu dengan berat hati Taufan beranjak keluar dari rumah kecil tersebut dan pintu itu dibanting di depan mukanya.

IoI

"_Kamu ini bagaimana sih? Sudah susah payah bunda jodohkan dengan anak teman ibu, selalu saja..."_

"_Maaf bunda, begitu aku coba jelaskan tentang kondisiku..."_

"_Makanya jangan kamu jelaskan."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Kalau kamu jelaskan dari awal, memangnya ada yang mau menikah denganmu?"_

"_...tapi kan..."_

"_Seperti yang ayah sudah jelaskan dari awal Boboiboy, kamu harus mengikuti wasiat Tok Aba. Ayah dan bunda mencoba mencarikanmu jodoh sebelum kamu mencapai umur 25 tahun seperti di wasiat itu, tapi ternyata tidak berhasil. Kalau kamu sampai tidak menikah dengan calon yang sudah dipilihkan Tok Aba, kamu tidak akan menjadi pewaris Aba Coorporation. Kamu mengerti kan? Ayah tak mau perusahaan kita sampai jatuh ke tangan sepupumu."_

"_...tapi... itu artinya..."_

"_Tidak apa-apa, soal kondisimu bisa dijelaskan nanti kalau sudah menikah. Kalau nanti ternyata istrimu meminta cerai tidak masalah, yang penting kamu sudah menjalankan sesuai dengan surat wasiat. Kamu tetap akan menjadi pewaris Aba Coorporation yang sah."_

"_...baiklah..."_

Ternyata dirinya senista itu, itu yang dulu Taufan pikirkan. Bukan ia yang mau menyembunyikan kondisinya dari Yaya berserta keluarganya. Tapi itu pilihan orang tuanya. Dan Gempa pun tak bisa menolak saat itu. Maupun kembaran yang lain. Karena mereka tahu.

Itu benar.

Siapa yang mau menikah dengan mereka jika tahu kondisi mereka dari awal?

Siapa yang mau menikahkan anak mereka dengan orang yang punya kondisi aneh seperti mereka?

Meski saat itu mendengar perrkataan itu dari orang tuanya sendiri sangat menyakitkan.

Di dongeng untuk anak perempuan, biasanya tuan putri dan sang pangeran akan menikah dan bahagia selamanya. Mungkin polos baginya untuk berharap kalau pernikahan akan jadi kesempatan baginya untuk bahagia.

Karena itu ia berusaha menemukan siapa yang mau menerima kondisinya dan menikah dengannya.

Tapi ternyata tidak ada kan?

Makanya Tok Aba membuat surat wasiat itu. Mungkin beliau sudah mengira hal itu akan terjadi. Meski curang, tapi akhirnya mereka bisa menikah.

Mungkin ini memang salah.

Menikah atas dasar paksaan dan penipuan.

Tapi...

Yaya...

Mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi...

Sudah tidak mampu lagi...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan melengking menyayat hati itulah yang ia lontarkan sebelum ia menyerah dan memberikan kendali tubuhnya ke saudaranya yang lain.

IoI

"Bu... jangan menangis..."

Yaya sudah berjam-jam duduk di depan ibunya, membelai, membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Ayahnya dulu selalu bilang, ibunya adalah orang paling baik sedunia. Tapi karena itulah ibunya mudah sekali terluka.

Yaya membiarkan ibunya menangis, percuma mencoba menjelaskan keadaan bila ibunya belum tenang. Sementara hatinya begitu kalut dan khawatir dengan kondisi suaminya. Hatinya terasa hancur melihat Taufan diusir dari rumahnya.

Karena itulah Taufan begitu tegang.

Karena itulah Halilintar terlihat berat tapi pasrah.

Karena itulah suaminya selalu menghindari bertemu ibunya selama ini.

Karena mereka sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi.

Penolakan lagi.

"Ibu... aku mohon... berhentilah menangis...," pinta Yaya dengan pilu. Ia ingin segera pergi ke suaminya, entah seperti apa kondisinya sekarang, justru karena itu Yaya sangat khawatir. Tapi sebaai anak ia tidak tega membiarkan ibunya menangis sendirian.

Adiknya yang sempat bingung dan menghampiri mereka, Yaya usir dengan halus dengan bahasa tubuh. Adiknya segera mengerti dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana ibu bisa tenang? Ibu sudah menikahkan kamu dengan laki-laki seperti dia!" raung ibunya.

"Ibu...," bisik Yaya pelan. Ia membelai berulang-ulang tangan ibunya.

"Pantas saja... harusnya ibu sudah curiga dari awal... pasti ada sesuatu kenapa keluarga papan atas seperti mereka mau menikahkan anaknya denganmu... ternyata..."

"Ibu... sudahlah...," hibur Yaya pelan.

"Ibu tidak tahu penderitaan kamu selama ini nak... pasti berat... maafkan ibu..."

Yaya menggeleng. "Ibu... tenanglah dengan dengarkan aku," bisik Yaya dengan lembut.

Setelah sekian jam menangis dan mengeluh, akhirnya air mata ibunya mulai mengering.

"Awalnya aku juga kaget dan merasa terluka karena Boboiboy sudah menyembunyikan kondisinya dariku...," jelas Yaya perlahan. Yaya memutuskan untuk tidak mencoba menjelaskan kondisi Boboiboy sebenarnya bukan penyakit jiwa. Itu terlalu sulit untuk sekarang.

"Tapi... aku belajar untuk menerimanya bu, apa adanya. Aku... sekarang bahagia dengannya...," jelas Yaya lagi.

"Bagaimana mungkin Yaya?" tanya ibunya tidak percaya.

Yaya mendesah. "Bu... ia sangat baik, sangat baik padaku. Kondisinya memang aneh... tapi aku sudah menerimanya... Ia sudah terluka selama ini bu... ibu tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah Boboiboy alami...," Yaya berhenti.

Yaya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Semua air mata yang tumpah selama dua bulan ini.

Semua kerapuhan serta ketakutan suaminya.

Senyum bahagia akan sesuatu yang sepele.

Bagaimana sepasang mata itu memandangnya seakan Yaya adalah segalanya bagi mereka.

Bagaimana mereka terus berjuang hingga terasa menyakitkan.

Semua luka itu...

Suaminya adalah manusia yang rusak di bagian dalamnya. Ia disakiti terlalu sering. Ia terlalu lama sendirian. Ia sudah begitu lama tidak bahagia.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan, ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Tapi, meski dengan kondisi seperti itu, mereka masih bisa membuat Yaya tersenyum dan merasa senang. Meski tidak bisa mencintai diri mereka sendiri, dengan segenap tenaga mereka berusaha menyayangi dengan segala sesuatu yang masih tersisa di dalam diri mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya bu... tidak bisa... aku tidak meminta ibu untuk menerimanya tapi setidaknya mengertilah bu..."

Yaya menatap mata ibunya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia sama sekali tidak berbohong. Ia menyayangi mereka semua, semua kembaran suaminya itu. Dari sisi yang paling manis hingga yang paling kelam. Setiap luka yang suaminya miliki, setiap sesuatu yang rusak dari suaminya itu...

Ia sayang mereka semua...

Dan ia ingin ibunya mengerti akan hal itu.

"Oh Yaya..."

Dan ibunya memeluknya dengan erat sambil menguraikan kembali butir-butir air mata.

IoI

Yaya sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi aneh suaminya, sehingga kondisi aneh itu menjadi sesuatu yang normal baginya sekarang. Menonton kartun dengan Api, memasak bersama Gempa, bermain game dengan Taufan, bertengkar kecil dengan Halilintar maupun bersantai dengan Air. Ia terbiasa melihat suaminya bicara sendiri. Terbiasa melihatnya berganti kendali.

Standar 'aneh' baginya sudah bergeser sehingga kondisi aneh suaminya itu termasuk normal baginya.

Jadi kadang, Yaya lupa kalau ternyata kondisi suaminya itu memang aneh.

"Boboiboy...?"

Wajahnya dengan horor memandang bagaimana kondisi apartemennya sekarang.

Kondisinya seperti diterjang bencana alam yang dahsyat.

Jendela pecah.

TV yang sudah terbanting di lantai.

Sofa yang sudah terbalik.

Di lantai begitu banyak berserakan pecahan kaca, kertas dan barang-barang hancur lainnya.

"Boboiboy!" seru Yaya ketakutan.

Ia kadang lupa kalau suaminya benar-benar labil.

Ia kadang lupa kalau suaminya tidak normal.

Yaya tidak melepakan sepatunya, dengan panik ia segera mencari dimana keberadaan suaminya.

Hatinya mencelos lega melihat suaminya ada di dalam kamarnya, terduduk di lantai dengan kepalanya terbari di tempat tidur.

Kondisi kamarnya pun tak berbeda dengan kondisi ruang tamu depan.

Semuanya berantakan.

Semuanya hancur.

Membuat hati Yaya tersayat, karena ini semua menggambarkan bagaimana kondisi suaminya sekarang.

"Boboiboy?" panggil Yaya pelan dengan lembut, tak mau mengagetkan suaminya.

Boboiboy dengan perlahan bangkit, matanya merah dan di pipinya ada bekas air mata yang mengering. Tangannya memerah dan ada luka yang berdarah. Pakaiannya masih sama seperti kemarin, tapi sudah berantakan bahkan ada yang sobek.

"Yaya...?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Matanya seperti setengah sadar.

Yaya menghampirinya dengan hati-hati. Ia memberikan waktu bagi suaminya untuk mencerna kondisinya. Sampai akhirnya mata itu membelalak dan ia justru mundur ketika Yaya berusaha menggapainya.

"Kau... mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Pertanyaan itu ditanyakan dengan penuh ketakutan, suaranya serak dan pecah membuat Yaya hampir menangis mendengarnya.

Halilintar dulu pernah mengatakan, mereka semua tak akan selamat bila Yaya meninggalkan mereka.

Yaya berusaha menahan air matanya dan tersenyum pilu. "Aku tidak akan pergi...," bisiknya lembut.

Suaminya tampak bingung. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Yaya tak bisa mengenali siapa yang sedang memegang kendali. Tapi itu tidak penting. Karena ia tahu, di dalam tubuh itu, kelima kembaran suaminya itu pun pasti sedang hancur dan terluka.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku kan selalu bilang begitu...," Yaya mendekati suaminya lagi dengan perlahan.

Boboiboy tampak tidak yakin, namun kali ini tidak menghindar.

"Sungguh?"

Yaya ingin menangis rasanya. Jadi begitu... suaminya pasti berpikir, karena ibunya tidak merestui pernikahan mereka, maka Yaya akan meninggalkannya. Karena itulah mereka begitu takut kemarin. Karena itulah...

Yaya membelai wajah suaminya dengan lembut, menghapus sisa air mata yang mengering di sana.

"Aku tidak akan pergi...," ulang Yaya dengan lembut.

Ekspresi ketakutan itu perlahan berubah menjadi lega, badan suaminya yang awalnya tegang perlahan mengendur dan mulai rileks sampai ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Yaya.

"Maaf kan aku... maaf...," rintihnya. Suaranya yang pecah dan penuh isak. Yaya tahu suaminya kembali menangis.

"Sssshhh... sudahlah...," hibur Yaya pelan, membelai punggung suaminya.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa suaminya minta maaf.

Padahal ibunya yang menyakitinya.

"Jangan pergi...," pinta suaminya lagi. Memeluk Yaya lebih erat. Pipinya yang basah bertemu dengan pundak Yaya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi...," ulang Yaya lagi, membalas pelukan suaminya lebih erat.

"Maafkan aku... maaf... aku minta maaf..."

Yaya tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang akhirnya mengalir. Rintihan pilu dan menyayat, seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan membuat hatinya sakit. Terdengar seperti anak kecil yang meminta ampun karena sudah terlalu sering dilukai.

Sang istri hanya bisa memeluk suaminya dengan erat, membiarkan air mata itu mengalir dan untaian maaf terus terucap dari mulutnya seperti radio rusak.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan suaminya.

Ia tahu suaminya tidak normal, ia tahu mungkin luka yang ada di dalam diri suaminya sudah tidak bisa diobati lagi.

Tapi, ia tetap menyayanginya.

Apa adanya.

Karena itu Yaya dengan sabar menanti, sambil membelai punggung suaminya, mereka berpelukan di antara semua barang pecah yang berserakan di sekitar mereka.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Akhirnya! Akhirnya bagian ini beres juga! Hah! Banzaaaiiiii!**

**Maaf kalau jadinya jelek, dapetin feelnya susah banget!**

**Review bila berkenan.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Maaf updatenya lama, just enjoy it**

* * *

Manusia itu memiliki bermacam-macam sifat, antara yang satu dengan yang lain memiliki sifat dan pemikiran yang berbeda. Bahkan untuk anak kembar identik yang memiliki DNA yang sama, belum tentu memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Tapi banyak manusia yang sering melupakan hal itu dan cenderung menggeneralisasi manusia lainnya.

'Semua cowok itu sama aja.'

'Mana ada orang tua yang menelantarkan anaknya.'

Dan lan sebagainya, menganggap suatu hal mayoritas merupakan sesuatu yang 'wajar'.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, ada manusia-manusia yang berbeda dengan kelompok mayoritas yang ada. Hal yang 'sewajarnya' dimiliki seseorang, belum tentu dimiliki orang lainnya. Sehingga kadang, manusia melupakan kalau hal yang 'sewajarnya' itu adalah sesuatu yang harus disyukuri, karena ada orang lain yang belum tentu memiliki hal yang sama dengannya.

"Ayah tak menyangka kamu melakukan ini..."

Jika kasih sayang orang tua adalah sesuatu yang wajar, maka Gempa yakin, ia tidak menerima sesuatu yang sewajarnya itu. Tapi, daripada menyalahkan orang lain, ia lebih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena memang, dirinya merupakan manusia di luar golongan manusia normal.

Ia bahkan tak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya menatap hampa foto-foto dan laporan tertulis bagaimana apartemennya porak poranda seperti diterjang puting beliung.

Meski mengatakan kalau ia tak menyangka, pada kenyataannya ayahnya tidak terlihat terlalu terkejut. Wajahnya tetap dingin tanpa ekspresi, seakan sudah menduga kalau hal itu akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Sayangnya Gempa harus mengakui kalau ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dan saudara-saudara kembarnya menghancurkan barang-barang di sekeliling mereka, mengamuk tak terkendali.

"Bagaimana reaksi Yaya?"

"...ia tidak marah...," jawab Gempa dengan suara kecil.

"Ini semua terjadi karena kamu tidak rutin minum obat, ayah tahu hal itu. Hanya karena ayah memberimu kebebasan bukan berarti ayah tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Bagaimana kalau orang lain tahu soal hal ini?"

Gempa hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki kata-kata yang bisa membela dirinya. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa mengerti? Hidupnya terasa seperti hancur ketika mengira Yaya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Untung saja istrimu bisa mengerti, kalau tidak?"

Gempa hanya terus diam, matanya hanya bergulir menatap lantai. Tentu saja ia menyesal sudah melakukan itu semua. Tapi, tetap saja... ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Sudah untung ia hanya menghancurkan barang-barang, bukan melukai dirinya sendiri atau orang lain.

"Ayah akan meminta ibumu untuk mengurus masalah mertuamu, setelah ini ayah minta kamu rutin mengkonsumsi obat dan pergi ke psikiater."

Gempa hanya mengangguk, merasa ibunya hanya akan memperkeruh pendapat mertuanya dengan dirinya, tapi tahu ia tak bisa melawan.

Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang, memeluk Yaya dan tidur, meninggalkan semua kepenatan dunia nyata untuk sesaat.

"Dan ayah minta kamu menjaga sikapmu setelah ini. Kamu harus sadar posisimu Boboiboy. Sampai kapan mau begini?"

Gempa ingin membalas, ia bukannya melakukan semua itu dengan sengaja. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tahu kalau ayahnya tak akan mengerti.

"Satu lagi, sebagai hukumannya, ayah sudah meminta boneka jelek itu dibakar di belakang rumah. Masa' umur segini masih menyimpan boneka seperti itu? Memangnya kamu anak perempuan?"

"Eh...?" akhirnya Gempa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia mengerjapkan mata. Butuh beberapa saat sampai ia paham apa yang ayahnya maksudkan.

Ochobot...?

Gempa berusaha sekuat tenaga agar mimik wajahnya tidak berubah, tapi sangat sulit. Ia hanya menanti ayahnya selesai bicara, kali ini soal perusahaan, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa keluar ruang kerja ayahnya di rumah kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke belakang rumah.

'Hukuman' begitu ayahnya menyebutnya.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada skateboard milik Taufan,karate dougi miliki Halilintar, mainan robot kesayangan Api, dan mengubah kolam renang menjadi taman, padahal itu tempat kesukaan Air.

Gempa berhenti, saat ia bisa melihat dari jendela bagaimana api menyala dan asap hitam membumbung tinggi ke angkasa.

Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat bentuk boneka kesayangannya lagi.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan air mata berkumpul di sudut matanya.

Kenang-kenganan daru Tok Aba... satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki...

Tangannya menyentuh kaca jendela sedikit gemetaran.

Satu persatu kenangan dimana ia melewati masa-masa sulit bersama Ochobot kembali menyeruak.

Ia juga cuma manusia biasa...

Ia cuma ingin teman, atau mendapatkan pelukan hangat. Dulu hal itu mustahil dan Ochobot adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling mendekati semua itu.

Gempa berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya bangkit dari trauma penolakan ibu Yaya. Meski tahu Yaya masih ada di sisinya sekarang, tapi ia masih terus ketakutan istrinya akan pergi begitu saja.

Ia harus cepat pulang sekarang, cepat pulang sebelum mentalnya hancur berkeping-keping dan ia tak bisa berpikir lurus lagi.

Gempa berjalan cepat ke depan rumah, berusaha untuk fokus dan tak memikirkan apa-apa.

"Oh Alif! Ibu kangen banget sama kamu!"

Namun saat hendak menuruni tangga, pekikan dari ibunya menghentikan Gempa.

Ia tahu sebaiknya ia cepat pergi, tapi tubuhnya seakan menolak perintahnya dan hanya diam di tempat, melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Halo tante, apa kabar?"

"Baik... alhamdullilah... kamu sendiri gimana? Kok kurusan sekarang? Aduuh..."

Gempa hanya melihat dengan getir, bagaimana ibunya yang biasanya dingin padanya terlihat begitu keibuan dengan orang lan.

Aba Coorporation yang memiliki yayasan amal, tak mengherankan orang tuanya memiliki beberapa anak asuh. Anak-anak kurang beruntung yang diberi bantuan serta beasiswa.

"Ah nggak kok tante, saya memang begini dari dulu, om ada?"

Gempa tak ingin melihat bagaimana ibunya membelai punggung dan pundak anak asuhnya dengan penuh sayang. Atau bagaimana ia penuh senyuman, bahagia karena anak kesayangannya pulang.

Sejak kecil Gempa sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu, ibunya selalu seperti orang lain kalau bertemu anak-anak atau anak asuhnya. Ibunya yang biasanya dingin dan tak mau bertemu mata dengannya.

"Iya ada, kamu ada perlu ya? Tapi nanti harus makan siang di sini ya, temenin tante."

"Iya tante... terima kasih."

Gempa berusaha menghentikan reflek tubuhnya untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, kedua lengannya makin gemetaran.

Ia ingat saat-saat ia berjuang sekuat tenaga, agar bisa mendapat sedikit kasih dari ibunya. Hanya sekedar senyuman kecil atau belaian lembut di kepala.

Tapi tentu saja, sekuat apapun ia berjuang, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan semua itu.

Saat ini, ingin rasanya ia menangis, berlari ke ibunya, meminta untuk ditenangkan, karena teman kesayangannya yang sudah dibakar tak akan bisa kembali.

Ia juga ingin... disayang...

Ia ingin berteriak, "tidak adil". Karena bukankah seharusnya ia yang menerima semua kasih itu?

Tapi, ia tahu kenapa ibunya bersikap dingin padanya.

Karena memang karena dirinya seperti ini... memang dirinya yang seperti ini, tidak berhak mendapat kasih dari orang tuanya sendiri.

IoI

Kadang ada barang yang bisa menghilang di rumah sendiri. Yaya pernah mengalaminya, novel yang dulu pernah ia beli, entah kenapa bisa menghilang dan tidak bisa ditemukan lagi. Itu suatu misteri yang tidak bisa dipecahkan. Barang yang selalu ada di dalam rumah dan tidak dibawa keluar, kenapa bisa hilang?

Kalau dicuri, lain lagi ceritanya.

"Aduh... kemana ya?"

Yaya berusaha membongkar kardus demi kardus, berusaha untuk tidak panik dan membuat suasana makin berantakan.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada suaminya?

Boneka kesayangan suaminya hilang...

Yaya hanya menemukan Kokoa, padahal ia yakin ia mengepak Ochobot bersama boneka beruang buatannya itu.

Setelah insiden suaminya mengamuk dan hampir menghancurkan seisi apartemen, meski Yaya merasa mereka bisa membereskan apartemennya lagi, tapi suaminya bersikeras untuk pindah.

"_Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan rumah ini untuk hadiah saat resepsi pernikahan kita, tapi sudahlah..."_

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pindah ke sebuah rumah di sebuah komplek perumahan, yang tentunya miliki Aba Coorporation juga. Rumah yang terdiri dari dua lantai yang sudah didesain sedemikian rupa hingga cocok untuk Yaya maupun Boboboy bersaudara.

Memang nyaman, tapi bagi Yaya rasanya terlalu luas untuk ditinggali berdua saja.

Yaya sendri sibuk membongkar barang-barang pindahan. Memang tidak banyak yang bisa diselamatkan dari apartemennya, tapi barang-barang di kamar Yaya tidak tersentuh dan dari ruang penyimpanan rahasia Boboiboy pun masih utuh.

Ochobot dan Kokoa juga selamat meski tertimpa lukisan.

Lalu sekarang, kenapa bisa menghilang?

"Aduh bagaimana ini...?" Yaya jadi semakin panik karena tak bisa menemukan Ochobot.

Ia terkejut saat mendengar deru mobil di depan rumahnya yang kemudian berhenti.

Oh gawat! Boboiboy sudah pulang! Semoga ia tak sadar kalau Ochobot menghilang, Yaya berdoa boneka kesayangan suaminya itu hanya tertimbun di antara sekian kardus pindahan yang belum dibongkar.

Pintu dibuka tanpa permisi dan tanpa ucapan salam, suaminya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Boboi-"

Yaya belum mengatakan apa-apa, tapi suaminya sudah memeluk dirinya dan hampir membuat keduanya terjatuh ke lantai karena mendadak Yaya harus menopang berat suaminya.

"Ukh..."

Sebuah rintihan pelan yang menyayat membuat Yaya melupakan soal Ochobot yang hilang.

Kenapa? Ada apa? Ia hanya bisa panik sambil memeluk balik suaminya.

"Ada apa...? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Yaya berusaha untuk tidak terdengar sedang panik.

Kedua lengan suaminya yang mencengkram tubuhnya dengan erat gemetaran hebat. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan ke pundak Yaya, napasnya berat dan terisak, hampir sulit untuk mendengar apa yang sedang ia katakan.

"...maaf..."

Yaya hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"...aku tidak sengaja... uhuhu... maaf... hu... hiks..."

Yaya tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, saat suaminya sedang seperti ini sulit untuk menebaknya.

Ia hanya bisa memeluk suaminya erat, sambil membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"...uh... huaaa... hiks hik... maafkan aku... hiks... huaaa..."

Dan Yaya hanya bisa menatap tangis suaminya yang pecah. Ia meraung dan merintih akan sesuatu, tapi Yaya tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, entah kenapa rasanya seperti melihat anak kecil yang sedang terluka dan penuh dengan trauma.

"Api...?" tebak Yaya. Ia berusaha membelai pipi suaminya yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Ukh... hiks... ngh... huaaaa... Ochobot..."

Yaya berusaha mendengarkan apa yang Api berusaha katakan, di antara semua raungan dan isak tangis itu.

"Ochobot... dibakar?" akhirnya Yaya mengerti apa yang berusaha Api ucapkan.

"Aku nggak... sengaja... ukh... hiks hiks... huaaa... Atook..."

Yaya hanya diam, ini pertama kalinya ia menghadapi Api seperti ini. Tangisannya berbeda dengan tangisan kembaran yang lain.

Tangisannya seperti anak kecil... sambil memanggil orang yang ia sayangi, seperti meminta untuk ditenangkan.

"Sssshhh... Api... tenang sayang...," Yaya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ukh...uhuk... uhuk...," Api terbatuk karena tersedak isak tangisnya sendiri. Yaya menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Kepalaku sakit...," rintihnya.

Tapi bukan hanya memegangi kepalanya, Api juga memegangi dadanya.

"Iya... makanya, kita ke kamar ya," Yaya berusaha membujuk.

"Ngh... sakit... sesak...," raung Api membuat Yaya kebingungan.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menatap suaminya, yang menangis dan meraung seperti berusaha menguras semua air matanya keluar. Dalam hati ia bertanya, apa ini yang terjadi ketika suaminya menyangka ia akan meninggalkannya? Ia seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan tidak sadar siapa dan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Tapi secara insting ia tahu, Yaya masih ada di sana dan berusaha menenangkannya. Karena kedua tangan yang gemetaran itu, terus memegangnya, tak membiarkannya pergi.

Kehilangan Ochobot saja suaminya jadi seperti ini, apa yang akan terjadi bila Yaya benar-benar meninggalkannya? Yaya tak sanggup membayangkannya.

IoI

Yang paling menyakitkan ketika melihat orang yang disayangi menderita adalah saat ketika tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengurangi penderitaannya.

Yaya mendesah panjang, berusaha mengurangi penat yang menyerang kepalanya.

Berat dan sakit rasanya melihat suaminya dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Yang lebih menyedihkan, Yaya membayangkan bagaimana saat suaminya masih sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa menenangkannya.

Rasanya seperti apa, hanya bisa meraung dan menangis seorang diri.

Apalagi suaminya belum benar-benar pulih sejak penolakan dari ibunya. Lukanya masih terlalu baru dan ia sudah menerima luka lain lagi.

Yaya merasa kasihan, tapi juga merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena ia bingung bagaimana ia harus membantu suaminya.

Ia ikut merasa frustasi.

Yaya tersentak saat mendengar langkah kaki dan melihat suaminya ternyata memasuki dapur dimana ia berada.

Wajahnya sudah jauh lebih tenang, meski matanya sedikit membengkak karena menangis terlalu banyak.

"Kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Yaya.

"Sudah..."

Jawaban yang singkat dengan nada rendah dan terkesan dingin. Halilintar ya?

Yaya memandangnya, ingin menanyakan banyak hal tapi tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Halilintar hanya mengambil gelas dalam diam dan menuangkan air kemudian meminumnya.

"Kenapa?"

Halilintar menoleh padanya.

"Maksudku... kenapa Ochobot dibakar?" tanya Yaya dengan hati-hati.

Halilintar memandang keluar jendela dengan tampang hampa. Ia tidak terlihat emosional, berlawanan dengan api. Tapi tatapan itu terasa sendu.

"Karena kita menghancurkan apartemen," jawabnya.

Yaya diam sebentar. Ia bisa mengerti letak kesalahan suaminya. Kalau dikeluarga lain, menghancurkan seisi rumah memang sebuah kesalahan besar. Tapi Yaya juga paham kondisi mental suaminya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkannya, makanya ia tidak marah. Semua itu terjadi karena suaminya tidak bisa menangani emosi yang meluap dengan baik.

"...kenapa...?" Yaya menggumamkannya lagi.

Suaminya yang selalu sendirian, yang hanya memiliki boneka beruang sebagai temannya, itu saja sudah menyedihkan. Ia pun tahu kalau suaminya tahu itu menyedihkan.

Tapi, boneka itu kemudian dibakar...

Entah seperti apa rasanya, tidak heran Api sampai seperti itu.

Halilintar diam beberapa saat, tapi Yaya juga tidak menanti jawaban. Mereka hanya termenung di dapur, dengan lampu temaram dan keheningan malam.

"...dulu tidak seperti itu."

Yaya mendongakkan wajahnya, mendengar Halilintar bicara. Kembaran suaminya itu menatap keluar jendela, menatap jauh, entah apa yang ada di refleksi matanya.

"Dulu orang tua kita masih peduli... awalnya."

Yaya menanti dengan sabar, tiap kalimat memiliki jeda panjang. Mungkin terlalu sakit untuk diingat, tapi Yaya memberikan pilihan kalau akhirnya suaminya mau menceritakan keadaan keluarganya.

"Kondisinya kita dulu lebih kacau... mengambuk... menangis... menyakiti orang... pada akhirnya mereka pun kehabisan kesabaran."

Yaya terdiam, berusaha membayangkan itu semua. Ada orang tua yang mencintai anaknya apa adanya, tapi ada juga orang tua yang tidak sanggup menerima kondisi anaknya yang berbeda dengan anak lainnya.

Anak-anak yang memiliki kebutuhan khusus.

Yaya bahkan tahu ada orang tua yang memasung anaknya yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Atau yang sengaja menelantarkan anaknya ke tempat yang jauh.

Yaya sendiri tahu, beratnya menghadapi orang-orang seperti mereka. Karena jujur, tubuh dan hatinya pun kadang lelah menghadapi kondisi suaminya. Melihat suaminya tertekan ia ikut tertekan, melihat suaminya terluka ia pun ikut terluka. Semua itu melelahkan.

Tapi rasa cintanya lebih besar jadi ia bisa menerima semua itu.

Ia merasa kasihan dengan orang tua Boboiboy, yang pasti lelah dengan kondisi anaknya, tapi juga merasa marah kenapa mereka tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Bunda yang menerima beban paling berat... mungkin."

Yaya kembali fokus pada Halilintar. Di matanya, ia bisa melihat kebencian, tapi juga ada kesedihan.

"Orang tua kita bertengkar hebat... karena bunda... seperti gagal memberikan keturunan yang bisa melanjutkan perusahaan..."

Yaya sama sekali tidak bisa berkomentar mendengar hal itu. Keturunan pasti segalanya untuk keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan besar. Bukan hanya sekedar buah hati, tapi untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan.

"Bunda tidak bisa hamil lagi..."

Yaya tidak memerlukan cerita yang lebih detil, kenapa dan bagamana karena itu semua tidak penting. Satu kenyataan itu saja sudah terasa menyakitkan untuk didengar. Banyak orang yang menganggap wanita yang mandul itu tidak ada artinya.

Seperti apa rasanya, tidak bisa hamil lagi dan anak satu-satunya tidak normal.

Yaya sekarang mulai paham dengan pemikiran suaminya. Kenapa setelah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang tuanya sendiri, ia tidak pernah benar-benar memberontak? Kenapa mereka semua masih bertahan di bawah tekanan semua itu.

Karena mereka merasa itu semua wajar...

Karena merasa mereka memang tidak layak dicintai...

Karena itu mereka tidak menyalahkan... meski tidak menerima kasih dan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Dan sebaliknya, terus berjuang untuk bisa layak mendapatkan kasih itu. Meski sayangnya belum mereka terima hingga sekarang.

"Terima kasih... karena sudah mau bercerita padaku...," Yaya hanya bisa mengucapkan itu, tak bisa berkomentar soal semua yang terjadi pada suaminya.

Halilintar hanya mendesah pelan.

"Mau kubuatkan kompres untuk matamu?" tawar Yaya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Ia merasa ingin menangis sekarang, tapi tahu tidak sebaiknya ia menangis ketika suaminya yang butuh untuk ditenangkan.

"Terserah...," jawab Halilintar.

Yaya pun menyibukkan diri membuat kompres, memakai kantung kompres dan es batu.

Apa suatu saat nanti orang tua Boboiboy bisa menerima kondisi anak mereka apa adanya? Dan apa suatu saat nanti Boboiboy juga mengerti kalau mereka layak dicintai?

Yaya berharap, suatu saat itu akan terjadi.

Ia berdoa dalam hati.

IoI

Air bersyukur ketika bangun tidur, matanya sudah tidak begitu bengkak. Malu rasanya jika ia harus pergi ke kantor dengan mata bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Setidaknya setelah tidur, kondisi hatinya terasa lebih baik.

Lagipula, tidak baik terus bermuram durja, ia hanya akan membuat Yaya ikut frustasi.

"Hati-hati ya di kantor," pinta Yaya sambil mengencangkan dasi untuknya. Air mengangguk, berusaha untuk membulatkan tekad agar bisa menghadapi banyak orang di kantor.

"Terima kasih..., aku berangkat, assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Untuk sebagian orang, berhadapan dengan orang lain mungkin bukan masalah besar. Tapi Air merasa, berhadapan dengan orang lain merupakan hal terberat yang harus ia lakukan. Dan lagi, ia merasa saudara-saudaranya yang lain pun punya pemikiran yang sama.

Berat rasanya harus berpura-pura normal sepanjang hari. Kadang, seperti banyak mata mengintai setiap saat, setiap keganjilan yang tidak sengaja diperlihatkan, dan hal itu memang berat.

Tapi, seperti ini lah kenyataan.

Setidaknya ia memiliki Yaya di rumah, seseorang yang akan menyambutkan dengan penuh senyum dan tak perlu lagi bersikap berpura-pura normal.

Membayangkan Yaya, ia jadi ingin cepat pulang.

Begitu sampai di kantor, banyak karyawan yang menyapa, Air sendiri mencoba untuk fokus apa yang akan ia kerjakan hari ini. Kerjakan semua itu secepat mungkin jadi ia bisa segera pulang.

"Ah... Pak Direktur, ada yang menunggu bapak, di ruangan bapak."

Air cuma mengangguk sambil lalu, meski dalam hati bertanya siapa yang ingin menemuinya sepagi ini.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kantornya, ia akhirnya bertemu muka dengan tamu yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ah... Pak Direktur, selamat pagi."

"...Alif?" gumam Air sedkit syok. Dalam hati timbul rasa dengki melihat anak asuh kesayangan ibunya ada di kantornya.

Meski sebenarnya itu bukan hal baru, Alif memang salah satu anak buah kesayangan ayahnya yang sering disuruh-suruh berbaga hal. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya, tinggi kurus, cukup tampan dan memiliki senyum sopan ini memang salah satu anak asuh orang tuanya yang berhasil mencapai taraf pendidikan yang tinggi.

"Maaf saya tiba-tiba mengganggu," katanya berbasa-basi.

"Ada perlu apa kamu ke sini?" Air menolak bertemu mata dengannya, dalam hati berharap orang ini cepat-cepat pergi dari pandangannya. Ia masih merasa ngilu membayangkan bagaimana ibunya membelai dan menyapa orang ini dengan lembut, sementara pada dirinya sendri...

"Begini... saya disuruh oleh ayah anda, untuk menjadi asisten anda mulai dari hari ini."

"Eh...?"

"Maaf tiba-tiba, saya juga sudah mencoba untuk menolak, tapi ayah anda bersisikukuh, makanya..."

Air sudah tidak mendengar kelanjutannya lagi, telinganya berdengung kencang membayangkan anak asuh kesayangan orang tuanya ini akan mengintainya setiap hari di kantor.

Sudah pasti ini cara ayahnya untuk bisa memantaunya lebih dekat. Tapi kenapa harus dia!?

Tak cukupkah ia menahan pedih melihat orang ini mendapat kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia dapatkan? Sekarang ia harus terus diingatkan bagaimana berbedanya orang ini dengan dirinya. Bagaimana ia adalah sosok 'sempurna' dibandkan dirinya 'palsu'.

"Pak Direktur... anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya... cuma agak pusing...," jawab Air lirih, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk mencari waktu agar ia bisa bertukar dengan saudaranya yang lain. Ia tidak sanggup menerima keberadaan orang ini di dekatnya.

Ia hanya termenung saat Alif menyodorkan sebotol obat penuh tablet ke hadapannya.

"Ini titipan dari tante, obat untuk Pak Direktur."

Air hanya membatu, dalam hati bertanya-tanya sejauh apa orang ini tahu tentang kondisi dirinya. Sudah cukup ia direndahkan oleh orang-orang yang tahu bagaimana keadaan dirinya sebenarnya.

Betapa menyedihkan ia sesungguhnya.

"Terima kasih...," Air hanya bisa menggumamkannya dan mengambil botol obat itu dengan berat hati.

"Saya ambilkan minum dulu, sebentar."

Dan Alif pun pergi.

Sedangkan Air berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melempar obat di tangannya ke luar jendela.

Kantor akan berubah menjadi seperti neraka, mulai dari sekarang.

**TBC**

* * *

**Makasih buat supportnya, silahkan yang mau mereview.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Maaf ya untuk update yang super lama, sebenernya kalau kalian ngecek akun ffnku, bukan cuma fanfic ini yang updatenya lama, tapi fanfic-fanfic lain juga. Intinya, kemaren aku sempet break dari nulis untuk beberapa lama. Maaf ya ^^**

**Semoga untuk ke depannya aku bisa fokus nulis lagi**

* * *

Di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang lahir dari ketiadaan. Semua yang ada itu ada sebab-akibatnya. Sama seperti perasaan manusia yang muncul diakibatkan oleh sesuatu, meski kadang sebabnya tidak diketahui.

Air sendiri tahu, sebab kenapa orang tuanya tampaknya tidak menyayanginya dan saudara-saudaranya. Jika ada yang bertanya pada dirinya, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan untuk perlakuan kedua orang tuanya. Tentu ada rasa kekecewaan, tidak adil, juga rasa sedih dan iri. Tapi, ia tidak merasa ia membenci kedua orang tuanya seperti Halilintar dan Api. Ia juga bukan Gempa yang terus berusaha menyenangkan hati kedua orang tuanya dengan susah payah.

Ia dan Taufan berada dalam pihak netral, tidak membenci ataupun mencintai. Banyak orang tua lebih baik dari orang tua mereka, tapi ada juga orang tua yang lebih buruk dari orang tua mereka. Setidaknya, ia masih hidup sampai sekarang, masih disekolahkan, bahkan diberi pekerjaan. Meski ia tidak diberikan kasih sayang yang cukup, tapi ia masih bisa hidup terus sampai sekarang tampaknya adalah sesuatu yang cukup untuk disyukuri.

Lagipula, ia sering berpikir ia tidak bisa menyalahkan orang tuanya yang kurang menyukai mereka semua. Kalau ia ada di sisi mereka... Ah, ia tidak akan bisa membayangkannya.

Air menaruh berkas yang sedang ia baca ke atas mejanya. Ia ingin menarik napas sejenak dari pekerjaan, terutama juga karena tidak ada Alif saat ini, ia sedang sibuk mengurus masalah di sisi lain perusahaan.

Air tidak tahu apa saudara-saudaranya yang lain sama dengannya, tapi ia mengingat kapan ia pertama kali mengerti alasan kenapa sikap orang tuanya seperti itu pada mereka semua.

**Flash Back**

_Terlahir dengan kondisi yang aneh, satu tubuh yang dihuni 5 jiwa, masa kecil kelima saudara kembar Boboiboy habis dengan berebut kendali tubuh kecil dan sempit itu. Hingga mereka sadar dengan kondisi mereka dan kemudian masa SD mereka habis dengan mencoba mencari cara untuk bisa berdamai menggunakan tubuh itu. _

_Bukan sesuatu yang mudah, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi mereka, tidak ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban bagaimana mereka harus bisa berdamai dengan satu sama lain. Yang ingin mereka lakukan hanyalah bermain dan melakukan apa yang anak-anak lain lakukan, bukannya hanya diam menanti membiarkan tubuh digerakkan orang lain tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. _

_Rasanya seperti di penjara, rasanya seperti boneka yang digerakan oleh orang lain. Tapi, masih bisa merasakan, mendengar, melihat apa yang dialami. _

_Berdamai dan membagi kendali tubuh bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilakukan, karena komunikasi yang dilakukan hanya bisa dengan satu arah, sulit untuk mencapai kesepakatan. Kesepakatan terjadi pun bukan berarti janji akan dipegang, sehingga perebutan kendali selalu terjadi setiap hari._

_Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun, berratus-ratus kali gagal sebelum akhirnya mereka bisa memiliki kualitas hidup yang lebih baik tanpa harus berebut kendali setiap saat. _

_Yang mereka semua rasakan saat itu, bagaimana baiknya Tok Aba yang ada di sisi mereka dan bagaimana kejamnya orang tua mereka yang tak mau mengerti mereka. _

_Tapi, setelah Tok Aba meninggal, mereka sadar kalau mereka tidak bisa hidup sendirian dan membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua mereka juga, seperti anak-anak lain di dunia ini. _

_Jadi, mereka semua sepakat untuk mencoba memenangkan hati orang tua mereka. Mereka juga bisa berprestasi, membuat bangga, meski kondisi mereka memang tidak normal. _

_Halilintar pulang dengan membawa piala di tangannya, wajahnya tetap tenang tapi lebih cerah dari biasanya meski ada beberapa luka di wajahnya. Ia senang, atau mungkin kalau menurut saudara-saudaranya yang lain, begitu gembira, karena sudah memenangkan kejuaraan karate tingkat kota. Orang tuanya memang tidak sempat datang, bukan hal yang mengejutkan, tapi ia tetap senang bisa membawa pulang piala yang cukup besar. _

_Meski ketika sampai di rumah ia sedikit jengah melihat keadaan yang ramai. Ia lupa ibunya tidak menonton pertandingannya hari ini karena hari ini ada bakti sosial di rumahnya, atau lebih tepat disebut pengajian, entahlah ia kurang paham. Meski sebenarnya tidak ada acara sekalipun, Halilintar ragu ibunya akan datang menonton, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang._

_Ia masuk rumah dengan menyelip di antara orang-orang, berusaha mencari sosok ibunya. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh berharap terlalu banyak, tapi sulit menahan luapan emosi karena akhirnya mendapatkan target yang sudah ia kejar. Ia ingin tahu, apakah jerih payahnya selama ini bisa membuahkan hasil._

_Ia menemukan ibunya, di antara lautan orang dewasa dan anak-anak, sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa orang juga menggendong balita di lengannya. _

"_Bunda."_

_Ibunya menoleh padanya, sejenak dari wanita paruh baya yang lembut berubah menjadi tanpa ekspresi begitu bertemu matanya. _

_Halilintar tidak mengatakan apa-apa, juga tidak tersenyum, hanya menyodorkan piala yang ada di tangannya. _

"_Wah, anaknya ibu hebat sekali..."_

"_Menang kompetisi karate... wow... hebat, hebat!"_

_Yang Halilintar dengar adalah pujian dari orang-orang sekitarnya, bukan dari ibunya yang masih diam. _

"_Bersihkan wajahmu dan masuk kamar."_

_Hanya satu kalimat tanpa kata pujian dan ibunya berbalik meninggalkannya. _

_Halilintar terdiam di tempatnya, tidak percaya ibunya tidak mengatakan apa-apa akan prestasi yang sudah ia raih dengan susah payah. Sedikit pujian pun tidak apa-apa, ia tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang kelewat muluk. Beberapa saat yang lalu saat menerima piala ini pun, ia hanya bisa diam sendirian melihat juara-juara di bawahnya dipeluk dan dicium keluarga merreka. _

_Rasa kecewanya perlahan berubah menjadi amarah. Piala yang ia genggam ingin rasanya ia banting ke lantai untuk menarik perhatian ibunya, tapi ia tahu sebaiknya ia tidak melakukan itu. Tidak akan menguntungkan siapapun, tidak ada gunanya juga. _

_Jadi Halilintar hanya bisa naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya yang ada di sudut rumah. _

_Matanya sempat berhenti memperhatikan ibunya yang tengah membelai anak-anak lain dengan penuh sayang. _

_Halilintar segera mengalihkan matanya, berusaha meredam amarah yang semakin membakar dadanya. _

_Semua perjuangannya sia-sia, semua latihan, luka, waktu, keringat, semuanya... Rasanya seperti orang bodoh saja, berusaha sekeras itu tapi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa._

_Halilintar terkejut saat ia merasakan sensasi yang sangat familiar tapi tidak ia suka. Tangannya gemetaran dan menjadi kelu. _

_Ada yang sedang berusaha merebut kendali tubuhnya dengan paksa. Padahal mereka semua sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengambil kendali sampai batas waktu perjanjian atau ada yang melepas kendali dengan suka rela. _

_Halilintar jatuh berlutut, tubuhnya seperti kejang, bergemetar hebat di luar kendali, tapi ia menutup rapat mulutnya agar tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia tidak boleh menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ramai di lantai satu. _

"_...Api... sialan... jangan bodoh...," protes Halilintar dengan segala kontrol yang masih tersisa. Hanya Api yang akan melakukan hal ini di saat seperti ini. Halilintar ingin merayap masuk ke kamarnya, tapi sebagian besar tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa ia kendalikan lagi._

_Tapi pada akhirnya ia sudah kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya. _

_Api segera bangkit, mengambil pialanya yang sempat terjatuh ke lantai saat ia berebut kendali tadi. Seharusnya Halilintar marah dengan apa yang ibunya perbuat, ia melihat sendiri bagaimana perjuangan saudaranya itu untuk bisa meraih juara ini. Saat menerima piala ini pun, Api berharap Halilintar tahu kalau ia bersorak-sorak dalam hatinya dengan senang. _

_Seandainya mereka adalah saudara-saudara normal yang tidak terjebak dalam satu tubuh..._

_Tapi, apa-apaan sikap ibunya itu! Tidak adil! Kenapa malah sibuk mengasuh anak-anak lain ketika anaknya sendiri pun tidak pernah diberi kasih sayang!?_

_Dengan penuh amarah, Api kembali turun ke lantai satu, matanya berusaha menemukan ibunya yang dingin. _

"_MAMA!"_

_Teriakan kencang itu berhasil membuat ibunya menoleh padanya, juga menarik perhatian-perhatian orang-orang lain. Biar saja, biar semua orang tahu seperti apa ibunya sebenarnya. _

"_Kenapa mama tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah, aku cuma mau ucapan selamat! Tapi, ternyata... sama saja! Tidak ada gunanya! Mama bodoh!"_

_Api membanting piala di tangannya ke lantai dengan sekuat tenaga._

_Piala emas berkilau itu seketika hancur berkeping-keping dengan suara yang membuat hening semua orang. Api menatap ibunya yang tampak terkejut, puas, kalau bisa ia ingin membuat ibunya semakin marah, jadi setidak ia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. _

"_Susi! Doni!" ibunya langsung menerikan dua nama yang membuat Api tersentak. Buyar semua rasa amarah, hanya ada rasa takut. _

_Api berbalik, berusaha lari, tapi banyaknya orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya membuatnya sulit bergerak. _

_Pada akhirnya ia melihat dua orang berpakaian serba putih berkelebat di sudut pandangannya. Tangannya segera dikunci ke belakang punggungnya dan Api jatuh ke lantai, kesulitan bergerak dengan beban yang mengunci gerakannya di atas tubuhnya. _

_Satu pria dewasa sudah mengunci gerakannya dan satu wanita menatapnya dengan wajah serius. _

_Saat ada sesuatu di tekan ke badannya ia meraskan sengatan listrik menyakitkan yang sangat familiar, teriakan Api tenggelam di tangan seseorang yang menutup mulutnya sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap dan kesadarannya pun hilang. Ia juga tak bisa merasakan tetesan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. _

_Saat kesadarannya kembali, yang mengambil kendali adalah Taufan. Saat kesadaran hilang mendadak, maka tidak ada rencana sebelumnya siapa yang akan mengambil kendali. Biasanya terjadi secara acak, tergantung siapa yang mengambil kendali paling cepat. _

_Kalau boleh memilih, Taufan paling benci terbangun pada saat seperti ini. _

_Terbangun dengan tangan yang diikat ke tempat tidurnya dan juga infus yang menancap di tangannya yang lain. _

_Ia menatap seorang suster perempuan yang sedang berdiri, matanya fokus mengisi suntikan dari vial. Taufan tidak terlalu tahu apa obat itu, semacam anti depresan atau sejenisnya. Suster itu menjetikkan jarinya beberapa kali ke suntikannya untuk menghilangkan udara sebelum menyuntikkannya ke dalam infus. _

_Mata mereka bertemu, suster itu hanya tersenyum sopan padanya. _

"_Boleh minta tolong lepaskan ini?" tanya Taufan menarik tangannya yang diikat ke tempat tidur, ingin bercanda tapi merasa kondisi yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk dibuat jadi lelucon. _

_Suster itu, Susi kalau tidak salah namanya, memperhatikannya sebentar, sebelum mencatat sesuatu di papan jalan yang selalu ia bawa sebelum akhirnya melepaskan ikatan di tangan Taufan. _

_Begitu lepas, Taufan segera memijat pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum canggung pada suster itu. _

_Suster itu pun pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. _

_Taufan paham kenapa ia diikat, Api kalau mengamuk memang lumayan mengerikan makanya setelah hilang kesadaran, untuk jaga-jaga ia akan diikat agar tidak kembali mengamuk. Untung tadi Api cuma menghancurkan piala miliki Halilintar sebelum dilumpuhkan oleh suster-suster yang ahli menangani pasien sakit jiwa itu. _

_Taufan mengelus ke tengkuknya, mencoba meraba bekas shock gun yang menyetrumnya tadi. _

_Menyedihkan dan memalukan... di hadapan orang banyak diperlakukan seperti pelaku kriminal seperti itu. Ia bisa mengingat pandangan dingin ibunya saat memanggil para suster itu. Marah pun tidak, hanya terlihat dingin dan tak berekspresi. Taufan berkedip beberapa kali agar matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca tidak meneteskan air mata. _

_Tapi sebenarnya ia tidak merasa terlalu sedih, cuma ada perasaan hampa dan agak mengantuk. Mungkin karena efek obat yang diberikan padanya. _

_Matanya kemudian bergulir melihat piala pecah yang ada di meja belajarnya. _

_Ia pun menghampiri piala itu, sebenarnya ia merasa sangat kecewa dengan reaksi ibunya tadi tapi... mau diapakan lagi? Kasihan Halilintar sudah berusaha keras mendapatkan piala ini, jadi Taufan akhirnya menghabiskan waktu membetulkan piala yang hancur itu. _

_Setelah puas dengan piala yang sudah kembali berdiri, meski banyak perekat, lem, dan bahkan stiker di sana sini, infus juga sudah habis dan dicabut, Taufan membiarkan dirinya melepaskan kendali. _

_Gempa menatap pekerjaan Taufan, tidak terlalu buruk, tapi ia tetap merasa piala ini akan menjadi kenangan menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi piala ini akan disimpan atau tidak itu hak Halilintar, ia tidak mau ikut campur._

_Ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu, Gempa tahu sang suster mengantarkannya makan malam di atas nampan. Makanan yang mengingatkan Gempa akan makanan rumah sakit, tapi ia tetap memakannya tanpa protes. Setidaknya kali ini ia tidak diberi obat lagi, apa dosis obatnya sudah diganti? Ia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli karena merasa obat-obat itu tidak ada pengaruhnya untuknya. _

_Selesai makan malam, Gempa menyingkirkannya nampannya di meja dekat pintu kemudian mengecek apakah pintu kamarnya dikunci. Bukan sekali dua kali ia akan dikurung dalam kamar selesai insiden mengamuk. _

_Gempa menghembuskan napas lega saat pintunya bisa dibuka. _

_Ia suka berada di dalam kamar, terhindar dari mata-mata orang-orang yang menyakitkan, tapi ia juga tidak suka bila kamarnya menjadi seperti penjara. _

_Tidak lagi terdengar suara orang ramai, itu artinya acara ibunya sudah selesai. Gempa mengendap-ngendap keluar, ingin ke teras belakang rumah dekat kolam, tempat yang sepi dan cocok baginya untuk menarik napas. _

_Ia berhenti saat melihat di ruang tamu di lantai dua dekat balkon, ruang tamu yang lebih santai dibandingkan dengan ruang tamu di bawah, ia bisa melihat ayah, ibunya serta pamannya sedang berbincang di sana. _

_Pamannya juga bekerja di Aba Corporation bersama dengan ayahnya, Gempa cukup familiar dengannya meski ia tidak begitu menyukainya. Entahlah, rasanya di balik senyum ramahnya, ada sesuatu. _

"_Jadi, kau berhasil memenangkan tender perusahaan itu?"_

"_Ah, itu bukan hal sulit, cuma perusahaan kecil, tapi sepertinya masih bisa menghasilkan profit..."_

_Gempa hanya mengernyit karena tidak pernah mengerti percakapan bisnis ayahnya. _

"_Oh ya, bagaimana dengan anakmu?"_

_Saat itu, Gempa yang hendak pergi segera berhenti melangkah. Ia diam di tempatnya di balik dinding. _

"_...Ah yah, seperti biasa..."_

"_Masih seperti itu?"_

"_..."_

_Telapak tangan Gempa mengepal erat. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana, sedih, marah, atau malu. Atau mungkin campuran ketiganya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia pergi saja, untuk apa terus berada di sana. Tapi, entah kenapa tubuhnya tak mau mendengarkannya seakan ada saudaranya yang sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya. _

"_Kau harus berhati-hati lho, dia kan akan jadi pewaris perusahaan suatu saat nanti..."_

"_Yah, dia masih kecil, waktu masih panjang."_

_Gempa berusaha mengintip sedikit ekspresi kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya sejak tadi tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya duduk diam dengan sikap tubuh yang apik sempurna._

"_Mungkin sebaiknya kau memiliki anak lagi, kalau tidak posisi penerus perusahaan akan jatuh ke anakku... ups maaf, aku lupa kalau istrimu-"_

_Badan Gempa menegang saat ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, berharap bayangan gelap bisa menyembunyikan dirinya. Ia kemudian melihat ibunya melewatinya, ibunya menyadari kehadirannya karena matanya sempat bergulir ke arahnya namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus melangkah pergi. _

_Gempa terbiasa melihat wajah ibunya tanpa ekspresi atau dingin atau lembut di depan orang lain. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah ibunya begitu terluka, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca meski tidak meneteskan air mata. _

"_Saya minta, kakak pergi sekarang juga."_

"_Maaf, hahaha, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud-"_

"_Tolong pergi."_

_Lalu Gempa melihat ayahnya juga melewatinya, dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak sadar akan kehadiran Gempa , mungkin mengejar ibunya. Berbeda dengan ibunya, ayahnya tampak sangat marah, dengan wajah tertekuk dan memerah. _

_Gempa termenung melihat kepergian keduanya, sedikit tidak paham apa yang baru saja terjadi. _

_Pewaris perusahaan, kondisinya, ibunya yang tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi... _

_Apa itu maksudnya, karena kondisinya seperti ini maka ia tidak layak jadi pewaris perusahaan ayahnya? Lalu, ibunya yang tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi artinya kalau bukan dirinya, maka posisi pewaris perusahaan akan jatuh ke sepupunya? _

_Perlahan-lahan Gempa mulai mengerti. Ia tahu bagaimana Tok Aba dan ayahnya mengerahkan segenap jiwa dan tenaga untuk membangun perusahaan, memulai bisnis dari nol hingga menjadi perusahaan besar seperti sekarang. Bagaimana ayahnya bekerja siang malam memimpin perusahaan. Lalu, perusahaan itu justru akan jatuh ke tangan pamannya kalau tidak memiliki pewaris?_

_Lalu ibunya... _

_Gempa tahu, ibunya sudah tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi, ia kurang mengerti kondisinya, karena ada kista di rahim atau apa... _

_Apa ibunya merasa telah gagal memberikan anak calon pewaris perusahaan untuk ayahnya? _

_Karena kondisi Gempa seperti ini..._

_Gempa mengurungkan niat untuk pergi ke teras belakang, ia kembali menuju kamarnya. Semakin lama langkahnya semakin cepat sebelum ia akhirnya berlari. _

_Semakin lama ia semakin mengerti. Alasan kenapa ayah dan ibunya seakan tidak mensyukuri kelahirannya..._

_Karena bagi ayahnya ia bukan calon pewaris perusahaan..._

_Karena bagi ibunya ia adalah pengingat kalau ibunya sudah gagal memberikan keturunan yang bisa meneruskan perusahaan... dan juga mungkin merasa telah gagal sebagai istri untuk ayahnya..._

_Itulah jawaban kenapa hubungan ayah dan ibunya selama ini tidak begitu akur, di antara mereka seperti ada perang dingin meski jarang bertengkar tapi juga jarang berinteraksi dengan satu sama lain. _

_Itulah jawaban kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak menyayangi mereka..._

_Bukan cuma karena keberadaan mereka memalukan, tapi juga karena mereka tidak ada gunanya, cuma menjadi beban dan aib yang harus ditanggung. _

"_Uuhh... hiks... hiks..."_

_Gempa berusaha menghentikan tangisannya namun tidak sanggup. Ia memandang piala yang penuh perekat dan plester dan menangis semakin keras. _

_Kenapa ia lahir dengan kondisi seperti ini? Kenapa ia tidak seperti anak normal?_

_Kenapa tubuh ini tidak ikut mati saja bersama dengan empat tubuh saudara-saudaranya yang lain? _

**Flash Back End**

"Pak direktur?"

Air tersentak dari lamunannya, agak sedikit merengut saat melihat Alif ada di depannya.

"Sudah waktunya meeting, pak direktur tidak apa-apa?"

"...tidak apa-apa... tunggu sebentar," kata Air, menahan diri untuk menghelap napas. Ia membereskan berkasnya yang belum terbaca dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Saya ke kamar mandi dulu," katanya selewat pada Alif.

Anak asuh orang tuanya itu mengangguk, Air memandangnya sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi di dalam ruangan kantornya.

Kalau ayah dan ibunya memiliki anak seperti Alif, tampaknya mereka akan jauh lebih bahagia...

Tapi, apa mau dikata...

IoI

Saat ranjang berbunyi di malam hari dan ada seseorang yang mendekapnya dari belakang, Yaya tahu itu pasti suaminya. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan mereka menikah, ia sudah semakin terbiasa dengan tabiat suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak sekamar saja sih? Padahal kita hampir setiap hari tidur bersama..." tanya Yaya dengan sedikit mengantuk. Mencoba mengungkit masalah bagaimana semua kembaran suaminya bersikeras untuk memiliki kamar terpisah saat mereka pindah rumah.

Suaminya tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menghela napas berat dan menenggalamkan kepalanya ke pundak Yaya.

Sang istri tersenyum tipis, berusaha mengganti posisinya agar ia bisa menghadap suaminya.

Suaminya belum menutup matanya, tapi juga tidak menatap mata Yaya. Pandangannya tampak sendu. Dari cahaya lampu tidur yang temaram, Yaya bisa melihat kantung mata suaminya yang mulai menghitam.

Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu beberapa hari belakangan ini suaminya tampak tertekan dan stres. Tapi ia menolak untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

'Cuma masalah perusahaan' begitu jawab mereka.

Yaya tidak percaya tapi juga tidak ingin menekan. Ia akan menunggu sama mereka menceritakan sendiri masalah mereka.

"Kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Yaya lembut.

Suaminya mendesah, tidak menjawab apapun, tangannya mengambil tangan Yaya dan memainkannya.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Yaya lagi, sadar semenjak masuk ke kamarnya, suaminya belum mengatakan apapun.

Ia menggeleng dan memejamkan mata, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Yaya, seakan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Mau kunyanyikan nina bobo?" tanya Yaya lagi.

Ia kembali menggeleng dan tampak berusaha menyamankan dirinya untuk tidur.

Yaya mendesah pelan, ia merapikan poni suaminya yang menutupi matanya, menarik helai rambut itu ke belakang telinga sebelum membaringkan diri lebih dekat, mengenggam balik tangan suaminya dan berusaha untuk kembali tertidur.

Ketika beberapa jam kemudian sang istri merasakan dekapan erat suaminya serta isak tangis pelan dan bahunya yang basah, Yaya tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya bisa membelai sampai suaminya kembali tertidur.

Keesokan harinya ia tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal itu dan keduanya bersikap seakan semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Karena Yaya tidak merasa ia butuh penjelasan di balik air mata itu. Jika sekarang suaminya merasa sudah cukup untuk bisa menangis di pelukan Yaya, maka istrinya tidak merasa masalah dengan hal itu.

Ia hanya berharap ia bisa menghentikan tangis itu. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya.

**Tbc**

* * *

**Maaf kalau kurang ngefeels, seperti biasa nulis bagian flash back itu susah... Dan maaf juga kalau agak pendek**

**Oke, silahkan review bagi yang berkenan.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Awalnya hilang mood buat nulis sama sekali, terus aku sibuk dengan kuliah. Maaf ya update lama, setelah ini update bakalan lebih random, tapi kuusahain untuk tamat sampai akhir. Tolong doain aja.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Hidup manusia itu seperti roda yang berputar, kadang di atas kadang di bawah. Tidak selamanya selalu bahagia, tapi juga berganti dengan kesedihan ataupun keterpurukan.

Meski bagi Taufan, hidup mereka seperti roda yang tersangkut dan sulit sekali untuk berputar.

Berlebihan rasanya jika ia mengatakan hidup mereka kembali buruk seperti dulu sebelum menikah dengan Yaya. Tentu tidak, di saat itu hidup seperti neraka duniawi. Mengerikan sekali, sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang indah untuk dikenang, apalagi untuk diulang kembali.

Tapi lalu kenapa kondisi mental mereka berlima memburuk dengan drastis seminggu ini?

Jawabannya, bukan hanya karena penolakan dari ibu Yaya, tapi juga sosok Alif yang kini menghantuinya setiap saat.

Alif...

Bukan berarti mereka berlima membenci asisten mereka itu. Tidak, justru kebalikannya.

Karena mereka tidak punya alasan untuk membenci Alif, justru membuat segalanya makin sulit.

Karena Alif adalah sosok yang mengingatkan mereka kalau apapun yang mereka lakukan, mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi pemuda sempurna dan normal seperti dia.

Tidak sulit bagi sang asisten untuk membaur dan dikenal oleh orang-orang kantor. Bahkan untuk sang bos yang jarang berbaur itu, ia sering mendengar banyak gossip bagaimana banyak wanita lajang di kantornya mengincar Alif, karena pemuda itu masih lajang.

Ia tampan, ramah, sopan, pandai bergaul, cerdas dan punya banyak koneksi. Apa lagi yang kurang? Ia sama sekali bukan tokoh antagonis di sinetron murahan yang sering tayang di televisi. Ia cuma pemuda baik hati yang diangkat menjadi anak asuh oleh orang tua mereka sejak kecil.

Ia juga tidak 'menjual' rahasia mereka begitu saja. Tidak juga menggunakan hal itu menjadi bahan pemerasan ataupun ancaman. Ia murni menjaga, mengawasi dan membantu mereka bekerja.

Sulit untuk membencinya, tapi sosoknya membuat mereka berlima merasa semakin buruk.

Rasanya seperti ketika hitam disandingkan dengan putih, warna hitam itu semakin menonjol, semakin terlihat gelap dibanding ketika disandingkan dengan warna lainnya. Awalnya hanya mereka sendiri yang merasakannya, tapi orang-orang kantor pun mulai menyadarinya.

"...mungkin kalau bukan karena bos itu dari keluarga Aba, mungkin Alif yang jadi bosnya, _please_ dia terlalu pintar untuk jadi asisten..."

"...dia bahkan bisa mengambil hati kepala bagian Pak Joni yang keras kepala itu lho..."

"...aduh dia itu suami idaman banget deh..."

Taufan memijit keningnya. Ia mulai merasa iri dengan Alif. Pemuda dari keluarga sederhana itu tampak begitu sempurna dibanding dengan dirinya. Tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk bergaul dengan orang lain, tidak perlu berpura-pura normal, tidak perlu ketakutan rahasianya akan bocor setiap saat-

"Pak Direktur?"

Taufan tersentak, orang yang sedang ia pikirkan kini ada di depannya, membuat suasana hatinya semakin memburuk.

"Rapatnya sudah akan dimulai, ada baiknya Pak Direktur ke ruang rapat sekarang," jelas Alif. "Atau Pak Direktur perlu waktu lagi?" tanyanya.

Taufan segera menggeleng. Karena tahu kondisi khususnya, atau lebih tepatnya, percaya kalau ia menderita sakit jiwa, Alif memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati. Membuatnya semakin merasa berbeda dan asing di kulitnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa," Taufan segera bangkit. Mereka berdua segera keluar dari ruangan direktur menuju ruang rapat.

"Untuk jadwal hari ini, jam 1 siang ada meeting dengan klien dari Amerika...," Alif membacakan jadwal harian dari notesnya. Taufan menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluh.

"...dan saya mengingatkan besok, ayah anda ulang tahun."

Kali ini Taufan menggerutu pelan. Bagus sekali.

Alif hanya diam, tidak berkomentar apa-apa atas gerutuan bosnya.

"Tuan Besar akan menyelenggarakan pesta kebun di malam harinya, anda dan istri anda bisa datang kan?"

Oh bagus, bukan hanya harus menderita datang ke pesta ayahnya, tapi juga akhirnya Yaya akan bertemu dengan Alif. Taufan sama sekali tidak menantikan esok datang.

Karena ia tahu besok akan menjadi hari yang buruk.

IoI

Kebanyakan orang tua ingin anaknya hidup bahagia.

Siapa yang rela menikahkan anaknya dengan seseorang yang sakit jiwa?

Yaya sebenarnya mengerti jalan pemikiran ibunya. Setelah insiden pengusiran suaminya oleh ibunya, hubungan Yaya dan ibunya menjadi sedikit renggang. Masih sulit bagi ibunya untuk menerima Boboiboy menjadi menantunya, tapi ia mencoba menghargai pilihan Yaya.

Setiap ibunya memandangnya, pandangannya terlihat kompleks. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi menahannya.

Yaya pun jadi sulit bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya. Ia takut bila ia salah bicara, ibunya akan kembali mengungkit soal suaminya. Meski ia tahu ia seharusnya berusaha menjelaskan kondisi khusus suaminya, bukan semata-mata karena penyakit jiwa.

Tapi hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

Padahal Yaya benar-benar butuh untuk konsultasi masalah pernikahannya.

Seminggu ini, ia sadar suaminya sedang mengalami stres berat. Entah karena apa, tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan apapun padanya. Mereka semua berusaha menyembunyikannya, sambil berkata kalau mereka ingin menyelesaikkannya sendiri.

Hampir setiap malam, ada air mata yang mengalir membasahi bahu Yaya.

Sejujurnya Yaya sudah sampai batasnya, ia sudah tidak tahan dan ingin rasanya ia memaksa suaminya untuk jujur padanya. Tapi tentu ia tidak melakukannya. Karena orang seperti mereka tidak bisa dipaksa.

Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi jelas ia tidak mau diam saja. Tapi, ia juga sedang sulit untuk berbicara pada ibunya, jadi Yaya hanya bisa melamun di rumah, sama sekali tidak produktif.

'Ini yang dirasakan mereka semua ketika sedang mengalami masalah ya?' batinnya berkata.

Tidak punya seorang pun untuk berkonsultasi, hanya bisa memikirkan semuanya sendiri. Yah, meski sebenarnya mereka punya lima pikiran, tapi sepertinya hasilnya sama saja.

Yaya kemudian membuka handphonenya, seperti yang suaminya pernah katakan, satu-satunya tempat mereka berkonsultasi adalah di internet. Jadi Yaya mencoba mentukan apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin cari. Ia ingin membantu masalah suaminya, tapi ia tidak tahu masalah apa itu. 'Cara mendukung suami' mungkin yang paling mendekati apa yang ia mau.

Artikel-artikel bermunculan di laman pencarian, entah bisa dijamin kebenarannya atau tidak. Yaya mengklik tautan paling atas. Separuh hatinya merasa absurd dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi bila ada orang yang bisa berkonsultasi soal hubungan suami istri kepada dokter di internet, kenapa tidak dengan dirinya?

Seandainya saja, ibunya mau mengerti keadaan Yaya dan suaminya, ia tidak perlu sampai seperti ini.

IoI

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Tegarkan hati, jangan membuatnya khawatir, jangan menangis lagi malam ini. Gempa berusaha memasukkan sugesti ke dalam dirinya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak pulang dalam keadaan wajah tertekuk. Ia tidak ingin membuat Yaya khawatir hanya karena sekarang ia sedang bergulat dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tengah hancur.

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Ia berusaha tersenyum ketika melihat Yaya.

Dari matanya, Yaya sepertinya menyadari kalau ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan masalahnya, senyumannya mungkin terlalu aneh dan dipaksakan tapi sang istri tidak mengatakan apapun.

Saat Yaya mendekatinya, Gempa kira ia akan mencium tangannya seperti biasa. Tapi ia terkejut saat Yaya mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Ia sampai terpaku dan tidak bisa merespon. Kemudian ia ingat kalau sudah terlalu lama ia belum mencium istrinya ini lagi.

Jujur Gempa merasa begitu senang, tapi juga muncul semburat perasaan bersalah dan perasaan tak layak yeng mengganggu di kepalanya.

Ia, mereka menikah dengan Yaya karena mereka berhasil menipunya. Kemudian menjebaknya ke dalam pernikahan dengan perasaan kasihan.

Kenapa Yaya mau terus bersama mereka yang seperti ini?

Dibalik semua harta dan topeng mereka, mereka hanyalah pemuda dengan kondisi aneh yang bahkan tidak tahu caranya membahagiakan orang lain.

Mereka tidak layak untuk wanita baik hati seperti Yaya.

Sama sekali tidak layak. Tapi pada saat yang sama mereka tak mampu melepaskan Yaya.

Mereka egois.

Yaya menarik bibirnya, wajahnya tampak bingung karena Gempa sama sekali tidak merespon ciumannya.

"...menurutmu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk ayah?" Gempa berusaha untuk bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia bisa melihat kekecewaan di mata Yaya, sebagian hatinya kembali menyalahkan dirinya 'bagus, kau melukainya lagi', tapi ia berusaha mengenyampingkannya.

"Ayah kenapa memangnya? Ulang tahun?" tanya Yaya, sepertinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bersikap biasa.

"Iya, besok, malamnya diadakan pesta, kita harus datang," jawab Gempa sambil lalu, ia memandang ke arah lain selain mata Yaya. Ia tak sanggup untuk bertemu pandang dengan istrinya itu.

"...aku kurang tahu kesukaan ayahmu... jam tangan mungkin?" jawab Yaya.

Gempa mengangguk, dalam hati sebenarnya ia tidak peduli memikirkan hadiah untuk ayahnya. Ayahnya bisa membeli apapun yang dia mau, jadi apapun yang ia belikan untuknya, tak ada artinya.

"...Gempa...," Yaya menyentuh pundaknya, akhirnya bertemu mata dengannya.

Mata yang lembut dan pengertian, tapi juga penuh rasa khawatir dan kesedihan. Gempa hanya mampu melihatnya selama sepersekian detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Aku mau mandi," katanya kaku dan segera pergi meninggalkan Yaya.

Ya Tuhan, ia ingin sekali memeluk Yaya dan kemudian menangis. Ia ingin meminta maaf dan juga berterima kasih. Yaya adalah segalanya baginya, tapi tahu mereka tak layak mendapatkan wanita sebaik Yaya.

Mungkin seharusnya, bila tidak menikah karena terpaksa dengannya, Yaya akan menikah dengan orang lain. Pemuda baik dan sederhana yang ia cintai. Kemudian mereka akan menjalankan bisnis restoran kecil milik keluarga Yaya bersama. Mereka akan dikaruniai beberapa buah hati yang manis. Kemudian mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang harmonis,

Tidak sulit membayangkan semua itu.

Mungkin kalau ini adalah sinetron, bisa jadi mereka adalah karakter penghalang Yaya dengan cinta sejatinya.

Mungkin sebenarnya Yaya akan lebih bahagia bila mereka tidak pernah hadir di kehidupannya.

...dan besok Yaya akan bertemu dengan Alif...

...dan mungkin akhirnya akan sadar, betapa aneh dan buruknya suami yang telah ia nikahi selama ini...

Air mata Gempa mengalir tanpa isak tangis.

Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini, kemudian akhirnya menyelinap ke kamar Yaya, meski penuh perasaan tak layak dan rasa bersalah, ia tetap memeluk istrinya itu dan menangis dalam diam.

Ia benci sekali dirinya yang seperti ini.

IoI

"Sudah siap?"

Yaya mengangguk. Ia memandang Halilintar yang menolak bertemu mata dengannya. Setelan jas yang ia kenakan tampak rapi dan elegan, tapi wajahnya kaku seperti siap terjun ke medan perang.

"Kukira Gempa yang akan menghadiri pesta," katanya.

"Aku cuma menyetir sampai rumah," katanya. Yaya mengangguk, sudah paham kalau hanya Gempa yang bisa berinteraksi dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

Yaya meraih lengan Halilintar, akhirnya ia mau melihat matanya.

Kemarin ia melihat mata Gempa yang begitu pilu, penuh perasaan bergejolak, mata yang memandang Yaya seakan Yaya adalah segalanya baginya, tapi juga begitu sedih dan tersiksa. Yang ia lihat dari mata Halilintar adalah sebuah tembok yang membentengi emosinya, hampir tidak terbaca, hanya terlihat kemarahan yang terpendam.

Tapi kemarahan itu bukan untuk Yaya.

Mungkin untuk kedua orang tuanya, atau situasi yang mereka akan hadapi.

"Ayo berangkat."

Yaya mengangguk, memandang punggung Halilintar yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kalian tidak perlu takut, ada aku."

Halilintar berhenti berjalan sejenak, Yaya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyandarkan dirinya ke punggung suaminya.

"Aku akan selalu ada di samping kalian."

Halilintar tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya kembali berjalan dan Yaya hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di dalam mobil, mereka hanya duduk diam. Yaya sendiri berusaha untuk menegarkan hati. Jujur ia masih merasa canggung dengan kedua mertuanya, belum lagi di pesta akan penuh dengan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal, orang-orang yang jelas berbeda level dengannya.

Ia memandang wajah suaminya, yang begitu serius tapi juga suram.

Ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga malam ini tidak menjadi malam yang buruk.

IoI

Suasana pesta ulang tahun milik keluarga papan atas memang berbeda. Yaya hanya mampu memandang takjub dekorasi lampu-lampu hias yang begitu apik dan juga meja-meja yang dipenuhi berbagai makanan lezat yang memenuhi halaman belakang rumah orang tua Boboiboy.

Semua orang yang hadir tampaknya merupakan orang-orang penting bahkan selebritis. Yaya berjalan dengan kikuk, merapatkan diri ke suaminya.

"Yaya... syukurlah kamu bisa datang...," bunda menyambut Yaya dengan senang hati, entah dengan sengaja seperti menganggap Gempa di sebelahnya seakan kasat mata dengan terang-terangan. Yaya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, berusaha menahan pedih dengan perlakuan yang diterima suaminya.

"Ayah dimana, bunda?" tanya Gempa, tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan dingin ibunya. Wajahnya yang biasanya hangat dan lembut, kini terlihat tanpa ekspresi dan kaku.

"Ada di sana dengan teman-temannya, sedang membicarakan bisnis atau apa lah," jawab sang bunda. Gempa berjalan menghampiri sang ayah, Yaya hendak mengikutinya tapi lengannya ditarik oleh sang bunda.

"Ada yang mau bunda kenalkan ke kamu, ayo ikut," menoleh, melihat Gempa sedang berbicara pada ayahnya, sembari memberikan kado yang sudah ia beli. Tapi sang mertua menariknya lebih jauh, Yaya hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan pasrah.

"Alif, kemarilah," bundanya memanggil seseorang. Dari suatu kelompok orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol dan menikmati hidangan yang ada, salah satunya menarik diri.

Yaya melihat seorang pemuda menghampiri ia dan mertuanya. Ia cukup tampan, kelihatannya baik dan sopan.

"Ini Alif, salah satu anak asuh bunda, Alif, ini Yaya yang sering bunda ceritakan."

"Anak asuh...," gumam Yaya sedikit tercengang. Tidak percaya sang mertua yang begitu dingin dengan anak kandungnya sendiri, memiliki anak asuh seperti ini.

"Ah ternyata ini nona Yaya yang sering diceritakan bunda... perkenalkan saya Alif," katanya mengulurkan tangan. Yaya dengan kikuk menyambutnya.

"Yaya...," katanya dengan senyum canggung.

"Atau... harus kah saya panggil 'Nyonya Direktur'?" canda Alif, ibunda Boboiboy tertawa namun Yaya sedikit tidak paham. "Saya bekerja sebagai asisten tuan muda Boboiboy," tambahnya. Sekarang Yaya paham, ia membalas candaan Alif dengan senyuman.

"Kamu temani Yaya ya Alif, bunda harus menyambut tamu yang lain, Boboiboy juga sibuk mengobrol dengan tamu-tamu lain," kata sang bunda sebelum akhirnya pergi. Yaya segera menoleh mencari sosok suaminya, dan benar dengan perkataan sang mertua, suaminya sedang mengobrol dengan orang-orang yang kelihatan penting. Padahal ini pesta ulang tahun, apa mereka masih membicarakan soal pekerjaan, deal atau hal-hal semacam itu?

"Nona sudah makan? Makanan di sini dimasak oleh chef dari hotel bintang lima milik Aba Corporation lho," ujar Alif, mengambil satu piring makanan berbentuk indah tapi Yaya tak tahu itu apa namanya.

"Terima kasih, jangan panggil nona, panggil Yaya saja," balas Yaya, mengambil piring tersebut dari tangan Alif. Ia sedikit bingung bagaimana cara memakannya, separuh hati tak tega untuk merusak bentuknya yang indah.

"Tidak boleh, nanti Pak Direktur bisa marah," canda Alif, mengambil piring yang sama dan ikut mulai makan. Entah kenapa Yaya merasa Alif sadar dengan kebingungannya dan sedang mencontohkan bagaimana cara memakan hidangan itu tanpa terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang kampungan.

Tapi Alif tak mengatakan apapun, hanya tersenyum ketika Yaya meniru cara makan yang benar.

"Memangnya Boboiboy galak padamu?" tanya Yaya. Sedikit merasa bersyukur, di antara kerumunan orang-orang berkelas di sekitarnya, ada orang yang bisa ia ajak bercakap-cakap dan tak berkomentar apapun soal gerak-geraknya yang kikuk dan canggung.

"Tidak, Pak Direktur tidak galak, tapi kan kalau tidak hati-hati nanti saya bisa dipecat," canda Alif lagi. Yaya hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Selesai makan, Alif sudah menawarinya segelas minuman. Yaya kagum dengan sikapnya yang siaga, sopan tapi juga supel dan enak untuk diajak bicara.

"Oh sebentar lagi, sepertinya tuan besar akan memotong kuenya...," Alif memandang ke arah kerumunan yang mulai berkumpul ke satu titik.

Yaya mengangguk dan segera menghampiri sang mertua lelakinya, sambil mencari sosok suaminya di antara kerumunan. Tak sulit menemukannya, ia berada tak jauh dari kedua orang tuanya, meski wajahnya tampak begitu suram, sama sekali tak cocok untuk acara pesta ulang tahun. Yaya menembus kerumunan untuk bisa berdiri di samping suaminya.

"Terima kasih untuk para tamu undangan yang bersedia hadir di pesta untuk saya yang berumur renta ini," ayah Boboiboy bicara dengan penuh wibawa, tapi juga diselingi canda yang kasual. Beberapa tamu undangan tertawa kecil. Sungguh sebuah kharisma direktur besar.

Sang ayah memotong kue dengan iringan lagu, potongan pertama diberikan pada istrinya, kemudian kedua untuk Yaya, yang sangat terkejut dan menerimanya dengan senyum nervous dan yang ketiga untuk Alif yang ternyata berdiri tak jauh dari mereka semua.

Yaya menatap wajah Gempa, tak sulit ditebak, wajahnya kelihatan sangat muram dan terluka.

"Mungkin ini maksudnya untuk kita berdua," hibur Yaya.

Gempa hanya mendesah, wajahnya terlihat pucat di bawah temaramnya lampu taman. Tangannya memijit dahinya. Yaya menebak, sakit kepalanya pasti kambuh lagi.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Sebentar, biar kuambilkan minum ya," Yaya segera menaruh piring berisi kue di atas meja dan mencari minum.

Ia menemukan minuman di meja lain, tapi tampaknya bersoda, bukan pilihan yang bagus untuk orang yang sedang sakit kepala.

"Nona sedang cari apa?" Yaya kaget dengan kemunculan Alif tiba-tiba.

"Minuman... untuk Boboiboy, sakit kepalanya sepertinya kambuh," jelas Yaya.

"Ah kalau begitu, bawa tuan muda istirahat di kamar saja, biar saya bawakan minum dan obatnya."

"Iya tolong ya, terima kasih."

Yaya kembali kepada suaminya, yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin pucat dan kesakitan.

"Ayo, kita istirahat di kamarmu ya...," bujuk Yaya.

Gempa sepertinya keberatan, tapi tidak sanggup menolak. Yaya membantu menuntun Gempa kembali ke dalam rumah, menepis orang-orang yang kelihatan bingung dan khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya.

"Kamu... kenal Alif...?"

Yaya menoleh menatap Gempa, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Iya, dikenalkan bunda tadi," jawab Yaya.

Gempa kemudian diam, matanya tersembunyi di balik poninya. Yaya masih kebingungan dengan pertanyaan tersebut, tapi memilih untuk diam dan fokus menuntun Gempa ke kamarnya.

Sepanjang jalan ia berpikir, bagaimana sang bunda mengenalkan Alif, bagaimana sang ayah memberikan potongan kue ulang tahunnya kepada Alif. Kemudian ia akhirnya sadar.

Alif yang statusnya anak asuh, lebih disayangi daripada suaminya yang merupakan anak kandung.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Gempa merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan mengerang dengan terbuka, tampak kesakitan dengan sakit kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambilkan obat," kata Yaya segera keluar kamar. Ia bingung bagaimana harus mencari obat di rumah seluas ini. Tapi belum begitu jauh dari kamar, ia bertemu dengan Alif yang membawa nampan berisi segelas air putih dan sebutir obat.

"Ini nona, maaf lama," katanya.

"Terima kasih," Yaya segera membawa nampan itu ke dalam kamar. Hatinya mencelos melihat suaminya meringkuk di tempat tidur sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Gempa, ini obatnya, diminum dulu," bujuk Yaya dengan lembut. Gempa sedikit bangkit untuk mengambil gelas dan obat yang ditawarkan Yaya, tapi kemudian memucat melihat obat yang ada di tangannya.

Ia memandang mata Yaya dengan wajah yang sangat terluka. Yaya bingung dengan reaksinya.

"Aku... aku nggak gila... Yaya... atau kamu pikir... aku...?"

Yaya terpekik saat menyadari maksud reaksi Gempa. Dengan cepat ia mengambil obat di tangan suaminya itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan wajah horor.

"Maaf, bukan ini, tunggu sebentar," katanya mulai merasa dipenuhi amarah terhadap si asisten yang membawa obat ini untuk suaminya.

Ia keluar kamar dan menemukan Alif ternyata masih menunggu di sana.

"Nona-"

"Obat sakit kepala, obat penghilang rasa sakit," kata Yaya singkat, berusaha untuk tidak membentak si anak asuh yang juga memiliki andil membuat suaminya menderita.

Alif segera mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia kembali, kali ini dengan obat yang masih di dalam bungkus stripnya. Yaya membacanya dengan seksama sebelum kembali masuk. Parasetamol, oke.

Yaya kembali masuk dan mengeluarkan obat tersebut dari bungkusnya, kemudian membantu Gempa untuk meminumnya. Kali ini sang suami tidak protes. Selesai meminumnya ia kembali berbaring. Sang istri hanya bisa membelai kepalanya dengan dada yang terasa ngilu.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi, Alif yang memberikan obatnya."

Tubuh Gempa seperti menegang dan berhenti bernapas sepersekian detik, membuat Yaya semakin yakin dengan dugaannya mengenai masalah suaminya seminggu ini.

Ternyata sumbernya dari Alif.

Yaya segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi yang jelas ia harus bicara pada Alif.

Di luar, ternyata Alif masih menunggu.

"Nona, tuan direktur baik-baik saja?" pertanyaannya sedikit memadamkan api amarah di hati Yaya. Untuk orang yang menjadi sumber penderitaan sakit kepala suaminya, ia terlihat begitu tulus dan peduli.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Yaya. Meski marah tapi tak tahu bagaimana harus memarahi Alif. Karena secara teknis, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Oh syukurlah, saya panik apakah tuan direktur mengalami 'episode'nya di sini, untung semuanya masih terkendali," tambah Alif. Yaya menggigit bibirnya, tahu kata 'episode' biasa digunakan untuk menggambarkan penyakit jiwa yang sedang kumat.

"Ia cuma sakit kepala biasa," balas Yaya, tak bisa menahan diri untuk bersikap ketus.

"Ah begitu... tapi saya kagum dengan nona, pasti sulit dengan kondisi tuan direktur yang seperti itu, kalau perempuan lain mungkin sudah-"

'PLAK!'

Kesabaran Yaya akhirnya habis. Ia sendiri terkejut sudah menampar Alif, tapi ia tidak merasa bersalah, justru puas. Alif tampak membantu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jangan kurang ajar, biar begitu, dia suamiku," tegur Yaya dengan dingin, sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar kembali. Ia mendesah panjang dan berusaha untuk mengontrol amarahnya. Terima kasih untuk asisten kurang ajar itu, sekarang ia punya suami yang harus ia tenangkan setelah stres berat selama seminggu.

Yaya berbalik, bersiap untuk melihat kondisi suaminya yang berantakan, tapi justru bertemu mata dengan suaminya yang tampak sedang terkejut.

"Kau menamparnya...," gumam Gempa terlihat tak percaya.

Awalnya Yaya merasa malu, tapi kemudian ia mendengus. "Ia pantas mendapatkannya."

Yaya menggeleng kepalanya kemudian naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk sang suami.

"Syukurlah kondisimu kelihatannya membaik..."

"Kenapa...?" Gempa sepertinya masih tidak percaya. Yaya mundur dan menatap mata orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Karena ia sudah merendahkanmu...," jawab Yaya dengan lurus.

Gempa tampaknya masih kebingungan tapi tidak bisa mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Yaya memandang matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhinya mulai mengerti apa yang Gempa maksud.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan terpikat padanya kemudian membandingkan dirimu dengan dirinya?" tanya Yaya.

Gempa hanya diam, kepalanya menunduk malu. Separah itu kepercayaan dirinya, sampai percaya Yaya akan meninggalkannya hanya karena bertemu sosok pria yang lebih baik seperti Alif. Yaya sedikit merasa terluka karena suaminya tidak percaya pada dirinya. Tapi ia tahu itu semua karena semua penolakan yang suaminya alami di masa lalu, jadi ia tak menyalahkannya.

"Oh dasar kalian semua...," gumam Yaya, kembali memeluk Gempa dengan erat.

Gempa membalas pelukannya, perlahan bergetar kemudian Yaya mendengar isak tangis. Yaya membelai punggung suaminya dengan lembut.

Ia berusaha memikirkan, bagaimana suaminya merasa sedih karena kalah dengan seorang anak asuh, kalah dalam mendapatkan perhatian, kalah dalam mendapatkan kasih sayang, harus menanggung malu karena orang tuanya tampak dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan siapa yang lebih mereka sukai di depan semua orang. Yaya membayangkan gosip apa yang suaminya dengar seputar dirinya dan Alif, bagaimana orang membandingkan mereka berdua.

"Aku... iri dengan dia...karena aku tahu... aku nggak akan pernah bisa jadi seperti dia... lebih normal... lebih... semuanya lebih...," racau Gempa di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Aku... harus berjuang... untuk bisa seperti dia... agar layak untukmu... lebih normal... supaya bisa diterima ibumu... tidak bisa... terus seperti ini... menyusahkanmu..."

Yaya segera mundur untuk memandang mata Gempa. Karena itukah selama ini mereka menghindarinya?

"Layak...? Oh Gempa... aku mencintaimu dan juga kalian semua. Kalian tidak perlu berjuang lagi, sudah cukup, aku mencintai kalian semua apa adanya, tidak kah kalian mengerti?"

Hati Yaya hancur melihat wajah Gempa yang justru terlihat bingung.

Meski ia sudah mengatakannya langsung, suaminya masih saja tidak mengerti. Hati dan pikirannya sudah terlalu sering disakiti hingga sudah tak berbentuk, sampai kesulitan untuk menerima cinta dari Yaya.

Karena mereka tidak mencintai diri mereka sendiri, hingga sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa ada yang sudi mencintai mereka yang seperti itu.

Sang istri mencium suaminya, sambil menahan tangis. Kali ini Gempa akhirnya merespon, ia membalas ciuman Yaya dengan erat. Seakan ia berusaha mengatakan 'jangan pergi, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik, jangan pergi'. Air mata Yaya mengalir bersamaan dengan air mata Gempa.

Suaminya mencintainya, padahal hatinya sudah terlalu hancur untuk mencintai dirinya sendiri. Dan Yaya mencintai suaminya, meski suaminya sudah tidak mampu mencintai drinya sendiri.

Itu cukup untuk sekarang.

Sudah cukup.

**TBC**

* * *

**Moodnya kurang dapet, maaf ya, udah lama nggak nulis, jadi kaku deh...**

**Silahkan reviewnya**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter selanjutnya, untung bisa dapet feelsnya. Sori kalau chapter ini agak aneh atau gimana... yah aku akui memang kemampuan nulisku turun... tapi yah, nikmati aja kalau masih berkenan untuk baca**

* * *

Hidup itu penuh perjuangan, bukan hidup namanya bila tidak ada perjuangan. Perjuangan tanpa henti dengan masalah yang tanpa akhir adalah sebuah kehidupan, jika menyerah dengan itu semua namanya kematian.

Tapi merasa lelah dan jenuh itu manusiawi. Meski tidak bisa selamanya terus terpuruk berlarut-larut hingga akhirnya depresi.

Itu yang dirasakan Air. Saat dulu ia memilih untuk menutup diri dan tak pernah untuk bangun lagi semenjak kematian Tok Aba, hidupnya seakan berhenti dan ia menjadi penonton semata untuk kehidupan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Ia berhenti untuk merasakan dan tak lagi berpikir, ia hanya berada di sana, hidup segan mati pun tak mau, seperti itu lah kondsinya.

Sampai akhirnya Yaya muncul di dalam kehidupan mereka. Ia tahu, ia sangat egois, ia memilih jalan mudah, keluar saat mereka tak lagi sendiri. Ia hanya melihat bagaimana semua saudara-saudaranya terpuruk dalam lingkaran setan dan menderita selama bertahun-tahun, ketika Yaya muncul ia baru mau keluar lagi.

Kadang ia ingin tahu apa yang mereka semua pikirkan tentang dirinya, bencikah mereka pada dirinya? Hubungan mereka sangatlah kompleks, hidup bersama tanpa bisa berkomunikasi dua arah. Rasanya seperti tinggal sekamar dengan 4 orang asing tanpa pernah bertemu sekalipun. Tapi, pada saat yang sama mereka juga paling dekat satu sama lain karena bisa melihat dan merasakan langsung apa yang tubuh itu alami.

Benci ataupun cinta bukanlah sebuah pilihan, mereka akan terus bersama entah bagaimana pun perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

Tapi, ketika kemarin ia merasakan bagaimana terpuruknya hidup mereka setelah menerima penolakan dari mertua mereka serta kemunculan Alif, Air bisa merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan 'depresi' secara langsung.

Mungkin itu bisa dinamakan neraka duniawi.

Setiap hari ia sering berpikir untuk mati tapi tidak pernah benar-benar melakukan apapun untuk mengakhiri kehidupannya. Entah apa ia bisa disebut pemberani atau pengecut.

Yang jelas ia bersyukur mereka semua memiliki Yaya, kalau tidak...

Air merapikan helai rambut Yaya yang menutupi matanya. Melihat istrinya tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya membawakan kebahagiaan tersendiri. Aneh rasanya, begitu mudah merasa bahagia karena Yaya ketika hanya dengan bernapas saja kadang membuatnya merasa begitu ingin mati.

Meski ia juga tak mengerti kenapa Yaya bisa menerima keadaan mereka yang seperti ini... ia tak ingin merisaukan hal itu sekarang, karena ia tak yakin ia akan pernah bisa mendapatkan jawabannya.

Ketika bola mata istrinya yang tertutup mulai berkedut, Air memperhatikan Yaya perlahan terbangun dengan seksama. Bagaimana Yaya sedikit menggerutu, kemudian kembali meringkuk, menggeser badannya agar lebih dekat dengannya, tapi setelah beberapa lama akhirnya ia membuka matanya kembali.

Ia kemudian menatap mata Air.

"Kamus sudah bangun dari tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada mengantuk.

Dari matanya yang belum mau membuka seluruhnya, Air tahu Yaya belum sepenuhnya sadar. Mungkin ia ingin kembali tertidur, tapi tak bisa karena hari sudah pagi dan ia harus bangun.

"Sudah," jawab Air singkat.

Yaya akhirnya mengangkat badannya ke posisi duduk, ia mengucek matanya kemudian merapikan posisi rambutnya yang berantakan selama tidur. Kerah baju piyamanya yang besar sedikit turun memperlihatkan leher yang putih yang membuat badan Air seperti melilit.

Kadang ia tak mengerti, ia tak suka konsep bersentuhan dengan manusia lain, kecuali Yaya. Kalau istrinya, bila mungkin ia ingin mendekapnya selamanya dan tak pernah melepaskannya lagi.

"Jam berapa ini...?" gumam Yaya masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya. Air ikut bangkit, memeluk Yaya dari belakang, menghentikan niatnya untuk mengecup leher dan pundak yang putih, ia memilih untuk mengecup pipi Yaya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

"Masih pagi," jawab Air. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana badan Yaya kembali rileks dan menyandarkan badannya ke suaminya.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanyanya, menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Air yang melingkari perutnya.

"Hari ini cukup baik," jawab Air jujur. "Meski aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan yang lain, tapi kurasa mereka juga cukup baik."

Yaya mendesah, ia kembali merapikan rambutnya yang menghalangi matanya. Air bisa melihat kekhawatiran dan kesenduan di matanya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah sudah membuat Yaya khawatir akhir-akhir ini.

Ia seharusnya bisa lebih- ah ia harus berhenti berpikir seperti itu, tapi berubah memang sulit.

Kali ini Yaya yang mengecup pipinya, seakan menarik dirinya kembali dari pikiran muram.

"Sholat subuh dulu yuk," katanya lembut. Air mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati.

Yaya beranjak dari tempat tidur, membetulkan posisi piyamanya sedikit dan kelihatannya sudah lebih bangun dibandingkan tadi. Ia menoleh ke Air dan tersenyum lembut sambil memberikan isyarat agar Air cepat mengikutinya.

"Terima kasih ya," kata Air spontan.

Entah terima kasih untuk apa, ia merasa ia berhutang begitu banyak terima kasih pada istrinya, hingga bila semua terima kasih itu ditukar menjadi uang, Yaya akan lebih kaya dibandingkan dirinya.

Yaya tidak membalas ucapan terima kasihnya, hanya tersenyum penuh makna dan keluar kamarnya.

Air pun ikut beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik, setidaknya ia mengawalinya bukan dengan pikiran ia ingin mati.

IoI

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Halilintar berhenti mengunyah sejenak dan menatap Yaya. Sang istri memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia senang melihat kondisi suaminya semakin membaik akhir-akhir ini. Setidaknya tangisan tengah malamnya sudah berhenti dan nafsu makannya perlahan kembali normal. Sebelum ini, kelihatan sekali kalau suaminya kehilangan nafsu makan dan berat badannya turun karena stres.

"Kemana?" tanya Halilintar singkat, melanjutkan melahap sarapan buatan Yaya. Roti bakar keju susu buatan Yaya, kali ini sukses tidak gosong ataupun kurang matang, meski tampaknya ia seharusnya menambahkan makanan lain seperti salad atau telur mata sapi, tapi ya sudahlah.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu," jawab Yaya.

Halilintar kembali berhenti mengunyah. Yaya bisa melihat semburat rasa cemas dan ragu di matanya, meski ekspresi wajahnya paling sulit dibaca dibanding kembarannya yang lain.

"Tenang saja, kali ini aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Yaya berusaha menenangkan. Kata-katanya hanya mampu mengurangi sedikit kecemasan di mata suaminya tidak menolak ajakannya dan Yaya sudah cukup bersyukur dengan itu.

Yaya meraih tangan Halilintar yang dikepal kuat, sang suami akhirnya mau menatap matanya. Yaya tersenyum sambil mengusap jemari tangan sang suami dan ia merasakan tangan suaminya yang tegang mulai rileks.

"Baiklah."

IoI

Sepanjang perjalanan Halilintar hanya mampu diam, matanya menatap lurus jauh ke depan, sambil sesekali fokus kembali karena sedang menyetir. Ia menatap Yaya di sampingnya, mulai meragukan keputusannya sendiri.

Mungkin sebaiknya sebelum mengiyakan ajakan Yaya, ia seharusnya voting dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Setidaknya menyiapkan semacam strategi untuk membuat kesan pertama yang baik, entahlah, Halilintar kurang jago soal hal itu.

Mungkin seharusnya ia bertukar tempat dengan Taufan atau Gempa.

Tapi ia merasa tak adil menyerahkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan berhadapan dengan orang lain pada mereka berdua, Taufan bahkan sudah merasakan rasanya diusir oleh mertua mereka, sementara Gempa yang selalu berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

Sesekali Halilintar ingin bisa meringankan beban mereka berdua.

Kalau nanti ia tak mampu lagi mengendalikan situasi, baru ia akan melepas kendali, nanti.

"Berhenti di sini, aku mau beli bunga dulu," kata Yaya memecah keheningan. Halilintar menghentikan laju mobil mereka dan Yaya pun keluar untuk membeli sekeranjang kelopak bunga dari sebuah toko bunga kecil di pinggir jalan.

Halilintar hanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Mungkin kah...?

"Ayo jalan lagi," kata Yaya. Halilintar mengangguk singkat dan kembali menginjak gas. Ia menatap keranjang bunga penuh kelopak bunga berbagai macam warna di pangkuan Yaya.

Mobil kembali melaju, begitu pula keheningan di antara mereka. Sesekali Halilintar mencuri pandang ke arah istrinya, melihat Yaya yang menerawang jauh keluar jendela di sampingnya.

Beberapa kali ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengarahkan mobil menuju tempat yang ia ingin tuju. Mobil keluar dari jalan raya besar menuju jalan raya kecil hingga akhirnya tiba di perumahan yang tak jauh dari rumah dan restoran kecil keluarga Yaya.

Telapak tangan Halilintar yang memegang stir sedikit berkeringat, tapi Halilintar tidak mau menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Yaya sudah melihat semua air mata saudara-saudaranya, tapi berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia tidak akan pernah mau menunjukkannya ke siapapun. Tidak akan pernah.

"Berhenti di sini," pinta istrinya. Halilintar memandang tempat yang sudah mereka capai. Tidak meleset dari dugaannya, ia manatap ke sebuah pemakaman kecil di tengah-tengah perumahan. Jelas bukan pemakaman elit dengan rumput yang terpotong rapi, tapi komplek pemakaman ini cukup terawat.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan Halilintar membiarkan Yaya menuntun mereka berdua.

Halilintar memandang batu nisan di sekeliling mereka, beberapa terawat beberapa yang lain tidak, ada yang namanya sudah begitu memudar, ada juga yang masih baru. Melihat semua ini mengingatkannya akan Tok Aba.

Yaya akhirnya berhenti dan berjongkok di depan sebuah batu nisan. Halilintar membaca namanya dan tahu siapa yang Yaya ingin perkenalkan padanya.

"Ini... ayahku," jawabnya lirih. Senyumannya sedikit sendu, tapi yang ada di matanya bukanlah keputusasaan, hanya terlihat semburat kerinduan yang terpendam.

"Maaf selama ini aku tak sempat membawa kalian kemari, padahal kalian sudah pernah membawaku ziarah ke makam Tok Aba," katanya lagi.

Halilintar ikut berjongkok di samping Yaya dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia tak bisa menawarkan kata-kata penghibur yang tak ada artinya, jadi ia hanya bisa diam di samping Yaya.

Selama ini Yaya tidak pernah menyebutkan mendiang ayahnya, kalau dipikir Yaya tidak begitu sering menceritakan tentang keluarganya. Mungkin istrinya bersikap seperti itu karena suaminya memiliki hubungan keluarga yang kurang baik. Mungkin Yaya tak ingin berkesan seakan ia memamerkan keluarga yang ia miliki kepada mereka.

Hubungan keluarga yang tak mereka miliki.

Meski sebagian kecil dari sifat pesimis mereka mengatakan Yaya melakukan itu karena merasa mereka belum layak masuk ke dalam keluarga Yaya...

Tapi sekarang Yaya di sini, mengajak mereka menemui sosok yang tak sempat mereka kenal.

"Ayahku meninggal saat aku SD, saat adikku masih sangat kecil. Beliau adalah... ayah yang sangat baik, sabar, humoris dan pengertian. Beliau sangat menyayangi ibu dan juga kami anak-anaknya... Tapi ayah tiba-tiba meninggal karena kecelakaan, kami semua sangat kehilangan...," Yaya mulai bercerita. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, membuat Halilintar merasa pilu. Ia ingin mendekapnya, tapi ia tahu Yaya bukan perempuan yang lemah.

"Ayah sering mengatakan, ia tak yakin bisa membiarkanku menikah, karena tak yakin bisa rela melepaskanku ke laki-laki lain... ahahaha... saat itu aku masih belum mengerti, tapi mungkin lucu juga kalau kau sempat bertemu ayahku, entah seperti apa reaksi beliau ketika bawahanmu datang ke restoran untuk mengajukan lamaran," canda Yaya, ada sedikit air mata yang menetes di pelipis matanya, Halilintar hanya mampu mendengus mendengarnya.

Memang ia akui itu cara melamar paling buruk yang pernah ada, tapi sebagai pembelaan, saat itu pun mereka semua terlalu kalut untuk bisa bertemu dengan Yaya yang belum mereka kenal.

Yaya berhenti bercerita dan mulai merapikan makam mendiang ayahnya. Ia mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh di makam, Halilintar mengikutinya. Kemudian ia membuka botol air yang ia bawa dan membasahi tanah makam sebelum akhirnya menaburkan kelopak bunga di atasnya.

Halilintar ikut Yaya saat berdoa, matanya melirik melihat Yaya yang membaca doa dengan khusyuk dan meneteskan beberapa bulir ar mata.

Selesai berdoa, Yaya menghembuskan napas panjang dan menatap Halilintar. Sang suami terdiam, kemudian menatap batu nisan yang ada di depannya.

Di bawah sana tertidur sosok ayah dari istrinya. Seseorang yang tak bisa ia kenal.

Boleh dikatakan, ia tidak puya figur seorang ayah dalam hidupnya. Yang paling mendekati cuma Tok Aba, tapi tentu itu berbeda. Ayah yang ia tahu hanyalah ayahnya yang keras, kaku dan dingin padanya. Sosok yang mengatur hidupnya tanpa memberikan cinta kasih atau bahkan sekedar pengakuan.

"...Assalamu'alaikum, perkenalkan... saya Boboiboy, suami dari anak bapak," Halilintar mulai berbicara. Ia tak biasa berbicara kepada nisan lain selain nisan Tok Aba. Tapi rasanya canggung tak mengatakan apa-apa, sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya.

"Maaf kalau sebelumnya saya tidak pernah berkunjung kemari... seharusnya sebelum saya menikahi anak bapak, saya harusnya meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada bapak... "

Halilintar melihat Yaya tersenyum padanya jadi sang suami melanjutkan pembicaraan satu arahnya.

"Saya tahu saya salah, saya tidak menikahi anak bapak dengan tulus pada awalnya, tapi juga terpaksa, begitu juga dengan anak bapak. Tapi sekarang saya sangat bersyukur dan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup saya tanpa dirinya, karena itu terima kasih... terima kasih karena bapak, saya jadi bisa bertemu dengan Yaya... terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Halilintar merasakan Yaya menggenggam bahunya dengan lembut. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, entah apa yang ia pikirkan Halilintar tidak tahu.

"Aku rasa, kalau ayah masih hidup, beliau pasti bisa menerima kalian...," kata Yaya dengan suara sedikit parau.

Halilintar menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Yaya dan menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak ingin merusak suasana dengan mengatakan 'aku ragu soal itu' jadi ia hanya diam dan menikmati kehadiran Yaya di dekatnya.

Apakah mungkin bagi mereka jatuh lebih dalam, terpikat begitu jauh pada Yaya?

Rasanya menakutkan tapi juga menenangkan, ia ingin berhenti tapi juga tak mau berhenti, rasanya sangat kompleks.

Halilintar mengambil satu tangan Yaya dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Ia merasa berterima kasih karena Yaya sudah mau berbagi soal mendiang ayahnya, mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam lingkaran keluarganya, mulai dari sosok yang tak bisa ia kenal.

"Dulu... kita tidak bisa membayangkan akan menikah dan memiliki keluarga...," ucap Halilintar pelan, ia masih menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Yaya, begitu dekat sampai ia bisa menghitung bulu mata istrinya yang lentik natural, bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya dan melihat rona wajahnya.

"Jangankan menjadi ayah, menjadi suami pun kita tidak bisa membayangkannya... membangun sebuah keluarga, memiliki istri, memiliki anak, benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan...," lanjut Halilintar.

Dulu semua itu terlihat begitu jauh, seperti bintang yang tak pernah bisa digapai. Hal yang orang anggap 'wajar' terlihat begitu mustahil bagi mereka.

Tapi sekarang sedekat ini...

"Tapi sekarang sudah mulai terlihat, rasanya aneh, menakutkan... bagaimana kalau bayangan itu hilang tiba-tiba... meski kita pun tak yakin bisa menjadi kepala keluarga ataupun ayah yang baik... entahlah...," Halilintar menengguk ludahnya.

Ia tidak terbiasa memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain, tapi untuk Yaya... ia berhak melihatnya.

"Aku bisa membayangkan kalian semua menjadi ayah yang hebat...," balas Yaya sambil tersenyum. Halilintar memutar matanya, sulit membayangkan bagaimana mereka berlima mengasuh anak mereka. Entah jadinya seperti apa, tapi... memikirkan kalau itu akan menjadi masa depan mereka...

"Sayang ayahmu tidak bisa membimbing kita... entah bagaimana caranya menjadi ayah ataupun suami yang baik... kita tidak tahu harus bertanya ke siapa...," Halilintar sedikit sarkartis pada dirinya sendiri.

Yaya tersenyum pilu, merapikan helai rambut yang menutupi dahi suaminya. "Kalian sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Halilintar hanya mendengus dan menutup matanya.

Logika berkeras untuk melawan perasaannya, berusaha mengatakan kalau ia tidak boleh jatuh lebih dalam pada semua perasaannya terhadap Yaya. Bila ia membiarkan perasaannya mengalir, maka ia tak akan selamat jika Yaya menghilang dari kehidupannya, kehidupan mereka.

Tapi ia tidak sanggup berhenti, tidak sanggung melawan.

Halilintar akhirnya memundurkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada istrinya.

Ia melihat sang istri tertegun, mungkin baru kali ini melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

"Ayo pulang," kata Halilintar. Yaya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Halilintar menatap ke langit saat merasakan tetesan air yang membasahi pipinya, ia melihat ke langit yang mendung di atas kepala mereka.

"Gerimis...," gumamnya, menghirup aroma tanah basah yang menenangkan.

"Oh... benar..., ayo keburu deras...," Yaya berhenti berbicara dan mematung menatap ke depan. Halilintar mengikuti arah pandangannya dan ikut terdiam.

Di ujung pemakaman berdiri ibu dan adik Yaya yang juga tertegun melihat mereka berdua.

IoI

Yaya menatap ibunya dan suaminya. Keduanya sama-sama diam berhadapan dengan meja membatasi keduanya. Di luar hujan gerimis turun, tidak bisa memberikan ketenangan pada tegangnya suasana di antara keduanya, justru menambah rasa pilu dan mencekam. Adik Yaya yang tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya hanya duduk diam dengan wajah gugup. Yaya merasa kasihan padanya.

Mereka semua berteduh di retoran keluarga Yaya, yang untuk kali ini sepi tanpa pengunjung. Karyawan restoran pun memberi mereka privasi, meski Yaya merasa mereka masih curi-curi pandang pada mereka.

Teruma suaminya yang belum pernah menapakkan kaki ke restoran ini.

Ibunya mendesah panjang membuat suaminya berjengit sedikit. Hati Yaya sedikit hancur melihat ekspresi suaminya yang tampak pasrah, pasrah untuk menerima perlakuan macam apapun.

"Ibu siapkan minuman dulu ya," kata ibunya, akhirnya bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Yaya menatap ibunya yang pergi ke arah dapur, mempertanyakan kenapa ibunya mengulur waktu. Ia tahu ibunya masih belum bisa menerima kondisi suaminya tapi...

"Dahimu kenapa?"

Yaya menatap Gempa yang sedang memandang adiknya, suasana yang awalnya begitu tegang mencekik sudah sedikit lebih baik meski masih terasa kaku dan berat.

Yaya baru sadar, ia begitu terpaku pada ibu dan suaminya hingga tak sadar ada luka lebam di dahi adiknya.

"Ah... ini... jatuh di sekolah," jawab adik Yaya gugup. Tangannya meraih luka lebam di dahinya, seakan berusaha menutupinya.

Yaya melihat suaminya mengernyit, tampak meragukan kata-kata adiknya.

Adiknya curi-curi pandang antara Yaya dan Gempa dengan wajah ketakutan, jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi tak bisa mengutarakannya langsung. Yaya melihat Gempa sempat menatap kepadanya, pandangan yang agak sulit ia artikan sebelum akhirnya Yaya mengerti maksudnya.

"Kakak ke kamar mandi sebentar ya," kata Yaya pada adiknya, ia kemudian tersenyum pada Gempa, yang sedikit canggung membalasnya, sang istri memberi tepuka di pundaknya sebagai bentuk penyemangat sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

IoI

Mungkin agak menyedihkan untuk diakui, tapi Gempa bisa tahu mana luka yang didapatkan karena kecelakaan atau karena perbuatan orang lain.

Hidupnya yang kelam bukan cuma diisi dengan perlakuan dingin orang tuanya, bebat dari perawat, ataupun obat pahit dari dokter jiwa, tapi juga bully dan perkelahian di sekolah.

Orang macam mereka yang tak punya teman, cenderung labil dan memancing banyak amarah, luka lebam dan lecet sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Karena itu Halilintar memilih untuk menekuni karate, agar bisa membela diri mereka.

Karena dulu tak ada yang sudi membela ataupun melindungi mereka.

"Coba jujur sama kakak," kata itu sangat asing di lidah Gempa, tapi aneh rasanya kalau ia menyebut dirinya 'om' ke adik iparnya, "kakak nggak bakal cerita ke ibu ataupun ke kakakmu kok."

Boleh dibilang, adik Yaya ini adalah pengalih perhatian yang sempurna. Mentalnya bisa keburu hancur bila ia memikirkan mertuanya, jadi ia lebih senang mendapat pengalih perhatian.

"Uhm... cuma jatuh kok kak," katanya lagi.

Gempa mendesah. Ia memang tidak begitu pandai berhubungan dengan orang lain, apa yang ia harapkan? Tiba-tiba bisa membuat adik Yaya terbuka padanya ketika ia bahkan tak mau terbuka pada ibu dan kakaknya sendiri?

"Dulu kakak juga sepertimu... makanya kakak khawatir padamu, kakak yakin, kakakmu dan ibumu juga khawatir, tapi kalau kamu tidak cerita, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," jelas Gempa.

"Kakak memang dulu kenapa?" tanya sang adik ipar.

Gempa menatapnya dengan ragu, tak yakin harus menceritakan masa-masa kelam sekolahnya pada adik Yaya yang baru SMP.

"Biasa... ada masalah dengan orang... berkelahi, memang begitu kan?" tanya Gempa, berusaha menutupi kenyataan.

Adik Yaya, Totoitoy terdiam. Ia masih tampak ragu, sesekali tangannya bermain dengan poninya seakan ingin menutupi lebam di dahinya.

"Kakak tahu kok... memang... memang rasanya sedih dan nggak enak, rasanya juga malu... tapi kita tetap harus kuat. Asal kamu tahu, kalau kamu dipukul atau dilukai, itu bukan karena kamu yang salah, apapun yang terjadi namanya kekerasan itu salah, apapun alasannya. Makanya kakak berusaha untuk jangan berpikir 'semua ini aku yang salah' dan semacamnya..."

Gempa merasa sedikit bersalah mengatakan hal itu, karena pada kenyataannya ia melakukan kebalikannya. Ia merasa lebih mudah membenci dirinya sendiri dibanding orang lain. Lebih mudah menyalahkan diri sendiri dibandingkan menyalahkan orang lain. Tapi, dalam kasus pembullyan sekolah, ia tetap berusaha untuk tegar, bangkit dan juga melawan.

Meski hasilnya cenderung kacau balau, antara Api mengamuk membabi buta atau Halilintar membuat semua yang menyerangnya masuk rumah sakit.

"Aku... digencet sama temen-temen sekolah kak..."

'Digencet?' awalnya Gempa tidak paham sebelum akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud adik Yaya itu.

"Oh... karena masalah...?"

"Masalah... tugas gitu kak," jawabnya.

"Ah... ya... ya...," Gempa mengangguk, mulai paham tapi kemudian mula bingung apa yang harus ia perbuat selanjutnya.

"Sudah lapor guru?" tanya Gempa. Totoitoy menggeleng.

"Nggak lah kak, malu masa lapor? Nanti ibu tau...," gumam sang adik ipar lirih.

"Kenapa kamu nggak mau ibumu tau?" tanya Gempa.

"Soalnya... kasian kan ibu... udah capek ngurusin restoran, aku nggak tega..."

Gempa terdiam, sedikit iri dengan adik iparnya. Tapi ia berusaha memendam rasa iri itu.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau bikin ibumu khawatir, kamu harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Caranya? Mana bisa aku menang lawan banyakan gitu..."

"Bisa aja, ikut bela diri dong. Kamu laki-laki kan? Harus bisa kuat untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri dan orang-orang yang kamu sayang."

Totoitoy tertegun menatap Gempa. Gempa tersenyum pada adik iparnya. Rasanya aneh, tapi mungkin karena ia punya saudara kembar, meski tak bisa berkomunikasi dua arah, secara teknis ia punya kakak atau adik, tak sulit memposisikan dirinya sebagai kakak untuk adik iparnya.

"Kakak sendiri gimana? Bisa bela diri?" Totoitoy memastikan.

"Bisa dong... sempet menang kejuaran juga," tambah Gempa, meski yang menang itu Halilintar.

"Beneran? Hebat banget! Ajarin aku bisa?" tanya sang adik ipar dengan semangat.

"Jangan, jangan, kakak udah lama nggak latihan lagi... kamu bagusnya ikut les bela diri aja, gimana?" tanya Gempa. Totoitoy tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang, kakak yang bayar," tambah Gempa.

Totoitoy masih tampak ragu, ia menatap mata Gempa. Sang kakak ipar sedikit canggung, tidak terbiasa bertatapan mata dengan orang lain lebih dari tiga detik.

"Beneran?"

"Iya, tapi minta ijin ibumu dulu ya," balas Gempa.

Sang adik ipar akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia segera melompat dari kursinya dan berlari menghampiri ibunya yang ternyata berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ibuuu... aku boleh ikut les bela diri nggak?"

Gempa sempat bertatapan mata dengan mertuanya kembali, ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, berdoa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Tangannya kembali berkeringat dan sedikit gemetaran. Ia tahu ia harus kuat, ia harus siap apapun yang terjadi, tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa menyiapkan diri andaikata ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan Yaya lagi.

Sang ibu mertua akhirnya sampa di meja tempatnya duduk, Totoitoy yang tampak senang, pertanda kalau ibunya memberikannya izin.

Gempa tidak tahu apa harus ikut senang atau sedih jadi ia memilih untuk diam.

"Minum teh nggak apa-apa kan?"

Gempa sedikit melonjak, melihat sang ibu mertua menaruh secangkir teh hangat di depannya.

"I-iya nggak apa-apa...," Gempa sedikit gugup.

Ia mendesah lega melihat Yaya juga ikut kembali ke tempat mereka duduk.

"Ini teh buatmu Yaya, hati-hati masih panas..," kata ibunya lembut.

"Iya makasih bu..."

"Ini juga teh untukmu Totoitoy..."

"Maunya es jeruk..."

"Hush, kehujanan tadi kok malah minta es, nanti sakit lho..."

Gempa sedikit merasa canggung duduk di tempatnya. Taufan jauh lebih mudah membaur dan berakrab ria dengan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya yang terlalu kaku. Atmosfir keluarga yang harmonis membuatnya merasa begitu asing dan ingin melarikan diri.

Gempa menyeruput pelan tehnya, tak bisa menatap mata siapapun.

"Jadi... kapan ibu dapat cucu?"

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK!" Gempa sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal itu. Teh panas masuk ke tenggorokannya dan membuatnya tak bisa berhenti batuk. Yaya yang langsung panik menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sementara Gempa mati-matian berusaha mengontrol batuknya agar ia bisa bernapas.

"Ibu kenapa sih? Kok mendadak nanya gitu bikin kaget!" hardik Yaya, Gempa bisa mendengar nada malu di kata-katanya, tapi Gempa masih belum bisa berhenti batuk jadi tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sementara sang ibu mertua tampak tersenyum geli, hilang sudah wajah dingin dan seramnya yang tadi.

"Yah ibu kan pengen cepet-cepet punya cucu... biar bisa ditunjukkin ke temen-temen ibu yang lain..."

"Cucu kok buat pamer...," Yaya geleng-geleng kepala. Gempa akhirnya bisa mengendalikan batuknya, sudah bisa kembali bernapas meski sesekali masih batuk. Matanya memerah karena batuk, tenggorokannya panas dan perih tapi kondisinya justru lebih baik dibandingkan sebelum ia batuk.

Ia menatap ibu mertuanya yang tersenyum padanya.

Kemudian pada Yaya yang menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya.

"Secepatnya bu," jawab Gempa singkat, sedikit takut tapi lega saat melihat sang ibu mertua terlihat senang mendengarnya.

Ia kembali menoleh pada Yaya yang tampak begitu lega dan senang. Ia meraih tangan Gempa dan menggenggamnya, sang suami pun menggenggamnya balik.

Entah apa yang terjadi sampai sang ibu mertua mendadak berubah sikapnya 180 derajat, tapi Gempa merasa sangat senang dan lega.

"Ya secepatnya."

Masa depan yang begitu jauh seperti bintang tak tergapai itu sekarang rasanya sudah ada dalam jangkauan tangan.

**TBC**

* * *

**Silahkan review bila berkenan**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sori, lamaaaa banget nggak update. Sibuk, terus susah membangkitkan mood untuk nulis. Akhirnya bisa juga nulis chapter ini.**

**Yosh, silahkan dinikmati.**

* * *

_Cherophobia, _atau phobia terhadap kebahagiaan, bukan merupakan sebuah penyakit phobia sungguhan, tidak termasuk ke dalam daftar penyakit jiwa yang sudah ditentukan oleh para psikiatri dunia. Tapi, istilah itu cukup umum digunakan oleh orang-orang awam.

Phobia terhadap kebahagiaan, entah kenapa sedikit banyak Taufan bisa mengerti akan hal itu sekarang.

Ketika ia mengerti apa itu rasanya bahagia, ia jadi mengerti bagaimana kondisi mereka sebelum menikah dengan Yaya itu sangat menyedihkan. Ia tidak tahu apakah kondisi mereka itu layak disebut 'hidup', menjalani hari-hari kosong dengan penuh kehampaan dan kesepian seperti itu.

Tapi, karena sudah mengerti apa artinya bahagia, Taufan tahu, akan sangat mengerikan kalau kebahagiaan itu mendadak diambil darinya. Tangannya masih sering berkeringat dingin jika memikirkan bagaimana saat mertuanya mengusirnya dari rumah. Dalam waktu sekejap, dunianya seperti hancur berkeping-keping, terlalu mengerikan. Ia tidak mau hal itu terulang kembali.

Ia baru mengerti alasan kenapa Halilintar begitu bersikeras menjaga jarak dengan Yaya dulu. Mereka tidak akan selamat bila sudah terlanjur dekat dengan Yaya kemudian Yaya pergi dari sisi mereka.

Taufan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, ia harusnya menikmati kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan sekarang, bukannya ketakutan menanti kapan kebahagiaan itu akan pergi. Meski begitu, ketakutan itu terus ada di sudut pikirannya yang gelap yang masih sering bangkit dalam wujud mimpi buruk.

"Pak Direktur, handphone anda berbunyi dari tadi."

Taufan sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya, secara reflek memandang Alif dengan ketus, sementara sang asisten hanya tersenyum tanpa merasa terintimidasi sedikit pun. Hubungan mereka berdua kini jadi aneh, Taufan hampir mengkategorikan Alif sebagai 'teman', seandainya ia tahu 'teman' itu sebenarnya apa.

"Oh… video call Yaya?" gumam Taufan. Istrinya itu bukan orang yang kecanduan gadget seperti generasi sekarang, Yaya tidak yang lebih senang bertatap muka daripada melalui layar. Rasanya bisa dihitung jari berapa banyak Yaya menelepon atau mengechatnya sejak mereka menikah.

Taufan menerima video call dari istrinya, tahu kalau Yaya hari ini sedang bersama sang bunda mereka yang tercinta itu, bertemu dengan wedding organizer untuk melihat sejauh apa persiapan resepsi pernikahan mereka berjalan.

"Assalamu'alaikum, Boboiboy," kata Yaya dari layar. Video sedikit bergoyang dan kurang stabil, tapi Taufan bisa melihat wajah istrinya yang cantik dengan jelas.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," balasnya, paham kalau ada orang lain di dekat Yaya hingga istrinya harus memanggilnya dengan nama yang jarang digunakan itu. "Kenapa video call?" tanya Taufan.

"Uhm… ini… aku disuruh…," kata Yaya sedikit terbata-bata. Taufan mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha membaca ekspresi wajah Yaya yang sedikit susah dilihat karena resolusi video call yang tidak begitu tajam.

"Tunjukan padanya, tunjukan!" ada suara orang lain di dekat Yaya. Kemudian ada seseorang yang sepertinya mengambil handphone Yaya, karena mendadak jarak ambil videonya menjadi menjauh, akhirnya memperlihatkan Yaya bukan hanya wajahnya saja.

"Nona cantik sekali…," gumam Alif di samping Taufan, yang ternyata sejak tadi mencuri pandang video call mereka. Mungkin Taufan akan kesal saat menyadari hal itu, tapi ia terlalu terpaku pada layar untuk menyadarinya. Ia melihat pakaian, atau lebih tepatnya mungkin gaun pengantin yang sedang Yaya gunakan.

Kalau boleh jujur, sewaktu akad nikah mereka, Yaya mengenakan gaun pengantin putih yang cukup cantik, tapi tentu gaun yang dipilih secara terburu-buru itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang digunakannya sekarang. Model kerudungnya pun dihias dengan cantik, menutupi dada dengan sopan, tapi berhiaskan bunga-bunga dan digelung dengan apik. Baju pengantinnya pun bukan baju pengantin yang ketat di badan. Cukup longgar, tapi sangat anggun seakan Yaya adalah tuan putri dari kisah dongeng.

Taufan tidak sanggup berrkata apa-apa, otaknya seperti menguap seketika.

"Boboiboy?" Yaya memanggil dari layar, namun karena jarak handphonenya agak jauh, suaranya terdengar kecil.

"Sepertinya suami anda terlalu syok melihat anda nona, padahal ini baru satu dari sekian baju pengantin koleksi saya…," ada suara orang lain dari handphone tersebut.

"Ahaha… sebenarnya aku meneleponmu untuk bertanya apa kau suka dengan model baju pengantin yang ini…? Menurutmu?" tanya Yaya, mengambil kembali handphonenya, video kembali fokus ke wajahnya, membuyarkan sedikit lamunan Taufan.

"Uhm… ng… bagus…," kata Taufan tidak begitu meyakinkan karena ia masih merasa terpesona, tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok Yaya yang menggunakan gaun pengantin tadi. Awal mereka menikah dulu, Boboiboy kembar terlalu takut dan resah dengan pernikahan paksaan mereka hingga tidak begitu bisa menikmati Yaya yang cantik dalam balutan baju pengantin.

Foto pernikahan mereka pun hanya dokumentasi akad nikah mereka, dimana wajah keduanya terlalu kaku dan serius hingga foto itu menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

Foto… ya, foto… Taufan begitu ingin meminta Alif untuk menyewa fotografer terbaik dan mengabadikan Yaya dengan baju pengantin barusan, tapi menahannya karena ia tahu itu tindakan bodoh.

"Oh.. begitu… eh, tunggu sebentar, bunda ingin bicara."

Taufan yang awalnya sedang merasa terbang di awang-awang langsung jatuh kembali ke dunia. Ia sedikit melonjak di tempat duduknya, berusaha untuk merapikan jas yang ia kenakan dan memasang topeng setebal mungkin karena terlalu telat untuknya berganti tempat dengan Gempa.

"Boboiboy."

Taufan hanya tersenyum palsu yang ia sering gunakan ketika berhadapan dengan klien bisnis.

"Kau suka dengan gaun pengantin Yaya barusan? Bunda yakin dengan desainer pilihan bunda," katanya. Taufan mengangguk, sedikit bingung dengan pembicaraan ini. Ibunya tidak pernah menanyakan apa pendapat mereka tentang sesuatu, tidak pernah, tahu makanan kesukaan mereka pun ia rasa tidak.

"Iya, aku suka," jawab Taufan berhati-hati.

"Kalau begitu, besok kau membantu Yaya memilihkan baju pengantinnya, pilihlah yang kalian suka," Taufan sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya, merasa ada yang aneh, "setelah kalian pulang dari psikiater baru pilihan bunda."

Taufan membatu di tempat, rasa bahagia karena melihat Yaya yang begitu cantik seperti putri kerajaan langsung menguap menghilang begitu saja.

"Eh… harus sama Yaya?" tanya Taufan. Tangannya yang memegang handphone mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Bunda sudah pergi ke psikiater itu, katanya lebih bagus kau pergi bersama istrimu, ingat, resepsi pernikahanmu sudah dekat, ini penting," kata bundanya, meski dari video call, Taufan bisa merasakan nada dingin dari perkataan ibunya.

Dan video call pun dimatikan.

Taufan menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat duduknya, menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Ia menutup matanya dengan tangannya, perasaannya begitu kalut dan tidak menentu.

'_Resepsi pernikahanmu sudah dekat, ini penting, jangan sampai kau mengacaukan semuanya,'_ ia merasa itu yang ibunya hendak sampaikan tadi.

Ke psikiater bukan hal baru bagi mereka semua, sejak kecil mereka sudah menemui puluhan psikiater untuk kondisi mereka yang aneh. Satu psikiater biasanya hanya bertahan 2-3 sesi pertemuan sebelum akhirnya orang tua mereka merasa tidak puas dengan tidak adanya kemajuan dari kondisi mereka dan mencari psikiater lain.

Sampai ke poin dimana psikiater dijadikan semacam hukuman untuk mereka bila berbuat ulah.

Tapi sekarang, bundanya sudah menemukan cara lain untuk mengontrol mereka. Bukan untuk hukuman, kali ini mereka dikontrol dengan memanfaatkan Yaya.

Bundanya sepertinya sudah mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka terhadap istri mereka itu dan memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Yaya jadi titik kelemahan mereka. Taufan ingin tertawa miris, merasa ironis dengan kondisinya.

Karena sudah jelas, mereka rela melakukan apa saja demi Yaya…

Tapi… pergi ke psikiater bersama Yaya…. Biasanya setelah pergi ke psikiater, mereka sering menjadi gundah dan resah, mulai mempertanyakan kondisi mereka yang aneh, sebenarnya sungguhan atau mereka memang gila… itu semua menakutkan… bagaimana bila akhirnya Yaya merasa mereka memang gila?

Tangan Taufan yang basah oleh keringat sedikit bergetar.

Ia sekarang benar-benar paham kenapa kebahagiaan bisa terasa sangat mengerikan.

IoI

Yang paling Yaya benci di dunia ini, sekarang, adalah melihat suaminya menderita.

Ketika tahu bagaimana rencana ibu mertuanya, yang memanfaatkannya, untuk membuat suaminya patuh padanya, ingin sekali rasanya ia membentak ibu mertuanya itu. Ia merasa sedih melihat suaminya dikontrol sedemikian rupa oleh orang tuanya, bagaikan hewan peliharaan dengan tali kekang di lehernya.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau aku pergi, aku nggak akan pergi."

Yaya menatap Gempa, yang sedang memasang wajah teguh, wajah yang Yaya anggap 'siap bertempur' meski ia yakin suaminya sangatlah berantakan di dalamnya. Matanya lurus menatap ke luar jendela mobil, meski sudah sampai di rumah sakit sejak tadi, suaminya masih termenung di tempat duduknya, sepertinya butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Yaya sebenarnya sudah lama merasa tertarik untuk ikut pergi ke sesi psikiater bersama suaminya, semata-mata karena ingin memberikan dukungan. Psikiater adalah hal menakutkan kedua setelah kedua orang tuanya, Yaya tahu itu. Ia sering membayangkan bagaimana suaminya sering ke psikiater seorang diri, tanpa dukungan sama sekali, seakan ia sebatang kara dan tidak punya siapa-siapa.

Tapi, Yaya juga mengerti, ke psikiater seperti menunjukkan aib dari suaminya yang ia yakin suaminya tidak ingin Yaya melihatnya. Mata Gempa yang penuh dengan kebencian terhadap diri sendiri sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

Ke psikiater akan membuat mereka semakin terlihat tidak normal, semakin membuat mereka membenci diri mereka sendiri dan mereka takut akan membuat Yaya membenci mereka juga.

"Bunda yang minta… nggak apa-apa," kata Gempa.

Yaya menutup matanya. Itu bukan 'tidak apa-apa' tapi 'tidak ada pilihan lain'.

Ia menggenggam tangan Gempa dengan erat. "Aku ada di sini," katanya menegaskan sambil menatap mata suaminya dalam-dalam.

Di kedua bola mata kecoklatan itu tersimpan begitu banyak kepedihan, ketakutan, kecemasan dan kebencian pada diri sendiri yang selama ini terpendam. Gempa menggenggam tangannya balik dan menunjukkan sebuah senyuman pilu yang terlihat ketakutan.

Ingin rasanya Yaya memeluknya, menariknya pergi dan melindungi suaminya dari semua orang yang selalu berusaha menyakiti mereka.

Tapi ia berusaha untuk ikut tegar demi suaminya, ia yakin psikiater manapun tidak akan sanggup menggoyahkan keyakinannya akan suaminya.

Tidak akan bisa.

IoI

"Halo, perkenalkan saya dokter Rizal, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gempa menatap psikiaternya yang baru, kali ini dokter yang masih terbilang muda. Kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut sakit, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat Yaya yang ada di sampingnya, seakan istrinya itu adalah jangkar yang mencegahnya hanyut.

"Saya Boboiboy, ini istri saya, Yaya… saya yakin dokter sudah bertemu dengan ibu saya…," Gempa tidak suka berbasa-basi dengan dokter, dari tebalnya berkas yang dokter tersebut pegang, yang pastinya berisi semua catatan medis yang mereka punya dari lahir hingga sekarang, dokter tersebut hanya memancingnya untuk bicara.

"Ah… ya, memang, sejujurnya kita bahkan pernah bertemu sebelumnya… waktu itu saya masih dengan Profesor Mahmud, mungkin anda ingat?"

Gempa mengernyitkan dahi, semua kunjungannya ke psikiater bukan lah yang ingin ia ingat. Bagaimana ada kalanya banyak dokter yang berrkumpul, memperrhatikannya seperti sebuah kelinci percobaan juga bukan pengalaman yang enak untuk dikenang.

Sadar kalau Gempa kurang kooperatif dalam menjawab pernyataannya, dokter tersebut membuka berkas-berkasnya. Gempa tahu ia membuat pekerjaan dokter itu menjadi sulit, padahal bukan ia yang salah, tapi ia tidak pernah suka dengan psikiater.

"Sejujurnya kasus anda adalah kasus yang menarik, kalau bukan karena status anda, mungkin sudah ada yang membuat laporan kasus anda untuk menjadi karya ilmiah," tambah dokter itu.

Entah itu pujian atau hinaan, Gempa berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengurut dahinya karena kepalanya semakin sakit. Yaya mengelus ibu jarinya yang menggenggam tangannya, Gempa melirik padanya dan tersenyum sedikit.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan suami saya, dok?" tanya Yaya.

Dokter tersebut menatap Yaya untuk sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Oh… yah… saya akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dulu, saya tahu suami anda pasti bosan diwawancara setiap kali bertemu psikiater, tapi saya harus bertanya untuk memastikan diagnose psikiater-psikiater sebelumnya."

Gempa menyiapkan diri untuk serbuan pertanyaan yang sering membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sebaiknya anda jawab sejujurnya, sebenarnya anda merasa anda ini sakit atau tidak?"

Oh, pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan padanya, tapi aneh, karena biasanya pertanyaan itu ditanyakan di bagian akhir, bukan di awal.

Gempa menatap dokter tersebut dengan seksama, kemudian menoleh pada Yaya.

"Saya tidak tahu,"

Dokter tersebut terdiam. Membetulkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum, bukan senyuman yang enak dilihat, hanya sekedar senyuman bisnis.

"Terlepas dari perkataan orang lain, perkataan orang tua anda, perkataan dokter sebelumnya, hanya menurut anda sendiri, anda ini sakit atau tidak?"

Gempa terdiam kembali. Ia menatap ke lantai, berusaha mencari jawaban atau pertanyaan itu. Sulit untuk melakukan itu, setelah puluhan tahun dicap sakit oleh semua orang yang mengetahui kondisinya.

Genggaman dari tangan Yaya mengingatkannya kalau ada orang yang menerimanya apa adanya.

"Tidak."

"Ho…," dokter itu seperti terpukau dengan jawabannya. Gempa sendiri berusaha untuk terlihat meyakinkan saat menjawabnya.

"Kondisi anda yang sekarang, mengganggu kehidupan anda sehari-hari tidak?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

Pertanyaan ini lebih mudah dibanding yang sebelumnya, jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawabnya.

"Dulu, ya, sekarang saya sudah mengerti bagaimana cara mengendalikannya jadi sudah tidak lagi."

Dokter itu mengangguk-angguk, sambil mendengarkan jawaban, dokter itu menulis di atas berkas.

"Ada keluhan lain?"

Gempa terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap Yaya, dulu saat pergi ke psikiater, ia bukanlah pasien yang kooperatif, sering berkelit dan berbohong ketika menjawab pernyataan, karena menjawab apa adanya pun tidak merubah apapun, kondisinya tidak pernah berubah.

Tapi sekarang…

"Saya kadang sakit kepala kalau terlalu stress," jawab Gempa apa adanya. Setidaknya untuknya, tangan berkeringat untuk Taufan, kesulitan mengendalikan amarah untuk Halilintar dan Api, terus mengantuk untuk Air. Mereka semua punya respon stress yang berbeda-beda.

"Stres yang seperti apa?" tanya dokternya.

"Seperti sekarang," jawab Gempa lugas, mungkin dalam situasi lain terkesan lucu, tapi dokter itu terlihat serius dan terus menulis di berkasnya.

"Stres setiap saat atau bisa dikendalikan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau tidak ada pemicunya… saya tidak apa-apa," jawab Gempa.

"Pemicunya?" tanya dokternya lagi.

Gempa tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan itu. Berhadapan orang tuanya, berhadapan dengan psikiater, berhadapan dengan orang-orang, berhadapan dengan siapapun yang tak bisa menerima kondisinya, ketika ia harus berpura-pura, ketika ia cemas Yaya akan meninggalkannya, ketika kerjaan menumpuk terlalu banyak…

"Banyak," jawab Gempa singkat. Tidak yakin ia mau menceritakan semua masalahnya satu persatu.

"Tapi penyebabnya jelas? Maksudnya, apa anda kalau cemas itu pasti ada penyebabnya?" tanya dokter tersebut.

Gempa mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa lama seperti itu?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Entahlah, sudah lama?" tanya Gempa ke dirinya sendiri, tidak begitu yakin.

"Lebih dari 6 bulan?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Lebih dari 10 tahun," tandas Gempa dengan sedikit sarkartis.

"Ada gangguan tidur? Sulit konsentrasi?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

Gempa kembali mengangguk.

"Oke, yang ini cuma untuk memastikan, anda juga pasti sudah bosan dengan semua pertanyaan berulang ini."

Seperti yang Gempa kira, sang dokter menanyakan banyak pertanyaan membosankan, untuk mengetes mulai dari ingatan, orientasi, pengetahuan umum, kemampuan berpikir secara abstrak, kemampuan berhitung. Hingga ke pertanyaan yang mulai absurd, seperti gejala halusinasi, kepercayaan yang aneh.

Ia sedikit goyah saat perrtanyaan soal depresi, tapi pertanyaan itu cepat berlalu hingga akhirnya sang dokter kembali diam dan sibuk menulis.

Setelah sekian lama, sepertinya Yaya mulai gelisah di tempat duduknya. "Jadi, bagaimana kondisi suami saya dok?" tanya Yaya.

"Yah… seperti yang sudah anda dan suami anda tahu, dari catatan-catatan dokter sebelumnya, suami anda didiagnosis mulai dari kepribadian ganda, sampai skizofrenia… kalau menurut saya sendiri, suami ibu cuma sakit gangguan kecemasan saja kok. Makanya suka sakit kepala kalau stress, ada gangguan tidur dan makan juga. Saya kasih obat anti cemas ya," kata dokter tersebut dengan santai.

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya, ia sadar betul dari tadi dokternya tidak menyinggung masalah saudara-saudara kembarnya yang hidup satu tubuh dengannya.

"Terus kondisi saya… dengan saudara-saudara kembar saya…?" tanya Gempa merasa bingung. Biasanya dokter yang selalu bertanya duluan mengenai hal itu, karena seperti yang dokter itu katakan, kondisinya merupakan kasus yang langka dan menarik.

"Memang aneh sih, tapi tidak semua kondisi aneh itu termasuk gangguan jiwa," jawab dokter itu, wajahnya yang awalnya masih penuh kalkulasi sekarang terlihat santai seakan sudah menemukan jawaban dari semua misteri yang ada.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yaya.

"Gangguan jiwa disebut gangguan jiwa bila ada penderitaan atau disebut stress, dan juga ada gangguan fungsi," jawab dokter tersebut kemudian menoleh pada Gempa. "Pada anda, ada stress, tapi tidak ada gangguan fungsi. Maksudnya, dari kondisi aneh anda itu, anda sendiri bilang sekarang anda bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik, jadi ya sudah, itu bukan termasuk gangguan jiwa namanya."

Gempa mengerjapkan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tapi bukannya banyak orang sakit jiwa yang merasa bahwa dirinya sehat?" tanya Gempa.

"Yah, memang, tapi pasti tetap ada stress dan gangguan fungsinya, disadari atau tidak," tandas dokter tersebut. "Kalau memang anda nyaman dengan kondisi anda yang sekarang, kenapa harus diobati?"

Gempa terdiam, sebenarnya ia tidak bisa bilang bahwa kondisinya itu 'nyaman', tapi ia tahu bahwa ia juga tidak ingin kondisinya ini menghilang. Tidak adil untuk semua Boboiboy kembar.

"Sejujurnya, mungkin sakit kepala anda karena penyakit namanya tension type headache, sakit kepala berat sampai ke leher terasa seperti tertekan atau terikat, coba saya konsul ke dokter saraf ya," kata dokter itu, mengambil kertas lain dan kembali menulis.

Gempa hanya termangu di tempat. Dokter tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, sepertinya paham kalau Gempa tidak percaya padanya begitu saja.

"Orang tua saya tidak akan percaya kata-kata dokter…," gumam Gempa. Meksi pelan, tampaknya sang dokter mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu diberitahu, saya sebagai dokter punya kewajiban untuk melindungi data pribadi pasien, kalau anda tidak ingin memberitahu orang tua anda, saya juga tidak akan memberitahu mereka," jawab dokter tersebut santai.

Gempa masih merasa gelisah, tidak percaya ia didiagnosa dengan penyakit jiwa yang… terkesan sepele.

"Dari yang saya lihat, kondisi anda jauh lebih membaik setelah menikah, kalau anda mau tahu," katanya sambil tersenyum pada Yaya.

Gempa kembali mengerjapkan mata, menatap Yaya kemudian pipinya sedikit bersemu.

"Kalau segitu masih tidak percayanya, mau psikotes sebentar?" tanya dokter itu lagi. Sebelum Gempa bisa menolaknya, seorang asisten muncul dan menarik Gempa ke tempat lain untuk menjawab psikotesnya.

Ia menatap Yaya yang duduk bersama dokternya.

Ia takut dokter itu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh selama ia pergi.

IoI

"Dok, jujur, kondisi suami saya bagaimana?" tanya Yaya dengan resah, sikap santai sang psikiater ketika sudah menyimpulkan diagnose suaminya sama sekali tidak membantu menenangkan keresahannya.

"Kondisinya? Bagus, saya tidak bohong," jawab sang dokter. Ia mengambil kertas resep dan menuliskan obatnya di sana.

"Serius dokter? Jangan bercanda," tegur Yaya. Ia pernah melihat bagaimana suaminya terguncang setelah pulang dari psikiater, jadi pasti biasanya sesi wawancara dengan psikiaternya tidak seperti ini.

"Bu," Yaya sedikit aneh dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, "di kejiwaan, psikiater itu mendiagnosa mulai dari penyakit jiwa, penyakit fisik, sampai ke kondisi sosial ekonomi, hubungan pasien dengan keluarganya dan lain-lain."

Yaya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Psikiater-psikiater sebelumnya, diagnosa penyakit jiwa suami ibu selalu berubah-ubah, tapi ada yang selalu sama, ini saya bacakan ya 'hubungan pasien dengan keluarganya tidak baik, tidak ada dukungan dari keluarga'," sang dokter membacakan berkas-berkas dari psikiater sebelumnya pada Yaya, yang selama ini Yaya tidak pernah lihat.

"Dulu, waktu saya masih menjadi asisten professor psikiater, sudah S3 dan semacamnya itulah, saya pernah bertemu suami anda dan beliau berbeda sekali dengan sekarang, kalau kata saya. Kalau waktu itu, saya tidak akan ragu mendiagnosa suami ibu menderita gangguan jiwa," kata sang dokter.

Yaya berusaha membayangkan suaminya, sebelum menikah dengannya. Sendirian datang ke psikiater karena terpaksa, entah seperti apa rasanya. Apalagi bila ditanya tentang hubungan dengan keluarga, ia rasa suaminya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Atau mungkin langsung lugas menjawab kalau orang tuanya membencinya.

"Kenapa psikiater susah-susah ikut mendiagnosa hubungan keluarga pasien segala? Karena memiliki dukungan dan tidak itu berbeda sekali hasilnya pada perkembangan penyakit pasien nanti, contohnya suami ibu, sudah jadi lebih baik kan?" tanya sang dokter.

Yaya ingat bagaimana suaminya masih sering terluka ketika berhadapan dengan orang tuanya, ketika menerima penolakan ibu mertuanya, ketika dibandingkan dengan Alif, tapi Yaya sadar dibandingkan dengan kondisinya dulu, yang bahkan berjanji untuk bunuh diri setelah sekian tahun, kondisinya masih lebih baik.

Yaya terdiam, sementara sang dokter kembali menulis. Tak lama, Gempa kembali muncul bersama dengan asisten dokter tersebut.

"Yah… hasilnya lumayan," kata dokter tersebut kemudian menaruh hasil psikotes tersebut di catatan medis dengan santai, Yaya merasa dokter tersebut tidak benar-benar butuh data psikotes tersebut, hanya menggunakan alasan itu untuk bisa bicara berdua dengan Yaya.

Atau mungkin untuk mengulus waktu agar bisa menulis catatan medis lebih lama.

"Saya cuma kasih obat anti cemas untuk mengurangi rasa cemas, sakit kepalanya ya pak. Untuk sesi selanjutnya, kalau anda mau, saya bisa berikan konseling, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

Yaya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan psikiater yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana, masih ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?"

Yaya dan Gempa terdiam, keduanya saling pandang. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Gempa menggeleng.

"Terima kasih ya dok," kata Yaya.

"Iya sama-sama," jawab dokter tersebut, masih juga menulis. Entah harus sebanyak apa ia menulis.

Yaya menatap Gempa, yang kali ini tidak terlihat terguncang atau hancur berantakan dan kemudian tersenyum.

Ada yang bilang, pasien dan dokter itu butuh kecocokan, mungkin akhirnya suaminya sudah menemukan dokter psikiater yang cocok untuknya.

IoI

Yaya memandang suaminya yang sedang menatap obat di tangannya, seakan obat itu mengejeknya. Mereka berdua duduk di kantin rumah sakit, setelah dari apotik dan menebus obat untuk sang suami.

"Kalau nggak mau diminum, nggak usah diminum…," saran Yaya.

Diluar dugaan Gempa mengambil obat tersebut dan meminumnya. Ia kemudian menatap Yaya sambul mendenguskan napas. "Aku juga mau sembuh dari kecemasanku… itu mengganggu," katanya dengan senyuman tipis.

Yaya ikut tersenyum, tampaknya kenyataan bahwa obat itu cuma untuk mengurangi kecemasan, bukan bertujuan untuk menghilangkan kondisi aneh mereka, membuat Gempa tidak memusingkan obat itu terlalu dalam.

"Terimas kasih ya, sudah menemaniku tadi," tambah Gempa.

Yaya ingin mengingatkan bahwa awal mulanya Gempa tidak mau Yaya ikut bersamanya tapi terpaksa karena ibunya, tapi sang istri memilih diam karena pada akhirnya, ia akan selalu mendukung suaminya.

"Sama-sama," jawab Yaya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Yosh… jadi sekarang kita… memilihkan baju pengantin untukmu? Aku rasa semuanya sudah menantikan saat ini," kata Gempa, moodnya tampak membaik, bahkan bisa sedikit bercanda, membuat Yaya tertawa sedikit. Ia lega melihat suaminya tampak lebih lepas, sepertinya beban pikiran bahwa ia menderita penyakit jiwa yang parah sudah berkurang.

Keduanya pun bangkit dan beranjak dari kantin, tanpa malu Yaya merangkul lengan suaminya dan tersenyum padanya.

Yaya sepertinya akhirnya mengerti kunci dari kondisi suaminya. Selama mereka menerima kondisi mereka seperti itu dengan lapang dada, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf kalau chapter ini terkesan… medis banget dan hampir nggak ada feelsnya. Tapi ini titik yang penting dan emang harusnya begini…**

**Review kalau berkenan**


End file.
